Beaten At His Own Game
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is the new girl of the high school, and Jace Herondale finds his way with her. They both agreed to leave it at that, but what happens when new feelings grow in both their hearts, jealousy, desire, love? Full of Clace drama and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

As she stopped the motor of her bike, Clary looked at her new school thinking that it was her last year. One last year, and then she'd be free. Free as a bird to go wherever the Hell she wanted, to live her life as she had planned it all along: as a loner painter, going all over the world to capture its wonders. One last year.

She walked into the school feeling all the regards on her. Good thing Jon wasn't here yet, he would have drawn double attention with this physic of his. She knew why they were looking at her. She knew that her biker style draw attention. That added to that fire she called hair. The thing was that she didn't like attention, so she gave a dirty look at each person daring crossing her gaze. If she had to be labeled into something, she'd rather be that scary person no one dared talk to. That's why she always wore eyeliner to contour her green eyes, to add something to that scary aura of hers.

Once she had her schedule and locker she walked to her first class, already hating what was about to happen. As she arrived in middle of school year, she would have to present herself to the class, pretending that she would _love_ to blend in. Like this would ever happen. She stepped into the class, spotting a free table at the rear of the room which made her smile to herself. She would have a table with Jon when he would get here. He had to stay back in Japan with their Mom for one more week because of some sport event he was involved in, leaving her and their Dad going to New York ahead.

The teacher made her present herself to the class, and for a moment she hesitated. That's not something she was used to. She had been in the same school since she was five, and always had Jon to speak for them.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

She bent a little as she was taught to, which made a few students sneer. She gave them a dirty look and went to seat at the back of the classroom, praying that no one would come sit next to her for the next week. She already had assigned her twin to this seat.

Clarissa Morgenstern. She hadn't say another thing, just her name. Jace thought that she was beautiful, not to say hot. With her biker cloths outlining every curve that she had. She sat at the back of the room, looking at Seelie and Kaelie as if she would kill them with a toothpick, which made him smile. Usually girls feared to cross those two, but she seemed beyond all of this. She sat as if she couldn't be more bored and took her stuffs out of her bag.

Jace was a bit taken aback, she didn't seem to have noticed him, which was unlikely to happen. Girls always noticed him, even girls he'd rather them not to. He was gorgeous, and he knew it, so why didn't she noticed him? There was no way that he was going to let that pass. Hot new girl in school meant that every one would be all about her before lunch. If he wanted her, he had to act before them.

When the bell rang, he went directly to her not giving her time to put her papers back in her bag.

"You need help to go to your next class?"

"No, thank you I can read."

She got up, ready to go to her next period. She hadn't even glanced at him. Jace followed her as she was walking determinedly to what seem to be Calculus, the same class that he had now.

"So you're a brain, uh?"

"Where I come from people introduce themselves before annoying other people."

"I didn't know the great Jace Herondale could annoy people."

She stopped just in front of the Calculus room and finally looked at him. She let her eyes take everything of him, already seeing herself paint him. He looked like a lion, with a golden mane for hair, a golden skin, golden tawny eyes. He was looking at her like a predator looked at its prey, which made her smile. She knew what he had in his mind, it was written all over his face. She knew how to handle this sort of cocky person, give them what they want and they'll leave you alone.

"You being great at being handsome does not mean you're _great_ in other fields."

"Maybe I should show you how _great_ I am in all kind of fields."

He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, smirking at his insinuation.

"We'll see."

With that she turned her back to him and went to seat at the first free space she saw at the back of the room. Jace sat next to her, already enjoying her presence next to him for the rest of the year. Who would have thought she would seat by herself next to him.

As soon as he sat, the teacher arrived, taking all of Clarissa's attention. Or so he thought. But at some point, during the class, he felt her leg brushing his. At first he thought it was a mistake, but she kept on brushing harder, a small smile on her face.

She knew that he hadn't expected that. Usually guys like him don't expect girls to be this bold, expecting to have to do all the heavy work. A wild thought cross her mind, and she wondered how much she could tease him like that. She played with her pen in her mouth, feeling his gaze on her, and when she heard his breathing becoming more erratic, she put her hand on his leg, slowly winding up to his bulge. She smiled even wider when she felt that he was hard and regretted that they were in a classroom.

For what she could say he wasn't small, far from it, and she was already picturing herself doing all sort of things with him and his little friend. She felt herself getting wet and bit her lips crossing her legs and retrieving her hand. She couldn't think like that. If anything was to happen with Herondale, it would be a one time thing, nothing else. She could say by the way he had looked at her that he wasn't a relationship kind of guy, which was a good thing, neither was she. And she never believed in that 'friends with benefits' crap.

Jace had fisted his hands, feeling his nails planting his skin and trying to get rid of his bonner. That was something he hadn't expected. Being stroke like that in the middle of class. But what had turned him on the most was her reaction when she had had a grip on him, it was like she had been craving for him to take her right then, right there. Now she had both of her hands under her chin and was concentrated on what was written on the board, but he could see how her eyes were sparkling of lust. This was going to be easier than he thought.

As soon as the bell rang, he bolted out of the room, his cock still a bit hard. He had a free period and knew she had one two as he had glanced at her schedule when she had looked at it. He saw her from afar going to her locker and went to her. When she saw him, she questioningly raised her eyebrows to him, a lustful smile on her lips.

"Still able to walk I see?"

"You're playing a dangerous game deary!"

She closed her locker, feeling her desire rising in her so strongly that she had to bit her lip in order to keep it in. She looked at him, getting closer to him.

"Who said anything about a game?"

He growled and bent to kiss her, but she dodged him before he could, looking around her. The bell rang and the corridor emptied and when they were the only two left, he pulled her in the janitor's closet. As soon as he closed the door, caging her against it, she kissed him, her hands clenching his hair. He lifted her and she locked his waist between her legs.

"You're going to have Hell to pay for what you did."

He growled in her ear and she squeezed her legs tighter, biting his neck. She could feel herself getting wetter, longing for him to take her and fuck her senseless, but she didn't want to be the only one enjoying herself. She quickly got down from his arms, and unbuttoned his trousers. She moaned when she felt him so hard in her hand and removed his trousers and boxers in one swift motion, kneeling in front of him.

Before he knew it, she had her tongue playing with the hem of his cock, before taking him in. The _whole_ of him. He jerked his head back, sliding his fingers in her fiery red hair as her hands were grabbing his ass to take him deeper. How deep could be her throat? He gritted his teeth to get a hold on himself, and thought he was about to lose control when, while he was still fully in her mouth, she played with his head and her tongue. Then she resumed on sucking him, bobbing her way all the way up and down again and again. She was sucking him as if she was sucking her favorite popsicle.

He twisted his fingers a little tighter in her hair before making her stop. There was no way he would cum in her mouth without knowing what her pussy felt like. He made her stand up, and kissed her more forcefully that he ever kissed a girl. With one hand he undid her biker trousers while he was caressing her boob with the other. She moaned when he started kissing her collarbone and he had to do anything in his power not to let a hickey on her soft milky skin.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now."

"You have a condom?" He nodded before sucking her boob and making her moan. "Then fuck me! What are you waiting for?"

She had took his dick in her hand, jerking it up and down and playing with his head and her thumb. If she kept on doing things like that he would cum right there, in her hand. He took her hand and tackled it next to her head.

"Stop doing that." He kissed her neck and started fondling her clit. "I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself." He slid a finger in her pussy, making her moan through her lips pressed together. "I want to see you lose yourself." He slid another finger, making her stand on her tippy-toe. "I want to see your face enlightened by the pleasure I'll give you."

She put a hand on her mouth to contain her scream as he entered a third finger and started going back and forth in her. He kept on playing with her clit, feeling feeling himself harden as she was milking his fingers.

She panted him to take her, and after quickly putting the condom on, he entered in her in on quick and hard thrust, lifting her by her ass. She bit her lip to contain her scream, and as he started going back and forth, she kissed him. He kissed her back fiercely, feeling the tension growing. He would finish soon which surprised him: he always had such a control over himself, but this girl was driving him crazy.

She lifted her right leg, and placed it behind his neck, giving him more access to her G-spot, and he rammed in her, thrilled by this new position. If only he could hold it a little bit longer, but with her moaning, and grinding against him and clenching his cock with his inner walls, he knew he was about to cum. She had hidden her face in the creek of his neck, but he wanted to see her face. To see her green eyes open as she reached her orgasm, to see her lips open and close as she was moaning, to see her face crisp as she felt overwhelmed by pleasure. He was surprised by this sudden need, for it never had happened to him before.

He pulled her face against the door, making her gasp and she put her hands on her mouth as he kept on going in her, feeling when she wanted it to be harder and faster. She closed her eyes and trailed her hands to her hair, fisting them as she felt that she was coming to her orgasm. She felt it coming, stronger than ever, and she bit her lip to the blood, clenching her walls as tight as she could as he was panting out his own orgasm.

He rested his head on the creek of her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. After a couple of minutes, Clary let her legs down and he removed himself from her. They dressed back together, him keeping on eying her. This was by far the best sex he ever had. She looked at him and tapped his chest.

"Well, this was fun. Thank you."

And with that she left the closet, leaving him dumbfounded. What she just did was what he usually did to girls! How come he was in a reverted situation like that? He left the closet himself, and watched her go away. At least he had what he wanted. But he couldn't help to have this nagging feeling growing in him.

Clary sat alone at lunch, her headphones blasting some Nirvana music in her ears. Someone sat next to her, a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was kind of cute, but she was full of the memory of Herondale.

"Get lost." He moved his lips, saying something, but she didn't remove her headphones, and returned her attention to smashing her food. "Get lost I said."

Sebastian got up and left, bumping into Jace who was about to do what he had just done.

"Good luck with that one."

Jace sat next to her but she didn't even glanced up at him. He removed her headphones, making her evil look at him.

"I was enjoying that!"

"What was that with you leaving earlier?"

She got up and looked down at him, picking up her tray before bending to him, for him to be the only one to hear what she had to say. He could still smell himself on her.

"The fact that we had sex doesn't mean you have to get clingy. I'm grateful for what happened, but don't look for a rerun. I'm sure one of the girls over there would be glad to fulfill your needs."

And with that she left the cafeteria and went to her Arts class.

~.o.O.o.~

It had been almost a week since she had arrived in her new school, and she couldn't be happier that it was Friday. The next day her brother and mother would be back and she would be able to sleep until noon for it would be the weekend.

During this week she had managed to keep everyone at an arm length, almost getting in a fight with one of her English classmates, whatever her name was. Everyone knew now not to talk to her, and she was happy with that. Even Herondale had left her alone, after several attempts to make small talks, he stopped, which she was relieved of. She did small talked with Sebastian between two classes, but nothing more, except that he invited her to a party on Friday night.

It was last period and it was PE. She wasn't really nervous about it because she loved PE, and with that father of hers, she knew how to practice almost every sport of the planet. But she knew that all the attention would be on her again because it was her first day of PE. She had missed it all week because of a small bike accident she had before leaving Japan, but now that she felt better, she couldn't cut it anymore.

Once in shorts and tank top, she heard some girl glancing at the discolored bruise of her hip (the fading reminder of her accident) and gossiping on how she had it. She didn't mind, if gossips could help them live, good for them. The teacher gathered the class around saying that today was the last day of the week of self-defense class. Clary rolled her eyes, wondering what they could have really learned in a week. The teacher teamed them by two, boy and girl, but when it came to Clary, he hesitated, unsure of what to do as she had missed the other classes.

"Don't worry about me. Team me up with anyone. I can take care of myself."

She kept herself from growling of discontent when she got teamed up with Herondale. Of course she would. She turned to him as he tried to change the teacher's mind, saying that he would crush her for she was so small and frail.

"Frail? I'll beat you down to the ground if you ever refer to me as frail again!"

He smirked at her and kept his remark to himself. He wasn't afraid to break her, he was afraid to lose it and take her right there before the eyes of everyone. He hadn't been able to forget what had happened in the janitor's closet, and every time he was thinking about it, he could feel his boxers getting tighter. He hadn't told anyone about it, which wasn't in his habits. He'd always brag about his conquests to his friends, especially the ones as hot as the one he had with Clarissa, but he kept this one for himself, and it seemed that she did the same.

Not like she had any friends to brag to, nor that she was interested in having any. She seemed to enjoy being alone all the time, looking at people with a dirty look when they would stare at her. He was intrigued by her. By the way she always bowed a bit when she talked to a teacher. By the way she always touched her bike as if it was a treasure. By the way she always kept a distance with people, but still manage to be this hot thing everyone wanted.

Lots of girls wanted to be her friend, starting by his sister. This badass look of hers was tempting the girls to be friends with her, but also the boys. For other reasons. They wanted to get in her pants. But apparently, only Jace had this chance. She was blowing everyone up, girls or boys barely saying three words. And that's why Jace didn't think of her as a slut for having sex with him at her first day. She just knew what she wanted, and apparently, she didn't want him anymore. He couldn't blame her, he had done the same thing over a thousand times, but it still hurt his ego to be the one rejected.

When it was their turn to make a demonstration in front of the whole class, she bent down to him, as if they were in martial class, which made a few people laugh. He looked at her, spotted the huge bruise on her left hip and wondered how she got it, hoping she wasn't mistreated back home. But then again, Clarissa didn't look like someone who wouldn't strike back. He also saw tattoos on her, that he hadn't seen when they were in the closet. He checked her out when she snapped him out of it.

"Promise I will go easy on you."

He chuckled at her statement. As if she could really harm him.

He was in the position of the aggressor, so she turned her back to him. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder, she caught it, swirled on herself before sliding behind him, and then she made him flip-flop by putting her knee in his smaller back and putting all her strength in her knee and her arms holding his wrist. Once he was his back on the floor, she put her foot on his throat, her arms in a defensive position.

He knew he was supposed to smack three times the groundsheet, but he couldn't surrender to this tiny person. As if she knew he wasn't about to give up, she pressed a little bit more her feet against his throat.

"Surrender Herondale. You were dead five seconds ago."

He smirked at her and seized her feet, and once he had a good hold on it, he throw her away, quickly getting up, massaging his throat. She rolled backward and ended up crouching gracefully on her feet and hands, doing half a split. She didn't get up, a smile illuminating her face. This was going to be fun. He actually knew something. They looked at each other, each evaluating the other, and she slowly got up before pretending to wince out of pain. Jace ran to her, already apologizing, but as soon as he was at arm length, she grabbed him and throw herself on his back, scissoring him with her legs before putting all her weight backward. They both fell on the ground, and she plucked his face in between her legs. But before she totally had him in control, he smacked the floor.

"I surrender! I surrender!"

As soon as she let him go, he got up and fled to the restroom, not really caring about the teacher yelling at him. He knew that the class would be soon over, and he didn't want anyone to see him right now. Finding himself placed the way he had been between her legs had arouse him more than he ever thought it would. He needed to get laid quickly, but the problem was that he wanted _her_! No one else. He had try to hook up with someone from his Music class, but he didn't go through with it. As soon as he had kissed her, he knew it wouldn't work. He had compared her with Clarissa all along, and her pitiful kiss was nothing compared to Clarissa's passionate ones.

He got in his usual cloths, not wanting to take a shower with a hard on when he knew that the shower would be quickly full with dudes, and he went to the parking lot.

Once there he sat in his Impala 69 and looked at Clarissa's bike. He was shocked when he saw a tall guy leaning against it, a helmet in hand. Didn't that guy know that no one touched her bike? She had almost ripped Kaelie's head off because Kaelie had touched it to 'feel what it was like'. Jace knew it had been a desperate attempt of Kaelie to actually be nice with Clarissa and start a conversation, but Clarissa didn't took it like that, and had to be held back not to kill Kaelie.

Jace looked at the guy. He had pale blond hair, so pale Jace thought for a second they were white. His eyes were hidden by shades and his features were really well drawn. He was looking into space, his hands in his pocket until he saw something that picked his interest. Jace looked in the same direction and saw Clarissa, her helmet in her hand, running toward him. The tall guy walked to her and picked her up to make her twirl in the air. Then they hugged as he still haven't dropped her down and she had her legs wrapped around his waist, the same way she had wrapped them around Jace's. He felt the urge to go and beat the guy down for touching her. _He_ should be the only one to do that. But at the look of love in Clarissa's face, Jace understood that this guy was her boyfriend, especially when he kissed her forehead, putting her down, and put his arm around her shoulder, directing her back to the building.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Jace understood why she hadn't wanted a relationship with him, it was because she was already in one.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review to share your thoughts on this chapter. **

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I am only borrowing her characters. **

**Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jon! What are you doing here?"

Jon made his twin sister twirl in the air as soon as she was in his arms, delighted by her laughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and he knew she felt the same for him. He put her down and kissed her forehead.

"I know you, you missed me too much. Couldn't stay another day making you suffer."

"Do you have your schedule yet?"

"Nope. Show me the way."

He swung his arm over her shoulder and they went to the building. Many people looked at them, whispering as they passed, which didn't went unnoticed by Jon. He saw the look of shock on the students' faces and smiled to himself. For what he could say, Clary had already made herself a reputation.

"I see you already made friends."

She chuckled and shook her head. She knew he was being sarcastic. As long as she could remember, she always had been the scary one, and him the popular one, making them the 'Infernal Duet' as their Mom often said.

"Sad. I thought you'd behave in this new life in the Big Apple."

"I do. I didn't kill anyone yet."

"The 'yet' is the scary part."

He messed with her hair and went in the office to get his schedule and his number locker. She waited for him at the entrance, glaring at the few students who looked at her astonished. It wasn't like she was mean, it was just that she didn't mingle well with people.

Jon emerged from the office and looked at a dark hair kid staring at his sister. She hadn't noticed him for she was too occupied at glaring at another one with nerdy glasses. He put back his arm around her and lead her outside.

"Lots of guys are on you I see."

"Pfff, lots of cunts."

"No one's interesting enough for the great Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!"

"Nope. I had fun with Flynn Rider. But that's it."

"Flynn Rider?"

"He doesn't _look_ like Flynn Rider, but he _acts_ like him. Cocky, sure of himself... a pain in the ass."

"You're too red to be Rapunzel."

"And thank God for that. It's not like I've been longing to be a stupid princess!"

He chuckled as they were standing in front one another by her Ducati. He loved how freely they could talk to one another about everything in their lives. He never hesitated to talk to her about his girlfriends, and neither did she about her conquests. But still he was worry about the 'no relationship rule' she had established upon herself. She said it was the best way not to get hurt and he never tried to convince her otherwise. He knew it would end up in an ugly fight in which he might not come out of it as the winner.

He glanced over her bike and smiled at what he was about to tell her. She saw his smile, and knew that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Guess what Dad bought me for winning the Cup?"

"Oh, you won?! That's a shocker, I thought you'd lose because of you being the captain and all."

"Of course I won. I'm the best. But don't dodge the question."

"I don't want to know. I'm sure you'll be all over it at home anyway."

"You have no idea!"

He grinned at her as she humped on the bike, her helmet on. He humped behind her, feeling her growl of pleasure as she started the motor. He grinned even wider when he thought about the reaction she will have when she will see his own bike.

That was one go the reasons he loved his sister: she wasn't much of a girl, wining for a broken nail or to go shopping. Since they were little, everything that he did, she did. Mostly by competition spirit, but also because she liked it. She was the only one who could beat him down (and it wasn't because he'd let her), the only one who knew how to dissemble and put back together a bike quicker than him, the two only thing he was better than her at were cooking and running. He'd often tease her about it, setting her nerves on fire. She didn't like being bad at something, and he knew it.

** ~.o.O.o~**

Jace watched Clarissa and her mysterious man take off on her bike, with him gripping her from behind. He didn't like the feeling growing in him at the thought of her with another man, and he didn't like being so self-conscious of her. He passed a hand on his face and looked at his sibling getting in the car.

Alec sat silently in the back, as stern as usual, while Izzy sat next to him, all giddy. Jace restrained himself from rolling his eyes at her. Lately she had been giddy for nothing which could only mean one thing: she had someone in mind. She started babbling around about the party that Sebastian was throwing the same night. Jace didn't really listen to what she was saying until he heard the dreadful name in his sister's speech.

"Come again?"

"I said that Sebastian invited Clarissa Morgenstern and that she'd say that she'd think about it. I wonder how she acts outside of school. Maybe if she gets drunk she'll be more friendly. You think she'll come with her bike? I wonder how she'll dress. I'm sure that she's not that scary for real. By the way, is it true that she kicked your ass in PE?"

Alec chuckled from behind the car, owning an evil look from Jace in the driving-mirror, who wasn't happy about that. Apparently the whole school already knew that he had been controlled like a five years old by a little tiny _tiny_ girl.

He didn't answer his sister and pulled in the driveway, rushing to his room as soon as they were in the house. This girl was really bad news! Because of what they've done in that fucking janitor's closet, he couldn't touch another girl without wishing it was her. And now she had humiliated him in front of the whole school.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

When Jon and Clary arrived at the party, many people had come out to see what had made such a noise. Clary swung her leg from the bike and looked at her brother doing the same. She still couldn't believe that her father had bought her brother the bike she had been longing for for so long. It was her dream bike and she knew that he would have bought it for her if she hadn't been so light, but what could she do with a bike of almost 300kg when she barely reached the 50's!

She growled and put her helmet in the case, along with her brother's. They went inside the house, his arm on her shoulder, every eye on them. She perfectly knew what they were watching, she was used to it. Her brother draw attention because he was handsome. He wasn't handsome, he was hot. Even if she was his sister, she could tell. His pale blond hair, falling jauntily over his perfectly drawn face. His body, tall, lean and muscular. His confidence emanating from him. His friendly smile revealing perfect teeth. The only way you could tell they were remotely related was their skin and eyes. The same ghostly skin and the same bright green eyes.

He offered her a beer while he was stuck on plain orange juice. She smiled to him before clinking her bottle to his glass. She was glad not to be on designated-driver duty, because she wouldn't have known how to take care of him. Once he had drunk more than he should have and she had had to slap him to wake him up in order for him stay steady behind her. Never she had been so afraid to drive a bike.

"I think people think we're together."

"We are together."

He looked at her, telling her with his eyes what kind of together he was talking about and she formed a 'o' with her mouth when she understood what he had meant. Of course they would. She shrugged at the idea, which made him laugh, and she took another beer, not leaving her brother's side.

Jace looked at her, talking and laughing with that boy of hers, and once again, snakes formed in his stomach, urging him to go over them and rip Clarissa out from his grip. They wouldn't just separate themselves, it was as if they were glued. She didn't talk much to other people, but be did, never leaving her side though. He'd joke with some people, making her smile from time to time. A smile that he'd always automatically respond to by one of his own, as if they were having a silent private joke.

Jace decided to go talk to her when he saw her taking her sixth beer. Maybe as Izzy said she'd be more lenient as she was drunk. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her eyes wandering from place to place.

As she saw Herondale coming over, she elbowed her brother and pointed him with her beer.

"Flynn Rider is on his way."

Jon evaluated him, and immediately saw what she meant by cocky and sure of himself. He was coming to her as if she _belonged_ to him. Jon leaned against the counter, curious of what the altercation would be like. He knew his sister all too well to know that it was the exact kind of things that she hated. She belonged to no one else but herself. He tried to hide his grin to the upcoming fight.

"So you came? Didn't picture you as a party girl."

"Didn't picture you as a stalker. I guess we were both wrong."

She hated the fact that he was right. She wasn't much as a party girl. It was a Jon thing, but she always came along with him, and when be had heard of the party, he had insisted on their going, saying that he needed to spot the hot girls.

Sebastian came to interrupt whatever Jace wanted to say back, to his much annoyance. But it was shorten by what Sebastian told him after.

"Jace, a shoots' contest. You in?" Then he noticed Clarissa and her guy. "You too if you want."

"I'm sure short stuff won't be able to hold it."

Jon almost chocked at this statement. Clary not holding her drink? This was as likely to happen as to see winged pigs flying in the sky. She glanced at him, a spark of amusement in her eyes and turned to Flynn Rider.

"Is there a dare?"

"A dare?"

"Yes a dare. I'm not drinking if there's nothing behind it but a massive hangover."

Jace thought about it for a second. He wanted to annoy her how much as he could, and in the mean time he wanted her.

"You get to kiss my marvelous self. So you don't end up losing too much after all."

"And you'd have to..."

"Please short stuff. We all know that I'll win."

Clary devilishly smiled before saying to her brother in Japanese that this was going to be fun. Be laughed in her ear and disappeared for a second before being back to her, a bottle of water in his hand. She took it under Herondale's suspicious eyes and followed Verlac to the small table where he had the shots ready. She sat on her knees and analysed the eleven drinks going from plain soho to brandy, having all sorts of degrees, like vodka, sake, whiskey, etc

Jace looked at her as she drank half of her water bottle and her guy was sitting beside her, a stupid grin on his face. Sebastian asked her if she was ready, and she nodded looking Jace right in the eyes. Most of the party was around them, eager to see the scary Clarissa mingle. She took the first glass in her hand, and he did the same, already savoring his victory over her, and they raised their glasses in the same time. She bowed her head to him, as if she was saluting him and drank her glass as he did the same with his.

Then she quickly grabbed the next one, barely breathing and he hurried to do the same, but no matter how quickly he drank, she always had a drink in advance. She was drinking them as if it was plain water, not even wincing at the sour burn of alcohol in her mouth. When she finished her last glass, she turned it on the table and triumphantly smiled to him. He had two more drinks in front of him. She bit her lip to contain her laugh and leaned against Jon, murmuring something to him in Japanese.

Jace couldn't believe that he had lost to her. _Again_. He looked at her as she was talking to her guy in some unknown language, making both of them laugh. Then she drank the other half of her water and looked at him.

"So, what can I do with you now?"

She looked around, and smiled to herself.

"As I am a fair winner, I'll give you your kiss. But not with me, with that girl."

She pointed Aline and he looked suspiciously back at Clarissa. This was definitely not how he had hoped to end this contest. Aline was pretty, but she wasn't her. He smirked and went over Aline and cupped her face. Everything in her attitude was screaming that she wanted him to kiss her. She had already closed her eyes, and her mouth was half-opened, begging for his. He leaned, kissed her and felt _nothing_. The fire that Clarissa had made him feel wasn't here. Every part of him was screaming to him to stop, but he kissed Aline a little bit more, hoping that Clarissa would be somehow jealous. But when he let go of Aline and turned to Clarissa, he found her talking passionately with her guy. She didn't even care.

Jon looked at Flynn Rider over Clary's shoulder, and saw in his eyes something he didn't expect to see: anger. Anger that she wasn't looking at him anymore. He was about to tell her that when a squeaky ball of black hair stopped him.

"Wow! It's the first time I see someone beating Jace at drinking game! Twice in one day! It means that we're _destined_ to be friends."

"And you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. But you can call me Izzy."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't do friends."

The girl seemed disappointed only for a second, then she smiled again, and left saying that they _would_ become friends. Clary rolled her eyes and Jon chuckled.

"Sore wa okashïde wanai, baka!" (_It's not funny, idiot!_)

Jon chuckled even more before laughing his lungs out. Clary didn't mingle well with people, they both knew it. But she at least got along quite fine with boys, but girls, she couldn't stand them. And the girl that had just come seemed to be the girlie-est of them all. With her manicured nails, make-up face, her girlie dress. The exact opposite of Clary.

She growled as he wouldn't stop laughing, and he kissed her temple to make amend. Then they kept on walking around, him talking to people now and then, saying he was about to attend at the same school as them, bragging about his soccer abilities, but never including Clary in the conversation, as he knew she wouldn't like it.

At some point, she saw an open door and she caught a glimpse of books. She glanced at Jon and silently told him that she would be back. She entered in the library and appreciated that it was sound proof. The quiet was more than welcomed. She gleefully looked at the shelves going all the way up to the ceiling. She walked to one of them, hypnotized by the tons of books that she was seeing. Maybe it was her geeky side showing up, but her and books had a long and passionate love-story.

"Book lover uh?"

She turned to find a male copy of Isabelle Lightwood. They looked the same in every way, except he had striking blue eyes, and she had brown ones. She wondered if they were also twins, and felt a bit jealous of their resemblance. She wished she looked more like her brother. She wished it would have been more obvious to the world that they were twins.

For once she didn't feel like glaring at people and so she just smiled. She thought that the alcohol had made her nicer, because she knew that normally she would have ignored him and turned her back to him.

"I see you ditched your brother."

"Oh, you are one those smart people who don't think we're a couple."

"I have a sister of my own. I know how to recognize a sibling look when I see one. Plus you have the exact same eyes."

She smiled at what he said. It was like it was obvious for him that they were sibling, and she liked it. She walked to him and reached out her hand.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Alexandre Lightwood. But you can call me Alec."

They shook hands and then he sat on the couch, patting a space next to him.

"So Clarissa, what have you been up to before scaring the shit out of the students of Idris High?"

"Nothing. My life isn't really interesting you know."

"But then again, no one's is."

She smiled, and found herself talking to that perfect stranger. That's when she knew that the alcohol was running through her veins to her brain. She wasn't thinking clearly.

"I was in a French institute in Osaka."

"Osaka? As in Japan Osaka?"

"Yup."

"That would explain the bending."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I always stayed in New York. I never moved from here, living here with my two brothers and my sister."

She nodded at what he said, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and resting for a bit. She needed the alcohol to evacuate her system, meaning she needed water. She opened back her eyes and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand, and he removed it quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you ... If you wanted ... No, forget it."

She looked at him, on how he seemed embarrassed by what he had almost said, but it didn't fit altogether. He was gay. She saw it as soon as she saw him, her 'gay-dar', as sharp as always, ringing as a fire alarm.

"You do know that I'm a girl right? I am not your kind of meat."

He stared at her, confusion and fear in his eyes, and she understood that he was still in the closet. She understood him and didn't judge. Even though it was 2014, some stupid people still didn't get the notion of liberty to choose whom to love. She sighed and lifted his chin.

"But if you want, I can be your pretend girlfriend. Anything to help the nicest guy I let since I got here."

She knew it wasn't the alcohol talking, but herself. Alexandre Lightwood looked at her as understanding replaced his confusion.

"I don't want to..."

"I don't mind. It's a win win. You'll have your cover, and I'll be left alone."

He hesitantly nodded, and she kissed his cheek before leaving to find her brother. It was starting to be late, and she knew that if they stayed longer, she wouldn't be able to seat still on the bike. She found him joking around with some guys, Herondale being one of them. Jon winked at his sister before walking to her. He saw the sleepiness in her eyes and lead her to the front door.

Once they were on his bike, her comfortably snuggling against his back, someone ran to them. It was Alexander Lightwood. He gave her a piece of paper with his number and a 'thank you' written on it. When he was out of sight, Jon opened his helmet and looked at his sister who did the same.

"You do know that he is gay. I know you're not a relationship kind of girls, but this is pushing it, Akuma!" (_Demon_)

"It's not what you think. I'm just giving a hand to someone in need."

"Gonna teach him how to give a blow-job?"

"Very funny! Just turn around and drive. I'll explain at home."

**~.o.O.o.~**

When they arrived in class the Monday morning, Clary was already hating the week to come. She knew that her brother was going to do everything he could to draw all the attention to him, and by extension to her. She sat in the back of the room and waited for him to do his show. She loved him, but sometimes he could be so ... full of it. He stood in front of the class, and he winked at her making the whole class turn to look at her. She glared at him, silently telling him how much she hated him, and he answered the same way that he loved her.

Jace watched the silent exchange between the two of them and couldn't help feeling happy when he saw her rolling her eyes and looking more bored than ever. Then the guy presented himself, and Jace had to hold his chin for it not to drop on his chest.

"Hello. I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, the twin brother of the Ice Queen over there. I come from Japan where we lived since we were 5 years old. Before we used to live in the French part of Switzerland, and before that the German one. I love every kind of sport, but mostly wrestling and soccer. I love to mingle with people and I hope we will get along just fine."

Jace watched him as he bent down, understanding why Clarissa always did it now, with them coming from Japan. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't really paying attention to what her brother had said, only acknowledging him when he sat next to her, under the looks of all the girls. Jace didn't like the sound of that. A boyfriend he could handle, he could still her away from him. But a brother... He saw Jonathan glance over him before whispering something in her ear. She didn't even raised her head, only shrugged, which made her brother smile even wider. Jace thought about it for a moment and decided that the best way to get rid of this stupid feelings he was having was to ask her out on a proper date. The sooner he would unveil her mystery, the sooner he would go back to his old habits.

Jon looked at what his sister was sketching. This was something he had never been able to do. Something that their mother only passed down to Clary, and of which he was a bit jealous. He could barely draw a stick-man and she was able to make very vivid portraits. And the one she was making looked a lot like Flynn Rider. Well, the guy she called Flynn Rider.

"If you like him, why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't _like_ him. I find him attractive. See the difference? Anyway, this is crap."

She scratched out the drawing not really happy with it. She wanted to capture that expression he had when he had totally let go of himself back in the janitor's closet, but haven't been able to do so. She shook her head, thinking that she should get rid of this stupid obsession, that she had wasted too many canvas and papers on him.

"Anyway? How is your 'date' going?"

She grimaced because she knew he was enjoying her struggling with that. The truth was, she never went on dates, nor had a stable relationship with a guy. Okay, this was all pretend, but still, if she was going to pretend, she could at least pretend well.

"You could wear a dress."

"Are you _insane_?"

"Or go pick him up at his classes. You know, what normal couples."

"We're not _normal_."

"But you're pretending to be... You do realize that according to tradition, I should be the one asking you advises about dates and stuffs."

"Too bad I don't read Cosmo's and other crap like that."

"I think I'll buy you make up."

"You do that and I'll emasculate you!"

He chuckled, but didn't push it. He knew that his sister wouldn't hesitate to go through with what she said.

When the class was over, Jace waited at the door to talk to her, hoping that her brother would not stick to her, and he was surprised to find Alec there.

"Everything okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone."

Jace was about to ask who it was, but Clarissa emerged through the door, followed by her smirking brother. What was he smirking about? Jace wanted to talk to her privately, but before he could ask her to do so,_ she kissed Alec on the lips_ before intertwining her fingers in his and going away.

**~.o.O.o.~**

** Hi hi. You hate me? What do you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to tell in a review or in PM**

**For the guest who asked about Clary's friends, they will come along in the story, but as she comes from a foreign country, she doesn't have anyone but her brother (who isn't evil in this story). And I'm so glad you like the other story :-). I was a bit afraid that people started to get bored with it, but apparently not. **

**And yes Jon has green eyes because without the demon blood, his eyes would have been green. **

**I know there's no lemon in this chapter, but promise, next one there will be a hint of it. Bit, ay did you notice the Game of Thrones? ;-)**

**And for those who just arrived, I am writing another story, a darker one called 'Another Chance'. The story is a reaaaaaaally long one I'm barely at the half of it. **

**All mundanes. Clary starts in a boarding-school called the Institute, because of her dark and messed up past. Little does she know that past will catch her up in the most unexpected place: the arms of Jace, the mysterious golden and broken boy. Will be in Jace's and Clary's point of view. Tries to keep TMI biggest plot & M for swearing of hot stuff (coming later though)**

**Anyway, all credits go to Cassandra Clare, me owning only her books. **

**Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time, and Clary was sitting by herself at the table that she appropriated herself. Since the first time she had sat here, every time that she had come at the cafeteria, the table was clear for her. She had her tray in front of her and was listening to Slash's solo of November Rain. Someone sat in front of her, and she didn't even need to check who it was to know it was her Jon. She removed her headphones, not looking away from her tray.

"Where is lover boy?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you're together?"

"Ah, right. He might be with his sister or something."

Jon looked down at his tray before looking at his sister's.

"Is this supposed to be food?"

"Don't know, I've been avoiding to think about it."

"So how did Flynn Rider reacted to you being taken?"

"How should I know? He ditched Calculus. Which was actually a good thing, I had the whole table to sleep."

Jon shook his head before looking at both of the Lightwoods coming toward them. He smiled wondering how Clary would react to all those new people sitting next to her. The Lightwood boy sat next to her while his sister sat next to Jon. He friendly smiled to her, and she did the same.

"So Clarissa. You and my brother? I never would have guessed."

Clary looked at her, wondering if he had told her about them, and mostly if he had told her about the true nature of their relationship.

"You guys are actually the talk of the day. Everyone is talking about how Alec is dating the ... Ice Queen? That's what you called her right?"

She had turned her head to Jon who silently agreed, grinning at his sister. He knew she had hoped for an invisible relation, but with her being already the talk of the school, he knew it was lost in advance. Clary looked at him and grimaced, making him laugh a bit.

"Oh, come on Akuma. Don't be so closed to people! Mingle."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Alexandre Lightwood, decided to ignore her brother.

"How was your day Lightwood?"

"Clary, here people don't call each other by their last names. Especially when they're dating."

Clary glared at her brother, not without blushing. She hated being rude, or not following the traditions and habits.

"How was your day Alexandre?"

"Alec. And you know the routine of high school, nothing more and yours?"

"The routine of having a pain in the ass brother behind you. Nothing more."

He chuckled while Jon put his hand on his heart, faking to be hurt, and then he wiped a fake tear.

"And there I thought I was supposed to be your best friend. Sad... Anyway, I heard there are soccer tryouts tonight."

"You play soccer. Alec does to. It'd be so cool if you get into the team. Oh, and you know what? We're seeking a new cheerleader, you should come Clarissa! Like that it'll be the four of us!"

"You can call her Clary. She dates your brother, you can go on the nicknames. And you can call me Jon."

Clary growled before muttering between her gritted teeth that they were no way in Hell that she'd try out for cheerleading.

"Come on Akuma, it'll be _fun_. I know you don't know the meaning of the word, but come on."

"Nope."

"And if I beat you at arm-wrestling? Will you go to the tryouts?"

"Last time you tried you cried for two weeks, Tenshi." (Angel)

He put his arm up, letting his elbow rest on the table and Clary took it without hesitation. She had beat him countless time at this game, and even though he had gotten stronger lately, she still felt confident about it. And even if she lost, tryout didn't mean she would enter the team. No way in Hell she would.

Once their arms and hands were well placed, Jon winked at his sister, and they started wrestling. Clary let him have advantage for a bit before doubling her strength, and making his arm bend on the other side. He struggled a bit to maintain his arm stable as she was doing everything she could to make his hand touch the table, when suddenly Jon had a renewal of strength, and in a second, he had her hand touch the table.

"Suck it Akuma! This is so good! I should have bet a Hell lot more!"

"Shut it. I'll do your stupid tryout!"

She got up and got rid of her untouched tray before heading to her next class. She was pissed that she had lost, but she was even more pissed that she had to go to this stupid tryout now. There was no way in Hell she would enter the team, so it felt for her like a waste of time.

She felt someone's presence behind her, and she turned to it, ready to unleash her wrath upon the person, but then she realized it was Lightwood ... Alec. He walked to her and proposed to take her to her next period.

"Sorry for taking off like that. I guess I'm not used to socializing."

"It's okay. I wanted to ask you if you'd come to diner tonight at my house."

"Your house as in 'meet my parents' your house?"

"Yeah. Actually this whole thing is mostly for them. They're really close minded on that matter."

"Oh, so I'll have to do more socializing..."

"If you don't want to..."

"No. I'll do it. Just ... I'm vegan so meat please."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her in front of her Arts class. Clary entered the room, knowing that this would be the hour in during which she would finally enjoy herself.

**~.o.O.o.~**

It was PE, and Jace did everything he could to arrive late. He knew they were starting the wrestling session, and there was no way in Hell he was to be teamed up with her again. That little traitor! How could she have sex with him and then date his brother? _His brother_ among all the guys of this fucking school! And how did he manage to actually talk to her and convince her to date him. Alec never talked to girls, and Jace even thought that he was gay. He hated the fact that his brother was now dating the person of his desires.

When he arrived in PE, he saw her vehemently talking with her brother. Jace couldn't know if they're were arguing, or joking around, but it seemed pretty serious. He couldn't help but smirk at the idea that everything wasn't so great in her little Paradise. Anything that could hurt her was great.

The teacher teamed him up with Sebastian, and he was perfectly fine with it. Sebastian was easy to handle. But then again, who wasn't? Except that little redhead. The class started, and he tackled Sebastian to the floor effortlessly. He did it again, and again, and again until Sebastian asked for a break. Jace shrugged and sat on the bench, watching the class and looking for his redhead. No matter with whom she was, she was still _his_. No one had seen that face he had seen. No one but him. Or he hoped so. He hoped that his brother didn't do anything more than peck her on the lips.

Clary was fighting with Jon. The whole class had stopped, but they were still wrestling. They had long forgotten about the class, only trying to get the better of the other. Jon was big and strong, but Clary was small and agile. Every time Jon thought he had her in his arms, she managed to squirm her way out of them and to take back the control of the fight. Soon, they forgot that it was just about wrestling, and were actually fighting, pulling hair, knocking one another. None of them wanted to surrender. At some point, Clary was on her brother's back, her legs wrapped around him, her arms locked around his neck while his own arms were on her back through her head as he was trying to get rid of her. The teacher shouted them to stop, and Jon fell face against floor, flipping her at the last moment to make her fall on her back.

"Geez I missed that!"

"Next time I won't go easy on you Tenshi!"

They both laughed before getting up in front of everyone. Jace looked at them and at their complicity and he felt jealous of it. But he quickly shook of the feeling of it because he knew it wasn't normal, he had no reason to be. He directly went to soccer, eager to get rid of his anger. But he knew, he'd have to wait to really play. Today were the tryouts to replace Mark and his broken coccyx, meaning there would be a lot of lame people attempting to get in the team.

He was on the field doing warming up and eyeing from time to time the cheerleaders (maybe one them would help him take his mind of that redhead!) when he saw her brother and her coming to the field. Right, he had said he loved soccer, and from what Jace had heard at the party, he used to be captain of his old team.

Jace looked at them as they were arguing once again and thought that they couldn't look less like twins. Besides their eyes, they had nothing in common. They were actually the perfect opposite, like yin and yang, like fire and ice. Suddenly, he picked her up and brought her to the cheerleaders before putting her down and coming to the field.

"I will kill you for that Jon!"

Her voice had travelled through the field, angry as ever, and Jace couldn't help but grin. She was going to do the cheerleaders tryouts. This was going to be fun.

Jonathan arrived and after presenting himself, started kicking the ball. Jace couldn't help but notice that he was good. Really good. And with what happened with the others, Jace could tell that he was the best by far. He was going to be in the team, he had to.

As they finished the tryouts, so did the girls. Alec came to stand next to him, but he didn't want to talk to him. He knew that he hadn't done a thing. How could he know what had happened in the janitor's closet? No, the only one to blame here was Clarissa. Speaking of the Devil, she was the last one of the tryouts, and she was in the middle of her performance. And she was kicking ass, twirling, jumping, throwing her body in unnatural positions. Just looking at her like that made Jace want to take her right there, right then.

When she finished, she bowed before glaring at her brother, straightening up.

"I hope you failed your tryout. Like that you'll sob for weeks and leave me the Hell alone."

"Love you too Akuma."

They all went to their respective lockers in order to shower, and once Clary was cleaned, she tied her wet hair in a high ponytail. Most of the girls were still not done, and she left, craving to ride. Riding would help her get rid of all the pressure she had been put through today. She leaned on her bike, glancing at her brother's and thinking how much people and her weren't a good combination.

"Already done? Geez I took more time than you to get ready."

"Yeah, well what can I say? I don't waste time in front of the mirror... I'm not eating home tonight by the way, so it'll be just you and ... you."

"Hot date with lover boy?"

"More like dinner with the family."

Jon burst out of laughter, holding his sides. Clary waited for him to calm down and when he did he looked at his sister, unable to stop himself from smiling. This situation was getting funnier by the minute.

"I wish I could be a little bug and spy on you!"

"Well, you could go instead of me, it could work. You know the whole point is for him to show a _girl_ to his parents. You fit more to this description than I do."

"Sorry, already have a date with an actual girl. One who doesn't try to beat me every chance that she get."

"Wait until she knows you!"

He stuck his tongue to her and humped his bike, asking her if she was coming home with him. She shook her head no, saying that she'd go to the shooting stand. Their father had subscribed to it as soon as they arrived because it was a thing they used to go to in Japan. Every Sunday, when people would go to mass, the three of them would go shoot at targets.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As soon as he arrived at his home, Jace went to his room, not wanting to talk to Alec nor Izzy. Izzy had be nagging him about Alec's date, saying that she knew she wasn't that bad, and that she could already see herself be BBF with her. Well, good luck with that. The only person she seemed lenient to talk to was her brother. She talked, laughed and argued with her brother as if they were in their own little bubble, but then again they were twins. It must have been that special connection that twins have.

At some point Maryse came to his door, telling him to come downstairs for dinner. When he got out of his room, Maryse was still there.

"We have company, so behave yourself."

"I always do."

She gave him the look, and he lowered his head. He knew that his tongue wasn't Maryse's best friend, especially when he got angry with people he didn't like. They both went downstairs and once in the corridor, he saw Clarissa, taking off her helmet. He almost went back to his room, but he decided to stay. She undid her ponytail, making her red hair fall around her tiny face and then she looked at him, surprised crossing her eyes.

Alec took her helmet, and she bowed her head to their parents, giving her name and last name in the process. Robert and Maryse looked at each other, surprised by her behavior, and that's when Jace explained her actions.

"She's from Japan."

Maryse nodded her comprehension and they all went to the dining room. She sat next to Alec (of course), but ended up just in front of him, who was sitting next Izzy, Max being at a friend's house. They all sat and Maryse told everyone to help themselves. Clarissa clasped her hands before her chest, and muttered something, quickly bowing her head. No one said anything, and as Robert was taking the plate of peas, he started to talk to her.

"So Clarissa why did you leave Japan? I heard that once you get there you never want to leave."

"I followed my parents here. My father had a job offer he couldn't pass on, so ... here we are."

"So you speak Japanese?"

"And French, and German, and English."

They all laughed a little, but Jace saw that she wasn't comfortable with this whole questioning thing. But somehow, it made him feel good, because it was like having a small revenge on her. He decided to annoy her even more.

"So how did Alec managed to ask the Ice Queen out?"

"He didn't. I did. Alec is nice and that something appealing in a guy."

She was glaring at him, shooting daggers at him which he gave back. There was no way in Hell he would feel guilty because of something _she_ did. Maryse took her attention off of him.

"Izzy told us you have a twin brother."

"Jonathan. A real p... A real _joy_."

"It's so weird when they're together. It's like they mind talk. Always teasing each other but never hurting the other. You should have seen them at lunch arm wrestling and all. It was so funny."

"Except for the part where I got beaten."

"Well, you saw your brother's musculature. You didn't expect to win, did you?"

"Do I have to kick you as ... your butt again to prove you that I'm not as fragile as you think Herondale?"

Jace growled, feeling blood rising to his cheeks. Why did she have to bring this out? It was humiliating enough at school, and now Robert was going to make all thing out of this.

"You beat Jace to the ground? Ha ha. I would have paid a lot of money to see that."

Jace got up, saying that he wasn't hungry anymore, and he fled the table under Maryse's disapproving eyes. He laid on his bed, trying to repress his memories of her. The memory of her small legs around his neck, the memory of her soft lips on his, the memory of her tiny hands caressing very part of his body.

At some point he went to the bathroom, judging that he had waited long enough and that she should have been gone. But as he was about to go in the bathroom, he saw her in front of the door, on her way in. Without even thinking about it, he pushed her in the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

"My brother? Of all people you could have hooked up with, you chose my brother!"

"I didn't know! You're _nothing_ alike, and you don't have the same family name."

"_My brother_!"

They had been whispering all along, all too aware of their closeness, each of their bodies aching for the other. He took a step closer to her, and she backed off, anger in her eyes.

"Let me go Herondale."

That made him snap. The fact that she still called him by his family name when she called Alec by his short name. He tackled her against the wall, decided to make her whisper his name. He wanted to hear his name roll in her mouth, heavy with desire. He was being an asshole, but he wanted it so much. He leaned toward her, inches away to kiss her, both of her hands imprisoned in his own.

"Why don't you call me by name? It's Jace."

She didn't say anything, and he leaned closer to kiss her neck. He heard her gasp when his lips touched her skin, and he let go of one of her hands to grab one of her boobs, still kissing her soft and milk-like neck.

"Say it, say my name. We're more than intimate now. We did fuck together."

Clary didn't say anything, torn between her envy for him to keep doing whatever he was doing, and her moral obligation telling her she should shove him off. She wanted to say his name, but that would have meant destroying that invisible barrier that had kept her away from him. She bit her lip when his hand squirmed under her bra and his fingers started playing with her nipple. His whole body was against hers, and she could feel his cock harden making her fingers itch to seize it and her pussy wet.

"Say it. Why don't you say it?"

She just wouldn't say it. He wanted her so badly to say it. He wanted to hear how seductive his name could be whispered in his ear by her voice. He started grinding against her, his lips itching for her pink ones. Slowly he moved his lips to hers, kissing her neck and jaw all along the way, and finally he had them. And the fire was there. The fire he had be longing for for over a week. He moaned against her mouth, which surprised him. Jace Herondale didn't moan. But he couldn't care less. She was here, her lips on his, her body against his. He could feel how conflicted she was, but he kept on kissing her, all his body aching for hers. Slowly, his hand left her boob to find their way to her trousers, and when he opened the first button, she broke the kiss.

"Jace ... stop."

He heaved in the creek of her neck. Finally she had said it. Her voice heavy of lust and desire, she had his name. They stayed like that a few seconds that seemed to last forever. Him appreciating how his name sounded in her mouth, and her feeling guilt crushing her.

She knew it was a fake relation that she had with Alec, but still, doing what she had just done with his brother was something she never thought she would do. This was wrong. She shoved him off, angry against him, but even more angry against herself.

"How could you do that? I am with your brother! Does fraternity means nothing to you?"

"It means everything to me... I shouldn't have done that, I won't do it again."

And with that he ran off the bathroom, taking refuge in his room. How could be he be such an asshole to his own brother? Finally he had found someone he was fond of, and Jace couldn't wait to rip her away from him. He was being an asshole, and he knew it. But why did it have to be Clarissa? The girl he wanted more than anything? The girl he didn't want to see with anyone but himself. Why? And mostly, why was he so obsess with her?

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary got back home only to find her brother waiting for her on the couch, playing at Ray-Man. She sat next to him, concerned by his choice of game. Usually he would play to this kind of game when he was depressed or blue.

"Did your date was that bad?"

"You have no idea. She wasn't straight."

Clary bursted out of laughter before silently asking for forgiveness.

"Well, that means we both hooked up with lesbians. Just another thing that we shared."

"It's not funny. I'm not even sure she knew it!"

"Ha ha ha! This is getting better and better."

Jon growled before putting the remote down and shoving his sister to make her fall from the couch. Then he laid there, forbidding her to sit back on it. She didn't mind and just leaned her head on the couch, her eyes closed. Jon looked at the ceiling, petting his sister's hair.

"How was your 'date'?"

"Mmmm I don't know. Good I guess. Except in the end."

"What happened?"

"Flynn Rider is Alec's brother. That's just my luck."

Jon chuckled, wondering how Flynn Rider reacted to Clary being forever off limits. He saw how he looked at his sister, how he always had his eyes on her, trying to make eye contact with her. But the poor bastard fell on the most oblivious girl of the planet. She wouldn't notice him staring at her, even if he was just before her face.

"It's not funny!"

"How did he react?"

"Bad. He didn't stay though dinner and then he trapped me in the bathroom."

"Did he gave you a big O?"

"Are you _insane_? I am officially with his brother. What do you think of me?"

"Then what did he want?"

"I don't know it was weird. First he accused me of doing it in purpose and then he wanted me to say his name for some unknown reason."

Jon sat back, laughing his lungs out. Who would have thought that Clary could be so oblivious. She was supposed to be the smart one between the two of them. How couldn't she see that he wanted her for himself and that he was jealous of his brother?

"What?"

"Oh, ïe.(_no_) I'm so not getting in the middle of this."

~.o.O.o.~

It was Saturday night, and Jon was getting their house ready for the upcoming party. He had been taken in the soccer team (to no one's surprise) and decided to throw a little something with his team and the cheerleaders. Clary had been proposed to take the vacant post, but of course she refused. There was so much she could do. She was barricaded in her room, saying that as she wasn't neither a player or a cheer, she had no business down here.

This girl was too antisocial and stubborn for her own good. Jon didn't insist, knowing that he'd eventually make her come down. People started coming in, and when the Lightwood family arrived, he had to fight the grin forming on his mouth. He had seen Flynn Rider darkening each time Clary had showed up next to his brother. If Clary saw it too, she didn't mention it to him. She had said she had decided to do as if nothing ever happened.

After a few hours of drinking and laughing and playing around, Jon saw his sister fighting her way to the kitchen space. He joined her there, and looked at her sitting on the counter, crossing her legs and picking an apple.

"Coming to have fun?"

"Come on. I'm sure that beside you and I, no one really knows how to have fun here."

"Well, you could at least try."

"I'm here aren't I?"

He nodded and gave her a beer. She took it and had a sip, her apple half eaten.

"The Lightwoods are staying here tonight. Like that you'll sleep with your saiai."( beloved)

"Okay."

"_All_ Lightwoods. That includes Flynn Rider."

"I got that thank you very much... Did you take the barrels yet?"

"Still up to that?"

"I have a record to beat."

He told her he would take them out of the garage and she got down of the counter, taking a banana with her. She battled to find her way to Alec, and she found him talking with his sister.

Jace saw her looking for Alec, kissing him once she found him and he clenched his fists. This was something he had been doing a lot lately, clenching his fists until his nails cut him open. Every time she had been around him to be exact. Which meant a lot since her brother was on his team and she was dating his brother.

They both came to dinner two other nights, everyone of his family so in love with them. Robert was apparently relieved that his son wasn't gay after all, and Maryse was just happy that Alec was happy. And Max... Let's not talk about how he became frantic when he heard they were from Japan (he was in his manga period).

Jace looked at her and wondered if she had dressed like that in the purpose to annoy him. She had blue denim jean shorts and a slack black shirt with a shot smiley showing a little bit of skin of her stomach.

Jon arrived with Jordan and two barrels of beers, and Jace knew what that meant: contest of who would drink the most.

Clary went to her brother, her banana still in hand, and asked him if he wanted to challenge her.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I want to live."

She smiled, tucking her tongue to him before eating her banana. Jace hadn't noticed the traitorous fruit in her hand until she started eating it. The banana in her mouth brought him immediately to what she had done to him in that fucking closet, and that made him realized that he hadn't had sex since that day.

Jon saw how Flynn Rider reacted to her banana eating and smirked. He had blushed and at least had the decency to look away, unlike so many boys who were gaping at her. He told her in Japanese that every guy wished to be a banana at that instant, and she smiled to him, shrugging.

Jordan decided to take her on the contest, even though many people told him not too, they all remembered how easily and quickly she had handled Jace at last party. But he still insisted. She smiled to him and lifted herself without no one's help on her hands, her head down, making her shirt fall a little bit to her breast.

A few boys whistled when they saw her stomach, and Jace fought against himself not to beat them up. What were Alec and Jon doing? Why didn't they do anything?

She started drinking chanting in her head the French anthem, then the American one, then the Japanese one. Each in their own language. At some point, she saw the guy who had challenged her asking to get back on his feet, but she still hadn't reach her record. When she finally beat herself, she stopped drinking, but couldn't find her balance to get back properly on her feet. She stayed on her position of upside down, standing on her hands and feeling stupid to be more balanced like that than otherwise.

Jace looked at her as she struggled between staying as she was and going down, and he saw from the corner of his eyes Jon signaling Alec to pick her up, which he eventually did, taking her bridal style. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"You should take her to her room. It's the one that you would think would be the attic."

Okay, why not give them condoms and lubricant? Jace couldn't help but feel angry, even though he knew he shouldn't.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Soooo what do you think? Do you like it so far? What do you think will happen next?**

**And thank you for your reviews, they make me so happy. The more review I get, the more I want to write :-)**

**Anyway, all the credits go to Cassandra Clare, but that you all already knew**

**Cheers**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec brought Clary to her room, putting her in her bed and she looked at him taking in her room. It was huge, and still didn't feel empty. She had put paintings all over the place and also had painted the walls, some of them still not finished. She saw him being caught by one particular painting, the one she had been working on just before going downstairs earlier.

"Is that my family?"

"You have a beautiful family. Very nice. You should take it."

"I can't take your art!"

"I didn't make it to keep it. I made it because your family calls out to be painted."

He nodded and sat next to her. She put her hands in her hair, already feeling back to her feet. The banana had done its work. She didn't know why, but each time she had done this particular contest and eaten a banana before, she hadn't feel drunk after that, just a little dizzy.

"You think you'll ever tell your parents?"

"Yeah, when I'll be far enough and sage in college."

"I'm sure they would freak out at first, but they will come around. They love you too much to lose you for something _that_ stupid."

"I don't know."

"I'm not pushing you, just saying."

She rolled on her tummy and looked at the time. 2:07. People would be starting to leave soon which she couldn't be more happy about. Quiet would reign in the house at last. She got up and told Alec to wait a few minutes before going downstairs, to keep up with the appearance that they just had sex. In the stairs, she messed up a bit her hair and slightly tap her cheeks for them to be pinker, but when she arrived downstairs, she saw that most of the people had gone home. The few that were still here grinned at her when they saw her, and she did her best not to roll her eyes at them. Whatever she could have been doing upstairs with Alec, was nothing she should feel embarrassed or ashamed about.

Jace saw her helping her brother to clean up, noticing her messed hair, her rosy cheeks and her renewal of energy. So they fucked. Alec came downstairs as the last person left, his hair also messed up and suddenly Jace regretted to have been drinking, otherwise he would have gone home at the instant. In no time the house was clean, and Jon and his sister proposed a truth or dare with the remaining booze. Izzy squealed yes as Alec and Jace shrugged.

They all sat in a circle on the floor, Jace sitting between Izzy and Jon, while his redhead was sitting between Jon and Alec.

"So shall we start? Clary truth or dare?"

This was another thing that was bothering Jace, everyone was calling her Clary. Her brother, his siblings, but not him. Ever time he had said her full name she never corrected him to tell him to call her Clary. She looked up at Izzy, thinking of it.

"When are we actually drinking in this game?"

"When you don't answer properly or don't do your dare."

"Well, truth in that case."

"When did you lose you V card?"

Jace looked at her, curious of her answer, and she started counting on her fingers.

"9? 12? I don't remember."

"Liar! Drink!"

Her brother looked at her as she was drinking her punishment. She glared at him.

"You are such a noisy little brother!"

"Well next time don't get laid before me!"

"Too late."

She didn't answer the fucking question! What's wrong with answering a simple question? Jace was double frustrated. By her obvious way of eluding the question, even though her brother hinted that she had been the first one of them to lose it. But also by her insinuation that she just had sex when her brother hadn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they just fucked and that he still hadn't lost it.

"Herondale? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You shall kneel before me and admit that never you will be able to beat me in anything!"

"I'll take the drink."

No way he was going to admit that. Especially when she still wasn't saying his name. The only time she said it was back in that bathroom. Back when he almost forced it out of her, and the very idea made him feel very confused. He had loved the way it had rolled on her tongue, a whisper coming from her heart, but in the mean time, he felt sick that he had made her do it, that it didn't came out naturally for her. And now, it felt like it was less and less real.

He drank, and turned to Jon. He found himself liking Jon. He wasn't the person he thought he would be. He was fun and pleasant to be around, and didn't seem to be the possessive type of brothers. When some made some dirty comment to Alec about Clary's agility, Jon always just shrugged, saying that they didn't know the half of it. And Jace knew how much they were right.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you always call you sister Akuma."

They both looked at each other before bursting in laughter, Clary half spitting her beer. It was a joke they had since they arrived in Japan. Their Mom always called them the Infernal Duet, so they came up that he was the Angel because of his hair, and she was the Demon also because of her hair. Their Dad always said that they got it all wrong as Clary was the good girl, and Jonathan the one pulling her out of the right way, making her go to parties, talk to boys, and so much more. If only he knew how his daughter wasn't so pure anymore.

"Because she's a demon, and it means demon in Japanese. She's the evil twin here. Surely you noticed how nice and cool I am. Especially compared to her."

"Without a doubt."

"Alec? Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I won't be crazy enough to say truth when Izzy is in the room."

"You will take a tequila shot... The salt being on Clary's belly."

Clary glared at her brother while he got up to pick up the salt. When he got back, he smirked at his sister and forced her to lay back. She promised to kill him and he smiled to her, holding her down. She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt Alec's tongue intruding her vital space. Then she felt salt being spilled on her and before she knew it, Alec licked it off and it was over.

Once she sat back, she didn't dare looking at Jace, because all along she just had wished it had been him. She took the bottle of scotch and quickly drank half of it, all the while knowing that she shouldn't. She hadn't eaten much since lunch: just an apple and a banana. She was going to be drunk before the end of the game. Game to which she was paying less and less attention until her brother snapped her out of it.

"Clary? You heard me?"

"Did you state that you were a moron?"

"No. I was asking you truth or dare."

"Dare. I dare you to dare me. I double dare you. I triple dare you!"

"You're drunk! This is so good! I dare you to kiss someone who is not your boyfriend."

Jace looked at her while she was smiling at her brother and the she got up and disappeared in the kitchen space. She came back with a bowl of fruits on her head. She set it in the middle of the circle before lustfully cat walk toward Jace. She place each of her legs around him and slowly sat on top of him, biting her lower lip. She gently placed her hands around his neck and leaned to him. Jace leaned forward to reach her, his hands on her smaller back, and at the last second, she leaned on the side and kissed Izzy.

At first, it was just a peck on her lips, but when she felt him grip her shirt of frustration, she cupped Izzy's face and prolonged the kiss. Izzy played along, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. They only stopped when Alec talked, saying out loud what Jace was thinking.

"This is sick and twisted. Never again."

Jon laughed and so did the girls. Clary took a banana and sat back next to Alec, leaning on his shoulder. She had to pick the fucking banana! She couldn't just pick a fruit less... sexual? Jace gritted his teeth, and wondered how he could still have teeth with him gritting them so often.

"I think I'm drunk. Sorry about that. It's been a long time since I've been drunk."

"Since... That one time you ended up between ..."

"... Yeah, I don't think people need to hear that Jon."

Jon smiled and got up, saying he was exhausted. He showed Izzy and Jace to their own bedroom while Alec was stumbling to Clary's. Jace laid completely awake for a moment before going back downstairs, knowing that he wouldn't sleep when he was aware of her being in bed with another man.

When he got downstairs, he found her cleaning the living room space. She raised her head to him when she heard him coming. They stared at each other for moment before each looking away.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I just needed to clean first. And I'm not very sleepy."

He stared at her, seeing her pale skin gleam under the moon's rays. Her eyes were dark green due to the absence of light and her lips seemed to be red. She went to seat on the sofa and proposed him a movie. He agreed to it and she put on a Japanese horror movie.

"Sorry, you'll have to bare the subtitles."

She sat next him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He froze, not sure of what to do, but he didn't try to remove her for one bit. He inhaled her smell. He loved how she smelled. A mix of strawberry and paint. This smell that had haunted him since her first day. As the movie was playing, she started to freeze herself, sobering up. She suddenly sat straight, confusingly looking at him. Why didn't he do anything to make her move? Why did he let her just lay against him?

He looked at her, feeling so good to be just with her and guilty in the meantime to be with her. Her green eyes seemed to have stars in them, and without knowing what he was doing, he cupped her face and kissed her. She gasped before melting to his kiss and kissing him back. It was nothing as physical as the ones they shared before. This kiss was more gentle, more soft, more caring. He brought her closer to him, making her sat on his laps as their tongues intertwined and battled for power.

She tangled her fingers in his silky golden hair as his hands were on her smaller back and behind her neck. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to feel him with every one of her senses. Tasting him, touching him, smelling him, hearing his uneven breath, picturing him in her mind. And then the kissed stopped, and the realization of what they had done came to them.

Jace didn't even dare looking at her eyes because he didn't want to see disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ..."

"It's okay. I should go."

She left his laps and quickly ran off to the stairs, and he immediately felt a void in him. He didn't move from the couch, filling himself with what had just happened. It had been something he would never forget. The electricity that he felt when their lips met. The feeling of reaching Nirvana when she kissed him back. He took his head in his hands wondering why it had to be Alec? Anyone else it wouldn't have mattered to Jace. But Alec. Alec was his brother. He couldn't do that to him. He couldn't keep kissing her like that when he knew she was with Alec. He couldn't try to steal her away, when she was with his brother and that he seemed happy with her.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon woke up at 9am as sharp as always. No matter how late he had gotten to bed, he would always wake up at 9 tops. He went to the kitchen, knowing he would find Clary there. She always woke up earlier than him, some habits their father had put upon them. But he was chocked to only find his guests there. Apparently his twin and him weren't the only morning birds.

"Sleep well guys?"

"Yes. We were wondering what was that pounding noise."

Jon strained his ear, but he already knew what it was. He told Izzy and her brothers to follow him and lead them to the basement. There they saw Clary alternating between boxing different sort of bags throughout the basement and throwing knives at different targets across the room.

She had been there since 6am, hoping to clear her head and heart. She didn't like the way Jace made her feel. He made her feel ... like she could _like_ him. And this was something she didn't like. She didn't want to like him. Not in the way he made her feel. It was stupid to like him. Stupid and dangerous. Dangerous for Alec and his secret they were hiding behind their 'couple'. But mostly dangerous for her and her heart. Her father had always told her that men would ultimately crush her heart. He would tell her that there was only one man who would love her more than himself and her brother, but that she might never find him. She had to protect her heart for getting hurt, and that's what she intended to do.

Suddenly she heard a loud whistle and turned her head to find her brother his fingers in his mouth in the whistle position and their guests staring at her.

"Problem sleeping?"

"You could say that."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head, silently telling him that she would tell him later and she retrieved the knives out of the targets, struggling with the ones she had thrown with too much strength. Izzy looked at the room, incomprehension in her eyes.

"Why would you guys have a room to practice knives throwing?"

"Because our father is crazy about Clary's self defense. She's been in three different kind of martial arts since she was 3. He taught us how to fight, legit or dirty, with or without weapons. And let me tell you something, you don't want to mess with her. She can shoot arrows and bullet, she can use swords and knives, and she can beat you to the ground in less than a minute. Even I don't want to be on her black list."

"Your father is a bit extreme, no?"

Clary had climbed the stairs and took her father's defense, not liking Izzy bashing their father. She didn't know him, she couldn't know how great he was and why he was so obsessed with them being able to defend themselves.

"No he's not. He's just not often home, and neither is mother. So he taught us how to defend ourselves for we never have to knee in front of an aggressor."

Izzy nodded and they all went back upstairs, but Jon stopped his sister on the last step, and asked her in Japanese.

"Did something happened last night?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Clary?"

"Jon. It's okay. I just had a lot on my mind, and needed to evacuate."

He let go of her arms, not the slightest convinced by the fact that she was okay. Clary loved to train, which is why their father had the basement made this way. But the force he saw her use, and the look he had seen on her face told him that something was bothering her, and he didn't like that. He was sure that it was due to Flynn Rider who was doing everything he could to avoid either his brother or Clary. Something had happened between them two and he didn't know what.

They all sat on the floor, ready to have their breakfast when the lock of the front door clicked. The twins looked at each other before disappearing into thin air. Jon waited next to the door, anticipating its opening, and Clary ran upstairs.

"Tadaima!" (_I'm home)_

An older version of Jon opened the door and looked curiously at the three sibling in his house, but before he could say anything, Jon jumped behind him and tried to make him fall. The man controlled Jon in no time, tackling him on the floor.

"Know your enemy Jonathan."

He raised a bit his head, looking around as if something was missing.

"Where is your sister?"

"Know your enemy father."

Jon smiled because he knew that Clary would at least surprise him. What he didn't expected was to be surprised himself. Clary had climbed down the wall of the house, and now she swung herself through the entrance door and jumped on her father's back before making them both roll and finding herself on top of him, her thumb on his glottis.

"Okaeri-nasai otoo-San!" (_Welcome home father)_

Valentine smiled and lifted his daughter before getting up himself. Then he looked at the dumbfounded siblings. Jon presented them while Clary was bringing him white socks. He got rid of his shoes, listening to his son.

"So this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, and their adoptive brother Jace Herondale."

"Herondale?"

"Yes. We're all under the same flag, us boys in the soccer team and Izzy cheers for us."

Valentine looked at the siblings, bowing his head each one of them as a greeting and then Jon added.

"Oh, and Clary is dating Alec."

Clary glared at her brother, promising him a thousand way to make him suffer for what he had done while he was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Valentine looked at Alec for a minute, making him gulp, then he looked at his daughter, an eyebrow up and she smiled to him, kissing his forehead. He smiled back before going upstairs. The twins looked at each other, telling one another silently that he had understood the whole thing. Geez he was good!

"Pfff it's not even fun. I thought he would try to kill you or something."

"Maybe he went soft."

"Or maybe he'll do it overnight. If I were you Alec I wouldn't sleep at all until Monday morning."

Alec looked at Jon, wondering if he was serious, and Clary and Jon exploded in laughter, falling on the floor. Then Clary regained her composure and sat next to him, tapping comfortingly his shoulder.

"Come on it was a joke. He's not a murderer."

"Or is he?"

"Jon!"

But he was lost to them, laughing all he could, rolling on the floor and holding his sides. Clary decided to let him in his mirth and wait for him to calm down.

"Looks like I traded my brother for a barking hyena."

"Tell me about it. But at least he's not laughing at _you_!"

Izzy glanced at her brothers before saying out loud what the three of them had been thinking since their father came in.

"This was a really ... weird way to welcome your father."

"No, we've been like that since forever."

"Except that today you surprised him. Good job Akuma!"

Clary grinned, proud of herself. Every Saturday, when their father would weekly show up, they would try to startle him, but he always had seemed ahead. Except for this once.

Jace ignored the nagging feeling that always grow within him when he saw her laughing and smiling like that, concentrating on the questions that Mr. Morgenstern's presence had aroused in him. Like his tick at the mention of his name, or the fact that he made sure that his children would always be able to fight. But mostly it was the look he had given to Alec that intrigued him the most. It was as if he had judged him, evaluating him to his daughter's worth until deciding he was no threat. And the silent talk he had with her was telling even more. He had seen something in Alec and Clary had confirmed it for him. But what was it?

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Ha, Jace is so clueless! **

**So love it? Hate it? Don't forget to tell. **

**And what did you think of Valentine? Did you like him. I'm already telling you, Valentine isn't evil, I actually like him, so no evil! And why do you think he ticked at Jace's name? **

**So hope you liked this chapter. I was about to update it later, but I'm no good at keeping something I already wrote... (No self control on my updates -.-', but good for you it makes two chapters in one day!)**

**I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, but don't worry, it's not something that will become an habit, I hate updating short chapters, feels like I'm letting you down. **

**I still don't own anything, but promise, I'll tell you if it changes ;-)**

**Anyway, keep reviewing, it makes me beyond happy when I saw them. **

**Cheers. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well now we understand why Clary is so scary sometimes. With that father of theirs! I wonder what their Mom look like."

Jace and his siblings were in the Impala on their way back to their houses and Izzy kept on going back on what had happened at the party and in the morning before they left. Mr Morgenstern had left them alone for two good hours before coming back downstairs, stealing all his twins' attention. They had decided that it was time for them to leave, and now they were sharing their thoughts on it.

"Their Mom looks a lot like Clary."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah on Wednesday. She's really nice, and a lot less scarier than their father. She's a super shot attorney or something. She's always going around the world, hence the her not being often home."

Jace silently listened to his siblings exchange. He tried to play it cool, not to care that Alec knew her better than anyone, better than him, but he couldn't help but hold the wheel a little tighter. Especially when each time he was glancing in the driving mirror, he was seeing the painting she had made him. Sure it was just a painting of their family, the Lightwoods and Jace, but she _made_ it for _Alec_. It was a proof of her affection for him. A reminder that she was with Alec and not Jace. A reminder that he would never have her.

He had to grit his teeth when Izzy decided to talk about something he had desperately tried to avoid.

"So you fucked yesterday, uh? Did she made those crazy moves she showed at cheerleaders tryouts?"

"Izzy..."

"What? I want to know if she's good in bed. Because if she's as good as she kisses, you're one lucky bastard."

"Izzy..."

Izzy stopped talking under Alec's warning tone. She understood he would not talk about it, and Jace was more than grateful to him about that. He didn't want to hear his brother bragging about how flexible she was. About how good she felt. About how crazy she could drive him.

When they arrived home, Jace raced to his room. This was something he did a lot lately, locking himself in his room and everyone out. Suddenly someone knocked at his door and entered without waiting for his answer. Izzy came in and sat at his feet, a big smile on her face.

"So? Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The girl you've been pinning on?"

Was he that obvious? No, she was just guessing around as usual. She couldn't know about him and Clarissa. They weren't that close her and she. And Jace had done all he could to hide the way he looked at her and his thoughts about her.

"I don't know what you mean. Leave Izzy, I was trying to sleep."

"Come on Jace. I know you. You're always over girls, sleeping out at least twice a week. And you haven't done that in ages! You're not even flirting around anymore. So there has to be a girl somewhere in the picture."

"No. I'm just tired. Keeping my strength for the upcoming competition."

Izzy looked at her brother and smiled. At her smile, he knew that she would do anything to get it out of him. But there was no way in Hell he would tell her who it was. She would kill him for wanting to ruin their brother's couple.

"A girl who turns down the great Jace Herondale. I have to meet her, we're bound to be friends!"

"Fuck off Izzy!"

"Come on talk to me. I'm sure I can help."

"No you can't. For two good reasons. She's with someone else and she doesn't see me that way."

"Oh. You must really like her to back off just because she's with someone... Doesn't look like you. Maybe if you..."

"No Izzy. Maybe nothing, she's out of reach so drop it. I'll just find some other girl and get along with it."

"But..."

"Izzy!"

Jace looked at his sister with a stern look, telling her to drop it. She left, but everything in her expression and posture was telling that she wasn't going to. Jace laid back on his bed, letting the memory of their kiss submerge him.

The way she had let her fingers fly through his hair, alway bringing him closer. The way her against him felt like perfection, like they were made from the same mold. The way her small body felt perfect in his arms. The way she electrified him.

"Fuck!"

He got up and went to take a cold shower. He couldn't just think of her that way. This was wrong. This was him being an asshole. To her and mostly to his brother. How could he think of his girl that way? How could he even want her when she wasn't his to take? But still... Not having her didn't mean he couldn't think of her. Thinking on how her small legs would wrapped themselves around him and squeeze him a little tighter. Thinking on how her lips were a calling of temptation. Thinking on how her green eyes would sometimes look at him before she looked away and blushed.

"And fucking fuck!"

He had taken a cold shower to calm himself, and there he had a hard-on. He didn't want to jerk it off, this was something he had done way too many times lately. He needed to get laid. Quickly! He couldn't just keep on doing that over and over. He knew she couldn't be his, he needed to get over it.

Jace walked downstairs hoping to be able to forget her by socializing with his family. But when he arrived in the living room, he saw the painting hang there, Maryse so proud of it, was talking about how nice she had been to have done it.

She had painted them as if they were in this very living room. Maryse and Robert on the couch, looking over their children with love. Max was at their feet, his head leaning on their knees and he was reading a manga. Izzy was stylish in front of a dummy, making a dress on it. Alec was on the other side, looking at the window, a mysterious smile on his face and a bow at his feet. And Jace was behind Robert and Maryse, hugging them and looking at them with love.

She had captured each of them perfectly, knowing what each liked so much. Jace had been surprised that she pictured him so perfectly, knowing that what he liked most was his adoptive parents.

Maryse had teary eyes as she kept on looking at the painting.

"She really did made a beautiful painting. Look how well she draw our expression. It's as if she captured our souls to show it to us. She's really amazing, isn't she?"

Jace nodded as Alec was telling her to stop talking about it.

"She didn't make it for us to stay in awe in front of it. She made it because she thinks we're a beautiful family. She saw all of us, together, eating together as a normal family when she only has her brother to go to. They rarely see their parents, so of course she likes this idea of a family that she saw in us."

Jace swallowed his bile. Alec really cared about her, he could tell by the sound of his voice. Maryse looked at him, smiling.

"You do talk a lot to each other."

"She didn't have to tell me. It's obvious at the way she looks at us when she comes. That and the fact that she came back twice when she's not really a people person."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Neither of the twin showed up in class on Monday, but when they drove back home in the afternoon, Jace saw Clarissa's bike outside. He looked at his sibling, but they seemed as surprised as him. When they got home, they saw her talking with Max with all the kindness of the world on her face and voice. She was telling him about manga conventions that Japanese people held and looked up to them when they entered the room.

"Okaeri-nasai."

Izzy jumped to her, hugging her and telling her how happy she was to see her. Jace looked away when Alec bent down to kiss her and then he nodded his head to her. She got up from the floor and took Alec's hand telling him she wanted to talk to him. They went outside, and Jace just went to his room, gritting his teeth as usual.

Clary and Alec silently walked for a bit before she blurted what she had in mind.

"So Alec ... I kissed someone Saturday night."

He looked at her, unsure or where this was was going.

"You do know that we're not really together."

"I know, but I thought you should know. I don't like feeling like I'm dishonest to you."

Alec laughed before messing with her hair.

"Come on Clary, the only thing you could be worry about, it's that I also would want to kiss the guy."

Clary smiled, doubting that he would want that, and they started to walk back to the house.

"So you ditched today?"

"Yeah. Our father stayed longer than usual so we decided to stay with him and the three of us ... had fun."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't come to school today. You were the talk of the day, with that beer contest and that banana eating and..."

"... And the fact that everyone assumed that we had sex."

Alec blushed, but nodded. Clary liked talking with Alec. He was a quieter and gay-er version of her brother and she felt good with him. Which was something new to her. She could easily see herself befriend with him and actually _like_ it.

They were now in front of the house, and Clary was about to hump her bike, her helmet on the wheel, when Izzy opened the door, telling her that she had to stay for the night. She agreed to it, thinking that like that she would at least be able to catch up to what happened in class.

Izzy grabbed her hand and pulled her in her room, sticking her tongue at her brother. Once they were in her bedroom, Clary opened big round eyes. How could someone accumulate so many cloths? There were cloths everywhere, on her bed, in the opened closet, on her desk, on the floor. So this was what it was like to be a girl? Clary shrugged at the idea of her room remotely looking like that. There was no way in Hell she would be a girl if being a girl meant to have a room like that.

Izzy sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Clary to sit.

"So what really is going on with my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know him like the back of my hand. Even George Michael is less gay than him! So why do you play his game?"

"Because he should come out on his own accord, not because he feels forced to. And because everyone leaves me the Hell alone."

"But they're not thinking less. You should hear what the players say about you when Alec and your brother are not around. They're drooling over you."

"Good for them."

Clary restrained herself for rolling her eyes, but still she was a bit annoyed. Never in Japan someone would have stated out loud such things about her because it was inappropriate, but apparently in the US, people would just say anything about you, true or not, appropriate or not, hurtful or not.

"And what's wrong between you and Jace?"

"Who? Herondale?"

"That's the thing. Why do you always call him by his family name?"

"Why does he still call me by my full name? I guess we just don't get along that much. We're just not that ..._intimate_."

Izzy raised an eyebrow at her and Clary shrugged. There was no way in Hell she would tell her how much it bugged her that he always said her full name. It was as if he was determined to put her on a different sphere, a sphere where they couldn't even be friend, and she would not give him the satisfaction to ask him otherwise. He would call her by her full name, so she would call him by his last name.

When Jace came downstairs for dinner, he was surprised to see her sitting at the table next to Alec. She didn't look at him (it even seemed that she avoided his gaze), but Maryse told him she was staying over for the night.

"I have a date, I'm not eating with you tonight."

Jace quickly grabbed his keys and rushed outside, calling Kaelie. He knew she would answer, and she did, telling him to come by her house. Once in her room, he crashed his lips to hers. Trying to forget that redhead obsessing his mind. He quickly laid Kaelie on her bed, but she didn't feel right. Her skin wasn't as soft as hers. Her kisses weren't as fire-like as hers. Her hands weren't as delicate as hers. He tried to push away her face in his mind, but it kept on coming back, haunting him again and again. He retrieved himself from Kaelie putting his head in his hands.

"Fuck! Damn it!"

"What is it Jace?"

"Nothing, I should go."

"But..."

He left her, knowing that once again he had acted like a complete asshole, leaving her unsatisfied. But she hadn't even manage to arouse him. This was the end of the world! The great Jace Herondale wasn't aroused by a girl in bed ready to give it to him! He wondered for hours, not wanting to go home and find her there, hanging on Alec's arm.

When he arrived home, everyone was asleep and all the lights were turned off. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, not switching on any lights, and startled when he found her, a glass of water in hand, looking straight at him. There was only the light of the moon, and the one of the open fridge. He closed it, not taking his eyes off of her. She was wearing one of Izzy's pajamas. Something pink and in satin. If he ever thought she would wear pink...

"Had fun?"

"Not really. Something came up."

She didn't answer anything to that and just drank from the glass. He leaned of the counter, looking at her up and down. She would have looked like a ghost if she hadn't had those pink pajamas.

"Normal people switch on the light. Especially when they're not in their usual environment."

"Well, let's just say that I'm not normal then."

The top buttons were opened, showing a little bit of her cleavage, and that simple view aroused him a little. She put down the glass and walked out of the kitchen, but when she passed next to him, he caught her hand. She looked up to him, a question echoing in her eyes.

"Clary?"

"What is it Jace?"

He rose his right hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb, contempt with just the fact of touching her. They didn't move, barely even breathed, both appreciating the moment they were sharing, the moment where they were Clary and Jace to one another. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, looking at each other straight in the eyes, saying with them things they didn't dare say, nor didn't even realize.

And then, as if from a common accord, they looked away, and she went back to Izzy's room, confused as Hell by what had just happened. Hormonal Jace who wanted to have his hands all over her, she could handle. But the Jace that she saw, the Jace who just wanted to whisper her name and hold her ... This Jace confused her and aroused in her emotions that she wanted to quickly bury back in her heart.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

The following morning Clary left early for she wanted to change and she refused Izzy's crazy idea of dolling her up. As if she would ever wear a dress or make up! Once home, she changed her cloths and went in the kitchen to have breakfast with her brother.

"So now you stay out all night. Ah, what would Dad say if he knew?"

"That he hoped I'd had fun."

"Did you?"

She shrugged and told him about her conversation with Alec. Jon stayed quiet for a moment extra chewing his cereals and thinking over the whole thing. The fact that Flynn Rider had a crush on her was obvious, but she still didn't pick up the thing, and kept on unknowingly playing with his heart.

"Did you tell Alec it was his brother that you kissed?"

"Nope. It doesn't really matter who I kissed. It could have been the Dalaï Lama, it would have been the same."

Jon kept to himself his thoughts, but he knew it wasn't true. Alec would have let her go of her promise if he had know about his brother's desires, he was sure of it. And he even suspected Clary to know it too, explaining why she didn't tell him the whole story. As long as she was in this 'couple' she was sure she couldn't start anything with Flynn Rider and that he wouldn't try anything on her. This girl was devious.

"How was your date with Seelie anyway?"

"Fun, but not really interesting. She's a manipulative little bitch and I'm not planning on a rerun with her. Girls are weird here! I miss Japan."

"Me too."

They both heaved, longing for the country they had once called home and went to school, each on their own bike.

Once there, Jon got drowned by a flow of people wondering where he was, why he hadn't come the preceding day, and Clary fled the crowd to go to class. She just couldn't wait for this day to be over and to be finally home to paint out all the emotions growling inside of her.

Jace arrived and went to Jon, making his way through the crowd. He was always surprised how quickly he got fond of him, and reversely. If only his sister had shared this gene with him, but apparently she seemed completely indifferent to him. Completely, except when they'd both be alone in a room.

Jon greeted him with a smack on his back and they started making their way to their class. Jon didn't want to get in the way of his sister 'love-life' (in lack of a better word), but he would like it very much if she ended up with Flynn Rider. They'd make a beautiful couple, and he seemed to genuinely like her. The thing was Jon didn't know if it was for her body or if there was something more to it.

"So Clary spent the night at your place? Any weird noises coming from Alec's room?"

"How should I know. I came home rather late las night."

"Oh trust me you'd know if they fucked. She always itches her right ear and her nose for hours when she had her big O."

"Why do you know so much about her sex life? I mean she's your sister!"

But even saying so, he couldn't help but grin. He had seen her do so after their crazy time in the janitor's closet, but she didn't do it even once at the party. Maybe Alec fucked her, but he didn't satisfied her like he did.

"I guess it's a twin thing. Talking of which... Did something happened between the two of you?"

They had stopped walking, and they were in front of their classroom. Jon watched Flynn Rider's face pass from red to white in less than a fraction of second, holding all he could his laughter. He saw him quickly glance at Clary (who was sketching on her papers as oblivious as always) before regaining his composure, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. Just something she said that caught my ear."

And with that Jon left to sit next to his sister, leaving Jace wondering what she could have said. Did she tell her brother about what happened between them? Jace didn't think so, they were close, but come on, they couldn't be _that_ close, could they? Jace glanced at them and he saw Clary glaring at her brother. Jace sat at his usual seat, hoping that they weren't talking about him and the conversation Jon just had with him.

**~.o.O.o.~**

At lunch Clary was sitting between her brother and Alec. Izzy was with them, talking about everything and nothing. And sometimes a nerdy kid would join them, dragged there by Izzy. And today Jace was also sitting with them. Clary was missing her quiet and lonely table when no one would come to seat next to her, and everyone would leave her the Hell alone, just letting her enjoy her music. Now she had to bare the small talks of high school, and pretend to enjoy it.

Suddenly she realized that Jon was arguing with a boy from his soccer team. She couldn't remember his name, but she saw red when he insulted Jon.

"What did you call my brother?"

"Clary drop it. It's okay."

She was up, her fists clenched, ready to attack. Jon tried to pull her down, not wanting her to get in a fight. Not because she would lose (she would win in a second), but because he knew that she could hurt Pangborn really bad. He held her by her arm trying to calm her down, but she shoved him off.

"Did you call my brother son of a bitch?"

The kid looked at her, confusion in his eyes. He didn't know if he should be scared of her or not. She was small, but her tone was scary as Hell and she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. The whole table had their eyes on her while Jon kept on trying to calm her down.

"None of your business what I called him!"

"Are you saying that my mother is a bitch?"

He tried to justify himself, but Clary punched him in the jaw before he could formulate one word, making him stumble backwards a bit, his hand on his jaw. She grabbed the shirt of his collar and punched him with her head before kneeing him in the guts. He fell on the floor and she jumped on him, tackling his hands under her knees and punching him all she could. She punched his cheeks, his jaw, his eyes, his chest for she wanted to hurt him as much as he had insulted their mother.

Jon grabbed her from behind while Pangborn stumble to get up, staying as far away as possible from them, his face bruised and bloody. Jon struggled to keep her steady for she was debating herself out of his arms to finish what she started, her fists covered with Pangborn's blood.

"Clary stop it, you're going to kill him."

"Jon let go! I _am_ going to _finish_ him! LET ME GO JON!"

"Clary. You'll make Dad and Mom travel all the way back here."

She stopped struggling, and he put her down, the whole cafeteria watching them. Jon knew how bad she always reacted to people insulting their parents, and what just happened was only a small example of what she could do to people evil mouthing their parents. She quickly shoved the grip he had on her shoulder and she walked away.

"This is bullshit. And you if I ever see your face again, I'll skin it!"

She left the cafeteria, everyone looking at her, and Jon shrugged, knowing that in her state of mind she had gone home. He sat back, hoping that the school wouldn't call their parents. Not that they'd be mad, but more because last time it happened, their father lost it against the principal, giving all the rights to his daughter.

"Remind me to never cross Clary!"

"No. She's not that bad. Just don't evil talk about our parents. That's the only thing she'd kill you for. You may not have realized it but when you criticized our father Saturday morning, she didn't like it. You're lucky, you came out alive. But then again she doesn't really hit girls."

Jace didn't say anything, stoned by what he had just seen. He always thought of Clary as someone calm. He had seen anger in her eyes, but she never acted on it. What just had happened was ... scary. The look on her face was scary. It was as if she really meant to hurt him. Good thing she didn't know what he had been saying about her, she would have killed him without a doubt.

He, himself wanted to beat him down, and he couldn't understand why Jon had stayed so calm about it. If someone had talked about Izzy like this, he would have seen red, but Jon just seemed calm, and even smiled at some point. Until Clary reacted at the insult. Then Jon had looked scared.

"Maybe someone should go after her?"

"Be my guest. Let me know what I should wear for your funeral."

Jon knew that in her state of rage, she just wanted to be alone and punch something, or shoot. She surely must have gone to the shooting stand to let go of her anger.

**~.o.O.o.~**

When Jon came back home, he didn't found his sister there. He frowned for a moment before going to the basement, and there she was, punching the bags all she could. He whistled for her to stop.

"You know you almost got expelled for three days? You're lucky to only have a detention."

"Don't care. He shouldn't have talked like. He shouldn't use words he knows nothing about!"

"I know you don't care, but you getting expelled means the parents would be called over"

Clary let herself fall on the ground, putting her hands over her eyes. Jon went to sit next to her. He knew she wasn't just pissed because of that, there was something more to it.

"Something else?"

"I'm ... confused? I think. I don't know. And that's very annoying!"

"Does Flynn Rider has anything to do with you being confused?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Grrrr this is so annoying and frustrating!"

"Maybe you should come clean to him. Alec won't mind if you want to 'break it off'."

Clary grimaced. She was very well aware that Alec would never ask her to keep their masquerade going on if she told him she was interested in someone. But that was the problem, she shouldn't be interested. Especially not in Jace when she always felt like melting when he was near.

"No. I'll keep playing along as long as it's needed."

"But Clary ... What's in it to you to repress things like that?"

"I don't know ... I don't like it. I don't like the fact that I like him. It's not _normal_. It's not me. I don't do like. I don't do that."

"But you could try."

"No I won't. I won't change for a boy."

Jon sighed, knowing that his stubborn sister would not change her mind easily. He knew that she was just trying to protect herself, but he was desperate to see her see things differently. Her staying stubbornly in her 'no relationships' rule was making her miss a lot of things that she was supposed to live as a teenager.

He remembered that for her first kiss she had just explained to him how much the guy she kissed was a wuss. She said nothing that girls usually say and didn't act like them just saying that it had been 'quiet fun'.

Sometimes Jon worried about his sister's lack of girly attitude. He liked the fact that because of that they had an un breakable relation, never afraid of saying things because of the gender barrier, but still sometimes he would like to see the girl in his sister come out. He couldn't be happier that Izzy imposed herself to her.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to tell. **

**I actually like Jon, what do you think? I think it's cool that Clary finally has a nice brother. **

**By the way. I wanted to ask you. I have two different kind of plots for this story and I wanted to ask you which one you liked most. **

**a short story, full of Clace and no subplots behind**

**a longer story, full of Clace but with a few subplots behind. **

**Tell me which one is more appealing to you. **

**Anyway, I also want to thank you all for your comments, they make me very happy (and more eager to write), and I hope you're still liking it. **

**And to cathclacemadian, see she talked to him, but not totally because it couldn't just stop like that ;-), **

**And to Clancy, don't worry I'll try to make soon a chapter full of hot stuff (hehe)**

**And to bricky-camara, next chapter will be full of Clace, but maybe not how you'd like it to**

**And to all the others, don't worry, I'll try to keep my update regular (especially when you ask so nicely :D)**

**I still don't own a single character of the Mortal Instruments. **

**Cheers. **


	6. Chapter 6

After Tuesday classes, Clary walked to the field in order to do her detention. The coach had insisted on her being in the vacant post for Saturday's game, meaning she'd have to go to practice every fucking day of the week. She would have rather been expelled, or on cleaning duty, or shot. Anything but _that_. Now she'd have to bare the girly-est girls of school. And the principal said she should consider herself lucky...

As she was on the side of the field, Alec walked to her and met her at the middle of the side of the field, surprised to see her in a cheerleader's outfit.

"Guess who's been stuck in being a stupid cheerleader!"

"Haha they put you on the team? Bet you regret now beating the guy."

Clary's eyes narrowed as she watched Pangborn walking to the field. When he saw her, he made a movement of hesitation which made her smile of satisfaction.

"This punishment is out of proportion! He can still walk, can't he. And now I'm stuck on wearing a freaking _skirt_!"

"That should put some ideas in the players minds."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. She was already hating the upcoming week, Sunday would not come quick enough.

"You should hear what they say about you, they can't wait for me to be out of the picture."

"Do they now?"

Clary looked at the players gathering around and eyeing them. She couldn't see Jon and wondered where he could have been, but she saw Jace looking everywhere but in their direction. She looked back at Alec and smiled to him.

"Let's give them their money worth."

She locked her arms behind his neck and pecked them. When he put his hands on her back, she told him through their kiss to lift her up, and once he did, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They almost laughed out loud when they heard whistles coming from his team.

Jace didn't join the whistlers, for he was too busy gritting his teeth. This had been something he had been quite happy about, they weren't a show off couple. They barely touched and only kissed for greetings or goodbyes. But now they were rubbing it on his face, sucking each other's face just in front of him. Her up in his arms, her thin legs wrapped around him while she was wearing the short cheerleading skirt.

Jace enviously watched them as they stopped kissing and when Alec put her down, he kissed her forehead. Then he came to them while her brother finally arrived and talked to her for a second, saying something that made her laugh of sarcasm before going to rejoin the cheerleading team.

Once with the team, Clary watched them doing their parade and telling her what she was expected to do. It was quite simple for her, the only difficult part being that she would have to coordinate herself with others, thing that she wasn't really fond of. She tried to reason herself, saying it was only for a week, and then, then she would go back to her little routine, running to the shooting stand after class, or shooting arrows at the archery club she signed in, or paint in her bedroom. Just be by herself doing whatever the Hell she liked or wanted, away from people.

Jace kicked the ball harder than he ever did, taking his frustration out on the game. He just wished that his obsession about this redhead would stop, but in the mean time, he didn't want it to go. He started to learn to live with it, becoming a part of it.

He wasn't just jealous of his brother being physically with her, he was jealous of their relation. He saw how she would laugh with him, how he would sometimes tell her something in her ear and she would smile to it or blush, how she would rely on him for comfort. And the looks they would sometimes exchange, having silent private conversations. He just wished he could have that with her. But instead, he had her cold shoulder as if they were just estranged.

When they finished practicing, Izzy tried to make Clary stay longer to do her hair, to which Clary responded that it was useless as she'd have to put her helmet on. Izzy scared Clary more than she showed it. She was nice, but she was too girly, and she was apparently determined to transform Clary into a girl. That's why Clary was doing her best to stay away from her. It seemed like she couldn't just refused anything to the girl when she looked at her with her big puppy eyes. So Clary did everything she could to keep her distance with her.

Jon arrived a few minutes after her at home, and as soon as he had removed his shoes, he joined her in the kitchen space for she was preparing the tea.

"Sometimes I wish I was that overprotective kind of brother."

"Why?"

"People here have no shame. I think that sometimes they forget that I'm your brother."

"We should run away and go back to Japan together. You know, one of the cheerleaders asked me how big you were. And she wasn't talking about your weight."

"What did you tell her."

"That she didn't want to know or she'd faint if I told her."

Jon bursted in laughter before following his sister and the tray she had prepared in the living room space.

"So? Eating out tonight?

"No, I'm on a new painting and I think I'll stick to it. Too bad I'm in detention or I would have skipped school to finish it."

They drank their tea in a religious silence, as tradition wanted, and once they had done so, they tidied the place before going upstairs. Just before her brother entered his room, Clary stopped him.

"I think that Alec will soon tell his parents."

"Good you'll be back on the market."

"Yeah, I don't think so... How about no."

"Too late Akuma, you've 'dated' one guy. In school policy that means that you're open to that, so get ready to be hit on. Geez I can't wait for it to happen!"

Clary growled and angrily went to her bedroom. This was not something she had planned, and now she selfishly hoped that Alec wouldn't tell his parents so she could stay safe behind this 'relation' they had. She didn't want guys to ask her out, she didn't want them to hit on her, she just wanted them to leave her the Hell alone. Now she would have to blow off every fucking guy approaching her.

But what if Jace asked her out? Would she blow him off? She wanted to positively say yes, but she knew that she would be lying to herself. She thought about it for a moment, and then decided that she _would_ say no. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't be with someone who made her feel like that. It was almost as if she was weak next to him, and she didn't like to feel weak. Weakness was dangerous, and it needed to be mastered in anyway possible.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As Clary was on cheerleading duty, every fucking day of that fucking week, she and Alec would talk in a corner of the field before practice. Jace had to watch his brother enjoy Clary's presence every fucking day, and he couldn't wait for the week to be over. He had to see how she would smile to him with gentleness and kindness, how she would sometimes bite her lips when he was talking to her to hold her laughter, how close they were becoming.

She had come back home once for dinner, even though Maryse always insisted on her and Jon coming more often. Maryse had been really saddened when she learned that the twins were always by their own, and was doing all she could to have them at almost every dinner. And Jace was more than happy when they refused, saying that the upcoming competition was eating all their time, and that they wanted 'twin-time".

Still, Jon had managed to invite Alec to stay home on Thursday night, and their parents agreed to it without a problem. Jace thought he would have lost it. What kind of parents let a boy sleep at his girlfriend's house when they knew there were no parents?

Jon arrived next to Flynn Rider, and looked at what he was watching. Of course, his sister. Jon wondered how long it would take Flynn Rider to make a move when she would be free. Three seconds maybe. He wished he knew someone aware of the situation with whom he could have bet.

Alec and Clary were on their usual corner, and Clary couldn't be happier that it was finally Friday. One day more and she would be free of this ridiculous outfit!

"So I was thinking on telling my parents soon."

"Good. You should tell them tonight. Like that the pressure will be off before the game."

"And what if they throw me out before the game?"

"They won't, I'm even sure that they already know about our little masquerade. They let you come to the house too easily. And besides if they throw you out of the house, I'll knock some sense into them."

"I'd rather not. You could kill them."

They both laughed.

"You know what I meant. And anyway, my door will always be open for you."

"I'm sorry to have put this masquerade on you. It wasn't fair of me."

"I'm not sorry. I've gained a friend. My first friend beside my brother. So yeah, I'm glad we did it. And it helped you realize that you better tell your parents, so here again, win win."

Alec hugged her, and she hugged him back, happy that once in her life she had someone she could call a friend.

Jon watched Flynn Rider stiffen as his sister was hugging Alec. He could see why, it was a warm and comforting embrace, and when Flynn Rider deliberately looked away, Jon decided to tease him a bit.

"I was a bit sad that you didn't came yesterday. Izzy I get, she was on a date, but you could have come and backed me up. I was practically holding the candle yesterday night."

Jace mumbled something about homework, before fleeing Jon. He started warming up and when they started playing, Jace did everything he could not to look in direction of the cheerleaders. All week long he had to fight against his urge to look at her practice in her white and blue little outfit, and all week long he had failed miserably.

Never before he had noticed how sexy could be the cheerleader's outfit. The shirt was short, tied just below her breast and showing her white belly. It was white on the chest and sparkling blue on the short sleeves. And it showed her cleavage alright. On the back of the shirt, were two fluffy wings, symbol of the school and their team, the Angels. The short skirt was sparkling blue with layers of pure white stringed all around it, and was showing her legs which were long despite her being small.

Jace snapped out of it, concentrating on the game. He couldn't just let his mind wonder like that when the competition was the following day. What would happen if in the middle of the game he started drooling over her because she bent down or something.

Once the game over, and they were home, Jace went to the bathroom, trying to drown himself under the cold shower. He just couldn't let go of her, and it feared that it started to show. The way Jon would sometimes look at him, or hint him on how Clary and Alec were together. He fisted his hands before punching the tiled wall of the shower. Great, now he was starting to get angry against walls. This needed to stop!

At dinner time, Jace join his family in the dining room and found Max sitting at his usual seat, a new manga in hand. It was all written in Japanese.

"You read Japanese now?"

"It's Clary who gave it to me. She translated it for me because it's still not out in the US. See."

Max showed him Clary's small pencil handwriting next to the bubbles and Jace smiled to Max. It seemed that Clary had touched all the boys of the house. Max was literally adoring her and she was always nice to him, never once being impatient or annoyed by his endless questions.

Once everyone was there, they started eating in silence, listening to Max's rambling talk about his new manga and on how nice Clary had been to translate it for him. Alec was playing thoughtfully with his food when he straightened up. Jace thought he looked nervous which was abnormal, Alec never looked nervous, even when he was in wrong.

"So I've been meaning to tell you something... Actually it's been a while since I should have tell you, and Clary convince me to do it now, before it was too late."

What was he talking about? What could have been so wrong with Clary that he would be so nervous to talk about it. Could he...? No he couldn't. He wasn't that dumb to get her pregnant, was he?

"You got her _pregnant_!?"

"Are you _nuts_ Jace? Of course not! It's impossible!"

"Impossible? You did fucked countless times!"

"Jace language!"

Jace turned to Maryse, not understanding how she could be so calm and scowled about his cussing when her son had knocked up a teenage girl. Clary. _His_ Clary!

"That's also impossible. I'm gay."

Jace had to control his jaw from dropping on his chest. Alec was gay. Everyone was looking at him and he was becoming redder and redder by the second, and then Robert gave back his attention to his plate.

"And what's new here?"

"You knew?"

"Of course we did. The little redhead made us doubt, but then we got that it was just pretend. No, the real question is: what took you so long to tell us?"

Alec heaved of relief and then they all talked, but Jace didn't pay attention. He was too preoccupied by how he could not have noticed. Now he understood why Alec never really reacted on guys talking about her, or eyeing her. How could he have been so stupid not to see? But then again they always kissed and hugged, maybe Alec had just used her as a cover.

"And Clary?"

"Clary and I are just good buddies. She's the one who told be to come out."

She knew. All along she knew that she wasn't really a couple with Alec, but she didn't tell him. Jace got up in a second, not caring about Maryse's protests and rushed to his car. Once in front of her house, he pounded against the door until Jon came to open the door.

"What is it dude?"

"Where is she?"

"Oh, so you know now."

Jace looked at Jon, shocked by his reaction. He felt like an idiot. Apparently everyone knew. He couldn't help but accuse him of knowing.

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew. She's my twin sister. I know things about her even she doesn't know."

"Where is she then?"

"Upstairs, in her room, but I wouldn't go there if I where you."

Jace didn't listen and bolted upstairs in direction of the attic.

Clary was concentrated on her painting. The painting she had been working on for a whole week, and finally she was starting to get satisfied by it. AC/DC was blasting in her room while she was putting the final touches on her painting. It was a painting of an angel. A painting of fire and gold.

The angel was in the middle, all golden. His body, his hair, his eyes, his wings, everything was gold. And behind him was a circle of fire, flaring up the whole painting, its flames licking the angel's wings and arms. The angel was looking at her, a dark look on his face, as if he could make her disappear just with his eyes. And it had Jace's face. Jace's perfect features with his angular face, his high cheekbones, his perfectly well drawn eyebrows.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Jace was in the frame, looking at her room. It wasn't what he had expected. He thought it would be dark and gloomy for it was an attic, but it was light and luminous. Paintings all over the place. Some of the walls splashed with paint and forming unknown forms or her family. Even the ceiling had a painting. One of her family, the four of them smiling down to her when she'd sleep. The other paintings were all painting of Japanese landscape or famous places. She must missed Japan a lot. But what submerged him the most was the smell. The strong smell of paint and strawberry. Clary's scent.

Then Jace looked at her, her hair was up, hold only by a paintbrush. She was in front of a canvas maybe as big as her, some golden and red paint on her face. She had a paintbrush with orange paint in her mouth, and another with a darker shade of orange in her hand. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only a black lacy bra and blue denim short covered with different colors of paint. And she was looking at him as if she would kill him.

"Did you ever heard of knocking?!"

"You fucking liar!"

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No! You fucking lied to me! Pretending to be with my brother when you weren't!"

"GET OUT!"

She walked to him and shoved him off before slamming the door at his face. But as soon as the door was closed, Jace started pounding on it. He kept on bumping until she opened back the door, pure fury on her face.

"You lied to me!"

"Why do you even care? Me being with your brother or not shouldn't matter to you!"

"Well it did! You made me feel guilty when I had no reason to be!"

"I didn't do anything! I was always clear with you when I told you that what happened between us was not to happen again!"

"But I want it to happen again! I want to hold you! I want to whisper your name in your ear! I want to feel you next to me!"

And without letting her answer, he kissed her. He kissed her with force and passion, unleashing all the pressure he had been building up during the past weeks. She gasped, dropping the brush she still had in her hand, and he guided his hand to her hair, making fall the other brush that was in her hair. And then she kissed him back.

When he felt her react, he growled, closing the door and tackling her against it. He cupped her face, kissing her some more before he lifted her up in his arms to have a better access to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he bit her lower lip. She felt his lips travel to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone while one oh his hand was caressing her breast through her bra.

He was delighted to have her like that, finally guilt free, her against him, feeling her unsteady heart beating like butterflies wings through his chest. Feeling her warmth on his skin. Hearing her breath becoming more erratic by the second. Having her starting to grind against him. He could touch her like that for hours. Let his hands fly up and down her soft skin forever.

It felt so good, to have him touch her like that, to have him kiss her until she saw stars, to have his breath caress her skin. She could feel herself wet when he started sucking her neck, his hand still on her boob while the other was tangled in her hair, bringing her closer to him. What he was doing to her was so good. Too good. It sent butterflies in her stomach...

"Fuck no! Let me go!"

Jace let go of her, confused as Hell. He had felt how much she had been enjoying what he was doing to her, how much she was eager to go to the next step, and now she was angrily looking at him, furious for some unknown reasons.

"Once! We had once! And that's it _Herondale_! Nothing more!"

She left the room, furious with herself to feel those things she shouldn't be feeling. She rushed to the basement, ignoring her brother snarky comment on her outfit and punched her anger out on the punching bags.

Jace had stayed dumbfounded by what had just happened. He didn't understand her anger, nor why she had stopped. This was not how she was supposed to react. He had wanted to follow her, but a vicious feeling of curiosity made him want to look at what she was painting. He went to the middle of the room and looked at it.

"If she knows you looked at her unfinished painting, you're a dead man."

Jon was leaning against the frame of his sister's door. He was smiling to him, but Jace only looked at him for a second. He was hypnotized by the painting. It was him as an angel. Fallen or avenging Angel, Jace didn't know. He only knew that the look on his face was dark and he didn't like it. He didn't want her to see him that way. This was not how he felt about her. On the contrary.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's not good with people. She had more interaction with people since she arrived here than in her entire life."

"That doesn't explain why..."

Jace stopped himself. He wasn't going to talk about his inner sexual desires about Clary to her brother! Jon was cool, but he was still her brother.

"... Why she blow you off in the middle of it? Because ... She's a complicated person with a complicated life and a complicated way to think. She's Clary."

Jon was certainly not going to betray his sister in telling Flynn Rider things that even she wasn't aware of. Jon looked at Flynn Rider's confused face before leaving the room and going to see his sister in the basement. She was punching furiously a bag until it felt down on the floor. She followed it, falling on her knees and screaming out of frustration, her head in her hands.

"You know you could cry instead of trashing the place."

"It'll freeze in Hell before I'll cry for a boy!"

"What is it now? Why did you run off from the big O he was ready and willing to give you?"

"Because it didn't feel right. Not like usual. It felt ..."

"... Like butterflies in your stomach? It's how it is suppose to feel when you're with someone you like."

"I don't _like_ him! And I don't want to talk about it!"

She shoved her brother out of her way and went back to her room, hoping that Jace would have left. But she was not that lucky. He was there, looking at her painting, anger and sadness on his face._ He was looking at her painting_! Now it was ruined, she could as well just throw it in the trash.

"Is this how you see me?"

"I don't see you in any way. You're just someone I had fun with and who just won't let me the Hell alone!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes. If you could leave my room now, take the painting if you want, it's worthless now."

Jace ignored her comment and walked to her, only standing inches from her, their body almost touching.

"Are you telling me you don't like when I'm touching you?" He caressed her cheek. "That you don't like when I'm looking at you?" He locked his golden eyes with her green ones. "That you don't like when I'm kissing you?" He leaned forward and kissed her, feeling that fire that kissing her always triggered. He felt her respond to it before she broke it off and looked away.

"Me liking it doesn't mean I should act on it. I'd like to throw you by the window for barging in my room, but I don't do it. Now leave before I actually do it!"

Jace left the room, not knowing how to feel about this whole situation. Girls would have killed to hear him say what he told her to them. Never before he had spoken so openly to a girl and she just throw it back on his face, reproaching him to say those things.

Once Flynn Rider came downstairs, Jon saw him completely beaten down. That's all he needed to know that he liked his sister for more than just sex, otherwise he would have been angry and not looking like he was about to bury his favorite pet. He called him from the kitchen space for he was cooking dinner.

"So I guess it didn't go well?

"You're sister is a weird girl."

"That's because she's not a real girl. Just give her space and time and she'll come around. She's just a little stubborn."

Jace nodded before going back to his own house, knowing he would have to justify his sudden disappearance to Maryse.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So what did you think of it? Loved it? Hated it? Don't forget to tell. **

**And what do you think of Alec's coming out? And his parents' reaction? And Jace's? And Clary's? (God, she likes to make it hard doesn't she?)**

**Okay, so this was so funny, just as I was writing Alec's coming out, George Michael blasted on the radio... Fate or what? Well it made me laugh, so I though I'd tell you. **

**And mostly thank you for all your pretty reviews! They made me stupidly smile at each of them. But also pressured me, because now I don't want to let you down, especially when you say you like the story so much :-)**

** . To Clancy, I'm glad that you don't get tired of it, and that you like my writing. Don't worry I only ship for lemony Clace, but I'm a bit evil so I like to make them suffer mouhahahhahah. **

**. To love it, well I was so happy to see that it's not something that had been done before, because that was something I was really worried about and I didn't want people to get bored with yet another story like that, so glad you like it. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I couldn't just make her tell Alec it was Jace. It wouldn't have been funny otherwise, let them suffer mouhahahhahah. But now that the truth is out, what will happen between Jace and Alec?**

**. To ddiva, Clary is such a complicated girl, mostly due to her education, but that will come later. **

**. To LiteratiLove11, don't worry we will find out why he reacted to Jace's family name, but not just now. It made me so happy to see that the updates make you happy (I guess it means I'm doing a good job somewhere). I also feel bad for Jace, and him unable to find pleasure somewhere else, but don't worry that is about to change (or will it?). And if I'm not mistaking, you also follow my other story (I think I recognised your penname), so thank you for that.**

**Anyway, to you all, I think I'll go with the longer story, it looks like more fun (well for me at least). **

**Cassandra Clare is still the sole owner of the Mortal Instruments. **

**Cheers. **


	7. Chapter 7

When Jace arrived home, Maryse scold at him for at least half an hour, telling him that if he ever did that again, she would ground him like he never had been grounded. She told him that he had worried them by taking off like that and not picking his phone. He told her that he was sorry and that wouldn't happen again before she sent him to his room.

Once there, Jace tried to understand Clary and why she would act like that. This was not making any sense. For once that he wanted to get involve with a girl in a relationship kind of way, she was doing all she could to refuse it to him. Suddenly someone knocked at the door, and when he shouted for the person to come in, Alec came into his room.

They didn't say anything for a while, Alec on the desk chair looking at Jace while he was ignoring him on purpose. He couldn't help but feel angry against Alec who had stolen Clary from him for two weeks.

"Soooooo you have the hots for Clary?"

"I don't have the hots for Clary! I _like_ her."

There was no point in denying that. He had been fighting about that for the past two weeks, but he liked her. Actually _liked_ her for more than just her body. He couldn't explain why or how, but he liked her.

"I didn't know that. I never would have ruin your chances with her if I had known."

"Well it's too late now, is it!"

"Why? You didn't went to see her?"

"I did. And she kicked me out. She doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Alec stayed silent for a moment, making Jace look up to him for he was so quiet. He looked thoughtful, as if he was picking his upcoming words carefully.

"Her kicking you out doesn't mean she doesn't want anything to do with you. She's just... You have to understand that she's not like the girls you and I know. She's more like... Clary, and she has her own way to see things."

"Gee, you seem to know her pretty damn well for a fake date."

"I do because she's my friend. I know you're angry with me, but don't take it out on her, she's the one who helped me when I wasn't seeing clear."

Jace didn't answer to that, he was too focused by what Alec told him. That was the second person who told him not to see her as a girl, but she was a girl, he had verified it. But still, two persons who have been close to her lately told him that she didn't act like a normal girl would. This made Jace perplex. He understood that she wasn't girly, but wasn't she supposed to have girl instincts crawling inside of her?

"I gather that you're the one she kissed last Saturday?"

"She told you about that?"

"Of course she did, she's my friend as I said. That's why she came by Monday... If you want my advice Jace, don't wait too long before making your move. She's hot, fun, nice and get along just fine with boys. Plus she doesn't scare easily. All those things attract. That plus her flexibility. There's already a big line waiting at her door."

And with that Alec left Jace's room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

Clary was furious beyond reason by what had happened Friday night. She was furious against Jace for not staying on their accord of a one time thing, for making her feel butterflies in her stomach, for barging in her room and looking at her drawing and mostly for making her snap at her brother. She was in the kitchen space, trying to make his favorite breakfast as an apology and failing miserably.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to make you Belgium waffles but... It didn't come out right."

She showed the attempts of waffles on the counter making her brother laugh.

"You must feel really bad! Last time you made me breakfast it was when you broke my arm."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I wasn't in my right mind. Gomenesai." (_I'm sorry_)

"Don't sweat it. Today the only thing I'm concerned about is the game. And finally you'll have to be there all along and not coming at the end of it!"

"Don't make me break your arm once again."

She growled at him while he fixed up her waffle preparation, and he laughed at her.

"By the way, you're aware of tonight's party, right?"

"How could I forget with you and Izzy talking about it 24/7."

"Planning on getting drunk?"

"You have no idea."

"Trying to forget your problems with Flynn Rider?"

"No. Just wanting to forget this whole week of me being forced to be a freaking _cheerleader_!"

She had said the word as if it was a disgusting thing to say. He laughed at her and once he had finished cooking the waffles, they both went to eat them in the living-room space. Jon thought about how his sister was going to do everything to keep Flynn Rider at an arm length. He knew her and knew that whatever had happened between them yesterday night had shaken her more than she cared to admit. He mentally sighed hoping he could do something to put them together.

**~.o.O.o.~**

They had won the game, and Jon wouldn't shut up on how he had scored two goals with his 'marvelous and fabulous blond head'. Izzy had come home with them to help them prepare the house because according to her, it had been missing a feminine touch at the last party. Clary rolled her eyes at the comment, not caring the slightest about her feminine side.

Now Izzy and Jon were both whispering something, eyeing her every once in a while, and she didn't like it. It was as if they were plotting something against her. She decided to go up to her room when Jon hailed her.

"Akuma, I have a bet for you!"

"I don't want to do it. Don't think I don't know the two of you have been plotting against me."

"If you do it and you win, I'll back of on the Flynn Rider issue."

Clary turned back to watch her brother. He had had the perfect bait, and they both knew it. She went back to them not looking once away from Jon while Izzy was quizzically looking at them.

"Who's Flynn Rider?"

"No one."

They had both said it in the same time, making them smile. They used to do that a lot when they were in primary school, just to freak people out.

"What if I lose?"

"You take the bet?"

"What if I lose?"

"Either you take my offer, either you leave."

Jon saw his sister hesitate, but he knew she would agree to it. She had a competitive spirit too develop and too strong to just drop it. She nodded and he smiled, thinking that Izzy and him would finally put their siblings together.

Izzy was the one who came to him and told him how miserable Flynn Rider had been for the past three weeks because be had been pinning for a girl. And now that she knew it was Clary, she said that they just _had_ to put them together.

"So, the first one who finishes his pint wins. And no bananas!"

She looked at him, betrayed by her own brother denying her her safe guard, but still agreed to it. She knew Jon could drink really fast, but so could she. She nodded and served two big pints of beers. They looked at each other and, after clinking their drinks, they quickly started to drink as fast as they could. Jon finished half a second before her, making her growl of frustration. He wouldn't have to drop the Flynn Rider issue!

"So as you lost, you'll have to let me get you ready for the party."

Clary looked at Izzy, then at her brother before she exploded.

"Like Hell! This isn't fair trade! Your expectation is bigger than mine!"

"Either you do it nicely, either I tie you up for her to doll you up!"

"Make me!"

Jon jumped over the counter and grabbed her as she was screaming for him to let go. He squeezed his hold on her and signaled Izzy to lead the way to Clary's bedroom. Clary was debating herself all she could, making them fall twice in the stairs, and Jon race after her three times. At the third time, he grabbed her by the shoulders and make her look at him.

"Just this once. Please just this once act like a normal girl. For me. Please. Just once make me think that I have a twin sister and not a twin brother. Dözo." (_Please_)

She sighed and agreed to hit. God what wouldn't she do for her brother! She went into her room where she knew Izzy would be waiting for her and once in, she saw the dreaded girl taking torture instruments out of her bag.

"Your room is so pretty! I never thought it would look like that. I thought it'd be something more like a black room, full of weapons! But this one is so ... Alive! And artistic. Look at all those painting. You do paint very well, Mom almost cried when she saw your painting, saying it was so well done, so good and all. But... Oh, what happened to this one?"

She was looking with horror at the painting she had been working on until Jace came and ruined it. Clary had stabbed it with her Spyderco warrior combat knife right just where Jace's face once had been.

"Someone looked at it when it wasn't finished."

"Okay... I hope that the paintings I've seen were finished."

"Yeah don't worry. Let's just say that I was also in a bad mood."

"Okay, well let's get ready."

Izzy gave her something to wear and Clary almost protested when she remembered the promise she made her brother. She went to the bathroom and put on the plaid skirt on, hating the fact that she had the feeling of being back in the Institute in Japan with their stupid dress code. She put on the short shirt thinking that never she had so much shown her belly to the world than this week alone.

Once back to her room, Izzy gave her a nest shirt to put on, over the one she already had, and then she told her to sit. She did her make up and her hair, curling them more than they already were, and wisely placing them as a untidy organized mess. All doing so she was endlessly talking to Clary, and they were both drinking beers.

Clary found herself enjoying Izzy's presence, if only she hadn't been dolling her up, it would have been perfect, they could have been only two girls chilling out and talking about everything and nothing.

When they came downstairs, the party was blasting. How long could have Izzy detain her hostage? She looked for her brother, but saw that Pangborn imbecile instead. She walked to him and told him he had five seconds to leave before she finished what she had started in the cafeteria. Who did he think he was insulting her mother and then daring coming to her house to enjoy himself?

Then Clary made her way to her brother who was talking with Velrac and other guys from his team she didn't remember their name. She took the whiskey coke her brother gave her, ignoring the guys looks on her outfit and complained to her brother in Japanese.

"You owe me big time! I feel like I'm back in the Institute and I have been sequestrated in my own room for ages."

"Yeah, but at least you look like a girl. I bet you 20 bucks you'll end up with someone tonight."

"50 that I won't!"

"Game on!"

Jace looked from afar the twins talking in Japanese before shaking hands, a devious smile on both their faces. He had looked at Clary from the moment she arrived downstairs, dressed as a punk. No doubt Izzy had something to do with that. He knew that never Clary would have willingly wore that kind of cloths, he was just wondering how Izzy had managed to make her wear that.

The little skirt was slightly longer than her cheerleader one and plaid. She had a black nest shirt with a short red shirt beneath it. And she was wearing make up, a make up that draw all the attention to her eyes and lips. He wanted to go after her, but before he could make a move to her, Sebastian had swung his arm over her shoulder, leading her somewhere else.

Of course he had to be expecting this. The other big news of the day, beside their crushing victory, was Alec's coming out, and therefore his fake couple with Clary. Some mean and jealous girls said that it was Clary that turned him gay, but for the guys, it was finally the carte blanche they had been waiting for.

Clary listened to Velrac's ridiculous attempts to flirt with her, wondering when he would try to kiss her and if she would let him. She wanted to because he was nice to look at, and seemed like she could have fun with him. But in the mean time, she wanted to win her bet, and mostly Jace's kisses was still lingering on her lips. Damn him.

Velrac kept on talking until Clary heard that Jon was up to a drinking contest. She ran off from Velrac, grabbed a bottle of water in the kitchen and challenged her brother as soon as he had set the shots on the table.

"What's the dare?"

"You'll have to kiss someone for me."

"You'll have to do 20 push ups. With me sitting on your back."

"Game on Akuma."

They sat in front of one another, 21 shots of different kind of strong alcohol in front of them. It was to the first one drinking the eleventh shot. Clary drank her water and then they started drinking as fast as they could. They reached in the same time the eleventh shot, and after staring at each other for a split second, they silently decided to arm wrestle it. They put their arms in position, and both struggle for a moment to make the other's arm bend, Clary let her brother have the advantage for a moment before smacking his hand on the table. She quickly drank the last shot and got up, her arms up in the air, shouting victory.

"Ha! Take that Tenshi! Now at my feet, slave!"

She sat on him, her legs crossed, her hands on her skirt in order not to reveal too much and she let her brother do his push up, tickling him from time to time to make him fall.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Bit by bit, people started living until only a dozen of person remained. It was starting to be quieter, and so Jon proposed a 'I have never'. Everyone agreed to it, except Jordan who didn't know the rule.

"It's simple you state a truth starting by 'I've never', and all the people who already did it have to drink. Like I've never wore a unicorn shirt, all the persons who once wore a unicorn shirt have to drink."

Surprisingly, Jordan drank along with Izzy and some Asian guy who arrived in the party no one knew how, but was fun to hang around with. The three of them laughed and Izzy decided to keep the game going.

"I've never... had a threesome."

Nobody drank but Clary and Jon, making everyone looking at them in horror. Jon blurted out loud while Clary spit out half of her drink when she understood what everyone was thinking.

"Are you guys _insane_! Ew! We're twins, but we're not Lannisters! Ew, ew, ew!"

Jon couldn't stop laughing, crying his eyes out. Clary glared at him and decided to make him stop abruptly.

"I've never ended up in a hospital because of an unfortunate sexual position."

No one drank and Jon sat up straight, glaring at his turn at his deviously smiling sister. He drank, knowing that he would have his revenge on her in the next upcoming rounds. Flynn Rider asked him how the Hell this could have happen, making him blush in the process.

"I'm not drunk enough yet to tell you that."

"Well then, I've never not had sex with a girl."

Jace goal to this statement was to make the four remaining girls drink, but Clary didn't, and when he looked at her with shock, she shook her head saying that she wouldn't say anything more, while Jon was falling on the floor, holding his sides.

"I can tell you if you want."

"Shut up Jon. Or I tell the hospital thing!"

The room got suddenly quiet, until Izzy bursted at her turn in laughter saying that they were too funny with their twin fights. The Asian guy raised his glass, thinking for a moment before saying.

"I've never not had pleasure with my hand."

Everyone drank without an exception. Jace was feeling himself being more and more drank, and so did Clary. Both kept glancing at each other, and when Jon saw that, he decided to finally embarrass his sister and have his revenge.

"I've never done it on school ground."

Only Clary and Jace drank and everyone started looking from one to the other. When Clary realized it, she took the scariest look she could manage considering she was slightly (a lot) drunk.

"What?"

Everyone stopped staring and Clary got up, saying she needed to eat. She let them at their game, and she took out of the fridge a plate of spaghettis, but before they finished warming up, she knew she wasn't going to eat them. She put them back in the fridge and tidied the kitchen space, before going back to the people, saying she was going to sleep, but only Izzy, the Asian guy, Alec and Jon were still there.

"Where is the poluplation?...popultation? People! Where are they?"

"Gone home, or sleeping upstairs."

"You let them go back home drunk out of their minds!?"

"No, they cabbed it! I'm not stupid!"

"Okay, well night night, I'm off to bed."

He wished her goodnight, and she went upstairs. At the bathroom level, she jumped into Jace who held her still by her shoulders in order to steady her. She looked at him and lifted herself on her tippy toes to kiss him when their eyes met. Jace immediately reacted to it, tackling her against the wall, kissing her back with as much passion as she was kissing him. She grabbed his shirt to make him come closer to her, and she slowly led him to her room, never breaking the kiss.

She knew she shouldn't, that she'd regret it in the morning, but the alcohol was clouding her judgement, and she wanted _Jace_. She wanted to feel him all over her. She wanted to feel him. When they arrived at her closed door, she stumbled to open it for she was too busy kissing him and she had her back to the door. But when the door finally cracked open, Jace lifted her up in his arms and closed the door with his foot.

She pushed back against the door, her thin legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers feverishly pulling up the hem of him shirt. He quickly broke their kiss for her to remove his shirt, and resumed on attacking her lips once it was off. He couldn't get enough of her. Of her taste. Of her smell. Of the feeling of her against him.

Slowly he led them to the bed, and once there, he laid her there, graving this image of her in his memory. He kissed, her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, before pulling of her nest shirt. Then he kissed the skin of her shoulders, of her belly before going back to her face and kissing her temple.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

He trailed his hands on her soft tights, feeling himself throb to what she said. When she was saying things like that, he could see himself fall in love with her.

Suddenly she flipped them off, kissing him with even more passion than before, her fingers scratching his chest while his hands where on her ass. She removed her second shirt, staying only in her bra and skirt and making him swallow hard at the sight of her like that. The only light being the one of the moon coming from the skylight. She looked like a china doll. Like she could break if he held her too tight.

He sat to kiss her and tangled his fingers in her red hair, dark in the night, trying to only make one with her. Slowly he unclasped her black lacy black bra and throw it away before sucking one of her boob, making her gasp and moan while she clenched her fingers in his blond hair.

She felt overwhelmed by what he was doing to her, his hands touching every inch of skin they could touch. She jerked her head backward when he started nibbling her nipple, one of his hand playing with the other one, and she had to bit her lips not to scream.

Without an effort, he put her back on her back in the bed, getting rid of his trousers and of her skirt, before and he kissed her mouth again. He did all he could to not get too exited by her moaning, and her grinding against his crotch for he had realized it couldn't go any further: he didn't have any condoms.

He slowly put his hand in her panty, decided to give her her orgasm even if he couldn't have it. He gritted his teeth and moaned when he felt her so wet, and started playing with her clit. Rubbing it at first, but when she started panting louder, he pinched a bit, making her arch herself. She was silently begging him to go deeper, but he wanted her to have a total bliss, so he kept playing only with her clit.

She thought that she would lose it for what he was doing her was so good. She wanted to much for him to take her, but in the mean time, she wanted him to keep fondling her like that. He pecked her all over her face, before sucking her collarbone, making her half scream before putting her hand on her mouth. He kept on pecking her whole body, lingering on her breast to suck them a little, all the while caressing her sweet spot, and finally, _finally_, he slid a finger in her.

And it felt like Heaven. He kissed her clit before sucking it and she had to put a pillow on her head to muffle the noise she was making. Then he positioned himself properly between her legs, putting each of her hips over his shoulder and he slid another finger in her, and another. At this point, Clary was in another dimension, overwhelmed by Jace's touch. All she could think about was him. _Jace, Jace, Jace_.

Jace could hear her whisper his name under the pillow, making him too damn hard for his own good. When he nibbled a bit her clit, she sat, gasping loudly and wetting his fingers. He was so happy with her reaction, but he knew she hadn't reached her climax. He kept playing with his fingers and her inner walls, but she jerked herself off of his fingers, grabbing his head to kiss him.

"I want you. I fucking want you in me."

How bad it hurt to hear her say that when he knew it couldn't get any further. No way he would risk to get her pregnant. She shoved him on the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him and reaching for the drawer of her nightstand. Jace saw from the corner of his eye a box of condoms and a glimpse of black metal.

She smiled to him, and removed the package from the condom and placed it in her mouth, sucking the air out of it before going down, still looking at him. She swiftly removed his boxers and took his cock in her hand, placing the head in her mouth where the condom was. She knew he wouldn't enjoy it as much as if the condom was out of the way, but she thought it would have been the sexiest way to put it on.

She looked up to him before sucking him all she could, trying to make him fit perfectly in her mouth. She went up and down, again and again, staying down a little longer each time, forcing to the maximum his length in her mouth. At some point he started growling her name again and again, grabbing her hair to make her go quicker, and satisfying her to see she could also make him lose it.

She kept her upside down movements until his hands stiffened in her hair, and he made her stop. She went back up to his face, kissing her way, and after a long and passionate kiss, she whispered in his ear.

"How I love hearing you sing my name like that."

He growled and kissed her while she was grabbing him to lead him in her. And it felt so good to be in her, to feel her tight and warm pussy around him. She removed herself, only to come again, and again, and again, making him lose it a little bit more at each thrust, at each of her moan.

Then, when he couldn't take it anymore, he sat, and grabbed her waist, making her thrust deeper and harder. She was losing her mind, not knowing how she good feel so much pleasure in once. In one swift motion, she moved her legs to locked them behind his back, biting her lip to the new wave of pleasure that came over her.

Jace had to grit his teeth not to scream of pleasure when she changed her position. And there, there he felt that they were both about to cum. Her walls kept on getting tighter and tighter around him and suddenly, when he was finally releasing all his pressure, she heaved loudly, hiding her head in the creek of his neck and biting his shoulder to keep her scream in.

And then he fell back on the bed, keeping her in his arms. She removed her legs from behind him, letting them hang at each side of him, and then she rested her head on his rising and falling chest as they both tried to catch up their breath.

They stayed like that for a moment before she got up, careful not to take the condom with her. He quickly removed it and put it in her trash bin before going back to her and taking her in his arms. They fell asleep, his hand on her naked breast, and just before joining Morpheus, it accord to Clary that, even though she never had done it before, she liked the feeling of spooning after sex. Especially with Jace.

**~.o.O.o.~**

When Jace woke up the next morning, he felt confused even before opening his eyes. He knew he wasn't home and tried to figure out where he could be. Then the smell of paint and strawberry hit him, and he recalled what had happened during the night. His awe when she had come downstairs in skirt, his anger when Sebastian had started to flirt openly with her, his delight when she blow him off to challenge her brother, his shock when he learned about her past (she had a wild past), and finally his bliss when she finally kissed him to his climax.

He reached for her, but she wasn't there. He sat on the bed, looking quizzically at her empty spot. The place was cold, meaning she had been up for hours. He looked around and saw her painting, _the_ painting, stabbed by a massive combat knife right where his face was supposed to be.

Before he could think anything of it, someone knocked at the door while opening it.

"Clary? Do you want to go shoo..."

Mr. Morgenstern looked at Jace with surprise before narrowing his eyes to his naked chest, and looking at the cloths folded on her desk (did she fold their cloths before leaving the room?). Anger flashed in his eyes before leaving them blank and steady and then he asked in a scary calm voice:

"What are you doing in my daughter's bed?"

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Goooooood, you're going to hate me. Mohahahahahah I'm so evil, but come I could have done worst as a cliffhanger... **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Or maybe you didn't, don't forget to tell and to leave lots of reviews on your impressions and expectations. **

**What do you think Valentine is going to do? And where is Clary!? **

**And first, I wanted to thank all the followers and favoriters (I know I'm inventing words here), because, it means that somewhere, somehow I'm making something good. :-D**

**. To cathclacemadian, I'm so glad you still like it, and I hope you enjoyed the Clace moment here. **

**. To Clancy, geez, your review made so happy first because it was so long (yeah, I like long reviews) and second because I could almost see you writing it, all exited and all. I'm trying to keep the story a bit funny, because my other one is kind of dark, and you see now Jace's problem of blue balls is gone (now he has a bigger one). As for Jon, he knows that if he pushes Clary, she'll only stay more on her positions. Anyway, I'm so glad you keep on enjoying this story so much, and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To ddiva, I know you want to know more about Clary's crazy reactions, but it will be for next chapter don't worry **

**Anyway all credits go to Cassandra Clare**

**Cheers. **


	8. Chapter 8

Clary had waken up in Jace's embrace, and the realization of what she had done came to her. She had sex with Jace. _Jace_. The last person she should have had sex with. The person who was scaring her as Hell because of the way he made her feel, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. And now he was sleeping next to her, in _her_ bed! This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

How could she have been so drunk that she allowed herself such carelessness? She silently got up and picked up their cloths on the floor and folded them on the desk. Then she took out from her closet sport shorts and a tank top and she went jogging around the block to calm herself.

She jogged as the sun was lazily rising and when he was high enough in the sky, she decided to jog back home. It must have been 9am, and Jon would wonder where she could be. On the way back, she thought about what she had tried to repress during all her jog.

Jace. And the fact that they had sex. Again. But the sex they had this time wasn't the same that the first one. The desperate need and hunger had been there, but there had been something else in the way he touched her. It had been soft and gentle, his kisses like rose's petals on her body, his fingers like Angel feathers, her name rolling again and again in his mouth, as if he would never say it enough.

Just thinking about it made her blush and crave for him, and this was exactly why this couldn't keep happening, she couldn't just feel these things. She was supposed to be tough and strong as her father had raised her. Not swooning over a boy. No she wasn't that kind of stupid girl. She new better than to like a boy.

As she passed in front a block not far from her house, someone hailed her, and when she turned her head, she saw Velrac coming out from what seemed to be his own house. She marked time, still jogging as he walked to her for she didn't want to lose her cardio.

"What is it Velrac?"

"Well I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

She hesitated for a moment. A date? She never went on a date in her life. Even the simple word scared her.

"Do we have to really go through the whole date thing."

"Trust me you'll love it."

She kept on jogging on the spot, her ponytail hair swinging and catching Verlac's eyes. Well, at least he wasn't watching her boobs. She agreed to it, saying that she'd come by his house around 6pm. Then she resumed on jogging to her house, thinking that she had done the good thing. the only way she would ever heal from this illness that Jace had put on her was to be with other guys, to convince herself that Jace wasn't that special with his caresses, and kisses, and his way to say her name.

When she arrived home, no one was downstairs and she looked at the time. It was only 8:26. The sun was rising earlier and earlier she had to remind herself. She bushed of embarrassment knowing that her father wouldn't be happy to see her miscalculating something as crucial as the course of the sun.

She took a shower, pushing to the maximum the time when she'd have to go back to her room. Once clean she took cloths out of the drier and tied her wet hair back in a high ponytail. She was surprised that their father was still not home as Sunday was their special, unless he couldn't, but then he would always make sure they'd know about him missing their Sunday.

She went to her room, dragging her feet, but as she climbed up the stairs, she recognized her father's back, and she realized that Jace might still be in her room. She quickly jumped the last steps, and passed under her father's arm, kissing his cheek on the way.

Apparently he had just opened the door for Jace and him where staring at each other in surprise. Great. Now she'd have to justify the fact that he stayed in her bed.

"Hi Dad."

"Clary?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jace watched, petrified, Clary make her way in her room, having a conversation full of overtones with her father. Mr. Morgenstern looked once more at Jace before telling his daughter that they needed to talk. Then he left, not without glancing at Jace one last time.

Never before Jace had felt so frightened for his life. Mr. Morgenstern had the same cold scary look that his daughter sometimes had, and he looked stronger and more buffed than Jon who was already pretty tough. The way he had looked at him was nothing like the way he had looked at Alec. Apparently he had immediately seen that Alec was gay, and therefore no threat to his daughter, but the way he had looked at Jace ... Jace was happy that Clary had showed up at that precise moment, otherwise he was sure he would have killed him.

Clary avoided looking at Jace opened the skylight, letting the air come in and started tidying her room. She silently put back the box of condoms in her nightstand under Jace's careful eyes, when he saw something totally out of place.

"Is that a _gun_?!"

"No. It's a toy."

"Why would you keep a _gun_ toy in your drawer?"

"Because I used to play war and not Barbie's and that this ... _toy_ holds many memories."

Jace nodded, half believing her, then, as she kept on busying herself around the room, he asked her what she apparently didn't want to talk about.

"So where are we?"

"Nowhere. I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have jumped at your throat like that . And I'm sorry for my father walking on you like that, it mustn't have been the nicest feeling."

"What do you mean you're sorry? I certainly am not!"

"Well you should. It was good. Very good, but it won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go talk to my father that I haven't seen in a week."

And with that she left the room, not letting him even try to make her change her mind. Jace got out of the bed, anger building up in him. What was wrong with that girl? Why couldn't she just commit to him when it was obvious that they belonged together?

He got dressed and made her bed when he felt the need to verify something. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that what he wanted to do was equivalent to violate her privacy. If she reacted by destroying her painting because he had seen it without her consent, what would she do to him if he checked her drawer.

Still, he opened it, and once totally open, he saw the gun. And it wasn't a toy! Next to it was a box of bullets. He didn't touched it, but it looked like the kind of guns cops used in the movies, only a little bit smaller. Why would she have a gun in her nightstand?

He closed back the drawer, thinking that Jon hadn't been kidding when he said their father was crazy about her safety. A father doesn't just give a gun to his teenage daughter for her to sleep with! A father gives teddy bears, not guns or combat knives like the one planted in the painting.

Clary passed by the bathroom to change in her training cloths and went downstairs to the basement where she knew she would find their father waiting for her. When she arrived there, he smiled with love to her before throwing at her a knife with the slipcover still on it. Clary caught it by the shaft, making her father nod of satisfaction. She circled him, waiting for him to make the first move for she perfectly knew that she had no chance of beating him if she attacked first. She had her arms in the fighting position, one hand clenched in a fist when the other was holding backwards the knife, the slipcover still on it.

"So what is going on Clary? What I've seen doesn't look like you."

"Nothing, I just had a little fun with Jace."

She wasn't scared or embarrassed to talk to their father about her fooling around with boys. He already knew about that and he had always taught her and her brother that lies should never live _within_ a family, that it was what rotted a family to the core. And never he had questioned her life in the sex matter. But never she had let a boy sleep in her bed either.

He raised an eyebrow at her, before shooting another knife that she dodged by rolling on the side.

"Jace?"

Clary bit her tongue, knowing that just by saying his first name instead of his family name she had told him more than she cared to admit. He slowly walked to her, and she stopped circling, rooting her feet to the floor and stabilizing herself. He punched toward her, but she dodged it, grabbing his arm and making him smile for they both knew she had lost. With all the strength of his arm he pushed to the floor, keeping his arm against her throat when she tried to get up.

"An enemy won't let you get up. You are small, use everything you have in hand. Everything can be a weapon."

Clary tried to remove his arm to breathe, but she couldn't. She scratched his arm, but he didn't move one bit. She was starting to lack oxygen when she quickly put both her feet on his hard stomach, and shoved him off above her head. She brought her hand to her throat, getting up, her other hand holding firmly her knife while he was graciously standing up.

"I don't think you should see him again."

"I'm not planning to. I'll only see him in class."

She let herself slid on the floor and passed between his legs before swiftly getting up and jumping on his back, the knife on his throat.

"Don't underestimate your enemy father."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon woke up with a massive hangover and after having a quick shower, he went downstairs looking for his sister and her miraculous hangover-remover drink. He didn't know what she put in it, but it was damn efficient. Downstairs, he saw some of his guests up and looking at him. Geez people were early birds here. Flynn Rider and Magnus were talking apparently about the noise coming from the basement when Jon caught Flynn Rider saying something about Clary talking to their father. Oh their Dad had come home!

He quickly went to the basement and saw Clary on their father's back holding a knife to his throat, and half smiling to this little victory she was having. Jon himself couldn't help but smile. It was not every day that they could startle a bit the great Valentine Morgenstern.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Good me neither."

Apparently they were talking about Flynn Rider, which would have explained the scared look he had when he mentioned their father. If their Dad had spot him kissing Clary, he surely must have scared the Hell out of him.

"I don't like the way _you_ look at him either."

That made Clary flinch for a split second and that's all it took for their father to take back the control of their fight. He took the knife out of her hand and grabbed her from over his head by the shirt before making her fly across the room.

Clary didn't fall, catching a punching bag on her way. Then she got down of it. She looked at the distance between her and their father, and ran to him, bending at the last second, and jumping and twirling on herself in order to kick the bag the closest to their father. The bag kicked him on the floor, and she jumped on him, holding his arms down with her knees and ripping the knife out of his grip to put it once again against his throat.

"I don't look at him in any way. He's just a guy like another. Nothing more. Nothing less."

He looked at her, perfectly calm which was contrasting with her being angry and heavily breathing. Then he painfully removed one of his hand from under her knee and grabbed her hand holding the knife and twisted her own hand against herself. He made her fall on her back and kept on directing her hand holding the knife toward her heart.

"Anger makes you think unclearly, and therefore makes you weak. What did I tell you Clarissa? No one deserves your affection for no one would be able to give it back to you! Don't let that Herondale boy make you forget that."

He quickly removed the slipcover from the blade in one swift motion and then forcefully planted the knife in the floor next to Clary's heart. Jon and Clary both opened widely their eyes for their father had never done that before.

"Or you'll end up dead!"

He got up from Clary and left the basement while Jon was looking at his sister holding back her tears. He saw her flicker her eyes to keep the tears in and her chest rise and fall quicker than usual after training.

"Clary don't. It's okay."

"I hate him."

Jon saw a tear rolling down her cheeks and he walked to her to take her in his arms. She never cried. Out of pain or out of hurt, she never cried. Between the two of them, she was the tough one who never shed a tear.

"Because of him Dad is angry and disappointed in me! I hate him so much. He made Dad look down on me!"

Jon rocked his sister while she silently cried in his arms. Their father has always been harder on Clary because she was small and a girl. He said that because of that, she needed to defend herself twice as much as Jon. She needed to use her whole body as a weapon but she also needed to guard her heart. The thing was, Jon thought that she did it too much. She had learned her lesson all too well.

Jace saw Mr. Morgenstern emerge from the basement without his children and go the the kitchen space, his eyes set on him. Jace quickly looked away, but still felt his gaze on him as he heard him sharpening something that must be a knife. Jace swallowed hardly and glanced over at Alec who had woken up and was now sitting next to the Asian guy.

Jon came back up a few minutes later, making everyone but his father turn their head to him. He had let Clary downstairs for he knew she wanted to be alone. He looked over at his father who was sharpening a knife, looking at Flynn Rider in a murderous way. He kept himself from rolling his eyes. Why need did he have to sharpen a knife when they were all vegan? To cut better the silk tofu?

Jon saw his father cut harshly and swiftly fruits before putting them in a bowl, never looking away from Flynn Rider who had gulp more than once when the knife had sliced the fruits. Jon turned to his guests.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but can you go back home? Family time you know?"

The three boys rushed to the door, too happy to leave the evil glare of Mr. Morgenstern. When they closed the door behind them, Jon went to his father, picking some pieces of fruits out of the bowl.

"You know she's crying downstairs, right?"

"Clary doesn't cry."

"Sure she does. She's just a g... She's young, she's allowed to break down and cry."

Jon had almost stated that she was a girl, but held his word. He knew how much their father did everything to make her forget that. He didn't want her to use it as an excuse for anything, telling her that someone determined to hurt her would not care about her being a girl or her being small.

"Being young is no excuse. You're the same age and you don't cry."

"Because she makes sure I don't, taking all the crap on her."

"Either way, _if_ she cries, it's because of that Herondale boy, not me."

"What? He's not the one who made her believe he was disappointed in her! He actually likes her."

Valentine stopped cutting the fruits, putting the knife down and looking at his son in the eyes. Jon hold his gaze all the while knowing that he had crossed the line. No one was suppose to like Clary. Not in this way. And if they did, neither Jon nor Clary should care about it, just look the other way.

"I gathered that. You think I didn't see how he looked at her last week? I wouldn't have cared one bit if she hadn't cared herself. But now she lets him sleep in her bed. He will crash her. When he will he tired of her, he will crash her, and I won't let that happen."

"But..."

"I won't let that happen!"

Suddenly Izzy barged in the open space, looking everywhere, panic in her eyes.

"Did my asshats of brothers left me behind?"

Jon grimaced when he realized that he had forgot that Izzy was still sleeping upstairs. She looked at him and then saw his father. She straightened up and tidied her hair.

"Good morning Mr. Morgenstern."

"Good morning Miss Lightwood."

"Uh, you don't have to call me that. I'm not an old cat lady."

"Are you implying that I am?"

Izzy looked desperately at Jon, looking for some help from him and he grabbed his keys, smiling at her. He knew how much his father was just messing with her, but with him scaring the shit out of them last time, he couldn't blame Izzy for being lost.

"He's just messing with you. Call him Valentine. Come I'll drive you back to your place."

Izzy squealed and waved his father goodbye. Jon couldn't understand what she was so happy about. It's not like she would be driving or something, just in the back. There was nothing exiting in being in the back of a bike. All the thrill was when you had the control of the engine.

Once in front of Izzy's house, he cut down the motor and took back her helmet. Izzy was glaring at her house, shooting daggers at her brothers' windows.

"I still can't believe they left me behind! They're going to have Hell to pay!"

"In their defense my Dad was scaring the Hell out of them, playing dangerously with his knife."

"Well, they're just wusses then. He's just like Clary, scary on the outside."

Jon thought about it for a second, and decided that she was right. For people who didn't know him or he didn't care about, Valentine Morgenstern was scary as Hell, but to his sister and him, he meant the world. He shrugged, thinking that if people knew his story, they wouldn't be so quick to judge and would think just like Izzy.

"Izzy? Can you tell Jace that I'd like him to come by my house tomorrow, around 6pm."

"Why don't you tell him tomorrow?"

"Because Clary has super earring when I talk about her, and I want to talk about her to him."

"You think they made out?"

"I'm afraid they did, and that it meant a lot more to him than to her."

Izzy quizzically looked at him, rising a perfectly drawn eyebrow. Jon shook his head to her.

"My sister is a very complicated person. Just tell him to come around six, she's not home usually at this time."

~.o.O.o.~

Clary came back upstairs, feeling ashamed and mortified. She found her father alone in the kitchen and he didn't look at her. She swallowed back her pain and straightened up.

"I'm sorry to have disappoint you father. It won't happen again."

He didn't say anything to her, focused on his dishes, so she went upstairs chagrined to have disappoint him so much that he wouldn't talk to her.

"I heard that you got in a fight?"

"The idiot deserved it. I'll do it all over again if I have to."

"I know he deserved it. You don't throw a punch for nothing. Just next time don't hurt the kid too much. If he can't walk, they'll make a big deal out of it..."

Clary understood what he was implying, and she nod of agreement. Then she went up to her room. Once there she saw that the bed had been done, and when she glanced sideways, she saw the ruined painting, and anger boiled in her. She rushed to it and stabbed it all she could, shouting out her anger. She ripped out the torn pieces hanging until she felt fully satisfied, drained of all emotions.

She put some KoRn on and laid on her bed. She thought of nothing, just staring blankly at the painting on the ceiling. At her Mom and Dad looking at her with unconditional love. At her brother and herself looking at her with glee and malice.

Jon came in the room, but she didn't glanced over him. She knew it was him, because he was her brother, she always knew. He came to lay next to her, his hands behind his head, and he looked at the painting with her.

He found it so perfect and reality showing. Many people didn't understand how they parents could love them if they were never with them, nor why they would love their parents when they barely saw them. But him and his sister what people didn't, and they knew that their parents' love was unconditional.

"I owe you fifty bucks."

"I figured."

Jon didn't like the blank tone of his sister's voice. It was as if she didn't care anymore, as if she didn't _feel_ anything anymore.

"I have a 'date' tomorrow. With Velrac. Wish I could just skip the damn thing to the good part."

"Didn't you get enough yesterday."

"I got more than enough. But that's beside the point."

"Clary, if Jace makes you feel good, you shouldn't have to care about what Dad said, you should just enjoy the feeling."

She blankly chuckled and got up, straightening her cloths and he sat looking at her straight in the eye.

"I enjoy bananas, that doesn't mean I hang around with them all the time or I date them."

"Dad doesn't know the absolute truth."

"Yes he does. How can you try to put me in a relation when your last one ended so badly? You felt bad for days, you cried, I had to force you to eat and live. How can you want to make me go on the same path? This is ... The way I live is the only way for me to be in peace with myself and happy."

Jon watched his sister walk out of her room, determination in her stature, and he felt bad for her. In a way he was a bit blaming his father for what he had done to Clary. Sure he understood why he had raised them like that, and was harsher on her, but the way he taught her to always close her heart was now crushing her. And either she would break down, either she would become this cold hearted person that was lurking within her.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace was on his bed, a pillow over his head. It wasn't really Izzy's scold for leaving her behind that had taken him down, but Clary. Clary and her fucking reactions! How could she had kissed him with so much passion, had sex with him as if there were no tomorrow, and coldly tell him that she didn't want anything more.

She was lying, he knew it. He _felt_ it. Deep inside of him, he knew that she liked him. She had too, there was no way she couldn't. She had said she missed him. She had whispered his name countless time with lust and care. She even _cuddled_ for crying out loud! She had snuggle her way into his arm. So there was no way that she didn't want to be with him. She was just fucking lying.

But why? Why would she lie like that? Did she think that he wasn't up for a relationship with her. Because he was definitely up for that. With her, he was definitely ready to hold hands in public, go to the movies, walk around. Yeah he was definitely ready to get soapy and cheesy, just for her.

Suddenly, Izzy barged in his room, shouting all she could with her squeakiest voice.

"I told you Izzy. I'm sorry for letting you behind. I would be the worst soldier ever in a war movie. Now can you just drop it?"

"What have you done Jace?"

"Nothing."

"So explain to me _that_."

Jace removed the pillow from his face and sat up as Izzy was holding in front him her phone. He quizzically looked at her before taking it and looking at the screen. She was on her Facebook, but Sebastian's status was all he could see. "**Some redhead had stolen my heart. Feel like tomorrow's date won't just come quick enough.**"

"What does he mean they have a date?"

"That's why I'm here for."

Jace growled and threw Izzy's phone across the room making her scream at him for throwing her phone.

"Don't break _my_ phone! It didn't do anything to you! Just fix your mess. And Jon says he wants to talk to you tomorrow at 6."

"What?"

"Something about Clary. I don't know just go there as you're told."

And then she left, mumbling about killing him if he ever threw her phone again. Jace laid back, wondering what Jon would want to tell him? To back off? That was the thing with Jon, he didn't know how he felt about his sister's love life after all. Alec being just a cover, it was normal he didn't care. And now he understood why Jon always hinted him on Clary.

But he also saw how Jon didn't like how Sebastian had flirted with her during the party, and had made sure to make him leave as soon as possible. And this confused Jace. He didn't know anymore if Jon was the overprotective kind of brother, or the cool one.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So, here was the latest chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to tell your reactions on Clary's date, Valentine, and poor little Jace. **

**And sorry, there aren't any Clace moment in this chapter, but that won't last. **

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, they always make me so happy. The more I get, the quicker I want to update. And also thank you to all the followers and favoriters (I know, still not a word)**

**. To cathclacemadian, well in the end Jace didn't talk at all. The Valentine Jace confrontation is for another time. Glad you enjoyed the Clace moment. **

**. To Clancy (should I still call you that? I'll think I'll call you my little junky now ;-P). I'm soooo glad you liked the chapter, and see Jon is just trying to take it slow with his sister. And sorry no murder here, but that doesn't mean that should last forever. And Clary... Well you were right, she's not so happy with what happened. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was Clace free, at least you get to understand why Clary is acting like that. **

**. To SilverShadowWolf46, I love awkward moments, don't worry there'll be a few more. Glad you like story, hope you liked the last chapter. **

**. To ddiva, see one of Clary's layer had been unveiled. **

**Anyway, I still don't own anything **

**Cheers. **


	9. Chapter 9

During all morning, Jace tried to talk to Clary, but there was always someone in the way. Suddenly everyone wanted to talk to her, to know all about her romance with Sebastian, and the harder she was blowing people off, the more they wanted to talk to her, and she was getting tired it. If this was what dating meant, she didn't want to be a part of it.

She didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of it. It was no different from when she dated Alec for her. She thought it would be just hanging around with a guy, just like with Alec. Except that in the end there would be something more for her.

She saw that Jace had tried to talk with her, but she did all she could to avoid him. She knew that he wanted to talk to her about Sunday morning, but there was nothing more she could add to what she said. And she was afraid to talk to him. Afraid that if she talked to him, this void within her she had managed to invoke would disappear, filled by Jace's presence.

She was on her way to lunch, seriously thinking of telling Velrac that she wouldn't make it for it was too much pressure on her when someone pulled her in the janitor's closet. She looked up to her intruder, ready to punch whoever it was in the jaw, when she saw that it was Jace. Of course it was Jace.

He was looking at her with anger and pain, shooting daggers at her. She noticed that he had dark circles nudes his eyes, as if he didn't sleep last night, and without knowing why, she felt bad for him.

Jace only noticed the hickey on her collarbone. The one she had tried to hide behind her marvelous bright red hair. Seeing her hickey made him think on how she had furiously itched her nose and her right ear on Sunday morning when they were talking.

"What do you want?"

"Sebastian? Really? You don't want to date me, but you go out with _Sebastian freaking Velrac_!"

"First of all, you never asked. Second of all, I 'date' whoever the Hell I want! And third of all, don't ever pull me in here ever again!"

Jace realized that he never actually had asked her in a proper date. He had always assumed that she'd understand that him wanting to be with her meant that he wanted them to be a couple, them to be together to the world.

"So you want to put proper labels? Alright then. Would you go on a date with me?"

"No! I have a date with _Velrac_."

She stormed out of the closet and Jace shouted out all his frustration. This girl was incomprehensible and she was driving him crazy. He kicked the door to open it, and found himself ridiculous when he realized that it was opening on the other side. He violently opened it and went back to his home, pretending not to feel well to Maryse when he arrived home.

Clary sat at her usual spot, praying all her heart that everyone would leave her eat in peace. Just for once. This life of American high school was starting to drive her crazy. Why couldn't she just go back to Japan, where everyone didn't dare even look at her. Here, everyone was looking at her, talking to her, 'dating' her. Alec sat next to her with his sister and her brother.

"Mom is coming back tomorrow. For two days."

Clary looked at her brother, surprised by what he said. Their Mom didn't come home has punctually as their father. She would show up spontaneously, and usually stay at least two days.

"How would you know that?"

"Dad told me this morning before leaving. You were jogging."

Clary smiled at her brother, and they both silently agreed to ditch class for the next couple of days. Their Mom didn't come home that often for them to waste the precious time that was giving to them with her. And it's not like she'd mind them skipping school.

Then she turned to Alec, asking him how were things going with the Asian guy of Saturday's party. She saw in them a beautiful future couple, even though they were completely opposite. Alec was calm, always in control of his emotions, when the Asian guy seemed out going, glittery, and a bit crazy (Izzy like crazy). And did she mention the glitter? Because it was a Hell lot of glitter!

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. He was all over you. Even Ray Charles would have seen it."

"Well... I don't know. I guess it's going well."

Clary saw him blush, and she understood that he wasn't really comfortable in talking about it. She dropped it and resumed on eating her fruit. Jon kept on glancing at her, and she knew what he was all about.

They didn't really talked since last night. What they had said to one another had made them both think. He knew that she shouldn't act like she did, but he also knew that pushing her in the other way, the right way, would only comfort her in her idea.

For the rest of the day they didn't talk, and Jon noticed that Flynn Rider was missing school. Meaning something happened between the two of them. _Again_. He hoped that he would still show up at night. He needed to tell him why Clary was so ... different and why she was acting like that.

When he got back home, Clary was already there and he couldn't help but shake his head. She always rode too fast, playing dangerously with the speed limits. She was already making the tea and he sat on his knees at the coffee table before drinking silently the tea with her. He looked at her drinking her tea at her turn. When she put the small bowl on the table, he decided to break the ice.

"So? Velrac, uh?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't go after my whole team. There's so much I can hear from them about you..."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Is it that bad?"

"You don't want to know. Just don't make me play that big brother crap. We both know how much it would be untrue."

She nodded and smiled before saying she should go to Velrac's house. Jon watched his sister get up and he analyzed the outfit she was wearing for her date. As much as he didn't like the idea of her going on a date with Sebastian, it was still her very first date, and he wanted it to be alright for her. She was wearing blue denim jeans and a baggy Sex Pistols shirt, her biker jacket over it.

"You're really going to wear that?"

She looked down on herself, not seeing the problem.

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

"Yeah, something sexy."

"Pfff, don't be ridiculous. I'm going to eat not to sell my body."

"Clary... A date means a lot more than just hang out with a guy. Maybe you shouldn't go if you don't feel up to it."

She narrowed her eyes to him, and went to the door before putting her combat boots on.

"You and Jace should stop telling me what to do or not with Velrac."

She slammed the door behind her and walked to Velrac. Once at his door, she hesitated to knock. What if Jon was right, and that Velrac was expecting from her more than she could give? She hoped that he knew that it was just a one time thing. That she didn't give more. She really hoped he knew otherwise she would have to deal with two Jace's!

Velrac opened the door before she even made her mind in knocking and he smiled to her before leading her to his car. He opened the door to her and she had to keep herself for rolling her eyes. The date hadn't even started yet that she couldn't wait for it to be over.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace knocked at the Morgenstern's door, feeling anxious of what would Jon do to him. He shouted him to come in, and Jace saw him in the kitchen space. He liked the Morgenstern house. It was an open space, very big and light, and from everywhere on the ground floor he could see the other side.

"Want dinner?"

Jace gave him a bowl with rice and Chinese food and went to sit at the coffee table. Jace removed his shoes (no one was to come in the house with shoes), and went to sit next to him. Jon gave him chopsticks and he started to eat after saying that little word that his sister and him always said. Jace did the same, curious to know what vegan Chinese tasted like, and it was...

"Damn it's good!"

"That's because I can cook. Don't ever ask Clary to cook you something beside salad or you'll end up in the hospital."

Jace bursted in laughter before straightening back.

"Well, I guess our sisters are alike then. Izzy couldn't cook even if her life depended on it."

Jon smiled and they ate in silence for a moment before Jace couldn't take it anymore.

"So why did you call me over?"

"To talk about Clary."

"Yeah, I figured."

Jon finished his food and put down his chopsticks before looking at him in the eyes.

"I know you like her. I know you two had sex a couple of times and that she said that she didn't want anything more to it each time. But I know her better that she knows herself.

There is one thing that you need to understand about my sister. It's that she's not my sister. She's my brother.

Out of us, she always had been the 'boy'. She was the one who would fight with other kids because they were mean or bullies. Because they would evil mouth our parents. Because they would tease our relation as twins.

Out of us, I'm the one who had my heart broken, and she's the one who went to kick the girl for breaking my heart. I'm the soft one and she's the tough one. Always had been, always will be. That's why I call her Akuma and she calls me Tenshi. Because she's the fire and I'm the ice to cool her down.

Add to that the fact that our father had always raised us to avoid any sort of relationships, and there you have Clary."

Jace looked at Jon, not really sure were he was going with that. Was this a warning or an advise? Jon smiled with disillusion.

"She likes you...

"... Oh no she doesn't."

"Yes she does but she doesn't know how to act on it. Her liking you goes against everything we were brought up to. Against everything she believes in. She was used to be lonely and on her own and she was fine with it.

But now she likes you. Yes she does. She came to you when she was drunk. She painted you countless time -that painting wasn't for Alec, but for you, you are the center of it, the light of it. She reacts to your very presence or the mention of your name. She let you sleep in her bed, she never lets anyone sleep in her bed. That's the golden rule of feeling less sex.

But she's afraid of liking you. Because she doesn't know what that feeling is, or what it could do to her. Or what you could do to her."

Jace looked at Jon before getting up and pacing. Why did she have to be so damn complicated? Jace shook his head, knowing that Clary being Clary was what he liked about her. But Clary being Clary was also what was driving them apart.

"Still she went out with Sebastian."

"That's because you pushed her into it!"

"I did no such thing!"

Jon sighed and also got up. He tidied their dishes and went to the kitchen space to wash them.

"Yes you did. Whatever you told her, you rushed her and she backed up as she could. I told you to wait. If you want her to take you, you have to take baby steps with her. I know, it sucks, but that's how she is. Either you deal with it and take her as she is, either you back off from my sister."

His ton had become menacing at the last words. Here was the protective brother side showing up. Then, Jon left Jace to think about what he had just said.

And Jace didn't know how to feel about all those informations. It didn't make him like Clary any less, (on the contrary, he felt like he liked her even more) but it made him confuse. According to Jon, Clary was a lot like himself. So why didn't they get along just fine? Why did they always have to fight!

He heard a car pulling in the driveway, and went to the window only to see Clary and Sebastian walking to the porch.

Clary was walking out of the worst evening of her life. She wished she had other dates just to be able to say that it was the worst date of her life. How could someone be so... boring. And predictable. And cheesy. Yuck. Just thinking back at the evening made her shiver with repulsion. Who knew Velrac was that kind of guy.

He fed her with stupid lines that should be banished from men's books and vocabulary and to which she had to be careful not to roll her eyes at. If only there was a law against such stupid things. She had to bare his attempts of flirt, his attempts of jokes and his attempts of being sexy and charming.

At some point, Clary had wondered if her brother wasn't right and if there was something wrong with her. How come Velrac did not wake in her a single girly vibe? Wasn't she supposed giddy and feel butterflies in her stomach? Clary realized that she needed a _real_ girl's advise to understand the whole thing. She needed Izzy.

They were at her door, and Clary couldn't wait to get in for her to call Izzy. She had to know if she was normal or if Velrac was just lame. She turned to tell him goodnight and found him getting awkwardly closer to her. Right, the stupid goodbye kiss that she saw in so many sappy movies. How would she dodge that? If the date hadn't happen she would have make him come in and they would have had the right kind of fun, but now he just seemed like the clingy type of guy.

That was another thing she didn't like about that date. The date had been supposed to take her mind off of Jace, but it didn't. On the contrary. Everything Velrac did, she compared it to Jace. The way he sat, the way he looked at her, the way he ate, the way he talked to her. During the whole evening, she was all about Jace and how he would never had looked at her the same way, nor never said what Velrac said. Either it was the sappy lines or the comments on her alimentation.

And now stupid Velrac was leaning closer and closer. How did normal girls reacted when they didn't want it? Should she sneeze or caught? Claim that she saw a shooting star or a pink elephant? He was inches from her when the door flew open. Her first thought was that it was Jon and that he had came to her rescue (hail the twin connection), but when she turned smiling to him, she saw... Jace! What the Hell was is doing in her house?

"Clary we have to talk."

"What the Hell are you doing in _my_ house!?"

"I was invited here. And we have to talk."

She was going to kill Jon. Literally kill him! How could he do that to her? That was massive betrayal to call Jace for him to blow off the end of her ... so-called date! Jon was a dead man!

"Well, go wait _inside_ I was in the middle of something."

She turned back to Velrac who had backed away. She smiled to him, but he kept on looking at Jace. Great now he was going to imagine things that weren't.

"Well, there's so much you can say for a goodbye, so 'goodbye'."

Clary turned again to Jace and saw him waving goodbye to Velrac. Was he seriously ending her _own_ date? Could he be _that stupid_? Now there would be two corpses in her house, and a great fire to get rid of the evidences.

Velrac weakly smiled to her and started walking away after telling her goodbye. She ran after him.

"Velrac wait."

"You're not going to k..."

She grabbed Velrac by the shirt and spun herself to be in front of him. And then she crashed her lips and his, never looking away from Jace, cutting him in the middle of his sentence. She saw him clench his jaw of anger and then he slammed the door shut and she broke the kiss. She accompanied Velrac back to his car, and when he was in it, she apologized.

"Sorry about the imbecile that's in my house."

"It's okay."

He started playing with the keys of his car before looking back at her.

"You know, I can't help feeling that that kiss we had was just a statement to Jace. Something between the two of you?"

"A knife?"

She had mumbled, already seeing herself killing the man, and then she regained composure of herself.

"No. There's nothing."

"You sure? Because he looked like he was going to rip my head, and I'm not going to fight with Jace."

"There's nothing."

"Sure."

He smiled to her and started off his car before driving away. She knew he didn't believe her and it annoyed her. Now everyone was going to think she and Jace had a fling or whatever they called it. She walked back to the house, fulminating and once in removed her shoes, thinking of the best way to kill them both. Long and painful or quick and painful? As long as there were painful somewhere. She was about to shout at her brother when Jace interrupted her.

"So you had fun on your _date_?"

"Best one I ever had! A real joy!"

Jace noticed the hint of self irony in her tone, as if she was internally laughing to some private joke. He got up from the couch and angrily walked to her.

"Was it now? How good was it? Did he compliment you with that annoying voice of his?"

"None of your business!"

"Did he tell you how black suits you perfectly for it makes you skin looks like china. For it makes his fingers inch to endlessly touch your skin."

Clary was taken aback. She didn't expect this. What was that? No one ever complimented her looks. They would whistle, look at her appreciatively, but no one ever said anything. Jace walked closer to her, his fingers flying on her skin, but barely touching her.

"Did he tell you how prettier you are when you have your hair down?"

Once again, Clary didn't say anything. No one ever called her pretty. They called her hot, sexy, but pretty no one ever did. He reached for her hair and untied her knot, making her stupidly blush while her hair were falling down around her face.

"Did he tell you that when you blush, you face had the loveliest shade of pinkish-red and that it makes him just want to keep looking at you? Did he tell you that when you look like that he just want to take your breath away and kiss you?"

He leaned forward to kiss her, and there, _there_ she felt the butterflies she had been longing for all evening. Why? Why was it always Jace who brought the butterflies? As soon as his lips brushed hers, she shoved him off. She couldn't let herself fall like that for him.

"Leave! Leave now Jace!"

"No I'm not leaving! You and I are not going to play this game any longer!"

"This is not a game! You're the one who can't understand that I'll never be with you!"

"Why not? What keeps you from dating me when you went on a date with fucking Sebastian!"

Clary was furious beyond reason. She didn't like that she liked he was trying so hard. She didn't like that it meant he liked her. She didn't like that the butterflies meant _she_ liked him. What would her father say? He had always taught her how dangerous it was to like someone.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

Clary surprisingly felt tears burning her eyes. No way she would cry for a guy! She angrily wiped the tears off before they could even fall and ran upstairs, bumping into Jon in the process. He grabbed her and brought her downstairs.

"Leave me be Jon! I don't want to talk to him anymore!"

"No. You're going to apologize because you don't mean what you said!"

"I meant it! A thousand times I meant it!"

She jumped out of his arms and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. Jon looked at Flynn Rider who looked beaten to the ground.

"She didn't meant it like that."

"Didn't she? She seemed pretty clear when she said she meant it a _thousand_ times."

And with that he stormed out of the house. Jon heaved at the situation. They were not making it any easy. He knew why Clary had said it, and he knew that in a certain way she did mean it. But not how Flynn Rider thought she had. She hated how he made her feel different.

Jon thought that he had been clear with him when he told him that she was new at this whole feeling thing and that she didn't know how to act on it. But apparently not. He decided to wait for a moment before going to see her.

Clary was in her room, screaming in her pillow all she could. How she hated Jace! That stupid face of his with those stupid golden eyes who looked at her as if she was some treasure or something. That stupid deep and sensual voice of his that whispered in her ear those stupid and annoyingly sweet things. Those stupid strong and callous hands of his that made her shiver of pleasure just by slightly touching her. How she hated him!

She turned on her back and closed her eyes, counting her breaths to calm herself. When her heart was finally calm and steady, she called Izzy. Maybe the girl would help make sense out of all of this.

"Hi Clary! How was your date? Tell me everything."

"Not that great. It was really ... soapy? I don't know, it didn't feel right. Is it normal?"

"Yeah, you don't have to like your date when it doesn't fit. If the guy doesn't make you feel anything, no reason to push it. You need the butterflies, the heart race, the breath taken away."

This was not helping. This was Jace right there.

"Yeah, and what if you don't want it? How do you get rid of it?"

"You don't. Either you learn to live with this constant craving in you, either you act on it and lose yourself to it."

"I don't lose myself. That's not me Izzy."

"I don't ask you to change, I'm telling you to follow your instincts."

Suddenly a door slammed at Izzy's end of the phone, and Clary heard some angry mumblings and Izzy shushing someone before she retook the line.

"Sorry, just something that came up. Anyway... Clary I know this is all about Jace and I know you're scared of getting involved. I get it, you don't want to get hurt, but aren't you hurt right now by repressing your feelings? Maybe the moments of happiness that you'll have worth the hurt to come. Trust me it does. It does a thousand times."

"I don't know."

"I know Jace is not the best person in the world. Hell I know, I'm his sister. But ... He does care a lot about you. He does. I couldn't tell you how I know, but I just know. You should give him a chance. Maybe you'll get along better than both of you expected. Maybe it won't work, but maybe it's a life time thing. You can't know as long as you haven't tried."

Clary didn't answer anything to that. What could she say?

"Listen Clary, I have to go, but think of what I've told you."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And there it is. The moment where you all hate me for ruining yet another Clace moment. Go ahead, you can say it, you hate me. **

**So what did you think of the chapter in general? Loved it? Hated it? Don't forget to tell? And also to tell what you think will happen next. **

**. To , Guest, Roana, and Sybill. I'm really glad you liked this story so much that you took the time to review it. And as for the update, I'll try to keep it this regular and warn you when I won't be able to update for a while. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I know! She is so annoyingly stubborn that I want to smack her (wait... I'm the one who made her like that, so no, no smacking). Don't worry, Clace will come in the upcoming chapters, but not sure when. **

**. To my little junky, I know that Valentine and Jocelyn seem like they don't care about their children, but there is a whole other story behind it, slowly and slowly unveiled. So you'll have to be patient (sorry). And here you hate me because once again they don't get along, but don't hate me too much, that won't last forever (or will it?). And as for Jon and Izzy, I don't know yet... I haven't decided about this one, so even I I'm in a blur. **

**. To pbj1992, but Valentine is not such a bad person. But you don't know the whole story either. But he's not mean in purpose. He just loves his daughter (for a change). **

**Anyway everything goes to Cassandra Clare as usual**

**Cheers. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Clary get your butt downstairs!"

Clary did as her brother told her, ready to give him a peace of her mind on what she thought about him telling her so demandingly what to do. But as soon as she was on the ground floor, she saw something that made her forget all about her brother, Jace, school, and whatever other crap that could have happen lately.

"Mom!"

She ran toward her, ready to jump in her arms, but stop at the last second when she saw her mother's arm in bandages.

"What happened?"

"I got careless."

Jon and Clary looked at each other, concerned. They knew what kind of job their mother was doing, but this was not in the job description she had given them. She sat on the couch and they joined her there.

"But I thought that you were never on the field, you being the lawyer and all."

"Honey, we're always everywhere. And sometimes things get out of hands. But I'm not complaining, I get to see you 'til Friday morning."

"Does Dad know about that?"

"Yes I saw him this afternoon at Washington. He wasn't in the best of moods."

Their mother rested her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes. Clary bent her head down and blushed a bit. Apparently their father was still angry at her for the Jace thing. Jon, him, saw a chance to push his sister toward Flynn Rider.

Even though their mother had always agreed with their father on their strict education, even sometimes pushing them in more training and such, the affection issue had always been a disagreement between them. Their Mom would say they had to experiment the heart breaks to strengthen their hearts, when their Dad would say that their hearts should be unbreakable from the beginning.

"Well that must be because Clary has a boyfriend."

"I certainly do not!"

Clary was glaring at her brother, promising him with her eyes to kill him in a thousand different ways all full of pain and torture. Their mother opened her eyes and looked at Clary smiling, surprised as well by her son's statement as by her daughter's reaction.

"Oh really?"

"No! He's delusional!"

"No I'm not. You should see him when Clary walks in Mom. He has freaking sparkles in his eyes..."

"No he doesn't! You just won't drop it won't you Jon!"

Jocelyn took her daughter's hand in hers to calm her down, and it worked automatically.

"It's nothing honey. You can have a boyfriend. And if he has sparkles in his eyes when he looks at you, it means that it's fine."

"But he doesn't, and I don't care about him anyway."

Jocelyn chucked as her daughter stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, breathing heavily. She reminded her of herself when she was younger and how she didn't want to do anything with Valentine Morgenstern at first. Look where that got them.

"If you don't care, I don't see where the problem is to give him a chance."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary and Jon didn't came to school for the rest of the week. They didn't answer their cells, and Jace knew they were still alive because Clary had sent a single text to Alec to tell him that their Mom was home and ill so they were staying with her.

Jace wanted to go over their house to talk to Clary and tell her that he understood where she was coming from, that he wasn't going to push her or anything, but he didn't dare. He didn't know what their mother was like, if she was like their father or worst.

After thinking about it over and over, he understood what Jon had mean when he had told him that she didn't meant she hated him. She actually hated the new feelings crawling inside of her because of him. He should have known, he had had the same feeling for weeks, not knowing how to deal with it.

But now the week had been good. Izzy had told him that her date with Sebastian had been a freaking disaster, which couldn't make him more happier given that she had 'kissed' him at the end of it. Sebastian had came to him to tell him that he'd back off which was also great. He had told him that he didn't know about them being a thing, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed her into their date. No, the only cloud was for her not to be in school.

Every night, when he came back from school he would go in the living room and pretend to do his homework or to watch TV, when he was really looking at her painting. He understood now what Jon had meant when he said he was the center. His hair were catching the light, his head the center of perspective, his arms the lines that defined the different levels of the painting.

It was Friday night, and he was once again in the living room pretending not to look at the painting, when Jon called him.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing really. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Sleeping mostly. Why?"

"I feel like going out. There's this club I heard about, Pandemonium something. And I need a wing man to bring me home safely."

Jace didn't feel like partying at all. Especially if it was to go at Pandemonium as the designated driver.

"What about your sister?"

"Yeah... She's not so happy with me lately so she stormed out of the house. I'll tell you all bout it tonight. Come and pick me up at seven."

Jon had hang up, and Jace couldn't help but feel that he had been kidnapped to a party night he didn't want to go to.

Jon smirked at the phone after hanging up glad to see that things were going according to plan. He texted Izzy that she could do her part now and he went to Clary's room and collapsed on her bed while she was painting.

Their Mom had left at dawn the very same morning saying that she'd be back soon and that she loved them. But that's always what she said, as if she was afraid not to see them ever again. Then again, they knew better.

The week had been quiet. The quieter it had been since they arrived. Jocelyn didn't mind them skipping class, on the contrary she was the first one to call the school and tell them they wouldn't make it.

That was one of the thing Jon liked about his parents, ditching school wasn't that big of a deal, and that's why Clary and him only ditched it when they were here, they had no reason on sneaking out of school otherwise.

Their week with their Mom had been peaceful, reminding him memories of when they were little. When they were still in Switzerland and their Mom was always there, and their Dad there more often. He knew now that it was because they were so little, but he still missed it from times to times.

Their Mom didn't brought back the Jace issue for she saw how it had upset Clary and she didn't say a single word about it except for last night, when she told her that she might miss her chance of true happiness if she stayed so stubborn on her positions. Clary hadn't say anything back, but Jon saw that it got her thinking.

Actually Clary had thought a lot during the past week, painting her thoughts and emotions in countless canvasses.

And now she was again painting, a paintbrush holding her hair, and her hands full of paints. She had given up the idea of brush for this painting and was fingering the canvas, her little tongue out and her eyebrows furrowed.

"So I've been thinking..."

She hesitated in formulating the words, still concentrated on her painting. John didn't even dared look at it because he knew how much she hated that. She never minded him looking at it, because he was her twin brother, but he knew that she appreciated him having the grace not to look at it.

"Yeah?"

He had a feeling that it was about Flynn Rider. Finally! But at that precise moment, her phone rang Barbie Girl.

"Damn, that's Izzy. Can you put it on speaker for me please?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, it's okay."

Jon picked up the phone, knowing perfectly what Izzy was going to tell his sister. It was after all part of their plan. He put the speaker on and laid on his stomach, his face at the foot of Clary's bed.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Clary I have a major super mega giga supra huge emergency!"

"What is it?"

"I need you to come to a club with me tonight!"

Clary stopped painting and looked at Jon with surprise. She mouthed him 'Is she serious?' before shaking her head and going back to her painting.

"I don't do clubs Izzy."

"But pleaaaaaaaaase. Jace said he had somewhere to be. Alec is on this date but not a date thing with Magnus and I'm here all alone, all by myself! I can't go to a club alone!"

"Why not? You're beautiful, you will certainly not leave the club _alone_."

"It's not what I meant. And I have a boyfriend for your information! But I can't go alone otherwise all the guys will be all over me. I need someone to protect me. You're scarier than any guy I know..."

"... Well thank you Izzy!"

"What I mean is we won't be bothered if you come. Please. Pretty please. Triple please."

"You know that I'm covered in paint..."

"I'll fix that. Come by at my place at 7pm."

And Izzy hang up. Jon was still amazed to see how Izzy always made Clary do whatever she wanted her to do. Whatever her secret weapon was, he wanted it. He smiled at his sister, happy that everything was finally coming together and she grimaced at him.

"I should have sent you. She's going to doll me up for hours!"

"No can do. I have plans tonight."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah some blond head. A bit stupid if you ask but really nice."

Clary smiled and looked back at her painting, mumbling something about it not being quite right. She asked him his opinion and Jon glanced at it, immediately wishing he hadn't. Sure it meant that she liked Flynn Rider alright if she was so obsessed by the painting, but... He wished it had been another painting.

It was a three quarter painting where he could only see their faces and chests, dark blue sky behind them. Flynn Rider was on the left side, holding her in his arms, obvious lifting her for their heads were on the same level. He was shirtless and had one of his hands tangled in her flamboyant red hair. His face was missing the eyes, but it was directed toward her. She was looking as if she was about to kiss him, her two hands cupping his face, her wild hair falling all over the place. Jon couldn't see her face, only a small genuine smile. And her blouse was open, showing things Jon didn't want see.

"You could warn me when you do phonographic paintings!"

"I don't care about that. The problem... Those goddamn eyes! I just don't have the right expression to them!"

"You burned my retina! You can have my eyes!"

"Oh, it's just a glimpse of a boob, you'll get over it. Help me with the eyes!"

"I will certainly bit help you painting something pornographic. I don't want my image to be remotely close to this painting and whatever you will do with it."

"Ew! You're gross! I can't even look at it now!"

She got up and backed aways from the painting, shivering of disgust. They both looked at each other before shivering some more and bursting out of laughter. Then Clary went to wash her hands in the bathroom before deciding to take a real shower.

Once she was in her biker cloths, ready to go to Izzy's, she looked for her brother and she found him in the garden, looking at the closed pool.

"I think I'll open it. Tomorrow or something. It's hot enough now."

"Not afraid for me to drown you?"

"You wish. Besides if I drown you'll have to wear a dress at my funeral."

"I'll have to wear a dress _tonight_. Please save me!"

"Nope. As I told you I have a blond head that needs all my attention and care."

"Some brother you make! Leaving me to die for a hot chick! Pfff I'm disappointed."

"Yeah but you love me. See you tomorrow Akuma."

She gently punched him in the shoulder and left her house before humping her bike to go to Izzy's. Once in front of her house she saw Jace's Impala, meaning that he was still home and that made her think twice to go in. She still hadn't seen him since the horrible thing she told him, and he hadn't done a thing to see her either. Maybe he was over her. And the idea of that made her upset. Sad upset, not angry upset. Izzy flew her door open.

"Well what are you waiting for? The deluge?"

"I thought your brothers weren't here."

"No they're not. Alec dropped Jace wherever he needed to be, his car is 'sick' as he puts it."

Clary looked at the car, wondering what could be wrong and before she could stop herself, she had the hood opened, looking at the motor, her hands holding the hood high. Izzy slammed the hood down, anger in her eyes.

"I didn't call you to fix a stupid car but for us to have a girls night. Now come on!"

Stupid? Did she realize what kind of car it was. It needed to be pampered and coddled not to be called stupid! Izzy was such a girl.

"Yeah, I know I'm here to be your bodyguard."

Once in her room, Izzy sat Clary on a chair and started dolling her up, talking about what happened in school when she wasn't there, but never mentioning what Clary was really interesting in. And she didn't ask. Izzy straightened her hair, did her make up with smoky black cat eyes and full red lips. Then she told Clary to go wear ... a shirt, it had to be a long shirt, because if it was dress, it was damn short!

Once back on Izzy's room, pulling down all she could the dress, Izzy made them stand one next to the other. Izzy was beautiful. Breathtaking beautiful. Clary had seen it the first time she had come to talk to her, and she was still thinking it. She was damn too beautiful. And now with that magnificent golden dress that she was wearing, she looked like a Greek goddess. Her black hair were up in a de-structured messy bun. Her lips were pink and glossy while her eyes had a long line of eyeliner.

Then Clary looked at herself and found herself weird looking with her straight hair. It made her look older. The dress was quite simple, all black with a white checkered pattern on it. No the only real problem was the dress being like a second skin and so damn short. Izzy gave her high heels and called a cab for them to go to the club.

Once there, Izzy dragged them at the bar, ordering two dry Martinis.

"We're going to have so much fun."

"If you say so."

"I know so. I'm psychic. And I know that the night will end up just perfect."

Clary raised her eyebrows at Izzy, wondering what she could mean by that. But Izzy shook her head and after quickly drinking her glass, she pulled Clary to the dance floor to dance with her. They bounced together to the music until Izzy got pulled by the arm by some guy that she found attractive enough. Clary backed off to the bar and ordered another drink. She thought that she could do it as they were cabbing their way back home.

Jon spotted his sister at the bar and decided to wait a little before pushing Flynn Rider in that direction. Flynn Rider who seemed bored out of his mind here. He smiled out of compassion before glancing back at Clary and seeing her talking some guy. And she didn't really seemed liking where this was going.

Some dude came to Clary and offered her a drink. She refused, looking at the room. She still had Izzy in her eye vision, but she felt that someone was looking at her. And she felt like she was going crazy, because it felt to her as if it was Jon. The guy next to her ordered the barmaid two drinks and said that one was for her. She looked at the barmaid pouring her drink and quickly glanced over her shoulder once again.

"You're looking for someone?"

"No. I just like watching at people dancing."

She lied and drank in one gulp. She felt that the scotch was sweeter than usual, but thought that the barmaid must have cut it with something else to increase his liquor debit.

"Why don't you come dancing with me?"

"No."

"Come on. It'll be fine."

Her mind was starting to blur and she shook it off. What she needed was _air_. She got up and tried to head to the exit. She desperately needed air. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her in a corner, before hands started to wind up her hips and lips were crushing on her neck. She tried to talk, but her tongue was heavy, and there she realized what was happening. Someone had rooffied her drink!

"You roofied me!"

"Hush baby, it'll just be alright. We're gonna have so much fun you'll see."

That information just gave her back the little strength she needed to shove him off. She was barely aware, but her need for air was gone, she needed to kill him!

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

She kicked his knee in the kneecap and he felt on the floor, on his knees. She jumped on him, biting her inner lip all she could to stay awake and she started punching him were it hurt the most. She kneed him, punched his nose, his temples, his eyes, but little by little she felt her strength going south. He must have felt it too because now he was now holding tight her fisted hands.

Jon saw his sister stumble to the exit door before she disappear from his vision. He started to panic because he knew that Clary held her drink just fine. And that she didn't drink much in an unknown environment. Suddenly he spotted a gathering of people and told Jace to come with him.

Once they had made their way to the center of the gathering, he saw Clary on top of the guy who was talking to her at the bar. She was punching him, but it didn't feel right. She didn't use as much strength as usual, and at some point she closed her eyes, her head toddling when the guy was taking control of her hands. And there he understood. Clary never failed a fight, if she was like that it was because he ...

"YOU DRUGGED MY SISTER!?"

Jace took Clary in his arms as she was falling backwards while Jon grabbed the guy by the shirt making him stand up. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of beating him to the ground. He was going to break him into little pieces. He made his head knock the wall behind him, punching him in the glottis with his other fisted hand. Then he brought the guy's already bloody face down, connecting it brutally with his knee. Then he forced him to stand back and made him twirl by the arm, breaking it in the process, before he made him fall to the ground and grabbed his hair, knocking his now unconscious head to the ground. Every time a little bit harder.

Someone tried to make him stop, but he shoved the person off, not caring for one bit if he killed the asshole.

"Jon, stop. You need to take care of Clary."

Jon turned his head to Izzy before looking at his unconscious sister in Jace's arms, her eyes trying to open every once in a while. He knocked one last time the jerk's face to the ground before getting up. A bouncer tried to tell him to leave but didn't insist at Jon's glare.

"He drugged my sister to do God knows what with her!"

The bouncer backed off, calling an ambulance for that asshole who didn't deserve one, and he walked to Jace, his arms up to take sister. Jace didn't want to give her away, but still did it because Jon was her brother. When he was about to drop her in Jon's arms, Clary held his neck tighter.

"Don't leave me Jace."

Jon looked at his sister, surprised by what happened. She had stated out loud that she wanted to be with Jace. But then again, that was the drug talking. He nodded his head to Jace and Jace took a cab home, Clary in his arms.

During the whole ride Clary was holding tight to him, struggling to stay awake, her lip swollen and bloody, her knuckles also bloody, but for other reasons.

"Don't leave me Jace."

"I won't leave you."

"Jace. You and I... You and I ... We are..."

Her head felt heavily on his chest, and he knew she was gone. When they arrived home, he silently got her to his bedroom and laid her there, her flaming hair sparse on his pillows. He hesitated in changing her, and decided against it knowing she wouldn't like the idea of someone stripping her when she was unconscious. He kissed her forehead and thought that he was going to sleep on the couch, not imposing himself to her, when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me."

Jace sighed and stripped to his boxer before slipping under the covers with her. He took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He stayed a moment like that, thinking of what had happened at the club.

When they arrived Jon had seemed looking for someone, and he knew now that it was Clary. He must have planned something with Izzy for them to meet there. And suddenly Jon was rushing somewhere and they found Clary almost unconscious on a bloody guy. He didn't know what happened, but he rushed to Clary when he saw her falling.

And then Jon had stated the obvious, and if he hadn't been holding Clary, he would have joined Jon in beating the guy up. Not that Jon had needed help. Jace had never seen Jon angry, not even a flash of anger in his eyes. Jon always smiled and took everything lightly, but there. Jon had a murderous look in his eyes and Jace was sure that if Izzy hadn't reminded him of Clary needing him, Jon would have killed the guy on the spot.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he took it from the nightstand before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Is she okay?"

It was Jon and he seemed beyond worry about his sister.

"Yes. She's sleeping."

"Jace ... She's going to be pissed beyond words when she'll remember what happened. Make sure she doesn't leave your house until I get there. And call me when she wakes up."

"Sure. Izzy is still with you?"

"No, I dropped her at her boyfriend a couple of minutes ago."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. And Jace? ... Just ... Take care of her."

Jon hang up, leaving Jace with the tonality. Jace was sure that he had wanted to tell him something else, but it didn't come out.

He looked at Clary, her face free of any emotions, blank, sleeping off the drug. Her breathing was quick and quiet and her hair were all over the place. He wondered how she would react to what happened to her. Half conscious, she had managed to bloody beat him, so when she was going to be fully aware, what would happen?

Her small hand was rising and falling as it was on his chest and slowly he felt asleep, using her quick breathing as a sheep counter and letting her strawberry-paint smell fill in his lungs.

When he woke up, he saw that Clary was still sleeping. He got up, feeling that it was weird. Clary was an early bird, always awake before everyone else. He took a long and hot shower before going downstairs to eat. There he only found Maryse making banana and blueberries pancakes. He sat down and took a plate after kissing her good morning.

"Clary is not eating with us? I made the pancakes vegan especially for her."

Jace looked at Maryse with surprise in his eyes. How did she now that Clary was upstairs? Okay he had seen her bike in the driveway, but if she was to sleep in their house it would have been in Izzy's room, not his. Why would Maryse assume he knew where she was? She chuckled at his expression and sat in front of him.

"Come on Jace I'm your Mom. I should know when you bring a girl in your room. But I have to say I'm glad it is someone as good hearted and nice as Clary and not one of those high school queen."

"Oh... Sorry for not telling you."

"No it's okay. So is she a late sleeper? That doesn't look like her."

"No. She just had ... a rough night."

Maryse looked at her adoptive son, seeing the worry and love in his eyes when he was talking about her.

"I hope it wasn't anything bad?"

Jace looked at Maryse, the mother he had known for almost twelve years. It still bugged him that he still couldn't call her Mom when she was the only Mom he remembered, the only one he loved. He wondered how much he could tell her. Maryse was cool and opened with her children, but every parent has his limits. On the other hand, Maryse used to be a nurse when she was young. Okay it was mostly in Africa with some NGO's, but maybe she knew something from her school years.

"She got ... roofied."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"I was with Jon at Pandemonium, and so was she with Izzy -don't worry Izzy is fine at Simon's. And I don't know, at some point we saw people gathering around, and she was half conscious, beating the guy and then she fell unconscious. And Jon beat the jerk to the ground."

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"As long as she been sleeping?"

"Since 1am."

"Don't let her pass the ten hours of sleep. If she does it might something else than rooffies."

Jace nodded while Maryse got up and said that she needed to do some shopping for lunch.

"And Jace, get her a bottle of water for when she wakes up."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here we are. Did you like it? Hate it? Don't forget to tell in a review. **

**And how do you think Clary will be when she'll be up?**

**Okay I just have to say it, HAIL TO JON! I love him! He's the brother I never had... Okay I stop, I'm getting too exited here. But come on. Did you like him too? Tell me, for me to feel less lonely on being so happy about him beating someone for his sister. **

**. To Alicella Ivashkov, I'm really glad you enjoy the story so much so far. Hope you liked this chapter also. **

**. To my little junky, first of all I want to thank you for reviewing at each update. And so I decided that I'll let the Sizzy a chance finally, let's just see where this goes. Jace was starting to piss me off, is I made him realize that he was being stupid, because seriously, how more stupid can this get? And there was just a glimpse of Jocelyn and Maryse, because it will come later (for Jocelyn) the how, the when, the why... Aaaaaah I can't wait for you to read it (I hope you'll like it), but you can already guess, I think. So I hope you liked your latest dose of BAHOG. **

**. To cathclacemadian, first of all I also want to thank you for reviewing at each update. It feels good, and makes me want to write more. So I'm sorry Clace (or not) will be in next chapter, and I'm sorry to make you wait like that. But I think you'll like it... I hope you will. Anyway I'm really glad that you liked the chapter, because I liked writing it (especially the part where Jon talks about Clary and all). Anyway, here was the latest update. **

**. To riley207, always glad you like it. **

**Anyway (God, I do say anyway a lot), all the characters are products of Cassandra Clare imagination, so you know the drift. **

**Cheers. **


	11. Chapter 11

Clary woke up with her head pounding like crazy. It just wouldn't stop pounding and so she didn't open her eyes, only squeezed them a little tighter and brought her hands to her head. The last time her head had hurt that much was when Jon and her had to experiment the real life with their Dad.

She rolled in the bed to hide her face in the pillow and tried to reach blindly the bottle of water that always was in her nightstand. But as she couldn't find it and she was overwhelmed by that awfully familiar scent, she realized that she wasn't home. That smell of light and summer, that smell of _sunshine_!_ Who smelled like sunshine_? No one smelled of sunshine. No one but...

She sat up bluntly, owing her to have her head spinning for a while. She brought her hands her face to hold her head, and once she finally could see straight, she saw Jace sitting in a chair and looking at her with worry. He didn't say anything, only giving her a bottle of water and she suspiciously took it.

"What am I doing in your bed?"

"I brought you here."

She rubbed her face in her hands, realizing that she was still in her dress. At least they didn't had sex. What had happened then? She went with Izzy to a club. And... Oh right there was this guy at the bar and then she remembered him rooffiing her. And his hands all over her, making her shiver of disgust and repulsion. Anger started boiling in her, but it was quickly replaced by the confusion of being in Jace's room and then worry. She suddenly got up. What happened to Izzy? She was supposed to be there for her. She felt like the worst person ever.

"Where's Izzy!?"

"At Simon's."

Jace looked at her falling back on the bed and letting her head reach the pillow. He didn't know if she remembered what happened after Izzy, but if she did, she was taking it very good. He had expected to see her scream or trash his room but she didn't.

She brought her hands to her head, caging it and let out a long plaintive moan. Then she sat back and drunk slowly and longly from the bottle. She didn't look at Jace, until she finished half of the bottle. Then she looked at his chest, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"Can I please borough your phone and your bathroom?"

Jace gave her his phone and she took it before going to Izzy's room to pick up her cloths and then to the bathroom. She laid on the floor half of her face on the cold tiled ground to help her headache cool down. Then she composed Jon's number and called him. He answered at the first ring.

"Jace is she awake?"

"Sort of speak. I need a favor Tenshi..."

"I already have his name and address, but right now I put him in the hospital... Nothing you can do about him."

Clary smiled to herself, happy to see that her brother had already known what her next move would be. But something wasn't right in this.

"Jon? How come _you_ put him in the hospital and I ended up in _Jace's_ room."

"We were there. And then... I taught that bastard a little lesson."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here and not home with you."

"Because you begged him to take him with you. You were like 'oooooh Jace, don't leave me! Oh Jace kiss me! Let's go on a magic carpet ride together!'."

Clary blushed at his ridiculous imitation of her voice. Could she really had say all those stupid things? Then she heard her brother laugh his ass out loud, and she knew he was playing her.

"Jon! I'm warning you if you don't stop messing around I'll..."

"... You'll do nothing with that groggy voice of yours. You know it's past noon!"

Past noon? How she hated being drugged, it always messed up her whole system and her whole schedule. She always woke up at 6am sharp and took her pill. And damn, now she didn't.

"Jon? Can you bring me my pill? It's in the nightstand. The one where I used to keep my gun in. I'm not sure I'll be able to drive home right now."

"I'll come and pick you. An hour is good?"

She agreed to it and was on her way to hang up and die on the floor when he shouted something at her.

"What?"

"Talk to Jace. Don't make him regret not have beaten the guy to take his anger out."

Then he hang up, leaving her with the tonality. She got up and took a long and cold shower, trying to drown her headache. But what she really needed to get rid of it was green tea. She couldn't wait to get home to get her hands on the informations Jon had on the jerk. She was going to make him pay for what he had done, to make him wish he never was born.

When she was clean and dressed she hesitated to go straight to the driveway. If she was here it was because she said she had wanted to, meaning that she didn't know how many other embarrassing things could she have said to Jace. She heaved, running away was never something she did, it was not going to start now.

Once in his room, she glanced at Jace, still drying her hair with a towel, her head still pounding a little and then she looked at his room. What kind of teenage boy had a room so neat? Her brother's room was neat, but that was because of their education, and she had seen Alec's and Izzy's rooms, they weren't even remotely neat.

Everything here was at its rightful place, and there was nothing more than the bare minimum. The walls were white, posters less, the floor was wooden, cloths free, the desk was also wooden, mess free. This was something she hadn't often seen, and she had seen many boy's rooms.

Then she looked at Jace. He was looking at her, sitting on his bed, his elbows on his knees. His grey tee shirt was outlining every muscles of his arms and torso and she found her fingers itching to paint him, as every time she saw him. His face was as usual, golden with his golden hair and his golden eyes, and she sighed of frustration for she didn't see in them the expression that she desperately wanted to capture in her canvas. He was looking at her with worry and anxiety.

"Seeing something you like?"

Jace saw her expression pass from appreciation to annoyance. She narrowed her eyes to him before regaining composure of herself. She was still standing by the doorframe, which he found very annoying. He wanted to feel her next to him.

"So I guess this is the part where I say that anything I could have done or said last night was the rooffie talking?"

Jace smirked realizing that she wasn't sure of what happened last night. It was his chance to actually get something out of her ignorance. He patted the bed in front of him and she came to sit there, never looking away from him, suspicion written all over her face.

"You know how they say that drugs and alcohol are truth elixirs. Well I think you said many truths yesterday."

She paled, her green eyes widening, but other than that, it was as if he hadn't say a thing. Slowly she took the bottle and drank from it, her eyes never leaving his golden ones.

"So what did I say so truthful?"

"That you find me stunningly attractive."

"Your attractiveness is a fact everyone is aware off. You remind us every other seconds."

Jace smirked and kept on bluffing his way on making her say what she would have never said otherwise.

"You said that I was a better kisser than Sebastian. Way better kisser."

Confusion and doubt set in her eyes. She vividly rubbed her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut before she looked at him in the eyes, smirking at her turn.

"I couldn't have said that. I never _kissed_ Velrac."

"You went Khaleessi on me and said that I was you're sun and stars."

Clary was confused, this wasn't making any sense, this wasn't her. And then she realized that he was mocking her. She threw her wet towel in his face, cursing him to die. He threw the towel aside and grabbed her hand as she was getting up. They looked at each other, her being taller than him for she was on her knees when he was still sitting on his bed. He took a lock of her wet flaming hair between his fingers. Then he whispered to her, never looking away from her bright green eyes:

"You did say you didn't want me to leave you. Several times."

"Did I?"

"Yes. What am I suppose to make with that?"

"I don't know. What do you want to make with that?"

He smiled to her. A small smile, a genuine one, but a truthful one, and when she smiled back, he leaned forward to kiss her. And when their lips met, she melted into him. He had been afraid that she would shove him off like she always did, but she didn't, only kissing him back. He cupped her face, and she intertwined her fingers in his hair, prolonging and deepening their kiss. It was a simple kiss, just a kiss of making a step forward, nothing more and when they broke it, Clary didn't feel the usual guilt and confusion that she felt when they kissed. Only bliss.

She sat back on the bed, inches away from Jace. They looked at each other for a moment before Jace asked the question she was dreading.

"So what are we now?"

What were they? She couldn't just run off again, not after her running to him when she had been in troubles. He had been her safety nest, not Jon, and this had never happened. So now, there was no point in her denying what had been obvious to anyone, that she liked him. But still, this was a big step for her.

"Whatever we are, I have ground rules."

"I'm listening."

"No stupid nicknames that makes people want to puke."

"Not even my puppy Muffin?"

"Do I even look like a muffin?"

He laughed at her, but agreed to it. He never liked couples saying pet names to one another anyway. Still, he made it look like he was bargaining to be sure that she wasn't going to forbid anything that defines an actual relationship.

"Okay, but we are to go out in public, holding hands and other stupid stuff that normal couples do."

Clary backed away at this statement, and Jace understood that she was about to forbid that as well. No way in Hell. She wasn't some girl he wanted to keep secret and he wanted for the world to see it. He saw her internally debating with herself before she agreed to it.

"You are not to come to my house on Saturdays and Sundays."

He agreed for she didn't need to explain that her Dad was usually there on those days. Jace felt that this was going easier than expected. Finally she was being rational and seeing clear on how they would be great together.

"And no L word."

Jace looked at her and saw her slightly blush and decided to tease her a little.

"There are many words starting by L, Clary. You'll have to be more precise."

"You know which ones I'm talking about. The small and the big. If you can't take the offer, I'm off."

"I take it. It's not the end of the world not to say 'little' anymore. Even if you are little."

She smiled and he did the same. Then he told her that they should get downstairs for it was past lunch time, but before they got out of his room, she turned on herself and kissed him. He kissed her back, lifting her in his arms, making her wrap her thin legs around his waist, and feeling relished that finally they were together. He flew his hands to her hair, feeling them cold and wet, but before it could go any further, Jon flew open the door.

"Oh, _finally_!"

"Jon! Get the Hell out of here before I skin your face!"

Jon closed the door, laughing all he could. Clary was still in Jace's arms, her back to the door and then she got down, mumbling something to herself. She knew that now her brother was going to make such a big deal out of this and she wasn't going to have any rest.

When they left the room, Jon was waiting for them on the other side, a stupid grin on his face. Clary punched him on the shoulder and they all went downstairs to find Maryse who was waiting for them in the kitchen. She insisted for the twins to stay eat at lunch, even if Clary did her best to fly away.

During the whole meal Jon kept glancing at her, insinuating with his eyes things about her and Jace just to annoy her. She didn't have the moral strength to scold him and all she wanted was to go back home and sleep for her head was still hurting. She wanted to be 100% operational for the night to come.

When the lunch was over, Jon and Clary took Maryse's leave and decided to go back home.

"Are you sure you're in condition to ride?"

"Yeah. As long as I don't drive I'm okay."

"Clary, we don't have to do it tonight. We can postpone it."

The three of them were in the driveway, Jon and her helmets in hands. She saw from the corner of her eyes Jace look at her a question in his eyes, and so she told her brother that they'd continue this conversation later at home. She knew he disapproved her plan, and she didn't want Jace to butt in and also make a big deal out of this.

Then she saw the Impala 69 behind Jace, and remembered that something was wrong with it. She told her brother what was wrong with it in Japanese and she asked him if he could fix it, playing her puppy eyes.

"Geez two seconds with him and you're already pulling the favors card. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Jace saw Jon give his sister his helmet and biker jacket before going to his car and opening the hood.

"Hey, what are you doing to my baby?"

"Fixing it. Apparently it's just a problem of connection... And there it is. It should purr like a little kitten."

Jon looked at his sister while Jace went to look for his keys and try the motor.

"You could have done it yourself. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't have time yesterday. And now, I just feel like sleeping to my death."

He nodded to her and took back his jacket and helmet while she was putting her own on helmet her head. Then he humped the bike and she did the same and they waited for Jace to come back in the driveway. When he did, he tried his car, and when she roared, he smiled. Not that he didn't like Alec's car, but his baby was his baby. And Alec drove like a grandma.

"Thank you man."

"No problem. See you Monday."

"We don't have school Monday. It's bank holiday."

Jon smiled to himself while Clary squeezed him a little to make him understand she wanted to go home.

"Akuma? Not kissing Jace goodbye? This is so rude!"

He heard her growl under her helmet before jumping out of the bike and removing her helmet. She glared at him and he smirked at her. How she hated when he was acting like that. She turned to Jace who was also smirking. Great now she had two smirking asshats to take care of.

"Well... See you around."

She quickly pecked him on the lips and rushed back behind Jon, her face as red as her hair. This was so stupid. Why should she feel embarrassed because now they were... This was stupid. Plain stupid. Jon chuckled and started up the bike, waving Jace goodbye.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Once she got home, Clary collapsed on the couch, not caring the less in the world that her bed wasn't that far away. She slept all afternoon under Jon's watch who had put a light duvet on her. He knew exactly how she felt and knew that the best thing for her was to sleep it off. He noticed her swollen lip and figured she must have bitten it to stay awake as long as possible.

When her breathing became less regular, he got up to make her green tea and came back to her with the thermos in his hands. She sat up, taking the drink in her hands, and after bending a little, her elbows on her knees, she sat back straight, a small smile on her lips.

"Geez you'd think I'd get use to it, but no. Still the worst feeling ever!"

"Worst than Dad's?"

"Yeah. He must have given us small doses because this one was... _Strong_. It took seconds to get to my head. Dad's was longer to get to the system."

Jon sat next to his sister and squeezed her small hand, remembering the day their father had told them they should know what if felt like to be rooffied. He had said that they needed to know the sensation to recognize it if it ever happened to them, like that they would know what to do. Print the aggressor's face in their minds, fight back as long as possible, bite their inner lips in order to stay awake as long as possible.

"If he learns what happened to you, the jerk is a dead man."

"Which is why we will go to his place tonight."

"What's the point Clary? I don't get it."

"I'm sure I wasn't the first one, and others might not have been as lucky as me."

"I get that. What I don't get is why going to his house."

"Assholes like him always keep something from their victims. A lock of hair, a piece of clothing. We just have to find it and drop it at the police station with his confession."

Jon looked at his sister, set back by what she was saying. How would she manage to get his confession?

"He's in the hospital right now."

"I know. We'll go there after his house, when all the nurses will be asleep."

"Clary..."

"Jon I'll do it with or without your help. With would be better."

Jon agreed to his sister, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"You should let Dad kill him. No one will know."

"Dad has enough on his mind. No need to add something as ridiculously simple as that."

Jon got up and said he was going to take a shower and he told her to call Izzy for she had been frantically calling all afternoon. Clary also got up and went to her room to call Izzy. Izzy held her for an hour, apologizing over and over for bringing her to the club and Clary had to keep repeating to her that it wasn't her fault. At some point Izzy tried to talk about Jace, and Clary quickly changed the subject.

Now that she was fully conscious and aware of herself, she was completely realizing what she had done and what she had agreed to. And this whole thing made her feel awkward and uneasy. She didn't know what was expected of her nor what to do.

But she decided to think about it later. She got dressed all in black, hiding her flaming hair in a bun under a black cap, and then she went to her brother's bedroom, finding him dressed exactly like her, his pale hair also hidden under a black cap. They looked at each other, feeling confident and in the same time anxious.

Their father had already made them break in few houses, but he had always been there with them in case anything went wrong. Tonight they were on their own. Tonight is wasn't just an exercise. Tonight it was real.

They decided to take Clary's bike as it was quieter and drew less attention than Jon's big Harley. They drove, Clary on the front, and parked two blocks away from the building where the bastard was leaving. Then they walked to it, and once in, they took the stairs, always so silent.

Clary could feel her heart in her ears, and did everything she could to steady it. Their father had always taught them to be masters of any situation, never letting their emotions get in the way, wether it was fear or anxiety, they had to keep it in. Once in front of the flat, Clary knocked, in case someone was in, but no one answered. She looked at Jon, and he got on his knee to pick the lock.

Once the door open, they swiftly and silently entered before closing the door behind them. Clary noticed that he didn't have an alarm door. The apartment was dirty, pig style dirty. There were pizza boxes everywhere, dirty cloths on the floor, dirty plates all over the place.

"When I tell you he's a pig."

Jon agreed, walking in, avoiding the mess on the floor. He wasn't as agile as his sister, but still managed to walk where she did as he was trained to. She lead them to what seemed to be the bedroom, and once there, they both stopped.

The bedroom was the only place remotely clean and neat. There was a little of dust, but there were no cloths on the floor, the bed was made, the closet closed. It seemed like a casual bedroom.

"Check the bed, I'll check the closet."

Clary went to the closet, opening it with her gloved hands and seeing how much this guy didn't have any taste in clothing. Even _she_ could tell. What would Izzy say? She looked through the cloths, looking for a hidden lair or something but she didn't find anything.

Jon on the other hand hailed her to come over him. He had found under the nightstand a box that he was now opening.

"Maybe you don't want to watch this. Besides everything you're still a g..."

"I swear if you're implying that I'm a pussy because I have a pussy, I'm going to lose it!"

Jon rolled his eyes, and opened the box, for them to see what was in it. There were two dozens of red locks of hair. Each one was tied with a white ribbon on which was written a date.

"Yuck I was his type._ I'm going to kill him_."

"No. A confession and we leave. I'm not taking you there to kill him. You hear me?"

Clary sighed and nodded. They took the box and they left the flat, everything looking as if they had never come in. Then they went to the hospital, the box in the motor-case. They left their helmets on the wheel and sneaked into the hospital.

It was more difficult to do so that in the apartment for the living activity was more important there, but they still managed to find their way to his room without being noticed, locking the door behind them. Clary watched that excuse of a man sleeping before she sat next to him and taped his mouth. She was glad to see that Jon had ruined his face, broke his arm, and from the position he was sleeping in, a few ribs too. Then she stroke his face and murmured on his ear:

"Hey baby. It'll be just alright. We're gonna have so much fun you'll see."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was the latest chapter. I know it is a bit short, but don't worry, not a habit I'll take. **

**So what did you think of Clary's reaction? What you expected? Don't forget to tell. **

**And FINALLY Clace is in place... Or is it? I don't know yet. We'll see. **

**And thank you all lovely reviewers to make me smile with your comments, always glad to read them. And also thank you to the followers and the favoriters (and I know, it is still not a word)**

**. To Alicella Ivashkov, I'm glad you liked the chapter and the little Clace moment. And I hope that you liked what happened between them in this chapter. **

**. To KyKat, I love Jon too. I think he's funny and cool and not overbearing as a brother. But see, Clary wasn't furious against Jace when she woke up (the drug still being in her system). **

**. To ddiva, thank you for loving Jon. I tried to make him lovable like that we can hate him even more in other fanfics. And as for Clary, I hate so much helpless girls. Come on we're not in the 20's anymore, girls know how to fight! Girls power! Okay I'm losing it. I also tried to make 'normal' relationships with the parents, because it's cool to have cool parents, so why not them? Anyway, I'm so glad you're still liking the story, and I hope that you liked this chapter as well. **

**. To BestFan00, I'm so glad everyone loves Jon! I think the bound they share as twins is what makes him so cool and perspective about his sister, and vice versa. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I had so much fun writing this part because it was a sibling moment and I don't know, it felt funny when I wrote it. Glad you liked it. And don't worry, Clace is so fragile right now, anything can happen... And as usual, I'm glad that you're still liking the story so far. Hope you weren't disappointed in this chapter. **

**So as usual, I don't own anything from the Mortal Instruments serie**

**Cheers. **


	12. Chapter 12

Once home, Clary said that she was off to bed, but Jon didn't feel like sleeping at all. The adrenaline of what had just happened was still running in his veins. He went to the basement and started punching the bags to relieve his rush.

After the hospital, they had dropped in front of the police station the creepy box of hair with the recorded confession on it. And then Clary had drove them back home, not saying a single word about what happened or what she had done or said.

And Jon had to admit it, she had scared him. The way she had talked to Jack Meyer (yeah, that was the creep's name), sometimes whispering things in his ears that made him wince of fear. When they had been in that hospital room, he had seen his sister disappear, replaced by some professional and frightening torturer. Never she had looked away from the bastard, barely touching him, but she had scared the shit out of Jack Meyer, and he had confessed all his sins to her, even the ones they hadn't suspected. At each confessions, Jon saw that Clary had gritted her teeth and clenched her fists of anger.

But what scared Jon the most was the look on her face. The look that she could really kill him without caring nonetheless. That she would go back in her life without a problem after getting rid of his body. If she could do that to someone who had _tried_ to hurt her, what could she do to someone who really _did_ hurt her?

"So? How was your little escapade?"

Jon turned on his heels only to find their father on the top of the stairs. They looked at each other before he got down the stairs and walked to the knives, properly put from the largest to the smallest. He played a bit with them, as if they weren't tidy enough, while Jon was trying to get together how he could have known about that. But nothing came to his mind.

"You weren't as careful as you thought. What did I say about cleaning after you everywhere? Even on the net."

Jon felt the shame and embarrass of being so careless. He had forgot to clean his research on the bastard. He had committed a big blunder. One that could have costed Clary a lot.

"Don't worry I cleaned after you. I was surprised on your research, but what I can't figure out is why? And why the two of you?"

"Because if she had been alone Clary would have killed him."

"Would have she? What about you?"

"He doesn't deserve death. Death is painless, an easy way out. He deserves to suffer."

Valentine looked at his son, surprised by the anger of his voice. Jon had always been the calm one of his twins. Nothing really made him lose his temper. Nothing but anything that had to do with his sister.

Jon who would have, at first, happily let his father kill him didn't want that anymore. After hearing the confession of his rapes, and of some that turned into murders, he didn't feel like giving him the rest of death. What he had planned to do to Clary deserved pain and suffering and he really hoped that he would rot in jail where other prisoners would torture him for his numerous crimes.

"What did he do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll go and kill him. And then Clary will be mad at me for telling you."

Jon knew that what he just said didn't reassure his father one bit, but he also knew that he wouldn't do anything before talking to Clary. They looked at each other, Jon opening and closing his hands to let the blood circulate in them for they had been in fists for too long. Then Valentine left the basement telling his son goodnight.

Jon followed shortly after, going straight to his bed and knowing that Clary was going to be mad at him for telling their father. It's not that she wanted to keep it a secret, they didn't have any secrets in the Morgenstern family, but she would have wanted to tell him herself, finding the right words and the right reasons for their father not to go after the bastard.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!"

Jon woke up to the sound of his sister's voice. Her angry voice. Great she knew he had ratted her out. He didn't even tried to move from his bed, knowing that she would be here in less than five seconds, but he still cursed for he didn't feel like he slept enough. Damn Clary and Dad and their stupid habit at waking up with the sun.

Clary slammed his door open, shooting daggers to him.

"Don't you know what it means 'I'll talk to Dad'?!"

Jon looked at his sister, puppy eyes begging her to forgive him. She looked away, knowing that if she kept looking at him with that face of his, she would give in.

"Come on, it's not like you weren't going to tell him anyway."

"I know. But there he was standing out of my door and asking me questions before I could even _jog_!"

"You didn't jog!? What time is it?"

"6:37."

"What? Come back shouting at me at a decent hour and leave me sleep. Go jog or whatever."

He threw at her a pillow that she dodged in hiding behind the door, and then she closed it before going on her daily jog.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace and his siblings were on their way to Clary's and Jon's house, for Jon had called them over to inaugurate their pool. Izzy had managed to bring on the way her nerdy boyfriend, Simon. Jace didn't understand how the two of them could ever have ever even talked. They were so different, nothing alike, but Izzy seemed to rather like him, and so did he of Izzy.

Once at the Morgenstern house, Jace saw glitter coming over them. Magnus... That person full of glitter that Alec had presented at his parents last week and who was now Izzy and Maryse BFF. Magnus was nice, really nice, but too sparkly. As soon as Jon saw him, he pulled him outside I the driveway, looking over his shoulder to be sure no one had followed them.

"So I know you and Clary are a thing now, and I should say something about breaking you or something if you hurt her, but ... Don't hurt her! Mentally or physically, don't hurt her. She's dangerous when she's really angry, you don't want her wrath unleash upon you!"

"I'm not planning on..."

"I know you're not, but... Be careful of everything you say or do. Clary is very observant, and she pays attention to the minute details. I'm telling you because I like you and I don't want to see you mysteriously disappear one day."

Before Jace could say anything, Clary's bike parked in the driveway, and the girl removed her helmet, looking quizzically at the two boys. She cut the motor of her bike and got off of it.

"I barely have dropped Dad at the airport that you invite unwanted guests. How cliché Jon."

Their father hadn't raised the Jace issue on their weekly Sunday, but it had been clear when he last spoke of him that he wasn't welcome anymore in their house. Especially not alone. But then she noticed a pink and sparkly Mini Cooper. Glitter-Boy must have been here too.

"I opened the pool... Dad didn't take you with him to Kyoto I take."

Clary sadly shook her head no, wishing that their Dad had taken her with him to sweet Japan. But shrugged and made her way home but Jon bolted in and shoved her behind for her to stay with Jace.

Jace looked at her blushing while she was looking up to him. Who knew that the scary and terrifying Ice Queen could blush so much for just being with him. He walked to her and she quickly turned back, opening the door and saying that she needed to change her cloths.

She rushed to her door, slamming it behind her. What was wrong with her? Why was her heart beating so fast every single time she was alone with Jace? It was as if all the adrenaline of Saturday night was back in her veins, but with a better feeling, not with anxiety. She shook her head and changed her biker cloths for shorts and a shirt, not feeling up to swim. She wasn't feeling up to go downstairs at all. She thought about it for a second and decided to stay in her room.

She locked her room and sat in front of her canvas, the one she had been working on for days, the one were Jace's face was incomplete. It frustrated her so much that she couldn't paint him properly. He was the perfect model, had perfect features, prefect everything, so why couldn't she paint his perfect eyes?

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and she stopped breathing, all the whole knowing it was ridiculously stupid of her to do so. As if she could be somewhere else than in her room.

"Clary? It's Alec."

She looked away from the painting, the door now in her vision and went to open the door to him. She let him come in and he sat on the bed while she was moving the painting away from eyesight.

"So? Not up to go swimming?"

He smiled at her because they both knew that it wasn't the real problem. She sat next to him before letting herself fall on her back on the bed.

"I don't know what to do Alec. I'm completely lost in that area, and I don't know what normal girls do, what he expects me to do."

"He doesn't expect you go do anything different than what you did before. You're both new in that area, and he's even more scared than you are. He just pretends otherwise, but trust me, he's as lost as you."

Clary smiled at Alec keenly smiling at her.

"So? You and Glitter-Boy? Told you he was into you."

"Yeah. In more ways that you can think of."

"Was that a sex joke? Geez Alec you're getting bold. I already like Glitter-Boy."

They laughed together before going side by side in the garden where everyone was already. Izzy and Glitter-Boy had made a point in tanning and not getting wet and then Clary realized that she didn't put on her bathing-suit. Jon, who was in the pool with Simon and Jace, lifted himself off the pool and came to them while Alec went to his boyfriend. Clary backed away, seeing in her brother's eyes that sparkle of evil she knew all too well.

"Whatever you do to me Jon, I'll do you twice."

"I'll take it."

"Jon back off, I don't have any... Aaaah DROP ME!"

He had picked her off the floor and he was walking back to the pool. She knew what he was about to do and everyone was laughing at her. At the last second, she locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, making him fall with her, surprise in his eyes.

Jon didn't planned for her to react like that, and so when they fell in the pool, it was too harshly, both of their bodies called by the gravity to the end of the pool. When they reached the bottom, he felt Clary's head bumping into it, but he thought it wasn't that hard. He made it back to the surface, but Clary didn't. Everyone was looking where she had splashed in and he went back in the water for her. When he pulled her out of the water, she was lifeless in his arms.

"Clary? Clary? Clary don't you die on me! Clary? CLARY!"

Then she couldn't hold it anymore and she bursted out loud, tears in her eyes. Jon looked at her with relief before pushing her back in the water. She got her head out and kept on laughing.

"Don't die on me Claryyyyyy."

It seemed that she wouldn't stop laughing. She knew he had thought the worst, but come on, it was fun. Still she was surprised that he didn't check her pulse nor tried to do CPR on her. That was something they learned when they were 6. Something that their Mom always told them to do when they found an unconscious person.

Jon went in the house, saying be would prepare lunch, and everyone followed him, leaving Clary alone in the pool. Or she thought. As soon as she turned in order to crawl a little, she saw Jace, looking at her, he was also in the pool.

"What?"

"You're quite a comedian aren't you?"

"Pretending to dead is not what will get me to the Oscars."

He swam to her until they were only separated by an arm length.

"You got us all. It was really ... unpleasant to think you were dead. Even for a second."

She blushed at the tone he used, but she tried to ignore it.

"Me being dead has many advantages. I could be vampire dead. Or zombie dead. Or ghost dead. But in any way the cool kind. Not the sparkly vampires, slow zombies or unrealistic ghosts. I'd like to still be able to kick ass when I'm undead."

They laughed together and when the moment was over, he kissed her. Just a peck on the lips that she transformed in a deep and passionate kiss. She opened her mouth to him, and then their tongues battled for power. She locked her legs around him as he pushed her against the wall of the pool. Then he left her lips, going for her neck, then her collarbone and he sucked her there her thin skin there, making her gasp and squeeze her legs tighter on his waist.

Her fingers were furiously tangling his hair when his own fingers were caressing her skin under her shirt. The water around them had something erotic that was making them forget that they weren't alone in the house. But when Clary resumed on kissing Jace and he felt himself harden under her kisses' attack, he stopped and unlocked the grip she had on him.

"You know how hard it is to hide a boner under a swimming suit?"

She wickedly smiled to him before lifting herself out of the pool. Once out of the water she cursed at her brother and spin-dried her shirt and hair. She was still twirling her hair when Jace got out of the pool at his turn.

They both went into the house where Jon was in the kitchen space and everyone else was in the living room, all dried and watching the news. Clary wasn't surprised of her brother's choice of TV program, they always put the news on as a background sound. To reassure themselves of what was going on around the world, wherever their parents could be.

She was about to go upstairs to change for dry cloths when Izzy squealed at her to watch the screen. Jace looked with her and saw a picture of that asshole from Friday night. The news lady was saying that he had been arrested in the morning on his way out of the hospital. He was suspected of rape and murder and the police officer that was interviewed said that they received an anonymous tip.

Jace looked at Clary to see her reaction to this, and she only glanced at her brother. They exchanged a really quick and brief look, and Jace had the feeling that they were the anonymous lead. Then Clary rushed upstairs and he took his towel to dry himself. He still couldn't believe that Clary had almost been a victim of a serial rapist. This seemed unreal.

When she came back downstairs, she was wearing dry cloths (still a shirt and shorts), and she had tied her hair in a high ponytail. She went directly to her brother and hugged him really tight, telling him something in Japanese, and Jace looked away for their moment was so intimate, and he felt like a creep watching them.

"Don't ever do that again to me."

"Don't worry, I'm not dying without you."

"You better not!"

Jon hugged his sister back, still a bit angry at her for playing him. It had brought so many unpleasant feelings, and even though he didn't reacted the way he was trained to, all he could have done was cry over his sister's inanimate body. He wouldn't bare losing her.

She helped him preparing the food (meaning he let her cut the tomatoes, pickles and salad), and when they were finished they all went outside to eat their homemade vegan burgers and enjoy the sun.

When they finished eating, Izzy proposed to do a truth or truth, alcohol free, in order for everyone to know each other better. Clary glanced at Jon and they both thought the same thing. Truth or dare was fun when it was during a party because all the questions were sex related, but here Izzy wanted real questions. They silently agreed to cover each other and the game started with Izzy asking the first question.

"Clary, if you were a boy for just one day, what would you do?"

"I'd get punch in the jeans."

"What?"

All the guys had turned to her, looking at her with big giggling eyes. She didn't know how much it hurt! Only her brother smiled because he knew why she said that.

"Well you see, you guys always complained how it is the worst pain ever. So I'd like to feel it to know if this is true or if you're all just big wusses."

Magnus and Simon mumbled something about her being crazy while Alec said that she'd never like the feeling, no matter how tough she was. Jon didn't say anything because he knew that there were worst physical pain, and he had already told his sister. She smiled and turned to Simon.

"Simon? If you were to be invisible for a whole day, what would you do?"

"I'd go in an official's office and mess with his stuff, make him think he's losing it."

They all laughed at this and then Simon turned to Magnus.

"When was the last time you were in an awkward situation?"

"Friday night, when my Mom came home earlier than expected."

Alec blushed while everyone was laughing at them. Clary found herself enjoying spending time with people a lot more than she expected. Magnus looked at her before a smile crooked an face and he turned to Jace.

"When did you realize you were into Clary?"

Both of them stiffened while Jon bursted in laughter, looking at his sister and her chocked expression. He thought that she was hilarious with her face turning as red as her hair. He didn't know for Flynn Rider, but he knew his sister had flashed on him since her first day. Even if he hadn't been there at the time, the annoyed way she used when she talked about him had told him all he needed to know. That and the fact that she _talked_ about him. Usually Clary barely acknowledged people around her. Still he was curious to hear Flynn Rider's answer.

"I'd say the same time she realize she was into me."

Jon looked at his sister blush even more and wondered if Flynn Rider knew for how long she had been liking him. But by the way he looked at her, he did.

The game kept on going until late in the afternoon, and at some point Clary said that she had somewhere to be. She quickly changed in her room before hopping on her bike and going to the shooting stand. Once she had signed in and she had the targets moving in front of her, she set the gun in her hands and shoot at them with precision.

She loved coming here because it helped her think. It helped her sorting out all her thoughts and emotions. And today she had too many things to deal with. Jace being the main one.

She didn't know what to do with him. She had watched Izzy and how she had been acting with Simon, leaning against him, bluntly kissing him in front of everyone, always knowing where he was. And this scared Clary because this wasn't her. She wasn't one to display in public her emotions, especially the ones as conflicted as the ones she had for Jace.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jace, that much she had understood, it was more that she didn't like feeling so awkward and stupid around him. Always wondering what he was expecting of her, what she was supposed to do, what she was or wasn't supposed to say. Relationships were complicated and confusing.

Jace didn't try to push her in anything during the whole afternoon, not asking her to sit next to him, not hovering her every three seconds, not always talking only to her. So she knew he was letting her deal with this whole new situation as she could. And that was the thing. If he had been pushy or all over her she could have deal with it, taking her emotions aside and qualifying him as a jerk. But no, he was sweet and nice, and now she was bound to like him even more.

Clary emptied her gun in one particular target aiming all the lethal places. When she had done, she put the gun down, and looked at how many loaders she had used. Five. She smiled to herself before calling the targets to her and satisfyingly smiled again when she saw that once again she didn't miss a single one of them, and that if they had been real, they all would have been dead.

She went back home, and once she had removed her shoes, she found herself face to face with her brother. No one was on the ground floor, so she guessed that they were still in the garden.

"Dad called."

Panic took over her. It was extremely unusual of their parents to call when they were away. They all knew that it was better to have the less telephonic contacts as possible. Usually it was bad news when they called like that.

"Why?"

"Something about that asshole. Jack Meyer."

"What about him?"

"What about you. You can't let the police ask you as witness. You were at the bar, and everyone saw me beating the guy up."

"Oh. No one knew my name so why would the police show up?"

"Because Izzy had said both of our names to calm me down. Dad said he paid the barmaid to keep her quiet, but that's all he could do. If the police comes..."

"...I'll play it along, don't worry."

She gently tapped his shoulder to reassure him and they walked to the garden, still whispering about this whole situation. Clary was a bit worry about this new set of informations because she realized that she could have endangered more than herself. There was more at stake here than just her brother and her.

Jace watched Clary in her biker cloths walking side to side with her brother before they stopped at the garden door and she lingered against the frame. Her gaze quickly looked over him before going back to her brother and saying something in Japanese to him. Damn that Japanese secretive talk. Then she went back inside and Jon came back to sit with them.

No one really asked where she had been because they all knew that Jon wouldn't say. If she didn't say it herself it was because she didn't want them to know. But still, it bugged him that she took off like that when they were all having such a nice moment. It was as if she thought that she enjoyed herself too much and that she couldn't take it anymore.

"You should go and see what takes her so long."

Jon looked at him, tilting his head to the house, so Jace got up and went to Clary's room. Once in front of the door, he knocked and she shouted at him to come in. She was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom and Jace started to think that he was hearing voices when her head popped out of the skylight.

"Oh it's you. Why don't you come up here with me."

He took the desk chair and climbed to the skylight wondering how she did it without a chair and with that petite height of hers. Once on the roof, he sat next to her and they both looked at the horizon.

"So... I guess I'm not being the best girlfriend ever, am I?"

"It's okay. I don't want you to be. I just want you to be you."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder like she saw Izzy doing earlier in the afternoon. He put his arm on her shoulder and they stayed like that for a moment, quiet as the reddening sky.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"I can't cook. It's a real disaster when I cook. Once I food poisoned Jon with a ramen I made."

Jace laughed and Clary tilted her head to him, her brows up. She liked hearing him laugh. His laugh was peaceful and carefree, it was true. She smiled to him feeling strangely good about this moment they were sharing, and then she rested again her head against his shoulder.

"I hear you're staying home tonight."

"Are throwing us out?"

"No. Just wondering if you'd sleep in my bed if not."

Jace looked at Clary's head. Did she asked him to sleep with her? Until now it was already set in his mind, but the fact that she asked him directly made him rethink of it at a whole new level. Jon had told him that she never let anyone spend the night in her bed, and there she was telling him to come with her. This was good. This was her admitting in her own way that she liked him.

Then she said that they should go back inside as she felt the rain coming and he climbed down the skylight while she let herself fall on her back in her bed.

"What do you mean you _feel_ the rain coming?"

"The temperature dropped, the clouds are getting darker, the atmosphere smells ... wet."

Jace quizzically looked at her. What kind of person noticed the drop of temperature? She was still laying on her bed, her green eyes locked in his golden ones, and Jace saw lust darkening her emeralds. He leaned over to kiss her and she made him fall on her, kissing him passionately. He hovered over her and she locked her legs around his waist.

"We better not get too exited. I wouldn't like your brother to walk in and find us in an awkward position."

"He've seen worst. But you're right, he would made fun of me for ages. He's been hoping to catch me ever since I caught him."

"You caught your brother in action?"

Clary laughed, nodding while they were both sitting up.

"It was hilarious the face he made. I teased him for weeks with that."

"You two have a weird relationship."

Clary thought about it for a moment. What Jace said was true, her relationship with her brother was anything but conventional. But they were more than brother and sister, more than twins, they were partners, best friends, each other's reliable source.

"I guess you're right. We're not traditional. Not like you and your siblings."

"What do you mean?"

"Jon and I talk about everything. The stupid stuff and the deep stuff. But you, you don't talk much with them about the deep stuff. Neither with your parents. You feel it, but you don't say it. You don't have to, they know, but you never know what may come tomorrow and you should make sure that they know _exactly_ how you feel toward them before you regret not saying it. Especially your mother and Max. They need to hear it."

Jace looked at Clary, wondering how she could have been so perspective about him and his family. She didn't spend that much time with them, but she already figured him out about his feelings towards the Lightwoods. Alec had told him that she was really observant of their family, and this was an undeniable proof.

Jace kept on looking at Clary, the sunset setting her now dried red hair on fire and making her eyes greener than ever. Her skin seemed to be like china, and the light coming from the skylight was forming a halo around her. It had been raining for a while, but the sky was still enlightened by the reddening sun.

"Clary?"

She looked at him with attention, a genuine smile illuminating her marvelous face.

"I know you said no fluffy stuff, but right now you just look like an Angel."

And there he cupped her face and kissed her.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And a new chapter is done! Full of Clace, but no lemons. Not yet. So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Don't forget to tell. **

**And how do you think Clary will answer to that last line? **

**. To my little junky, I'm so glad you liked the chapters (when I didn't see your review on the last chapters I was afraid that you were starting to dislike the story). So about the Sizzy, don't cheer to quickly for them, so much more can still happen. And for the Moms, more are coming (but not right now). As for Valentine (aaaaaaah I can't tell right now, but aaaaaaah). And finally Clace is in place. For now. I'm glad you like Jon so much because I think he rocks. Anyway hope you liked this chapter full of little Clace moments. **

**. To ddiva, yay Clace (I'm not kidding anyone, I only ship for them). And yes Clary is someone who holds the grudge, but not to Jon, they have this relation where they tease each other all the time. It's just that lately he does it a little bit more than her because he's more comfortable around people than her. **

**. To Guest, THANK YOU! I felt so embarrassed when I realized that I made that mistake all along! I hate doing stupid mistake like that! Shame shame shame on me! But thank you so much for pointing that out. Hope you like the story besides that stupid and shameful mistake. **

**As usual, I don't own anything**

**Cheers. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Diner time!"

Jon had slammed her door opened, breaking abruptly their kiss, and Clary never felt so thankful toward her brother to barge in her room like that. She rushed out the door as soon as he had talked, running downstairs away from Jace. What was that? That voice, that compliment, those eyes. How could he look at her like that? And then she realized, it was the look she had been longing for. The look missing on her painting.

Jon looked at the chocked face of Flynn Rider. Whatever Jon had just interrupted, he knew that Clary didn't reacted the way Flynn Rider had hoped her to.

"What happened?"

"Your sister is ... very unique."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Jace shook his head and they both went downstairs. Jace kept on thinking of Clary's reaction. He didn't know what he had expected her to do, but he certainly didn't think she'd run off like that. What was most disturbing Jace was the panic he saw in her eyes. He didn't know what had panicked her like that? What he told her felt perfectly normal and true to him.

Once they were on the ground floor, Clary was nowhere to be seen and Izzy said she had run off outside saying she needed to do something. Jon looked at the place where they put their keys and saw the familial car ones were missing. He frowned knowing how much she hated driving cars, especially this one for it was huge and she felt like struggling when she was driving it. He hesitated on calling her, but decided against it. He glanced at Flynn Rider wondering what he could have done to make her take off like that.

They all sat on the floor at the coffee table and started eating even though Alec tried to make them wait for Clary. Jon had shook his head telling them that she could be gone for hours or minutes and that he was too hungry to wait for her. They were still eating when she came back, and they all turned their heads to her. She had a grocery bag in her hands and that crazy spark in her eyes when she was inspired.

"Don't tell me this is all about that ... thing that burned my eyes!"

She stuck her tongue out to him and ran back upstairs, her bag full of new paint tubes. As soon as she was on her room she put some AC/DC music blasting in her radio and she set the canvass down on the floor before hovering over it after tying her hair up in a messy bun held by a paint brush.

She painted his eyes, capturing this emotion she had been longing for all week long, the one that had obsessed her beyond reason, the one she wished he would always have when he looked at her. Then she looked at her painting, and finally she was satisfied by it. Finally she felt something when she was watching it. She felt warm and cared for and L... The painting was finally perfect.

She went back downstairs, feeling incredibly rude to have blown off her guests like that. Jon smirked at her when she arrived in the living room space. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she sat next to Jace, ignoring her brother and picking on the rest of watermelon for she wasn't really hungry.

"We were thinking of a movie night, but we were still debating on the movie."

"Horror movie?"

"Do I have to remind you that we have actual _girls_ in our house tonight?"

Clary looked at Izzy and Glitter-Boy who were sitting one next to the other and violently shaking their heads no to the idea of an horror movie. Izzy tried to direct the movie toward something more romantic.

"What about PS: I Love You?"

All the boys (except Glitter-Boy) groused, but Clary turned her head to Izzy, completely lost.

"What's that?"

"You don't know this movie? This is THE movie to know when you're a girl. It's like the holly Graal of chick movies. And Ryan Gosling is in it!"

"Ryan who? Izzy talk English! You don't make any sense!"

Alec, Simon, Jon and Jace laughed at them and at Clary's inability to understand a single word of what Izzy was saying.

In the end, they all settled for a Tim Burton movie. The Lightwoods and their partners took possession of the front couch and Jon took over the side armchair, croakily smiling at Clary for he knew that she liked this place. She didn't say anything and sat next to Jace in the small side couch at the opposite of Jon, copying her position to Izzy's one, her head on Jace's shoulder.

After watching the Nightmare Before Christmas and Edward Scissorshands, everyone went to bed except Jon, Jace and Clary. Jon went to the basement saying that he would train a little which surprised Clary. She knew Jon liked better to train in the evening, but at _this_ hour? It was almost midnight. She let it go and decided to ask him about it the tomorrow.

She went in the garden to close the pool and Jace followed her. It was still raining and after thinking for a bit, Clary realize that now she had the occasion of doing something she never did. She got to the edge of the pool and looked Jace.

"You know I never skinny-dipped?"

"A girl as wild as you never skinny-dipped? Why do I find this so hard to believe?"

She shook her head and took off her shirt, showing her lacy red bra matching with her red hair, dark under the moonlight and Jace backed away at the view.

"No I never. I never dared back in Japan because of the traditions and all... But here nothing's holding me back."

She removed her shorts still watching Jace while he was torn between staring at her and looking away. She walked to him in her matching crimson underwear and locked her hands behind his nape.

"What happened to the Jace who didn't hesitate to take me in the janitor's closet?"

"Your brother wasn't boxing next room in the janitor's closet!"

"Who cares about Jon? Right now there's just you and I."

She kissed quickly his lips before cat walking back to the pool and taking off her last pieces of clothing. Then she slowly entered in the pool and turned to face Jace. He quickly removed his own cloths and joined her before she could say anything else.

Once he was in the water, Clary splashed him laughing her lungs out, and after they splashed each other for a while, he swam to her and kissed her. She kissed him back, making them swim until they bumped into one of the pool's walls.

When he was against the wall, Jace felt Clary smile on his lips before she begged for entrance in his mouth with her tongue. He gladly complied, tangling one of his hands in her wet hair and letting his other hand fly on her back. Her fingers were scratching his nape and upper back as she was getting closer to him.

She wanted to feel him with every part of her body. She wanted to let her body tell him what she couldn't say with concrete words. She felt a wave of pleasure coming over her when she felt his hard member against her hip and bit her lip to keep the wave in.

The touch of Clary in the water was something totally new and exiting. The rain kept on falling on them, but Jace couldn't care less. All that mattered was Clary against him. He thought he would lose it when she started stroking him and he moaned in the creek of her neck. He winded up his hands to her waist and lifted her up, turning for her to be against the wall.

Then he played with her nipples and his fingers. She arched herself to him, gasping loudly and clenching her hands in his hair. He resumed on pressing his lips on hers and they passionately kissed, fighting for dominance.

"Clary... I want you so bad right now. You have no idea how badly I want to feel you."

She luxuriously smiled to him, grabbing her shorts behind her (thank God they weren't somewhere else where she would have to break away from Jace's embrace) and took out a condom. She gave it to Jace who got out of the pool to put it on.

When he quickly came back in, she bit her lip in anticipation of the upcoming pleasure. But he didn't came in her right away. He kissed her first and then he played his fingers in her pussy. But as soon as he felt as wet she was, he removed his hands and penetrated her in one quick and hard thrust, growling in her ear. She half screamed and he started going in and out, encouraged to go harder and quicker by her small moans, by her legs squeezing him tighter, by her nails planting in his back.

Before they both knew it, they had both finished growling as low as they could their climaxes. They stayed a moment one in the other, regaining their breath before Jace removed himself from Clary. They quickly got out of the pool, dressed back and did what they came for in the first place: they closed the pool. Then before they went back in the house, Jace made Clary twirl on herself and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I should have kept it longer but..."

Clary scratched her nose, making Jace smile for he knew what that meant, and she shook her head, caressing Jace's cheek.

"Guys and their obsession of performance. It's not because it wasn't long that it wasn't good. Trust me it _was_."

He smiled to her, his fingers intertwined in hers and his forehead on hers. The rain was still falling, wetting them more than they already were.

"How come you had a condom in your shorts?"

"You never know what can happen... The proof being what just happened."

He smiled to her once again, realizing that he never smiled that much to someone. Clary was changing him in more ways than he thought.

They silently walked to her room, and once the door closed behind them, Jace froze, rooted to the spot by what was in front of him. He saw a huge canvass on the floor where he and Clary were painted. He was holding her, undressing her and her wild crimson hair were flying all over the place, hiding half her face and clashing with the summer blue sky behind them.

She was smiling down to him. That same smile that he rarely saw on her, but that he knew she reserved to him. Even if he couldn't see her face, she seemed free, happy to be in his arms without any pressure on her shoulders.

And then he noticed his eyes. The expression was completely different from the one on the other canvass with the Angel. Here his eyes were reflecting what he always felt when Clary was next to him. He hoped that she had finished her painting and that she wasn't going to destroy it.

He looked at the real Clary who was staring at him with concern. What was she thinking? That he wouldn't like that painting? The painting were she was telling him how much she cared?

"Is this how you see me now?"

"I know this is stupid."

She kneeled to move the painting, but Jace quickly went to her side and made her stand up to look at him.

"This painting is... perfect. This painting is plainly perfect. How could you think it is stupid?"

"Because... I don't know. I thought you'd say it was stupid."

"Well I don't. This painting is the best thing you could have shown me."

And then he kissed her, passionately kissed her to tell her how much he felt the same way. He couldn't paint like her, he wasn't allowed to say it out loud, but he was sure as Hell going to show her how much the painting had touched him, how much he cared for her, how much he liked her.

Slowly he pushed her toward her bed, already feeling himself twitch, and he laid her back on the mattress. Her hands were tugging on his shirt, but he imprisoned them on his own and tackled them above her head. He kissed he jaw line, her collarbone, her glottis, her décolleté, taking control of her.

He took her two hands in one of his, and at that instant, she tried to remove herself from his hold without great conviction, and then she gasped when he tugged her shirt up, unclasped her bra and sucked her boob offering itself to him. He sucked it for a moment, making her moan and then he nibbled her nipple and she arched herself to him.

He slowly unbuttoned her shorts before sliding them down and fondling her clit through her red panty and sucked her collarbone as she started panting. He wanted her to give herself completely to him, to lose any control that she had on herself and to feel that bliss that he had managed to bring her to.

Through the fabric, he felt her getting wetter and he kissed her more furiously than before, removing her shirt and kissing his way to her sweet spot. He heard her gasp each time he feigned to kiss her where she wanted him to and when he did, he heard her curse under her breath.

He played with her pussy, tonguing her clit, and slowly sliding fingers, one after another, in her as she was fisting his hair and moaning so much that he had to clench the sheets around her to get an hold on himself. He felt her pleasure built up as her walls tightened around his fingers and she started panting his name out as he gently nibbled her clit.

Then he kissed his way back up, his fingers still foundling her inside to her climax while his thumb was rubbing her clit. She hid her face in her hands before biting her lips, fisting her own hair and arching herself as she opened her eyes in pure delight.

Slowly he removed his wet fingers from her, kissing her all he could, and when she tried to out top him, he settled her surely on her back.

"This night is mine. This night I shall be the one to give you all sorts of pleasures."

She was about to retort when he shut her up by kissing her. She melted in his kiss, already feeling a new wave coming. How many orgasms was this man going to give her? She could feel herself getting wet yet again as he rubbed her hard nipple with his fingers covered of her juice, and she bit her lip to contain a moan. How much was she going to moan over what he was doing to her?

It was so good, a whole new level of good. Somewhere above cloud nine. His hands were magic. His tongue was wonder. His lips were enchantment. Slowly he ground against her, and she realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. She wanted so much to slid them off and to have him take her right now, but in the same time, it was good to completely lose herself to him. To let him play with her body all he wanted and to feel these sensations building inside her like the fire inside a volcano.

He cupped her face, kissing her feverishly, moaning against her mouth as she was having a friction against his enormous bulge. And then she saw him looking for a condom in her drawer. She felt strangely liking the fact that he knew where to look, not having to ask and break the moment, but still, she was relieved that she changed the place of her gun.

Once he had the condom in, he looked at Clary, all enlightened by the room's light, and who was looking back at him,with trust, care and lust. If only she could always be his. Always be this Clary he liked so much. This Clary that looked at him as if he was the best thing that happened to her. He thrusted in her, wanting to be soft at first, but she pressed him otherwise.

"Jace... Harder... Take. Me. Hard. Er."

He growled in her neck as he kept his thrust harder and harder, and then he swung one of her legs above his shoulder, keeping his back and forth movement. Her walls got tighter around him, and he felt her power over him. This power she seemed to have to always make them cum together. And once again they did. Her jerking her head backward, biting her lips to keep her scream in and him in one last thrust, growling his orgasm out in her hair.

He didn't stay on her long for he didn't want to be heavy, but as soon as he left, Clary felt a void that she didn't like. She looked at him removing the condom before crawling in the bed next to her and he took her in his arms. Yes, she definitely liked spooning, and she definitely liked the after sex cuddle. It felt right and good to be in Jace's arms. It felt warm and safe and comfy. It felt perfect.

For a moment they didn't say a single word, and at some point Jace thought that Clary had fallen asleep, but she hadn't, only thinking on how he managed to bring out of her _three_ orgasms in one night. When she thought that she barely had any with the other guys she slept with, she felt herself smile. She smiled at the fact that Jace _was_ good, more than he could imagine.

"Is there anything you're not great at?"

"Sorry?"

"The first day we met, you told me you were great in all kind of fields. So I was wondering if this was true or if you were just showing off."

"Unfortunately for you it is true. You are with Mr. Perfection."

"Vain much?"

"No need to be modest when the Angels have blessed me with all the qualities a human being could have hoped for."

She laughed at him and on how he was making fun of himself by pretending he was so full of it. Or was he? Slowly they both slipped in slumber, all the while small talking about everything and nothing.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon looked at his sister coming back home from her jog, her ponytailed hair swinging in the air. She rested her hands on her knees, bending and taking her breath back before she stood up and looked at him. She quickly glanced around and when she saw that no one was around, she sat on the counter taking a water bottle in her hands.

"No one's up yet?"

"Nope, they're all sleeping like babies."

She drank from the bottle watching at her brother. There was something off with him, but she doubted even he knew what it was.

"I was surprised to see that Simon kid. I thought Izzy wasn't that much into him."

"How should I know? She's _your_ friend."

"You're the ones always plotting around. Plotting can bring friends you know. Look at Brutus."

"He got stabbed in the end."

Clary shrugged. Apparently the sparkle she had seen between her brother and Izzy had been a pure effect of her imagination. She rubbed her right ear before grabbing a banana.

"Geez. He knows how to please you! When I think you were that cold little thing who had to fake back in Japan!"

"I didn't always fake! And quit knowing all my dirty habits like that."

But saying saw, she couldn't stop scratching her nose and making her brother laugh. He bit in his apple, sitting on the counter siding hers.

"Is he that good?"

"You have no idea. He must be a musician or something because his fingers ... They're ... singing music."

"That good, uh?"

She got off the counter and threw her banana peel in the compost.

"Three times. Once in the pool and ..."

"_In the pool_?! Clary I was going to swim in that pool this afternoon!"

"No you weren't, we are invited to the Lightwoods for dinner and you have soccer practice before. And come on it's not like we slit a demon's throat in the pool and let his blood flood in it. We just ... had a really good time. You're just jealous you didn't do it first."

Jon knew she was right. The sex itself didn't bother him, what really bothered Jon was that once again she had beat him in doing first something they both wanted to do. Like losing her virginity, driving a bike, building her own bow. This was their endless competition of who would do what first. And once again she had outrun him.

Clary went to take a shower thinking on how Jace had told her that her and her brother were invited over his house for dinner. It had surprised Clary that Izzy didn't say so as soon as she arrived, bouncing all over the place and squealing all she could. But Clary didn't really mind, she liked the Lightwoods. She liked them a lot and felt that they were a true family. Not that hers wasn't, hers was perfect, but she had seen families torn apart or estranged and that wasn't the case with the Lightwoods. Each member of their family loved each other and was loved equally.

Jace woke up feeling the bed cold and empty next to him. He rolled on his back wondering how Clary could always wake up so early. He used to think he woke up early, but that was nothing compared to Clary.

He opened his eyes and met Mr. Morgenstern's eyes staring down at him, making his heart skip a beat. Then he realized it was Clary's painting. The one of her family. And his heart regained his normal rate. Of course it was the painting. Never Clary's father would look at him with that expression on his face. It was pure and unconditional love.

Jace got up from the bed, happy that he didn't recalled the existence of the painting yesterday night. Somehow it would have felt wrong knowingly doing what he did to Clary under her painted family. He slid is boxers back on and opened her skylight, hearing the morning birds singing their early lullabies.

He walked around, looking at Clary's CDs, at her paintings on the walls, at her closed door with a target practice... _A target practice_. Who has a target practice hanging at their bedroom door? The target was held by two small knives at the up edges and was marked by countless stabs. This girl was definitely not usual.

And then she opened the door, coming in dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her and another folded in her arms. She smiled to him and closed the door behind her while he felt twitching at the sight of her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Are you referring to me?"

She nodded and went to her closet.

"We said no pet names. You better take that back or I'll start calling you Puppy Muffin."

She shuddered as he smirked at her.

"I'm sorry Oh Jace the Marvelous."

"That's more like it."

She rolled her eyes to him and gave him the folded towel telling him the shower was free for the moment. He didn't move as she was in front of her closet, picking her cloths and she turned to him.

"You'd better hurry before Izzy takes possession of the bathroom."

"I know. I was just waiting for you to drop the towel. You know for me to have something nice to think of when I'm in the shower."

She rolled her eyes and wickedly smiled to him.

"Think of all the boys you'll shower with after practice."

"Well that definitely killed the mood. Thank you."

She stuck her tongue out to him and he left. She got dressed in black denim jeans and a skeleton printed grey shirt. Then she made her bed and brushed her wet hair before braiding them in two piggy tails.

Then Jace came back, his towel wrapped around his waist and cloths in his hands, all the while cursing against Izzy. Clary let her eyes follow the outline of his stomach, the perfect definition of his abs, the small drops of water here and there on his torso, and when she saw him catching her staring at him, she quickly looked away and blushed.

"Admiring the view I see."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She was about to leave, but he told her to stay, so she did, looking everywhere but where he was dressing, and when he had finished, he hugged her from behind, relishing himself with her smell. Her scent of strawberry was stronger than ever, and he hid his nose in the her hair, inhaling this odor that he came to love.

As he was standing like that, he spotted one of her tattoos, the one she had behind her left ear. He had always wondered about her tattoos. On how she got them, and what they meant. Some where Japanese writings (or he thought so), others were drawings or something, but he knew they meant something.

"What does it mean?"

He pointed out her tattoo on her left ear, the same one as her brother's. Actually they had four tattoos in common. The two they made behind each ears, the yin and yang they had on the side of their chests and the family one they had on their wrists, like their parents.

"Akuma, and there," she pointed her other ear, "it means Tenshi. Jon has the same ones in the same places. It was our second tattoos, but the first where we were just the two of us. And now, wherever we are, we know that the other is bound to think of us."

"You two have a really deep connection."

She nodded before leaving his arms and going to the door.

"Jon and I are a package. A whole. I think that's why we're fine together. You hit off perfectly fine with him, so we are bound to do so also."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Phew, this one was lemon heavy. And don't worry, the next ones will be too. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Don't forget to tell. **

**. To cathclacemadian, so glad you're still liking the story, and that you find the sibling moment cool. They're the ones I have more fun writing. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter as well, and I'm always so happy to receive one of your reviews. **

**. To bunnyboo65656, thank you for taking the time of reviewing, and I hope you liked the two last chapters. **

**. To berri0203, it is so nice to find someone who had been reading this story since day 1. Yay. I hope you'll keep on reading this story and that you weren't disappointed so far. As for the Sizzy, nothing is sure yet. Not even Clace. And I hoped you enjoyed the lemons of this chapter. ;-)**

**As usual, Cassandra Clare owns everything, so**

**Cheers. **


	14. Chapter 14

Clary walked with Jon down to the soccer field for she had to wait for him to finish practice before they all went to the Lightwoods residence. They had come together on Jon's bike because for some unknown reasons he had asked her to. He almost had to beg her for she didn't like that he drove too slowly for her taste. Come on, he had an Harley and he was riding it as if he couldn't go further than 90km/h.

As they entered the field side by side, some players whistled at her making her roll her eyes while her brother laughed at her. This was something the guys of the school had kept on doing all day long, ever since Jace had swung his arm around her shoulder on the morning when they had all arrived together in the parking lot. Ever since that moment, boys didn't stop whistling at her passage, and girls shooting daggers in her back. Good thing she wasn't one of those who cared.

"Don't they have a life to comment on?"

"Yours is so much more interesting. I heard bets on how long you guys were going to last. Neither of you are relationship material, and apparently the whole school knows it."

"I heard bets in the girls bathroom on how long it will take me to turn him gay."

They laughed together as the players kept on eyeing them, and then Jace arrived, making them stop abruptly and Jon jogged to his teammates as Clary went to the benchers. Once there she laid on her back on one of the seats and she closed her eyes.

This day had been the one Clary had the most dreaded. School with Jace. The main difficulty had been to keep her hands to herself, especially in Calculus where it would have been so easy to tease him. But she didn't. First because it would have turned her on too, and second because the whole class had kept on glancing at them as if they were some curious beast. Didn't they ever seen a couple or what?

Now that she was trying not to overthink too much about the situation and about what she should do or feel, she found herself comfortable with it, and comfortable with Jace. Nothing had really changed after all. Except that they'd talk more than they used to, and they'd ultimately tease each other more, and they'd have this awesome sex they had together.

Just thinking about it made her blush. Thinking of the way his hands and his fingers had played with her whole body made her shiver of pleasure. She got a hold on herself, reminding herself that she was still at school and that people were practicing twenty feet from her. She concentrated on the cheerleaders shouts. On the names of their formations and routines. On Izzy's voice screaming to the girls to jump more, to throw their legs higher and all those sorts of things that cheerleaders' captain usually shout.

Suddenly Izzy's voice muted and Clary knew that practice was over. She still didn't move knowing that her brother would take ages to have his shower and say goodbye to his friends. Someone's shadow hovered over her and she smelled a mix of vanilla and citrus. Who mixes those two unlikely scent? Added to that was the overbearing odor of fresh sweat. She didn't even opened her eyes to see the unwelcome guy, she just wanted him gone.

"You're blocking my sun!"

"You should be nicer to people admiring your beauty."

She opened her eyes to see that Latino guy from Jon's soccer team looking down at her. Santiago or something. He was the one she liked less. The way he looked at her was creepy.

"I don't care. Get lost before I forbid you for ever having a progeny!"

He smiled looking at her whole body with his pervy eyes before leaving the benchers. Clary sat up, knowing perfectly what was going on in that perverted mind of his. She shuddered of disgust decided that she'd have to make it clear to him that if he ever looked at her that way, he'd lose more than his testicles.

She got up and went to the parking lot, waiting for Jon next to his bike. He arrived while she was undoing her braids.

"Making yourself pretty for Flynn Rider?"

"Want to talk Drama Queen? It's been half an hour that you finished practice."

"What can I say? Even guys want a piece of me."

She rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit, holding her stomach.

"The one good thing with the two of you being together it's that the team doesn't dare talking about you anymore. Today I practiced without a single sex joke about you when you were just a few feet from us. I never thought I'd see this day coming."

He wiped a fake tear out of the corner of his eye while she rolled her eyes to him. But still, it surprised her. When she had been 'dating' Alec, the guys didn't mind saying dirty jokes about her, so what was so different about her dating Jace?

"We have a party Saturday by the way. At Jordan's."

Jon saw his sister hold back what she wanted to say. He knew that she would have preferred stay home and paint, but the whole team was going to be there, meaning Flynn Rider was going to be there too. And if Flynn Rider didn't have any power of persuasion over her, Jon did. They both hopped the bike putting their helmets on and he drove them to the Lightwood house, following Jace's Impala, and making Clary growl of frustration for his slow driving.

Once they parked, Maryse came out to greet them. She was one of the nicest person Jon ever knew, and being next to her and her husband, Jon often wondered if their parents had had different jobs if they would be like the Lightwood parents. They all went in the dining room, Clary asking about Max's school trip.

Jon and Clary had received a post card on Friday morning from Max who was with his school in the Vermont for two weeks. Jon had never seen Clary so openly nice toward someone, but then again he had never seen her with kids younger than her. She talked to Max with the same kindness she used to talk to him with when he was sad or depressed.

As they all sat at the table, Jon found himself sitting next to his sister and right in front of Izzy, Alec and Magnus being just next to her. They all started to eat, talking about various stuffs and making Jon long for this kind of meal with his own family. The only time the four of them were together was on their birthday. Their parents would stay a whole week with them, doing whatever they would ask and it would be their best week of the year. And then everyone would go back on their routine.

Izzy kept on looking around, as if she couldn't wait to leave and Jon saw her father noticing, but not saying anything. Instead, he looked at Jace who was sitting between Mr. Lightwood and Clary, Mr. Lightwood being at the end of the table.

Jace felt Robert's gaze going from him to Clary to Jon. It was true that he didn't really introduced Clary as being his girlfriend, but then again they already knew her and Maryse had seemed very well informed of his feelings toward Clary.

It was ready to see Jon and Clary in society because they would act like real twins. More like siamese. They would have the same gestures at the same time, having the same amount of food in their fork, drinking at the same time, almost breathing as one. As they were starting to eat the pineapple charlotte Maryse made, Robert blurted to Jace:

"If you get her pregnant, we're not raising the kid you hear me?"

Everyone looked at Robert with big goggling eyes as Maryse was silently scowling him. But Clary's and Jon's reaction was unpredictable. They had both mis-swallowed their food and were both caughing, trying to catch back their breath, doing the exact same gestures, in a way so coordinated that it was scary.

When they regained their composure together, Jon looked green and Clary was shaking her head hiding it in her hands, trying to disappear in her chair. They both shuddered, having goosebumps.

"Mr Lightwood... Please we're eating. And I can assure you that it _cannot_ happen."

"Why? You know what happens in her bed?"

"I know what happens in her _head_."

Jon didn't raised his voice and had stayed extremely polite, but there was in his tone some sort of warning not to go further on the matter. Jace saw him gently squeeze Clary's hand and she gave him a weak smile, still looking straight at her plate. Robert didn't push it, judging that as long as he had warned them, it was good for him. Jace looked over at Maryse who was staring with concern at Clary's bent head, an awkward silence growing.

The silence was interrupted by Clary's phone blasting Thunderstruck's AC/DC. She passed from green to red in half a second and apologized herself. But as she was about to decline the call, she saw the number, and her heart stopped. It was a Japanese number. Holding her breath she showed the number to Jon and panic set in his eyes.

Jon looked at his sister excusing herself before getting up and going in the corner. This was bad news. Their father was in Japan, and he never called when he was away. Neither did their Mom. The only time it happened was when their Dad had been in an ... accident and that some of his Luke called them to tell them he wouldn't be able to make it for their usual Sunday. Their father had come home two weeks later, casts all over his body, holding them as if there was no tomorrow and their Mom looking more worried than usual.

"Mochi mochi. Morgenstern Clarissa des." (_Hello. Clarissa Morgenstern speaking_.)

Jon watched his sister's shoulders relax and when he heard her sight of relief, he let out the breath that he didn't know was holding. He knew everyone was looking at the both of them, but he didn't care, he was too busy listening to Clary's part of the conversation to know what was going on.

And suddenly he heard a name that made him look at Flynn Rider. Tetsuji. Clary hung up the phone, blushing and apologizing for her rudeness, but Maryse quickly waved it off. Jon quizzically looked at his sister, but she signified him she would tell him later, a smile on her face. A smile that Jon didn't like. Tetsuji wasn't suppose to make her smile like that.

When they had finished eating, Jace quickly disappeared in his room under Clary's surprised eyes. She had the feeling that she did something wrong to make him fly away like that, but she didn't know what. Jon and her said their goodbyes, and as they walked closer to his bike, Jon forbad the access to Clary, putting his arm over his bike.

"I'm not driving you home Akuma."

"I'm not walking home Jon! Move your arm!"

"Nope. You're driving with Flynn Rider. I don't where, but he's been planning that since the morning, and I'm not letting you ruin it for him."

"You little traitor! That's why you've been annoying me to ride with you. Well, I changed my mind, I'll walk."

Jace came outside, ice-skates in his hand and he saw Clary walking away as her brother looked at him, shaking his head of desperation. He threw the skates in his car and ran after her.

"Clary? Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"You're going to walk all across town? You know it's not saf..."

"Tell me you weren't going to say safe! I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I don't need any escort to go anywhere!"

"I know that. I just wanted to show you somewhere I like to go to think."

Jace saw Clary's face soften as she passed from angry to calm. She sighed and followed him back to his driveway where Jon's bike was no longer. He had drove off to make sure his sister would have to stay with Jace.

Jace drove them to ice skating place, one of the rare who was still open in summer. He picked the lock like he did a thousand time before and he lead them inside. Once on the ice, he gave her Izzy's skates (thank God they had the same ridiculously tiny feet), and after putting his own on, he started skating.

Clary put the skates on, but didn't move from the border. She never skated of her life, and the only experience she had with solid ice ended badly with her being sick for two weeks. Her Mom had told them when they were 7 that they needed to know their ground and so her and their father had taken the twins to Greenland for a whole week where they had to learn to walk on the ice, to recognize the sick ice to the solid one, and after days and hours of walking and falling on the ice, Clary had fallen under the ice, feeling the cold burning every part of her body, every organ pumping in her, transpercing her to her very soul.

Ever since, Clary had avoided the ice as much as she could. And now Jace was skating to her, his hand offered to her.

"I don't skate."

"You don't?"

"I never learned."

"Well, let the wonderful and amazing Jace teach you. It's really easy. Just follow my lead."

Jace took her hesitant hand and lead her to the center of the ice. He felt her hand squeeze his tighter and tighter as they got further from the border which surprised him. He thought that Clary was afraid of nothing. Slowly she loosened her grip on him as she started to understand what she was supposed to do with her legs, and at some point he let go of her hand, watching her smile of delight as she skated all by herself.

They silently skated side by side for a while, enjoying their moment together.

"So you don't like ice?"

"I felt under the ice when I was 7. It was ... extremely cold doesn't even cover it."

Jace looked at Clary, wondering how on Earth she could have fallen under the ice.

"I like to come here because it reminds me of my Dad. I don't recall a lot of things about him. But I remember that he used to take me ice skating every now and then to this very place. He used to say that ice was traitorous and that the only way to know it perfectly, was to practice it."

"You don't remember anything about him?"

"No. A blur for his face, a phantom for his smell, a shadow for his fatherly actions. The only thing I remember properly is his voice. Deep and calm and soft."

"Like yours."

She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it gently. They kept on skating around, hands in hands, and a peaceful silence surrounding them. Jace was the first surprise to talk to Clary about his late father. He never talked about him to anyone. Not even to Maryse. But with Clary, it felt natural.

"I think this is sad for you not to even have a picture of your father or your mother. You don't know what you took from whom."

Clary covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. This must have been something he had thought a lot about during his whole life. He smiled to her and shook his head.

"I got used to the idea. I have a grandma living in Coney Island, she is my father's mother, but she never talks about him. I guess it's hard for her."

"You have a grandma?"

"Yes. A very scary mean old lady. But when you get to know her, she's the sweetest thing. An old version of you in a way. I go visit her every Sunday or so."

Clary couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of him. Sure she still have both of her parents, but he had a grandma. A grandma who would spoil him senseless, and she envied that. She envied that part of his life where he could go to his grandma for comfort, or just the pleasure of seeing her, or just because she would tell him stories of her own life. She didn't even knew if her own grandparents were alive or not.

Clary shook her head and stopped skating. Jace was more broken than he seemed. The sadness of his voice when he talked about his grandma not wanting to talk about his parents, the desolation, longing and loneliness when he talked about his father. Clary didn't even dared asking about his mother.

He had also stopped skating, looking at her frown with concern, and he lifted her chin up for their eyes to meet. She smiled at him with care and comfort, but the pity he dreaded to see in her eyes was missing. He smiled back before kissing her.

He kissed her like in the movies, making them spin skate on themselves until he stumbled on his on feet and they both fell. They laughed together, flat on the ice and suddenly a male voice echoed from the other side of the ice.

"What are you doing here?!"

They both half skated, half ran to the border where their shoes where, and after quickly grabbing them, they starting running as fast as they could (considering they still had their skates on) away from the flashlight of the angry voice. Jace wanted to go to the exit, but Clary pulled them in the locker, putting her hand on his mouth and signaling him with her other hand to stay silent. She knew that the exit would be the first place the guardian would check.

They silently removed their skates and Clary looked around her. It was a common locker, one just like the one they had in school, and she signaled Jace to give her a leg up for her to watch at the small window above the door. He did and she watched the guardian walking away, his flashlight enlightening another part of the building.

She jumped down in Jace's arms, smiling to him and feeling the adrenaline rush boiling in her veins. As soon as their eyes met, they kissed. They kissed as if there were no tomorrow, his hands holding her tight against him when hers were demandingly pressing his face against hers.

He quietly tackled her against the door as she was already undoing the buttons of his jeans. His hands looked for her breast, her skin, her tights until he undid her own trousers and slid them down, along with her panty. He quickly grabbed a condom from his pocket and rolled it on before picking his Clary up and thrusting in her.

They kissed as he rammed in her, their hands scratching the other and their bodies pressed as close as they could. This was more than sharing their feelings, this was about releasing the adrenaline they felt toward almost being caught where they shouldn't have been. And quickly they both reached their common orgasm.

"You should stop being so damn tempting and energy taking all the time. You're going to kill me otherwise."

Clary smiled at that as he was kissing gently her neck, whispering this words to her. They quickly got dressed and left the building on their tippy toes. Once they reached the car, Clary felt a rush of freedom over her. Never yet she had bent the rules just for the sake of bending the rules. She always had had a good reason to do so, and now that she was doing it just for the fun of it, she felt wild.

Jace drove them back to her house, but once they were in front of it, she didn't seemed eager to go in. They talked for a bit, still laughing about what had happened at the ice rink.

"You know, as you showed me somewhere you like to go, I'll show you somewhere I like to go tomorrow. It's very different from ice skating, but ... I like it in there."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Maybe you could even sleep at my house after..."

Jace looked at Clary blushing as she was asking him to sleep over for the next night. God, how he loved seeing her blush. When she was blushing like that, he just wished he could endlessly kiss her.

"Can't sleep without me already?"

"Oh, I was just being polite, but if you take it like that..."

She pretended to walk out of his car, but he pulled the passenger door close, keeping her in his car. She deviously smiled to him, malice playing in her eyes.

"Afraid of being alone in the dark, are we?"

"The only scary thing here is you."

"Fair enough. Good for you to acknowledge it."

He chuckled, keeping her hand in his. He knew it was time for her to go back home, but he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to feel the void she'd let when she'd leave, he didn't want to go to bed without her heart beating in his hand, he just didn't want to let her go.

"I better go. You have a long drive home."

She reluctantly got out and after kissing him through his opened window, she went inside her house, finding Jon coming up from the basement, all sweaty. He smiled to her, whipping the sweat off with the towel he had hanging on his shoulders.

"So how was your date?"

"It was a date?"

"You were out with the person you're dating, so yes, it is a date. Label or no label."

"Well in that case the best I ever had."

"Considering you only had one, and it was a complete disaster, it doesn't really count."

Clary only smiled, and Jon saw on his sister's lips the giddy smile that girls have when they had a great time with their dates. She had sparkles in her eyes and was scratching her nose. They had sex _again_?! How come he was the guy of this house and _she_ ended up having more sex than him?

"So what was that about Tetsuji?"

Her face enlightened even more if it could even be possible, making Jon frown.

"He's coming to New York next week and he needed a place to stay. I told him to come over."

"You should tell Flynn Rider."

"Why? He doesn't know him."

"My point precisely. How do you think he'll feel when he'll know a guy you used to sleep around with is going to stay under the same roof as you."

"You're being ridiculous. Jace doesn't care about that."

She shook her head as if he was crazy and she went upstairs saying that she was tired. Jon followed and went to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower before going himself to bed.

Once there he thought about warning Flynn Rider himself, because that sister of his didn't seem to understand how jealousy worked. She was so smart and aware of many things about the niceties of being human, but she was clueless in the love domain. Completely clueless.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he looked at the time. 00:28. Who could call him at that time? He checked the caller ID and quickly picked up when he saw who it was, panic in his stomach.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Tadaaaaaaaa who is it? The Pope? No just kidding,... Maybe not. **

**So what did you think of this very Clacy chapter? Did you like it? Don't forget to tell. All your pretty reviews always make me happy and sometimes give me ideas on how to deepen the story. **

**And don't forget to tell who you think it was at the other end of the phone. **

**. To anon, I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**. To berri0203, I can't assure you that they'll be a Jonabelle or that Clace will stay together because even I don't know. There are the cons and the pros for now on. But I'm glad that you liked the story since day 1, and that you sticked to it, and I hope you're still liking the story**

**. To cathclacemadian, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with their first 'date' we could say and don't worry, Clary and Jon's moments are definitely something that will be here throughout the whole story. I love sibling moments, it reminds me of the moments I share with my sisters. **

**Anyway, you know that Cassandra Clare owns everything so don't forget to leave reviews on your thoughts and impressions**

**Cheers. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Izzy?"

"Jon, I need your help. I'm lost in the middle of nowhere."

"Where in the middle of nowhere?"

"I can see the Brooklyn bridge. I think."

"There's a bar called Java Jones there. Go in there and tell the bartender that you know Ruby Locks. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Jon waited for her to agree to it and then he bolted out of his bed, quickly grabbing a shirt and his trousers. Once downstairs he took his jacket, his shoes and his keys and ran to his bike. He didn't like the voice Izzy had. It was as if she had been crying. Crying and sad. He drove faster than usual and once he was in front of Java Jones, he shut down the motor.

It was the bar where Clary had taken him the first Saturday he had arrived in New York and everyone apparently already knew her there. She had made herself a reputation at the pool and at the darts and Jon knew that Izzy would have been safer there under the protection of his sister's nickname than in the streets of New York, especially at this hour.

When he entered the bar, he had been expecting to find Izzy curled up in a corner, crying her eyes out, but she was playing darts with some of the bikers.

"If it isn't Goldie Locks? What happened to our little Ruby?"

Jon looked at the bartender already serving him a pint of beer that he refused by shaking his head. He pointe Izzy and he walked to her as she was lamely trying to reach the target in front of her. Once he was next to her, he took her in. There was no trace of her crying, she was as fresh as usual, dolled up as if she had been on a date and perched on her heels. She quickly glanced at him before throwing another dart and missing again the target by two feet and making people laugh at her.

"You okay?"

"No! I can't hit that stupid target and everyone is making fun of me!"

"Sure! It's not like Ruby Locks who manages to hit the inner bullseye every time. Even without looking at the target. Five times in a row."

Jon smiled at Izzy pouting as the guys were praising his sister's abilities to hit correctly the target. If only they knew that she usually trained with knives and dummies... He placed himself behind Izzy and put his hands on her small waist to make her stand in the right position. Then he took her throwing arm, his soft breath blowing on her neck, and showed how much strength and pressure she was suppose to put in her delicate hand as she threw if she wanted to hit the target, all the while ignoring the guys whistling at them. And then she threw, hitting the double ring next to the 18.

Izzy squealed and turned to Jon, a smile enlightening her face, so happy to have finally touched the target. Jon squeezed gently her shoulder and they both headed outside. Once in front of Jon's bike, he gave her his spare helmet and she took it, looking down at her high heels. Jon leaned against his bike and looked at her.

"So? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call. I wanted to call Clary, but I didn't know if her date with Jace was over. So I called you because I didn't want to talk to any of my brothers."

"What happened? Weren't you supposed to be with Simon or something?"

"We had a ... disagreement, and I left without looking where I was going, and I got lost."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. We just ... argued."

Jon didn't ask anything more, knowing that Izzy didn't want to speak about it any further, but it still bugged him that she wouldn't tell him the whole story. They both hopped his bike and he drove them back to his house for he didn't want to wake her family with the noise his bike made. Izzy didn't seem to mind, and once they had their shoes off, they went upstairs. In front of his room, Izzy stopped him.

"How come you know so well the guys from this bar when you've been in New York for a month or so?"

"They mostly know Clary. She's the one who likes to hit off bars, I'm the one who likes to hit off parties."

"So _she_ is Ruby Locks..."

Little by little they had walked into his room, and now they were both sitting on his bed, all the lights off.

"Of course. Who else? Who else do you know that has red hair and is crazy enough to go in a bikers' bar all by herself?"

"Of course. I just thought for a second it might be your girlfriend or something."

"I already have one crazy redhead on my arms, don't need another one."

They both laughed out loud before letting their backs fall on Jon's bed. He looked at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head.

"Izzy? Next time don't scare me off running God knows where like that. Just stay where you are and I'll pick you up there. New York isn't a safe city."

"Did you give the same talk to Clary?"

"Clary? _I'm_ the one who calls her when I'm in trouble. She's not a girl, that doesn't count. You, you are a girl. You should be careful."

Izzy sat back, looking down at Jon who quizzically looked at her, upping himself to his elbows. The only light in the room was the one coming from his window, and Izzy looked like a vampire with her white ghostly skin and her dark black hair. He saw her frown her eyes to him.

"Does this mean you care for me?"

"Of course I care, you're my friend!"

He sat completely and they stared at each other for a moment, before leaning one to another, always closer until their lips were brushing, almost kissing... Before they bursted in laughter. They both laid back on the bed, catching back their breath, still laughing at what had almost happened. Izzy rolled on her stomach, looking at Jon and shaking her head, making her hair wave all over the place.

"Yeah, that was definitely weird!"

"Definitely. Don't ever do that again."

**~.o.O.o.~**

When Clary went out to do her morning jog, she noticed girls shoes next to her brother's. She thought about it during her whole jog for she was surprised Jon didn't say anything to her about a girl. She knew her brother, and she knew that one night stands weren't something he liked. He was more a relationship kind of guy. So who was this girl she knew nothing about?

As she was back in the house, she noticed something that she didn't saw when she was on her way out: Izzy's jacket. So Jon and Izzy? She smiled to herself as she thought that she had seen it before he even did. She found him in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink of almond milk. She took it from his hand and sat on the counter, grabbing a banana on her way.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!"

"You were. So you and Izzy uh?"

"What?"

"I saw her shoes and jacket."

"Oh that. She needed help yesterday night so I went to pick her up and brought her here."

Clary looked at her brother, eating her banana and waiting for him to go further, but he didn't.

"That's it? You didn't..."

"Ew. No! She's my _friend_. Besides she's with that Simon kid or whatever."

"And? I don't see the problem. What if she wants to start an affair with you?"

Jon threw at her a dishcloth and told her to go shower before Izzy requisitioned the bathroom, and Clary went upstairs without adding another word to it, but not without thinking a lot more about this situation.

Under the water, she thought of the fact that Izzy had needed help and that she had called Jon, not her. And Clary felt bad about it. She felt that her relation with Jace had shut her out from the world. She was losing Izzy, she was losing Alec, and mostly, she was losing Jon. How come she didn't know what was going on with him lately? What had happened to their special bond where they barely needed to speak? She felt that Jon had been all over her case with Jace and that she had deserted her duty toward him as his twin. And she didn't like that. That needed to change.

Once she was dressed and ready, she rushed downstairs and grabbed another banana along with an apple, decided to make a detour before going to school. She saw Izzy in the kitchen and told her to help herself in her closet.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary missed the whole morning and she arrived late at the last morning class, owing herself a scowl from the professor. Jon hadn't worry about her missing school, so Jace decided to try not to worry about it too. After all they would see each other the very same night.

The whole class watched her as she went to seat next to her brother, and as soon as she had sat her butt on her chair, the teacher called her on the board.

"As you came in late, Miss Morgenstern you might be able to make your presentation on an historical fact that touched deeply our country."

Clary glanced at her brother and he seemed as lost as her. It is to say that they didn't really caught up with their missing week, not that they really cared. They already knew most of the topics treated in class, and only came to school because their parents told them to. Clary shrugged and got up, already on her way to the board when Jon held her arm for a split second.

"Don't bring up Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You don't want to kill the teach'."

He had whispered to her in Japanese and she nodded to him. As they hadn't been raised in the US, their view of the American history wasn't the same. Clary was thinking really hard on what she would say, and when she found herself in front of the whole class, Kaelie (or whatever that blond bitch name was) made a comment on her lack of notes. Clary glared at her, making her shriek on her seat.

"I don't need notes. Unlike you I have a brain and I use it."

Then she looked at the class, and from the look on her face, Jon knew she wasn't going to do something patriotic nor pro-USA.

"So I'm going to talk to you about the day the land that we call nowadays America was destroyed and was flooded by the blood of thousands of innocent and peaceful lives."

Jace saw Jon put his forehead in his hand and shake his head of disbelief as Clary talked about the Natives and the way the Pilgrim fathers ripped everything away from them, claiming the land as their, and 'profaning the land that had lived so long before them' as she said it. She was really thorough in what she was saying, giving the dates by heart of the different colonizations, quoting some famous authors about the events, and incredibly passionate on the unfair massacre of the Native that she qualified as a crime against the humanity.

Jace was surprised she knew so much about their history. With her and her brother coming from Japan, he had expected them to know only Japanese history and maybe a little of their contemporary international history. But she seemed really well informed. When she had finished, the class asked her questions and in the end her presentation had lasted the whole hour.

Once the bell rang, the teacher talked to Clary about her presentation and the grade she might have, and as soon as she had finished, Clary went to her brother, pulling him by the arm under Jace's curious eyes. Jon followed his sister telling her that if she kept annoying him like that, they would miss lunch, but once they were in the parking lot, he saw what she had desperately wanted to show him.

"_You_ did that?"

"Not alone. I had help. You know, from Biscuit."

Biscuit was the nickname of the guy who had the garage where he and Clary would go every week to take care of their bikes. Pampering and titivating their babies. He realized that Clary must have drove Biscuit to school for him to drive the bike back to the shop and paint a Joker with Jon's face on the front of his bike.

And he loved it. The Joker had always been one of his favorite villain as Harley Quinn was Clary's favorite villain. He recognized Clary's touch on the painting, and didn't even dared walking to his bike to touch it. He just took his sister in his arms and hugged as tight as he could.

"You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm mostly the only sister you know."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't pay much attention lately, and you were still there for me. And I love you, I don't need a reason to make you a gift!"

He put her down and went to see the work from up close after kissing her forehead. People started gathering around him and his bike commenting on the painting with him, and Clary smiled as she saw her brother so happy. She was glad she had this idea for him.

Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw Izzy and she walked to her. Izzy weakly smiled when she saw her next to her and they went to sit under a tree. As soon as they were alone, Izzy rested her head on Clary's shoulder, obvious sadness in her eyes.

"You okay Izzy?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired?"

"You know if you have a problem you can always tell me."

"I know. But if I tell you, you'll go all wrestler on people."

Clary chuckled a bit, and so did Izzy.

"Promise I won't."

"Promise?"

"Except if someone hurt you. There I'll go all Bane on the asshat. But otherwise, I won't."

Izzy thought about it for a moment. Clary saw her bite her lips of hesitation before straightening up and looking at the crowd in front of them, her knees against her chest.

"I caught Simon cheating yesterday night. I went to his gig after dinner, but it was really crowded, so I decided to wait until it was over. And there I caught him in the lodge room with that other chick, Camille or whatever her name was. Long story short, he cheated."

"Who would cheat on _you_?"

"Simon."

Clary breathed heavily by the nose trying to calm herself, her hands clenched in hard fists. She had promised Izzy not to punch anyone, but God, her fists were itching for Simon's face right now. And then she abruptly got up. Izzy did the same, grabbing her hand.

"Clary you said you wouldn't!"

"He hurt you! I said I would! I won't stand by and watch people hurt my friend!"

"But we made up! This morning we made up and he told me it was a one time thing, and that his band mates had pushed him into it because that was what band people do. Oh Clary, please."

Clary heaved before nodding. She was totally not agreeing with Izzy nor with the lame reasons Simon had given her, but she couldn't stand Izzy's sad face. Damn this girl and her puppy eyes! They walked back to the parking lot, Clary fulminating against that rat of Simon, and they walked through the crowd in order to go to the cafeteria to have lunch. But as they passed Clary's brother, he grabbed her hand and made her stop in front of Jace's Impala. Jon had the hood up in his hand above his head and Clary couldn't help but frown: this car was a gem and she felt like Jace didn't take of her well enough.

"I can't find what's wrong Akuma."

"What's wrong?"

"She makes weird noises when the motor starts up."

Clary glanced at Jace, who was surprised to see her give her bag and jacket to her brother. Then she tied a knot on her back with her shirt to prevent it from being loose, and that showed a bit of her stomach, and she tied her long hair in a tight bun. Jace looked at Jon who was still holding the hood while his sister was thoroughly looking in his car.

"She always was the one who knew better mechanics and stuff. Don't ask her what she's doing, she'll give you a headache."

"But you fixed my car Saturday?"

"No. She did, I only did what she told me to. I told you she wasn't a girl."

Jace smiled at Jon's grin and looked at Clary bent down in his car. A lot of guys were also watching her, silently drooling over her, which was not to Jace's liking. Her position was very sexy, with her back curving just before her ass began, and her butt standing out, and the fact that she knew something about cars.

At some point, she took her brother's hand, and he helped her get down before she disappeared under Jace's car. A few girls had come to watch the scene, much to Jace's annoyance. If everyone could just let Clary do her magic to his car. Kaelie walked to him until they were inches apart and then she started talking with that high pitch voice of hers as Clary came back up in his hood, a mark of dirty oil on her cheek.

"I always _loved_ your car Jace! It reminds me of that car in that super scary show with demons and ghosts."

Jace managed not to roll his eyes to her idiocy and Clary shut violently the hood, making him wince for his car. Then she walked to the driver seat, all the while talking back to Kaelie.

"You really _are_ stupid, aren't you? This is a 69, not a 67! Can't you see that the car from Supernatural is squarer, and that there is more space between the car and the tires?"

She silently asked for the key that Jace threw her. Once she caught them up, she started the car, smiling at her whirr and then she cut off the motor and walked back to Jace, giving him back his keys before looking at Kaelie, still chocked to have been called stupid in front of everyone one.

"And the main difference is that Supernatural's Impala is driven by two super hot demon hunters, when _this_ Impala is driven by one super hot teenager. See the difference?"

Jace laughed as Kaelie was seething with anger. Clary smiled and walked back to her brother, grimacing at her dirty hands.

"It's not because Jace is your boyfriend that you can be all bitchy around!"

Clary slowly turned on her heels, narrowing her eyes at Kaelie, and suddenly the whole crowd was silent. Last time someone had thrown an insult at her brother, Clary had beaten the crap out of the guy. What was to happen now that the insult was directly directed toward her? Clary wickedly smiled at Kaelie who gulped and backed away.

"First of all, Jace is not my anything. I don't own him, and he is free to do whatever the Hell he wants. Jace is Jace. And second of all, I'm only bitchy to the self absorbed, ignorant and annoying bitches. So you must fit in that description as you felt I was being bitchy to you."

Clary had walked all the way up to Kaelie who was now shrieking before her, which was saying as Clary was smaller than her. People started laughing at her, and Kaelie used her last resource, she slapped Clary, making the whole crowd gasp of surprise. In less than a second, Jon was next to his sister, a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Clary, you don't hit girls."

She was trembling with her whole body, biting her lips to stay together, and Jon's grip on her shoulder got tighter. He looked over at Kaelie feeling sorry for the girl, and then he walked Clary to the cafeteria, not before saying to Kaelie:

"You don't know what you've done. Don't go crying around when she'll make you pay."

As they sat with Jace, Izzy, Magnus and Alec at their usual table at the cafeteria, Clary was still shaking out of anger. Jon kept his hand on her shoulder, not trusting her not to go after the girl after all. And suddenly she growled, jerking her arms in the air before resting her head on the table.

"This is so frustrating! So many people deserving a punch that I cannot touch!"

"Clary, we don't touch girls!"

"That's not a girl... That's an excuse for a human being!"

"I don't care. She wears a skirt, she wears heels, you don't touch! You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't touch her."

Jon nodded, but didn't like the smile he saw on Clary's face. Whatever she had planned on doing at Kaelie, Kaelie was going to regret it to the rest of her life. Jon knew there were no points in trying to talk her out of it, so he let it go. As long as she didn't get expelled, he didn't really cared of what she would do to Kaelie.

**~.o.O.o.~**

All day long, everyone talked about Kaelie's slap and the fact that Clary didn't react to it. For most of the boys it was obvious that is was because of the 'we don't hit girls' rule with Clary acting so much like a boy. But to the girls, it wasn't that simple. As they were both girls, they didn't understand why Clary didn't strike back. People knew that Jon's presence had something to do with it, but still it surprised them.

When they started their PE lesson, Kaelie was a bit afraid. They were still wrestling, and Clary could have beaten the crap out of her under the excuse of class. But as usual, Clary teamed with her brother. The teacher had tried to separate them before, but as they both always ended the fights with others so quickly, they got teamed back together.

Today, Clary was relentless, taking all her anger out on the fight. When usually they would both struggle to have the upper hand, she took control of every fights she had with Jon, scowling him for being patronizing. She knew he was helping her let her anger out, but the fact that he didn't really fight back was not helping.

Jace looked at Clary tackling Jon on the floor once again and wondered why she was so angry. He knew there was more to it than Kaelie. When the class was over, he walked to Clary, and once he was behind her, she twirled on herself to kiss him. Jace was surprised by her spontaneous gesture, but wasn't going to complain. Ever since they had started sating, Clary had kept their physical contacts private, barely touching him or kissing him in public. But now, she was French kissing him in front of everyone.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Oh don't be. It can happen again anytime."

She smiled to him as he grinned before pecking him on the lips one last time and going to the showers. Then, once clean, she drove back to her home and started a new painting. She didn't know what it would be yet, but she had this deep urge to paint. At some point someone pounded at her door, and she knew it wasn't Jon. When she opened the door, she saw the same face that the one she had been painting for hours.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?"

"Jace told me you guys had a date tonight, and there's no way I'm letting you go as you went yesterday."

She entered the room, and Clary quickly changed the painting of place. She knew Izzy wouldn't look at it, but still. She put it in a corner, face to the wall and turned to Izzy.

"Those cloths are hardly suitable for a date. Maybe Jace doesn't mind, but he won't mind you dolling yourself up either."

"Izzy... How to put it? This is the best you'll get with me."

"I know, I've seen your closet this morning. If I hadn't seen heels in the shoes drawer this morning, I'd think you really are a boy. Why do you have so many men shirts?"

"Because they're pretty and nice to wear."

"A whole education to do. You're going to wear that, and that, and that."

She had given her a black leather-like trousers with a red corset and a black small leather-like jacket that only covered the up of her back. Clary looked at the cloths, her eyebrows up before putting them on her bed.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. I'm going to make tea."

"If you don't do as I say, I'll tell Jon to come and help me."

"Good luck with that."

Clary went downstairs and found her brother making tea. She must have really lost track of time with her painting for him to make the tea like that. It was the only thing she knew how to do correctly, and he always let her do it. When he saw her, he smiled asking after Izzy.

"You guys should stop plotting and blackmailing me."

"She was the one with the idea of dressing you up for your date, but I agree with her. Girls doll up for dates and guys get their hands all sweaty and their hearts beating abnormally fast."

"I'll take the sweaty hands."

"No you won't. Besides imagine his reaction when he'll see you all dolled up for him."'he wiggled his eyebrows to her, but she didn't smile to it. She was going to look ridiculous in those cloths!

"He'll make fun of me, that's what will happen."

"20 bucks that he won't. 20 more that he won't be able to keep his hands to himself. And 20 more that he'll give you a big O."

"Game on. You'll just have the 20 last ones."

They shook hands and Jon brought the tray to the coffee table as Izzy came downstairs and sat with them. They taught her how she was supposed to drink the tea according to the Japanese tradition, and once they were over, Izzy dragged Clary upstairs.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And another chapter over. What did you think of it? And what do you think Clary will do to Kaelie? **

**. To LiteratiLove11, here comes a new update! Hope you're happy about it. :-). Tetsuji is going to be an ... interesting character, but now until a few other chapters. And Clary is SO clueless, one could almost say it's cute (almost). And as for Valentine... all I can say is that in this story he is not evil.**

**. To cathclacemadian, I'm always glad to see that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you liked the little sibling moments. **

**. To my little junky, yay a review. I'm so glad you like Jon, because I think he is just AWESOME! And Jace, don't worry, we'll learn more about him and his past. As for the condom and pool, he put it outside the water, so it wouldn't slip off. And Jon and Clary's relation is just so cool, I envy them (I know I wrote it but I still envy them). As for Jon 'special scenes' I'm working on it. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapters, and I hope you liked this dose as well. **

**. To anonymous, I hope you don't hate me too much for the last cliffhanger, but just to tell you, there are going to be a few more along the way (I know, I'm being evil here mouhahahhahah)**

**So you know the drift about me owing nothing**

**Cheers. **


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm telling you Izzy, this is too fit."

"No, it's just perfect."

"I look like I'm going to breast feed the world!"

"No you don't. You look like a _girl_!"

Clary growled of annoyance as Jon was laughing at her and at her ridiculous outfit. It was 8:30, and she was ready to go out and take Jace to this place she liked going to. The three of them were in the driveway as she would drop Izzy as she'd pick up Jace. And Jon wouldn't stop laughing at her! She removed one of her heeled boot, the one were she wasn't hiding her knife in, and threw it at his face to make him stop.

"You better get your wallet ready!"

"Yeah for you're going to fill it quicker than you think."

He gave her back her boot and she hopped her bike, putting her helmet on and cursing Jon and Izzy and their crazy ideas. The two of them were whispering about something, making Clary roll her eyes, and then she noticed that it was a thing they did a lot lately. Whisper to one another secrets than no one else shared with them.

Then Izzy sat behind her and Clary drove to the Lightwoods' house. During the whole ride, Izzy had squeezed Clary's waist really tight, as if she was afraid for her life, and once they were in front of her house, she quickly got off the bike, removing her helmet and waving her magnificent raven hair doing so.

"You're _crazy_! This is not Fast & Furious! I thought I was going to die!"

"I didn't drive _that_ fast."

"Never again I'm riding with you as a driver!"

"Sure, I'm not as reassuring as Jon."

Clary saw Izzy blush before she cursed again and went in her house. On her way in, she bumped into Jace and wished him luck, giving him the helmet and telling him that he would die with her driving alone. Jace walked to Clary's bike, the helmet in hand.

"We're taking your bike?"

"You won't be able to park your Impala where we're going."

Jace nodded, taking Clary's outfit in. He would have to thank Izzy a thousand times for what she had done to her. She was drop dead gorgeous! She had black leather-like trousers that were outlining her legs perfectly, a red corset that was showing her cleavage and over that she had a black jacket like her trousers. Izzy hadn't touched Clary's face so much, leaving it like Jace liked it. A hint of mascara, a touch of eyeliner and a shade of blush. And her hair were falling cascade-like around her face, her curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"I know, I look ridiculous! Let's go."

"Ridiculous is not the word I had in mind."

He hopped behind her, putting his helmet on as she did the same and she drove them away. During the ride, Jace had to keep his hands strictly to her stomach, even though his fingers were dangerously itching for her breast. Feeling her so close to him, and yet so far was agonizing. At some point he tried to focus on the ride itself, ignoring her intoxicating smell, her ass pressed against his bulge, his whole body leaning on hers. And the ride was marvelous. Clary drove fast and fluently, making Jace's stomach have the same butterflies that he had in theme parks.

All too soon she cut off the motor and he saw that they were in front of a bar. The sign indicated the name to be Java Jones, and it had a drawing that looked like a sketched fish beneath the name. Jace could hear the muffled sound of the Metal music emanating from the bar, and he saw countless bikes parked all around the place. When he turned to Clary, she smiled to him.

"They're really nice, you'll see."

"You're telling me that you like going to bikers' bars?"

"Yes. But if you don't want to go, we can go somewhere you like."

Jace shook his head, curious to see Clary in this world. She smiled, sparkles in her eyes, and she kissed him. Jace noticed that she was taller than usual as he kissed her back. Quickly their kiss turned in something more heated, with his hands on her ass as she was holding home tight against her. They broke their kiss as quickly as it started, and then she walked into the bar and Jace followed.

"Ruby Locks!"

"Long time no see!"

"I thought you forgot about us!"

"Oh, finally you're here, the fun can begin!"

Clary smiled brightly to the guys and walked to the bar as if she owned the place. Jace noticed every guy looking at her, and he didn't know how to feel about that. They weren't looking at her as the guys of his school did, more like big brothers, making him feel nervous when their gaze fell on him.

"You brought another guy? This one seems completely lost here."

Clary smiled to the barman, shaking her head and she asked for the pool cues. He gave her two cues and once she had them in hands she walked to the table, Jace still behind her. He was surprised to see how free she was around here, how carelessly she would joke around with the guys. Due to her close behavior at school, he had just assumed that she was not a people person, but here she was laughing and having a good time.

"You know how to play pool?"

"Not really..."

"It's easy, just take the cue like that, and bend like that and aim. And try not to to put the balls in my pockets."

She had placed herself behind him, showing him how to position himself properly to play. One of the bikers laughed at her.

"You and your brother have decided to become teachers? Yesterday night he taught some girl darts and now you're teaching Angel Boy pool."

"Angel Boy? Really? Doesn't he look more like the Devil?"

"The Devil? Seriously? My marvelous self is anything but evil."

Clary smiled to Jace, happy to see that he wasn't offended by her choice of place for their 'date'. She kissed him before going on the other side of the table and she chalked the tip of her cue. Even though it was something totally normal to do from someone who was about to play pool, Jace saw it as something extremely appealing and sexual. And apparently he wasn't the only one as many bikers whistled at her. She only smiled, blowing the extra chalk off of her cue and luxuriously looked at Jace, resuming their conversation.

"Yeah the Devil. Lucifer was the Angel of Light may I need to remind you. He fell and incarnated in you!"

Jace laughed at her as she bent down and stroke the balls. Her be didn't down showed more cleavage that he was used to see from her. Maybe he wouldn't be thanking Izzy after all. Now he would have to keep his hands to himself instead of ripping her cloths off.

Many people had come around the table to watch them play and cheered her when she broke the triangle of balls, making four balls fall in the corners designated for on the table. She smiled, and looked at Jace, biting her lip. Jon was right, she was a demon. How could she turn him on like that when she perfectly knew that they couldn't do anything about it?

"Your turn."

Jace bent down, breathing heavily through his nose to keep himself focus on everything but her, and shoot the only ball he was sure to pocket. But it bounced and brought along two other balls to his pockets. He smirked at Clary, perfectly aware that he just got lucky. Around them, people started betting against him, making Clary deviously grin.

They kept on playing, and Jace, to his own surprise, won he game, making many people growl their annoyance. Then Clary walked back to be by Jace's side, smiling to him and gathering the balls. He swung his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. He had the feeling that she let him win, but he didn't care about that. She was free. Not afraid to claim him as hers, not afraid of looking at him with care and lust in the same gaze. She was herself, the same Clary she had seen at her house on Monday, and even here, she was more free, completely herself.

"You're getting soft Ruby Locks. I might be able to take you down now."

Clary looked over Jace's shoulder to the barman and smiled. She took back the cue and told him to take her anytime, and so he came to the table with his own cue. Bets started flying, fifty-fifty, on who would win. The game was tight, but Clary won the last ball, grinning all she could at the barman.

When the bar started to get more quiet, and Clary took Jace's hand, before leading him outside. He thought she would take them back to her house, but she walked them to the Brooklyn Bridge, who was five minutes away from the bar. They walked on it for a while until she stopped them and sat on the edge, letting her legs hang at each side of a massive cable. Jace placed himself behind her, resting his nose in her neck and surrounding her waist with his arms.

"I hope you had a good time."

"Better than I expected to have in a bikers' bar. You have very ... interesting acquaintances."

"That's a way to put it."

They both chuckled and looked at the horizon.

"So? You let me won? You think I can't handle you beating you?"

"No, I just wanted to shut them up."

"Is that so Ruby Locks?"

Clary smiled, not picking up his indirect question on her nickname. When she had discovered the bar, she refused on giving her name, and so they had called her Ruby Locks because of her hair. And when her brother came in the picture, they automatically called him Goldie Locks even though his hair weren't golden.

"I like to go there because I can forget when I'm there. I can forget who I am and what I'm expected to be and be this whole other person completely free and not caring about everything happening around her. I'm not that scary girl from school, I'm not my parents' daughter, I'm just ... Ruby Locks."

"No you're not. You're just Clary. Nothing more, nothing less. Clary the girl who's not afraid to stand for what she believes in, the girl who will fight for her family's honor, the girl that makes me feel stupid every time she talks to me."

Clary smiled as Jace was holding her tighter.

"I make you feel stupid?"

"Not stupid but... gawky? I don't know what you want from me most of the time and so I can only guess."

"That makes the two of us."

Clary leaned against Jace, taking in his smell of sunshine. She still couldn't believed he smelled like that, this seemed so unreal. Slowly she turned her head to him thinking on how easy it was to be with Jace. On how he would always make her heart beat a little faster and fill her stomach with restless butterflies. And then she kissed him.

A simple kiss that he immediately reacted to. They shared this intimate kiss, saying through it those feelings that confused them so much, that they didn't even know they had. It was a gentle and delicate kiss, as soft as rose petals, as burning as the sun and as true as they were.

They came back to a silent and dark house, and as she took off her heeled boots, she retrieved her knife, the one she always had on her when she was going in unsure of unknown neighborhood. She saw Jace glance at it but not saying anything about it. She took his hand and they both to her room. Once there, she put the knife back at its rightful place in a drawer of her desk, and Jace finally dared ask her.

"How come you had a knife on you?"

"I might like going in bars, but I'm not stupid enough to go there as defenseless as a baby!"

She collapsed on her bed, her arms across the bed as if she was on a cross. Jace kept on staring at her and sat next to her, caressing her red shiny hair.

"Does that have anything to do with you Dad?"

"Not really. Our parents just ... They just made sure that life could never bring us down."

"Don't get me wrong, but it looks more like they're training you to be soldiers or something."

Clary smiled, but she didn't answer to that, knowing how close he was to the truth. And what was she supposed to tell him? She wasn't going to lie to him, but she certainly wasn't going to tell him the truth either. She decided to change this dangerous subject.

"Jon told me something yesterday and that got me thinking. He said that people had stopped joking about me in your team."

Jace looked at Clary glancing at him, and he knew that she had eluded the subject on purpose. Apparently, her and Jon's education wasn't something they should talk about. He leaned next to her, resting on his elbows and laying on his stomach to be able to still look at her.

"You have to know that before you came and scared the living Hell out of everyone in school, I was the scariest person in school. I got expelled countless times for getting in fights, I smart talked to teachers, and I slept with half of the school."

"That would explain the evil glares I get from the girls..."

Jace was surprised by her reaction. When he had confessed to her he used to be a man whore, he was expecting her to look at him differently, but she didn't seem to care.

"We're actually a lot alike. Unless I was sneakier. I got into fights but I never got caught, and so I never got expelled. I never smart talked to teachers because this would have been an outrage. We respect a lot our elders back in Japan. As for the guys, I didn't sleep with that many guys, and none of them were from my own school, it would have been too much problems to handle. You were actually the first with whom I had sex even though we were in the same school."

"Yeah, that day when you put a spell on me. You know that I couldn't get laid after that day! You were too good!"

"Oh, sorry. Was is it _hard_?"

"Damn right! Three weeks without getting laid!"

Clary sat up and so did he, and then she climbed on top of him, placing her legs at each side of him, a genuine expression on her face and her fingers tracing his muscles through his shirt.

"I'm so sorry it was so _hard_ on you. I'll try really _hard_ to make it up to you. Really really _hard_."

And then she kissed his neck, grinding gently on his bulge. Jace let his hands fly on her corset, until he found the lacy lace. Then slowly he undid it, level by level until her corset was finally loose and he slowly slid it off of her body.

Her lips flew from his neck to his lips, her hands feverishly caressing his body as he was bringing her closer. She asked for entrance in his mouth and he gladly complied, letting her have the upper hand as he was holding her tighter, his hands going endlessly from her hair to her smaller back. He could feel himself harden under the friction she was making on him.

She lifted his shirt up, and after breaking their kiss to pass the shirt over his head, she pushed him on the bed for him to lay on his back, and she resumed on kissing him. He unclasped her bra and took one of her nipples between his fingers, making her moan against his mouth.

She stopped kissing him, and after nibbling his lower lip, she started kissing her way down, loving feeling him quiver each time her lips touched his strong body. He felt her hands undoing his buttons, and he had the unfortunate move of opening his eyes. And the mood was gone in a heart beat as he met Mr. Morgenstern's painted eyes.

She felt that she lost him along the way, and she came back up to rest her head on his chest, wondering what could have so suddenly killed it for him.

"You okay?"

"No. I can't ... I can't do anything to you when you're father is looking down at us, along with your whole family."

She looked up where he was staring and so her painting. Sure seeing that would kill anybody's mood, and now she wondered why in the Hell she draw it above her bed. And then she remembered that she thought that she'd never let anyone come up in her bed, so it wasn't really a problem up 'til now.

"Yeah, I guess that when I painted that I didn't think of it as a mood-killer."

Jace kept on staring at the painting as if he was hypnotized by it. Now that he was really looking at it, all desire to touch Clary gone, he saw how little she had of her father. She only had from him her eye shape, the same as Jon, a bit almond-like. Other than that, he couldn't find Mr. Morgenstern in his daughter. Her Mom on the other hand. Clary was just a younger version of her.

"You look a lot like your Mom."

"I know."

Finally Jace managed to tear his gaze from the painting to look at Clary. She seemed upset by being compared to her Mom. She smiled to him, but her heart wasn't in it, and then she got up. She went to her closet and took out a baggy shirt before putting it on and removing her trousers. She seemed really upset.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I look like my Mom, there's nothing to add to it."

She sank in the bed, throwing the cover over her head. Jace looked at her silhouette, completely confused and lost. What did he say so wrong? He laid next to her, touching her shoulder through the cover.

"Clary?"

"It's just that ... anyone who had seen our parents immediately compares me to our Mom, and Jon to our Dad. And Jon has Mom's eye color, and Mom's skin, and Mom's hands, and I have nothing of Dad. Not his hair, not his nose, not his ears, not..."

"You have his eyes. Not the color, but you and Jon have the same eye shape as your father."

Clary took the covers off of her face and looked at Jace. She had always been upset at her genes for not being fair at her, and giving everything at Jon. The good looks of their parents, the tallness, the strength, the tallness, the getting along easily with other people, did she mention the tallness? Jace leaned forward and kissed her forehead which made her laugh.

"I know you don't want to get crazy under the painting, but... The _forehead_!"

Jace chuckled and pecked her lips before getting up, removing his trousers and switching off the light. Then he slid in the bed next to her, spooning against her as he loved it, her whole body against his and his hand on her left breast, over her shirt.

"We should sleep or I'll suck at practice tomorrow."

She chuckled as he kissed her neck, and she listened to his breathing becoming regular as he fell asleep. She couldn't do the same. Her mind was flooded by a zillion of questions and doubts. She wasn't sure of what was happening now between Jace and her, but she felt that something had changed. That without saying it, they were to that next level that she didn't even know existed.

Silently she got out of the bed and froze when she saw Jace stir a bit in his slumber, but he didn't wake up. She left her room and, after peeking in Jon's room, she went in his room, ready to wake him up.

As she gently shook him, he quickly got up, grabbing her and throwing her on her back on his bed, his arm against her throat. She wasn't surprised by his reaction for she had the same one when she was abruptly waken up.

"What's wrong?!"

Panic echoed in his voice as he realized that it was his sister. The last time she had come to his bed like that was when had seen someone die in front of her back in Japan. And the last time he went to her bed was when Aïne broke his heart. He laid back on his back as she laid next to him both putting their hands behind their heads.

"I can't sleep. I think this whole Jace thing is getting out of hands."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping in my room..."

"So what's wrong? Did he ... tell you something?"

"Nothing's wrong that's the problem. He's just nice and sweet and ... Perfect. And ... I think I like him more than I should. We went to sleep _without having sex before_!"

Jon turned his head to look at his sister even though he couldn't really see her. Her admitting out loud that she liked Flynn Rider was a big step. A massive step, and they both knew what that meant for her. And now she was telling him that their relation was getting less physical and more emotional. If Flynn Rider wasn't more careful, Clary was going to freak out and run away.

"Why?"

"The painting blocked him."

"You can't really blame him."

"I know, and I don't. And that's the problem. I was perfectly happy just to go and sleep spooning next to him without having had sex before."

Yeah, he definitely needed to be careful, she was freaking out. Jon could hear it in her voice, and he couldn't blame her. Falling in love was something scary.

"I think I should cool things down. Maybe stop."

"Why?"

"This whole thing is going too fast. We've been together for what? Barely five days and I'm already loving spooning with him and making him laugh and seeing sparkles of delight in his eyes. This is not normal. He told me about his past and family and I have the impression that it's not something he does a lot. Plus he asked about Mom and Dad."

Jon didn't say anything to that. She liked him, there was no point in denying that, Jon had known it since the first day he saw them together, but she was scared now. And it wasn't just for her heart. She was scared for their parents. Jon knew it was normal that he'd ask questions about their parents, but he also knew that it was a subject off-limits for his sister and himself. Never they talked about their parents, just said the bare necessities for people to back off.

"Clary you should really think of it. He just asked for the sake of asking, nothing more."

"What about the liking?"

"I can't make the decision for you on that. But he likes you Clary. He likes you a lot. He's just scared to show it to you because you'll freak out like you're doing right now. If you want my opinion you shouldn't run because of your feelings. On the contrary, you should stay because of them."

"But..."

"No buts, it's simple Clary. He likes you, you like him. Why do you look for something more? It's like you don't want to be happy!"

"I do."

"So live what your _heart_ tells you to live. Your heart, not your brain, not Dad's voice, but your _heart_."

**~.o.O.o.~**

When Jace woke up, the bed next to him was cold and empty. _Again_. Would there ever be a morning where he would wake up before her? He rubbed his face in his hands to make the last trace of sleep go away before getting up and opening the skyline. Then, as his tummy grumbled, he slid up his trousers and went downstairs to eat something.

He found Jon in the kitchen space cooking pancakes and looking extremely concerned about something. Clary was nowhere to be seen, but Jace supposed that she was on her morning jog. Jon was so much absorbed by his own thoughts that Jace startled him when he said hello.

"Man, I didn't hear you coming!"

"Sorry. What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Clary."

Jon had looked at him straight in the eyes as if he was going to say something unpleasant. Something that he didn't want to have to say.

"What about Clary?"

"You scared her. You scared her bad. You showed her feelings she wasn't ready for and now she's freaked out."

"What do you mean she's freaked out? I didn't do anything..."

"You went too fast. The dates, the niceness, the kindness. Clary isn't used to all of this. You crossed boundaries with her. You talked about deep stuff and now she ... Just try to take it slow. I know it sucks, I know you just want to have her for yourself and never let go of her, but she's too messed up to work like that."

Jace didn't say anything for a while. He felt like he was losing Clary. It felt like the more he was trying to understand her, the closer he got to her, the more she would run away. Before he could say anything Jon added something as he was cooking the last pancake.

"And Jace? Whatever you do, don't bring up our parents. She doesn't like talking about them, and neither do I."

There was a warning in his voice. Something telling him not to even ask why and Jace didn't push it. He didn't have the time to do it anyway because Clary came back from her jog at this very moment.

She looked at the two boys, her face free of expression, and after washing her hands, she grabbed the plate of pancakes her brother gave her. The way they looked at each other told Jace that they were having yet again one of their silent conversation that they seemed to share so much.

They all ate in silence, and Jon dips-ed the bathroom, running upstairs and leaving them in tête-à-tête. Jace looked at her, her hair high in a ponytail, and he didn't like the fact that she didn't look at him. It was as if she was avoiding his gaze on purpose. Finally she looked at him in the eyes, determination in her eyes.

"We have to talk."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Tadaaaaaaaa. What is that? What is wrong with that girl? What is she going to tell him?**

**So how did you like this chapter? Don't forget to tell for the more reviews I get the quicker I update. ;-)**

**. To cathclacemadian, okay you made me blush like crazy. I'm so glad you like my writing, because I've been wondering about it as I've tried to get a book published for over a year. Anyway, I hope you liked the big sibling moment at the end of this chapter, and I hope you didn't wait to long for this new update. **

**. To BeccketAndCastle, I'm so glad you like the story and the plot, and don't worry it will get better (well I hope you'll think so) in the upcoming chapters. With some revelations and new plots. **

**. To themortalinstrumentslover9932, I'm so glad you're liking the story, and don't worry, I already have the upcoming chapters all ready in my mind, just have to write them down. And it touches me a lot that you think that my writing is good **

**. To .71465, I'm so glad you liked the story, and I hope you liked the next chapters as well.**

**You all know that I own everything of the Mortal Instruments... Pfff as if. I'm just kidding, everything still, and will always go to Cassandra Clare**

**Cheers. **


	17. Chapter 17

Clary was staring at the teddy bears on the bed. How many teddy bears could you put on that bed? It was an invasion at this point! Creepy. This room was creepy. It looked like those stupid teenager girls rooms in those stupid scary movies. The ones with the countless stuffed animals and the posters of teen celebrities on the wall. Could this girl be more obvious and cliché?

Noiselessly, Clary moved around the room, looking at the pictures in the frames, at the perfumes on the dresser, lost among the tons of makeup and brushes. This was getting more and more cliché. Quietly, Clary put her bag down on the floor and removed from it a small knife, and the sachets of itching powder she had bought at the trickster shop. Silently she cut opened the bears and poured in them the powder before sewing them back as if nothing happened and placing them at the exact same spot where they had been before.

Then she thought better of it and changed their places, placing them at incongruous spots, as if they had moved on their own. Then she did the same with the frames, sometimes turning over the picture, or writing with the red lipstick from the dresser 'scary' phrases such as 'I'm watching you' 'Come and play with us' 'Be afraid'. And then on the mirror, she wrote in large capital bloody letters 'Hell is coming for you'.

She smiled at her reflection before turning to the bed. She removed the covers and put in it realistic plastic spiders of all sizes before doing the bed all over again and placing a buzzing devise in the mattress to make the spiders 'move'. She then spread thin flour on the floor and took the child shoes out of her bag and made it look like a child had walked in the room, leaving 'dust' behind it.

Once she was satisfied with herself, she looked at the time and she knew that Kaelie would soon be home. Perfect. She rushed to her attic, as quietly as possible. Not that everyone was in the house for that matter. Once in the attic, she let the door slightly open, and after looking at the room, she knew how she was going to take it on her advantage.

As she was arranging the room to her convenience, she suddenly heard the front door slam. She smiled to herself before jumping as loud as she could. She listened to Kaelie asking if anyone was home, and then she started walking around the attic, doing as much noise as she could before making the door creak and hide up on a joist. Then she took from her bag a music box and started playing the music. A creepy children lullaby. And in the same time she put on her recorder children laughters. The same ones that always seemed to be in lame scary movies.

She saw Kaelie opening the door, a large umbrella bate in her hand. At least she had a little common sense and brought something to defend herself. As soon as Kaelie was fully in the room, Clary pulled a string, slamming shut the door behind Kaelie who shrieked and squeaked. She stupidly asked if someone was there, and Clary smiled to herself. She agilely and quietly moved from a joist to another and switched on the ventilator that she had boosted, making flour dust the air and Kaelie's hair fly all over the place, before Kaelie ran to the door.

As Clary had changed the knob's sense, she couldn't open it, and Kaelie started sobbing, knocking at the door with her hands and feet. Clary smiled even wider, and pulled the string that would make the old wardrobe door open. She saw Kaelie's eyes goggle as 'dust' was coming out of the closet, and she made her recorder say 'Come play with us' with very childish children's voices. Kaelie screamed, banging at the door and Clary let the recorder play, frightening the girl even more.

"Come play with us. Why don't you come play with us? Come play with us. For ever. And ever. And ever. And ever..."

As the voices kept on talking, they became more devilish, scarier, slowly seeming like demons voices and Kaelie screamed even louder, saying she didn't want to, her hands on her ears as she was curled up against the door. And then, finally she had a gesture of good sense, she grabbed her phone.

Clary stopped the recorder as Kaelie was desperately trying to call a friend, and she decided to let her be. She could have tortured her a little but more, but it was getting boring to watch her scream and cry. God, this girl would be the first one to die in a horror movie!

She brusquely pulled the door string, knocking Kaelie's head, and when Kaelie had ran downstairs, she slammed the door shut. Clary was wondering how she would react to her bedroom and wished she had been a little bug to be able to see it. She quickly grabbed her stuff, took off the strings, put the place back in order and left Kaelie's house through the attic's window.

She looked at the time and cursed under her breath. She was supposed to be at Jace's in ten minutes. She ran the two blocks separating her and her bike, and once she had hopped on the bike, she drove as fast as she could to the Lightwood's house, not caring about the speed limit. She reached Jace's house with five minutes of delay and she hated herself for that. She hated being late.

As she knocked on the door, she tried to steady her heart who once again was beating too fast at the simple mention of Jace being soon next to her. Alec opened the door to her, and as much as she liked Alec, she felt a bit disappointed. He smiled to her as he made her come in.

"Jon is here you know?"

"Is he?"

She glanced at the window, but did not see his bike which surprised her. Why would Jon be here without his bike?

**~.o.O.o.~**

"She did say you were a musician or something."

Jace, Jon and Izzy were in the Lightwood's basement, that had long been transformed in a music room. Jace was in an armchair, his guitar in his hands, playing some random notes while looking at Jon. He felt that it was weird that he was so close to his girlfriend's brother, but in the mean time, it felt natural. And also Jon had always done everything to keep them together.

"How could she have known? I never told her."

"Something about your hands. I told you she pays attention a lot."

"Why would Clary talk to _you_ about _Jace's hand_s? ... You guys are so weird!"

Izzy, who had been scrolling her phone, shuddered, and Jace decided that he'd rather not think about it. The relation that Clary and her brother shared was too weird to think about it. It was as if they were more than brother and sister, more than twins. They were all in once best friends, partners, twins... Yeah, it was better not to think of it, especially when sometimes they seemed to share the same mind.

"Anyway where did you take her on Tuesday night?"

Jace kept on playing on his guitar, something that looked a Hell lot like Radiohead's Creep. He was surprised that Clary hadn't told Jon yet all about their date. But then again he had been stealing her from her quality time with her brother.

"Ice skating."

"Clary? Clary went willingly on ice when she could have said no?"

"Yup. How come she fell under the ice when she was young?"

Jon looked at Jace with surprise, and Jace knew that he hadn't expected him to know about that. The fact that Clary had shared a part of her life that she didn't apparently easily opened up about made Jace smile. He should really stop smiling like that every time there was something Clary related.

Jon laughed a bit before shaking his head.

"If she didn't say, I won't say. It's her experience to share, not mine. Anyway, where did she take you?"

"To a bikers' bar. Java Jones I think."

"Of course she did. So you met her fan-club?"

Jace glanced at Izzy, his fingers stopping playing on the guitar's cords. How did she know about this place? And then, something one of the bikers had said hit Jace and he turned to Jon, not knowing if he should accuse him or just let it go.

"So Izzy was the girl you taught darts to."

Jon looked at Flynn Rider as he was watching him, conflicted. Jon saw how he was torn on knowing that his sister had been in such a place, and the fact that she had been with him. He saw Izzy stiff and hold her breath and decided to cover her. She had said she didn't want to talk to her brothers that night.

"Yeah. She was always complaining about her lack of precision, so I took her to the best place to practice her aim."

"That sounds a Hell lot like a date or something."

"Jace don't be ridiculous! I'm with Simon!"

Izzy looked at her brother as if he had said an enormity, before turning back her attention to her phone. Flynn Rider resumed on playing his guitar, closing his eyes for only answer to her statement, and, after a silence only filled by the guitar's notes, Izzy glanced at Jon and mouthed him 'thank you'. He winked at her as Alec came in the room, quickly followed by Clary who had a devilish smile on her face. Her brother sheepishly looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He knew that smile all too well.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing damaging to the world if that's your concern."

"I don't like that smile on your face. Last time you had it, I ended up ... It didn't end well for me."

Clary stuck her tongue at her brother before sitting next to Jace, on the arm of the chair and noticing the guitar's presence in his hands. So he was a musician after all. He leaned forward to kiss her, and then she asked them what they had been up to.

"We were talking about Jace's hands."

Jace saw Clary blush as Izzy was telling her what they had started the whole conversation. His hands and her saying something about it to her brother. He smirked at her blushing like that, even though it surprised him. So she could talk to her brother about the smallest details of their intimate life, but not to her girl friend?

Jon took his sister's defense as Jace was thinking of the talk he had with Clary in the morning. He didn't know how he managed it, but he didn't lost her. And he was even glad that they had this talk. It had been the first time that she had willingly spoke to him, heart to heart.

Now that he was thinking of it, he guessed that Clary mustn't have seen a lot of chick movies because at first, she didn't understand his reaction of anger. She just wanted to talk when he was seeing all the insinuations behind it. But it had just been a statement, nothing more but a statement that they had to talk.

She had told him that the whole situation scared the Hell out of her for she felt it was going too fast. He didn't feel that way, but didn't say anything as she was asking him to slow things down. And he had told her he wouldn't rush her, even though he already felt that this was going too slow.

But if he was honest with himself, he was also relieved that they would slow things down. He was starting to feel something he had never felt before, and he didn't know what to make of it. Something about Clary and the need to be always beside her, to make her happy and smile. Should he act on this feeling or not? The main problem was that he was afraid that acting on what was crawling inside of him would make him lose Clary.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

As Jon walked into school on Friday morning, he found his sister suspiciously keen and eager to go to class. Clary usually didn't really cared about class and only went to school for the sake of it. But as soon as they entered in their first period classroom, and he saw Kaelie crying her eyes out and blabbering nonsense about ghosts and the Devil coming to get her, Jon knew what had put his sister in such a good mood.

He turned to look at her, and she innocently smiled to him, before shrugging and going to sit at their table. God this girl was devious! He wondered what Clary had done to scare the girl, but in the mean time Kaelie was scared of Supernatural... Jon was sure that a white sheet over Clary's head would have scared her as well.

Clary didn't say anything to Jon's inquired look, only relishing herself with Kaelie's stupid face as she was telling her friends how her house was possessed, how she hadn't slept all night because 'ghost' were itching her to her bones. One down, one to go.

If Simon thought he could get away easily for making Izzy cry, he was sadly mistaking. The only thing protecting him right now was the promise she had made to Izzy not to hurt him. Not to _physically_ hurt him. But there were so many other ways to make people suffer. And Clary just knew how to make him pay. She just needed to be patient.

She knew Izzy hadn't told Jon about Simon's betrayal because otherwise she wouldn't have needed to take care of Simon. Jon responded even more violently than her to this kind of betrayal, and Izzy wouldn't have been able to stop him as she had stopped her.

As the class finished, Jace walked to Clary's side, holding her hand.

"So I take it you are the scary ghost?"

"What scary ghost?"

She deviously smiled to him, malice gleaming in her and he leaned to kiss her. They walked to their next class, and she went to sit under Raphael's insistent eyes. Jace didn't like how he looked at her. It wasn't the appreciative looks that other guys would give her. No, Raphael usually looked at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. He didn't know if Clary was aware of that or not, but he knew that he was going to make him stop really quickly.

After practice that day, Jace backed Raphael in a corner.

"You better stop looking at her right now Raphael!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

Raphael deviously smirked at Jace, that fucking perverted expression enlightening his face.

"You should learn to share the cake Jace. Clary is not going to stay forever yours. Especially if she knows that others are ready to _please_ her just fine."

Jace punched him right in the nose, making the asshole wince of pain and his nose bleed before looking at him, a devious and deranged smile on his face. Then he left before Jace could punch him again, and Jace knew that this wasn't over. Whatever Raphael had in mind, Jace knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

**~.o.O.o.~**

"Clary? Snap out of it!"

"What?"

Jon looked at his sister as she seemed as if she was lost in another reality. The party was blasting around them, but Clary had just seemed lost in her thoughts to Jon.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Izzy?"

"I don't know. Where's Flynn Rider?"

"Why the Hell should I know?"

Clary was worried because she had caught a glimpse of Izzy's watery eyes. If Izzy was crying it could only mean that the rat had once again hurt her. Clary absentmindedly dismissed her brother and whatever he was telling her about Jace and started looking for Izzy through the crowd. She bumped into Raphael, but she just shoved him on the side as she saw Izzy's long and raven hair disappear upstairs.

She followed her and found Izzy crying in the bathroom, curled up against the tub. When Clary opened the door, she looked up at her, black lines of mascara streaming her cheeks. Clary frowned and bit her inner cheek. She never knew how to deal with tears and she hesitated in looking for Jon. But she thought better of it. And decided to be the friend Izzy deserved. She kneeled next to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"You must think I'm the most stupid girl on Earth."

"No. I think you're the sweetest girl on Earth."

That only made Izzy cry louder in Clary's arms as she comforted her as well as she could. Little by little, Izzy's cries turned into sobs before turning into silence.

"You know my fist is still yours."

"There's no point in it. I just thought that ... He wouldn't be such an ass. You know with him being so nice and nerdy. And now he invites her over and make out with her just in front of my eyes."

She had seemed to have shed enough tears for him because she was now talking strongly, staring her reflection in the mirror, and grimacing at it. Clary didn't really know what to say. Talk to people to make them feel better wasn't her strongest point. She hadn't been able to do it for Jon back in Japan, and now she wasn't able to find the nice words she should tell Izzy. She could only be there for her, wishing she could find that rat of Simon.

Izzy passed water on her face and made magically appear makeup from her ridiculously tiny purse. Clary looked at her as Izzy made any trace of her crying disappear. Then she freshly smiled to her as if nothing had just happened

"I guess I should have known that nice guys don't exist. I'm planning on getting drunk as Hell and forget all about the pain he caused and I shouldn't be feeling."

Clary looked at Izzy's smile, not really knowing if she should encourage her of if she should try to reason her.

"By the way? Why didn't you film it?"

"What?"

"Why didn't film Kaelie's scary scene?"

Clary smiled at the memory of her stupid scared face. She looked at Izzy wondering if she should admit to her that she was really the one behind it, and then she decided to trust Izzy. She was her friend. A true friend who always advised her the best she could.

"Filming would have make the thing more real, less scary. It's only in her mind now, and either she'll think she's haunted, either she'll think she's crazy."

"Fair enough. Still I wish I'd seen her face."

"It was priceless."

Izzy smiled, and then she giddily jumped out of the bathroom. Clary was dumbfounded and feeling extremely useless. It was as if Izzy didn't need her help after all to feel better. And she couldn't understand how she managed to have been crying to seconds before and then being all giddy and smiling.

She shook her head to the mystery of girls and was on her way downstairs, when someone grabbed her arm behind her. At first, she thought it was Jace, but then she realized that the grab was too tight, too demanding. She turned to face the annoying person daring touching her and saw Pervy Eyes.

He smiled to her as she retook possession of her arm, and he blocked her way to the stairs.

"So Little Red. Finally it's you and me. Not easy to manage with that brother and boyfriend of yours."

"What do you want? A quicky?"

He looked a bit astonished by what she said, but smiled even wider, leaning toward her.

"That would be a great start. But just to let you know, I like it rough."

"It ain't happening!"

"You can't open the cookie jar and not share the cookies!"

She had no idea what he was talking about, and tried to keep in all the anger she had build up since the beginning of the party all the while dodging him. He moved on the side, still forbidding her to go downstairs and always leaning closer to her.

"This means you can't show this body of yours in those tight cloths and cheerleading outfits, and not give what comes next."

"What don't you understand in 'It ain't happening!'?"

"We both know that you want it. Promise I'll fuck you hard and good."

That made Clary snap as he tried to 'kiss' her in lack of a better word. She kicked him in the stomach, quick and hard and making fall in the stairs.

Jon heard someone stumbling down the stairs, and he saw Raphael flat on his ass, looking up at the stairs where his sister was slowly getting down, her murderous look on her face. He had told Raphael to stop looking at her like that. He did had told him that either he'd stop, either Jon would make him stop. Jon had seen the pervy way he looked at her, and even though he perfectly knew that Clary could handle him, he still couldn't bare him looking at her like that. She was his sister, not a hooker. This was further than dirty jokes among buddies.

When Clary was on the final step, Raphael hadn't moved an inch from where he had fell. Jon walked a little bit closer, ready to stop her if she lost it. If she hurt him too bad, it would have been bad for their parents.

She smiled down at Raphael with that scary smile that she gave at that other asshole and Jon saw Raphael's eyes water of fear, making him also smile. She slowly kneeled to him, each knee at the sides of his body, as people were getting quieter around them, and she grabbed the edge of his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You know what they do in Saudi Arabia to criminals? They cut off the incriminating part of their body. Maybe I should apply that to you. What do you think?"

Raphael didn't answer, his eyes big with fear as she was still holding him by his shirt and sinking one of her knee in his tibia, making him wince of pain.

"What do you think?"

Raphael still didn't answer and Jon finally saw why. She had a small knife playing next to his private parts on his trousers. Raphael could only wince of fear as the metal was dangerously getting closer to his most precious 'goods'. With Clary's position, Jon doubted that people even noticed the knife.

He glanced over and saw that many people were filming the scene with their phones. He caught Flynn Rider frowning at the scene. Wether it was because he hadn't been able to pin Raphael, or because he saw Clary's knife, he wasn't please with what was happening. And then Jon saw her discreetly move, cutting one of Raphael's trouser buttons and making him wince louder as she shouted at him.

"What do you think? Should I cut it off?"

"Clary!"

"Jon!"

She had responded with the exact same warning tone. She didn't even look away from Raphael, whose eyes were trying their best to hold back his tears. Raphael glanced at him and the tears slid down, he saw that the only person that would have maybe stopped her was just snapped back by her and wasn't going to do anything against her.

She cut another button and then she smiled of satisfaction, getting up and swiftly making her knife disappear under her sleeve. Jon looked down at Raphael and saw that be had peed himself. He looked at Clary who was looking for something until she found it. She took a marker pen and moved to his face, grabbing his hair to make his head jerk backward. Then she wrote 'PERV' on his forehead before saying through her gritted teeth.

"If you ever touch me again, if you even look at me again, I'll go through it and cut your precious dick off before making you eat it. And I won't use a marker, but real ink!"

Jon watched his sister getting up and walking up to Flynn Rider to lay her head on his shoulder, which made him feel weird. This would be what she would usually do with him. He was mixed between being happy with her for finally having found someone she was confident enough with to rely on, and the feeling that he would ultimately lose little by little his sister to him. Better him than someone else, but still... They always had been inseparable before, always each others rocks, and now she was clearly choosing Flynn Rider to be her rock.

Jon shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He was certainly not going to ruin his sister's chance of happiness because of his fear of being alone. He knew that never she would abandon him, so why even bother with those stupid questions.

As he was sipping his drinks away he had to turn down the few girls that had made drunken moves on him. He wasn't feeling up to start anything with someone right now. This only seemed complicated here, and moreover, it didn't felt right. He didn't know why, but every time he had shown interest in a girl lately, he had felt bad about it, as if he was in the wrong. Toward whom, that was the main question.

At some point during the party, Clary came and hugged him tight. He knew she was apologizing for snapping at him, but after seeing Raphael pee himself, he had understood that she had only been waiting for that.

"You know that it could have gotten out of hands."

"No it couldn't. The only annoying thing was the filming. I'm thinking about quickly going home and taking Dad's 'Eraser'. But then again, I'm sure some idiots already put the damn thing on line!"

"Dad's going to lose it. He told you to lay low."

"Yeah. Well he also told me not to let myself be harassed by assholes. So..."

Jon smiled humorlessly. He could already see the big fight that would come on the next day. Clary claiming her rightfulness, their father telling her that she wasn't discreet enough, Flynn Rider coming in the picture. He was on the video, surely their Dad would not let this pass. Especially with the expression he had. This was going to be a blood massacre. He already had an headache just thinking about it. That added to the amount of alcohol he had drunk.

"I'll cab home. You'll be alright?"

He was mostly asking her if she wasn't going to make another scene, but her vision was set somewhere else. He followed her gaze and saw Izzy talking harshly with Simon. Apparently their Paradise was fading. Quickly fading as he saw Clary bolt to the boy and slap him all she could under Izzy's chocked eyes and making him stumble backward, his hand on his right cheek. Clary didn't say anything, didn't look back at Izzy and just told Jon to have a nice drive home.

How could he leave her when she was on the verge of killing people every three seconds? She was a fury tonight. He glanced at Flynn Rider who mouthed him that be would take her to his place. Yeah, this was the best thing to do right now. Keep her away from fragile things like people and furnitures.

He got out of the house and entered the cab he had called only to realize that Izzy had followed him. He quizzically looked at her and she shook her head.

"The party is getting lame. Let's get drunk at your place."

He nodded, seduced by the idea of getting drunk...er. For a moment they stayed silent, Jon having rested his head on the the back of his chair, his eyes closed.

"So? What's wrong with Simon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clary doesn't strike for nothing. She beats people to the ground, but there's always a good reason behind it."

Izzy didn't respond and Jon opened his eyes only to see her looking thoughtfully through her side window.

"If you don't want to tell you don't have to. I was just curious because Clary doesn't get involved in other people's lives. She must like you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She talks about you a lot you know. And you're actually her first female friend. That's why you think she doesn't like you that much. She just doesn't know how to act around you. She feels like you're some sort of superior Wonder-Woman or something."

"She told you that?"

"Not in so many words, but the idea was there. And she did call you Wonder-Woman. She likes giving nicknames to people."

Izzy nodded and smiled. Their conversation drifted on other things, and five minutes later they were in front Jon's house, and they entered it laughing at the idea of a herd of vampires coming after them. Once in, Jon took the liquors out of the drawers and they made themselves comfy in the living room. He poured them a drink of vodka and they drank in silence.

"Still your sister is scary as Hell!"

"Is she?... Yeah I guess she is."

"She made Raphael pee himself just by looking at him. Raphael. The worst man alive!"

Jon didn't say anything to that, knowing that no one had really seen the knife. If Flynn Rider had seen it it was only because he knew the existence of Clary walking around with knives in her shoes. He poured them another drink, and when they drank, he thought better of it, and he took the bottle in his hand, giving another one to Izzy.

"How come she's so good at fighting? I always feel so stupid when I fight with someone."

"It's really easy. You just have to focus."

"Would you show me?"

Jon looked at Izzy for a moment and stood up, offering her his hand. Then he led her to his room for the training room was hollowed ground. Only his family would train there. Once there, he put his bottle on his tallboy and Izzy did the same.

"The only thing you should focus on is having the upper hand. Just the upper hand. There's no point in beating someone if you have the upper hand. You can have it by talking or looking at the person, and in last resort physically."

Izzy nodded, and Jon, somewhere in the back of his mind, found it weird that he was telling her how to fight. Izzy seemed to be too much of a lady to fight.

"Never think you won the fight, never be sure of yourself, and yet never doubt yourself. The moment you doubt, the moment you flinch, it's the moment you lost."

He placed himself in front of her, using his fluffy carpet on the floor as a ring.

"Never lose eye contact. Eye contact is everything. You flinch, you lose."

"Will you hit me already!"

Jon ticked at that. No, it really didn't feel right with Izzy. Clary was different, she was his twin, he had always fought with her, but Izzy. Izzy was a _girl_! A real girl for Fuck's sake. And then she throw a punch at him. He easily dodged it, grabbing her arm in the process.

"Don't put your thumb like that, you'll break it otherwise. Fist your hands the harder you can to make them like rocks on your aggressor's face."

He let go of her arm and replaced himself in front of her. Her eyes were sparkling of malice, but not the one Clary had used him to. She was just smiling at the fact that she was learning something and was having fun. He suddenly felt too stern, like their father when he would teach them a new lesson, and he didn't like it.

He slowly walked to her, making her step back. He smiled and grabbed her before tackling her on the soft carpet. She gasped of surprised as he was now on top of her.

"You should use my strength against me. For example, if I lean, you should roll on your stronger side."

He then leaned to her, and she did what he had told her to, she rolled on her left side, finding herself on top of him, her face inches away from his. And then she laughed.

"You little cheater, you let me do that. No way in Hell I could out top _you_."

He laughed with her, caught, and when their moment of laughter stopped, they stared at each other. Suddenly, Jon was all too aware of her closeness, of her body pressed against his, of her hair tickling the sides of his face, of her breath mixing with his. And without knowing what took over him, he leaned his head to hers. And he kissed her. And she kissed him. And they kissed.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**I know... You hate me. But I love cliffies! Mouhahahhahah. Okay I know, I'm being evil here. But hey maybe it's for the best. **

**So what did you think of the latest chapter? **

**What did you think of Clary's revenge (I had fun writing it actually)? And her little trick on Raphael? **

**And Jon and Izzy?! What's going on here? I have no idea (well, I do, but I don't ^^)**

**So anyway, don't forget to tell your impressions and suggestions. **

**. To DestinyAngel07, don't worry, this crazy is definitely going to happen, but not for now. I have a whole situation all around it. And I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you liked the last update. **

**. To LiteratiLove11, the thing is, Valentine doesn't want her with anyone, but Jace particularly, I'll explain that in 6 to 7 chapters (well, a glimpse of that). I can't tell you more, but remember what you said on your first review, and keep that in mind. And I hope you liked this update as well. **

**. To cathclacemadian, don't worry, I'm still trying to get published. I hope you liked this chapter, even though there weren't a lot of sibling moments... But don't worry, that won't last. **

**. To my little junky(15), where to begin? So first Izzy, it's just that she's not as terrifying as in the book, but don't worry, she'll come around just fine (mohahahahahah, I can't wait for her to do so). As for Clace, their relation is slowly going to the next level.**

**. To my little junky(16), I hope you liked the revenge on Kaelie, and yeah, you probably lost it at the end of this chapter with Izzy and Jon. And as for the cliffhanger... No, I hope I'm not that predictable, because, it wasn't THE talk, but just a talk. And as for their parents ... I can't tell you, I don't know (well, I do, I'm writing the story, buuuuuut I can't tell you, so many drama around them that are yet to be unveiled). So I hope you liked this chapter, and that you don't hate me too much for yet another bad cliffie.**

**. To BestFan00, well she didn't leave him, she just talked, so now you don't have to kick her. I hope you liked Clary's revenge. Because I actually had a lot of fun writing this scene. And I hope you liked the latest update. **

**Anyway, I think this was my longest chapter yet, so maybe the next one will be shorter than usual. Anyway, you know that I have no credits to this series, everything goes to Cassandra Clare, so **

**Cheers. **


	18. Chapter 18

Clary woke up in Jace's arms, knowing that she was a dead girl. What was she doing spooning in his arms on a _Sunday_ morning? If her father knew he would ... kill Jace and look at her with disappointment. If he even looked at her ever again. It wasn't like she was going to lie about her relationship with Jace to him, but if no one asked, she wasn't going to brag about it.

She tried to get off of the bed quietly, ready to go back to her house on foot, when Jace pulled her back in.

"Did you really think you could sneak out on me like that?"

"I sneak out on you every time that we sleep together."

"Well, there's a first at everything."

He pulled her against him and buried his nose in the creek of her neck. Damn, he _had_ to make it hard on her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the time. 6:07. Maybe their Dad wasn't home yet... Who was she kidding? She knew very well that he would always come back between Saturday morning and Sunday very early morning, depending of the country where he was in the first place.

Jace started kissing her neck and caressing her breast under the shirt that he had lent her, and she felt him as he was getting bigger against her naked hip.

"That's not happening Jace. _You're parents are next room!_"

"Technically, Izzy is next room. Robert and Maryse's room is all the way across the hall."

"Still not happening."

Jace sighed and stopped kissing her, rolling on his back and offering his arm for her to rest her head on it. She did, all the while wondering why she wouldn't give in to Jace. Parents presence never really bothered her before, so why now? Maybe it was because she knew the Lightwoods. And that made her wonder if she would have reacted the same way if it had been her parents in the house. Then she humorlessly smirked. As if that would ever happen.

Jace was tracing the contour of her arm with his fingers. His magical fingers. His musician fingers. Strong, callous, dexterous.

"You know I've been living on a semi-hard ever since Wednesday night?"

She felt bad for him, really bad. And then it hit her. They hadn't had sex since Tuesday! And a whole week was coming when they wouldn't either. Not until Friday at least! Yeah, life really sucked sometimes! She got up, and dressed back in her own cloths, swallowing back her frustration.

"That's really too bad. Maybe you should find a mistress or something, because it ain't happening for another week."

"A mistress? Are you fucking serious? You really think that I can't hold it for you?"

"No. I'm just saying : don't feel pressured on holding back for me."

"Clary do you even know what being with someone means?"

She looked at him as he was up in front of her, anger blazing in his marvelous tawny eyes. God, even angry he was handsome. That shouldn't be allowed. Anger was supposed to make you look either scary, either deformed. But here, he was just perfect. Stupid perfection standing in front of her.

"Us taking slow steps does not mean I will go fuck around other girls! Us not having sex for a week, a month, a year, does not mean I will go fuck around other girls! Us being so new at this whole relationship thing does not mean I will go around fuck around other girls! You hear me? We are together, cheating is not an option!"

"I was just saying..."

"Well don't say it."

He walked up to his closet as Clary was dumbfounded. She hadn't expected that. She didn't even know what she had expected. She had just talked without thinking, and the fact that he was so forceful to prove his loyalty to her made her feel ... weird. It was a feeling nice and scary at the same time, that sensation that someone who wasn't family cared that much for her. It was reassuring and scary. What would happen to her when he'd stop caring?

She shook the feeling off and turned to him. He was dressed like her in his casual cloths.

"I'll drop you off."

She sarcastically chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think so. It's Sunday."

"I'll drop you of two blocks from your house. Happy?"

He was still angry, she could sense it, and she didn't understand why. They had agreed on no visits on Sundays, and he was already prolongating the time that they were not suppose to share on this day.

"I'll walk, don't bother."

"There's no way in Hell I'll let you walk all across town."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not what gentlemen do to ladies."

"Good. I am certainly no fucking lady, and you are no gentleman."

He shook his head and opened the door.

"Whatever. I'm not letting you walk. Either you get in my car, either I'll follow you with it like a creepy stalker."

She heaved at his persistence, and followed him to his car. It's like he wanted to die. Didn't he get that her father didn't like him? As in at all? During the whole ride, she had the nagging feeling that she was in the deepest trouble, and every time she saw a cab, she jumped, afraid that it would be her Dad in it.

She didn't like feeling like she was doing something wrong, and during the whole week she had just felt great and wonderful with Jace. But now she was only overwhelmed by guilt. The guilt of not having listened to her reason and brain. The guilt of having overlooked her father's advise.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon woke up with the feeling that something was wrong. First of all, it was damn too early. He could tell by the birds singing, the sun starting to shine, the feeling that he hadn't slept enough. And then, when he tried to pass his hand on his face, he found it block by something. He turned to see what it was and he saw ... Izzy sleeping in his arms. Her ebony long hair spread all over the place, her delicate hand on his chest, her skin showing. _Her skin showing_?!

Jon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened last night. How the hell he had let this happen? How did they pass from training to ... that? No, there had to be a logical explanation. Izzy was his friend. He never considered her as nothing more than a friend. So how the hell did this happen?

He heard a door being closed and he hoped it would be Clary. Yeah, he needed Clary right now to explain him what the fuck happened. He quietly got out of the bed and then he got dressed before going downstairs. But once there, it wasn't Clary that he found, but their father. Great, now he'd have to explain Izzy's presence in his bed. They greeted each other as Valentine walked to the kitchen space.

"Had a great night I see."

Jon turned to see what his father was pointing with his eyes behind him, and he saw the bottles of liquors in the living room. He must have been really hammered to forget to clean up the place. Really hammered, or really focused on Izzy.

He grabbed the bottles and put them back in their places as his father was preparing sandwiches.

"Sandwiches? At 7am?"

"Yes. We're going out today."

Jon nodded and took a banana, leaning against the counter. He saw in his father's shoulders a tension that wasn't there usually, and wondered what could have caused it.

"Clary's not home yet..."

"Isn't she jogging?"

"No, her sneakers are here."

"Right. I don't know. We were at a party last night."

As long as he was not asking directly, he was certainly not going to tell on Clary's relationship. Valentine nodded and Jon threw the banana in the compost. At that same moment, Izzy came rushing downstairs, her eyes landing on their father.

"Good morning Mr. Mor... Valentine."

"Good morning Isabelle."

Then she turned to Jon, avoiding looking at him in the eyes. Jon noticed that she had dressed herself in a hurry, her hair up in a messy ponytail and her jacket not properly set on her shoulders.

"My brother is waiting for me outside, I should go."

And without adding anything else to it, she rushed outside. Jon followed her with his eyes, and once she clacked the door, he kept on looking at the door. They needed to clear whatever it was that happened. He heard his father resuming his cooking, but still felt his gaze on him.

"What goes for Clary goes also for you. Remember what happened with that Aïne girl."

"There's nothing between Izzy and I."

"Your body says otherwise. As well as hers."

"Like I said, there's nothing between Izzy and I."

"And it better stay this way."

Jon mumbled something under his breath before going back upstairs to take a shower. Once the water was raining down on him, he thought about what had happened with Izzy. It wasn't something that he ever had planned. Finish in bed with Izzy seemed unrealistic. And she seemed to be feeling the same way if the way she ran away was any indication of what she was thinking.

Jon shook his head thinking that alcohol and training with a smoking hot girl was a bad combination. No matter how much of a friend was that girl.

When he was clean and dressed, he grabbed his phone to call Clary and tell her to hurry her butt home. But before he could compose her number, he received a text from Izzy.

**Okay... So this was the weirdest wake up call ever. I thought we agreed not to do weird. I**

**Yeah. So did I! Let's just say it was the alcohol and the adrenaline. J**

**Totally agreed. No cold when we see each other tho. I**

**Never thought they'd be any. Have to go. J**

Jon sighed of relief, there weren't going to be anything weird between Izzy and him. That was a weight of his chest. Somehow, he didn't like the idea of losing Izzy's friendship. Especially because of a drunken night.

He tried to call Clary, but she didn't answered. He frowned at the phone, knowing that given the hour, she should be awake. He hoped that she hadn't planned on staying all day at Flynn Rider's because he knew their Dad wouldn't hesitate to go and pick her up there. And maybe kill the guy or something for stealing his daughter's heart.

He went back downstairs, and he found his sister talking with their Dad about Tetsuji's arrival the same night. When she saw him, she smiled, silently telling him that everything was under control. She was in civil cloths and her hair were wet. So she had been here long enough to take a shower. How long did he stay locked in his room? He looked at the time, it was barely 8am.

"Finally! We can go now."

Their Dad directed them to the car in the garage. They didn't ask where they were going because they knew that they would soon know. As soon as Valentine started driving the Jeep Grand Cherokee, he told them about next weekend's plans.

"I won't come home next Sunday. And maybe not the Sunday after."

"Which country?"

"Columbia."

It was all that he would say. All that either he or their mother would ever say. The country they would be in, just for them to know if to pick up when they would see the caller ID. Not that they ever called, but just in case something went wrong.

Their father kept on driving for a while, silence echoing in the car. Not that they minded, if they didn't have anything to say, they wouldn't say it. From the sit behind, Clary noticed her brother twitched his nose which made her frown. With who did he fucked? His nose twitching was equivalent to her nose rubbing, and so she wondered which girl from their school got lucky to finish with him. Please let not it be one of those bitches who think they own the world because they apply a ton of makeup on their faces.

Valentine parked at the airport and lead his children through the building 'til they got outside, deafened by the noise of the many planes landing and lifting off. The three of them went to a little plane and while their father was talking to one of the attendants, Jon and Clary climbed in, sparkles in their eyes. They loved being in the air. Wether it was through a plane or just parachuting or other crazy ideas like that. When they turned 16, their parents taught them how to drive an helicopter. One of the best days of their life.

"If there's any driving, DIPS!"

"God I hate you. You should be nice for once and let your darling brother go first."

"I don't think so. Next time you'll be quicker instead of thinking of your wonderful night of sex."

Jon looked at his sister as she was sticking her tongue out to him. But before he could retort something to her, their father sat in the second driver's seat, and started up the engine.

"I guess it's time you learn how to properly fly and land these things."

"I feel that as the first one out of the womb, I should be the first to..."

"Dad you can't give in to him! I dips-ed it!"

Their father smiled, giving all the rights to Clary who victoriously shouted at Jon. He sat properly in the back, putting his seatbelt on as their Dad was telling Clary what to do to lift the plane. He listened and watched carefully, knowing perfectly that he would be interrogated when he would have the plane in hands.

After ten good minutes, he told Clary to go ahead and make the plane fly. She did everything he had told her to do under Jon's jealous eyes. Once again she had stolen him the time he could have been the first out of them to do something. At least he was the first born.

They flew in silence for a moment, Clary's smile being loud enough to cover any conversation they could have had. Their father directed her every once in a while as they had left New York behind them. And then suddenly he said something, and Jon knew that it was the tension he had seen in his shoulders in the morning. Not Clary's missing.

"So, Clary.. I saw your idea of a party."

"Did you?"

"The whole world saw."

"The people from the net hardly make the _whole world_."

Jon was surprised by her nonchalant tone. It was as if they were talking about the weather and not about her bringing attention to her. And apparently their father wasn't liking it. Jon saw his shoulders tense with anger.

"Clary! What did I say about laying low? About not bringing attention to you?"

"What was I supposed to do?! Let him have his way with me with his disgusting pervy hands?!"

There she was. There was the sister he knew. The one who had fire blazing in her eyes when she was being scowled when she knew she was right. And now she was extremely angry, barely looking at the console anymore.

"_You_ taught me not to let assholes like that stand ever back up!"

"And I taught you to be discreet and cover your tracks!"

"But of course I decided to take him down where everyone could see us! It wasn't good enough in a closet so I called everyone around me to beat him down! I even signed autographs after if you want to know it all!"

"Clary! You know what is at stake here! You can't keep making mistakes like that!"

Clary gasped and Jon saw her mouthing the word 'mistakes', her eyes blinking in disbelief. He had hurt her. He had hurt her bad. She looked back at the console, her eyes stubbornly concentrated on the front window.

"Well, next time I won't do anything and I'll let the guy rape me. Happy?"

Valentine growled but didn't have time to say anything as she plunged the plane forward, toward the land dangerously becoming less than a green spot in the distance. Their Dad told her to land it properly in an angry voice, and Jon started praying to live through this when he saw his sister angry face.

**~.o.O.o.~**

After dropping Clary, Jace went back to his house. But as soon as he went through the front door, he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He quickly took a shower, changed cloths and left a note to Maryse telling her where he went before she went ballistic with worry.

Once driving in his car, he though back at Clary and what she had said in the morning. He hadn't mean to be angry at her, but the indifference she had had when she suggested that he should go see elsewhere for satisfaction had sent him on the edge. Didn't she realized that even if he had wanted to, he could never do that to her?

It's like she had no clue of what being together meant. Like this idea of hers not wanting him to drop her at her house. He knew she wanted to avoid conflict with her father, but at this point in their relation, he didn't really care about her father. He wasn't the one who could hurt him. She, and only she could hurt him at this point.

But she insisted on being dropped two blocks from her house, threatening on jumping off the car while he was still driving. He didn't know why she desperately didn't want her father to know about him. It wasn't like he had badly reacted to his presence in her bed. But then again the look he had thrown him after while he was sharpening his knife. Jace gulped at the memory, and he was sure that Mr. Morgenstern was imagining that the fruits he had been harshly slicing up were Jace's dick.

But still, she just didn't want them in the same room. He was even sure that she wouldn't tell her father about him. And Jace didn't like it. He felt like a dirty secret all of the sudden. Jace growled of frustration, punching the wheel with his palms. Why was she so complicated?

It wasn't like he could ask her. He couldn't! Jon had made it clear, their parents were off-limits. And each time they had slightly approached this matter, she had turned the conversation towards something else, never answering his questions. And, God, this was frustrating! Be with someone who was trying so hard not to get involved!

He parked in front of his grandmother's house and noticed with a frown that the lawn hadn't been taken care of in a long time. He knew his grandma couldn't do it -she couldn't do a lot of things lately- but she had hired a gardener. She had a whole staff going to her house everyday to take care of her garden, of her house, of her pets, of her.

He was about to knock when the nurse, Tessa, came out.

"Oh, Jace. She'll be happy to see you. She's been talking about you all week long."

Jace nodded and entered. He always liked this place because it didn't smell gross or elderly. It always smelled fruity. Generally the fruits of the season, and today it smelled cherries and strawberries. Strawberries... Even there he was bound to think of Clary.

As he walked inside the house toward the living room, he remembered the first he had come in here. He was 6 and still he could remember it as if it had been yesterday. Maryse had told him that he and her would go send see someone. He hadn't been talking since the day his father had died, and silently cried himself to sleep every night. When he had seen Imogene Herondale, stern and strict in her chair, he had hid behind Maryse and she had told him that this scary old lady was his grandma.

Jace didn't believe her at first. Never before his father had talked to him about a scary old hag like that being his mother. And then he saw it. He saw in her eyes the same anguish, the same pain, the same mourning that he felt in his heart. And he had walked to her, begging her to tell him about his father. About what a great man he was. Talking for the first time in almost a year. And she just cried. She took him in her arms and cried. Endlessly cried and so did Jace. After that, he never cried again about his father. He never cried again.

And never she had talked about him. She always eluded the subject, and slowly, time took its advantage on her, stealing her memories one by one, damaging her body little by little, sickening her bit by bit.

"Look who finally remembers that I live."

Jace keenly smiled to her and kissed her forehead as she was rocking in a chair, a new cat in her arms. He sat on the couch in front of her.

"How are you doing Nanna?"

"I'm doing old. Don't you know when you see an old person. Maybe you should get glasses."

He shook his head to her, his smile lingering on his lips. She always had been like that, and he had come to love it. It was their special bound, the way she always talked to him, hiding an enormous heart behind her sarcasms.

"You have a new cat?"

"Yes. Chairman Meow. The new boy who takes care of the cats brought him along saying that the cat knew how to spot vampires."

"The new boy? You fired the other one? _Again_!"

"He was rude to the cats. But Magnus seemed just fine to me. A bit glittery but nice."

Magnus and glitter? Could he be Alec's Magnus?

"Magnus Bane?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"He goes to my school. That makes a long ride for a little job."

"He doesn't want to be paid. Just wants to spend time with the cats."

Jace thought about it, about how Magnus spent more time with his grandmother than he did, and he swore to himself to come more often. And to ask Magnus what was his deal with old lady's cats.

"And you Jace? How have you been?"

"Good. Nothing interesting to say really."

"Humph, you think that because I'm old I'm blind. You changed."

"Did I now?"

She scowled him with her eyes and he leaned against the couch, closing his eyes and putting his hands in his pocket. He did had changed. He couldn't say how, but he knew that the Jace he was now wasn't the same Jace that he was before Clary came into his life. He chewed the inside of his cheek and pinched the bone of his nose, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I guess I changed. Must be because of Clary."

"Clary sage don't make people change."

Jace smiled and looked back at his grandmother who had a grin on her lips. She was going to make him say it all the way, wasn't she?

"Not clary sage. Clary. A really annoying, stubborn, scary and abnormal ridiculously small redhead."

"Everyone is small next to you. It's not really nice to criticize her size when she's not here to defend herself."

"Of all the things I said you just picked up her size."

"I don't know her, I can't defend the rest."

"She doesn't need help anyway. She scared the living Hell out of a girl at school because she had slapped her. And she made a guy pee himself in front of a whole party because he had looked at her the wrong way."

"Feisty? I like her already. When do I get to meet her?"

Jace looked at his grandma, frowning. Clary had made it clear to him that they were going too fast. And him presenting her his grandmother would be a big step for her. He was sure she would freak out at the idea.

"Embarrassed to show you old Nanna to the one you love?"

"It's not that, it's just that ... Wait what did you say?"

"Come on Jace. I'm an old monkey, you can't pretend otherwise."

Jace leaned forward in order to put his elbows in his knees. Here it was. The L word as Clary puts it. The thing she had forbad him to say and that had been growing in him as they got closer, begging to come out of the closet. He shook his head, passing his hands in his hair.

"I can't love her Nanna, she won't let me."

"Bullshit. Every girl wants to be loved."

Jace humorlessly laughed. Every girl. Jon was right, Clary wasn't a girl.

"Yeah, well not her. She made it pretty clear."

His grandmother looked at him with a weird look. As if she was remembering something that she had long forgotten, buried in her heart. But before he could ask her about it, she shook her head, and the look was gone.

"Are you telling me that she forbad you to tell her you love her?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well, she didn't say not to show her. There are so many ways to express your feelings to the one you love, but you young ones seem to only be able to say it. Show it to her. Actions are more powerful than words, they stay much more than words."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

"Clary?"

"Tetsuji!"

They all had been back at the airport for an hour now, waiting for Tetsuji's plane to land. Jon looked at his sister hugging Tetsuji and asking him how had been his flight. Tetsuji saluted him and their father and Clary lead him to the parking asking him about Japan, having completely forgot about her brother and father.

Jon saw their Dad's lips form a smile in their corners, and he knew very well what it was all about. With Clary acting like that all over Tetsuji, Valentine knew that Flynn Rider would be out of the picture, if he wasn't already. And it's not like Tetsuji was a big threat, Clary never saw him as nothing more than a way to enter the underground world.

Jon passed his hand on his face. He had to tell Clary that she couldn't get oblivious of others during Tetsuji's visit. Especially toward Flynn Rider. He wouldn't understand that she would completely forget him for a friend that wasn't really a friend.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

**Hehe, Tetsuji is here! How is this going to go?**

**So I know this chapter can seem out of context, but it is totally not, just a really important part of the plot was set here. You'll see. **

**I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to share your thoughts in a review or a PM. **

**. To Angelina Rootnga, Jon and Izzy... I still don't know how this is going to happen. I really don't... But I'm glad that you like the story so far, and I hope you liked this one.**

**. To BecketAndCastle, so first of all, I don't know what OTP is, so... If I broke, I'm so sorry. Like really sorry, didn't mean to put in emotional distress. As for Jon and Izzy, like I said it's still a blur for me. So yeah, we'll see where will go with that.**

**. To cathclacemadian, I hope you liked this chapter, and the glimpse of Jace's past for it will be important for later on. I'm sorry there weren't a lot of Clace in this one, but promise there'll be a lot in next chapter. As for Jon and Izzy... They're Jon and Izzy...**

**. To my little junky, yes, I LOVED writing the revenge, I had so much fun writing it. As for Jace's wounded pride, don't worry, this is not going to last. I mean come on, we all know that Jace isn't one for peaceful talking. And Jon and Izzy... They're not that much of a thing in my mind (yet anyway). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter that enlightens more about Clary's and Jace's past. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare still, and will always owns everything. So **

**Cheers. **


	19. Chapter 19

On Monday morning their father left at the very dawn, telling them that he loved them, as he always did. Clary wanted to skip school to show Tetsuji around, but he refused, saying that school was more important. Of course he would. Clary grimaced as she hopped her bike and followed Jon's bike while Tetsuji was getting in a cab. She was annoyed to have to go to school when she could have been having fun with Tetsuji. This day would not end soon enough.

She knew that Jon had promised Tetsuji a real American party for the evening as the following day was a bank holiday (again, it was like people never worked here), but she had planned to at least show Tetsuji around Central Park. Sure that would evoke some memories. After all it was in Hamadera Park that he showed her the pleasures of sex.

She smiled at the memory, and bumped into Jace as she was walking to class. She looked at him, realizing with horror that she had completely forgotten about him since she had gotten in that small plane with her brother and father. Seeing him here sent shivers down her spine and when his honey eyes caressed her with that feeling that they always had when he was looking at her, she jumped at his throat, kissing him all she could.

"Wow. What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"I know. That's how people normally react when they see my magnificent self."

She rolled her eyes as he smirked, but she couldn't help but feel this wave of desire growing in her. God, it sucked to be a girl! During her whole first period, she rambled in her corner about having four more days of no-sex and it surprised her that he bothered her so much. It wasn't like she never hold it longer because she had. So why? Maybe it was because he could bring at least one orgasm out of her every time he touched her. With those magic fingers of his... When the bell rang announcing the second period, she had an idea in mind and was decided to do everything to put it in motion.

As she sat next to him in Calculous, Jace thought that Clary didn't look very good. She was a little bit paler than usual. He asked her if she was alright and she just put her head on the desk, whimpering. He glanced over Jon who only shrugged. Great she was going to pass out in class and Jace didn't know what to do about that. The teacher came in, and Clary didn't even made a move to acknowledge her. And the more Jace was looking at her, the greener she was getting.

At some point she abruptly got up, as if she was about to leave, and when the teacher asked her if she was okay, she fainted, Jace catching her at the last second. Jon didn't move a muscle which surprised Jace, he was always the first to worry about his sister. The teacher told Jace to take her to the nursery, and so he took her in his arms, bridal style, and lead her out of the classroom.

Once he had made a few steps, Clary jumped out of his arms, completely fresh, alive and kicking and smiling to him.

"It took you the time. I could have died five times."

"You were..."

"Faking. Yeah. Girls do that a lot you know."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her insinuation, even though he knew that she had never faked with him.

"And why did you do that?"

"To be with you."

And she kissed him, lifting herself up on her feet, and leading him by his trousers to the janitor's closet. Once the door closed behind him and him leaning against it, he broke their kiss, looking at her quizzically.

"I thought you couldn't."

"Us not being able to have fun doesn't mean that _I_ can't have fun with _you_."

He frowned, unsure of what she was saying, and she resumed on kissing him. She felt that he wasn't really into it, so softly, she undid his buttons and slid her hand in his boxers.

"Clary..."

"Yes Jace?"

She couldn't have said it more lustfully. Her lips were pecking his neck like butterflies as her hands kept on playing with his crotch, making him quiver of pleasure. Then she kissed him and he cupped her face to bring her ever closer.

Little by little her back and forth movement on his dick became quicker as it became harder in her hand, and when she felt it hard enough, she kneeled in front of him, ready to play with him. She didn't take him in immediately, but licked the pre-cum instead. Her tongue followed his veins from the base to the head of his cock, and twirling her tongue on him once she was on the top.

Jace was like crazy by those crazy little things her tongue was doing to him. He had clenched his hands in fists and was gritting his teeth in order to keep his moans and growls in. He couldn't just let out the noises that she was arising in him or the whole school would know what was happening in that closet.

And then she finally took him in. _Finally_. He it was so good that he cursed under his breath. She was too damn good! Taking his 9 inches in her perfect little mouth and going back and forth again and again all the while caressing his balls with her delicate artistic fingers. She was too fucking good with her mouth bobbing his dick every once in while.

At some point he took her hair tight and intertwined them in his fingers, and as if she understood what he mean, she went quicker. This girl was going to kill him. As her mouth was sucking him faster and faster, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. He looked down, biting his lips to keep the growls in, but he couldn't stop the moans from coming out.

Her hands grabbed his ass to make him come deeper in her. Geez, how deep could be her throat?! And then those green bright eyes of hers looked up to him, and she killed him. He tried to remove her head, but she grabbed his ass a little tighter, telling him with those shining emeralds of hers to let it out. And he cumed in her mouth, releasing a low growl of pleasure.

She got up slowly, kissing his chest through his shirt on her way up and putting back his junk in place, buttoning his trousers back. Then she kissed his neck, and he felt her smile while doing so.

"Maybe we should come to this closet more often. I think there is something very ... _erotic_ in it."

"Yeah, it's called you."

And then he realized that she spoke. She spoke after he had finished in her mouth, meaning she had _swallowed_. Would this girl ever stop to surprise him? She kept on kissing his neck, her tiny hands playing with the muscles of his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"Maybe you should go back to class..."

"Maybe I don't want to..."

He felt her lips on his skin spread in a smile as she combed his hair with her fine fingers.

"Maybe you should. If you're a good boy I shall be nice to you..."

"God you really _are_ the devil."

She chuckled and tapped his chest taking a step back.

"You should really go."

"And what about you? You'll go back on faking an illness?"

"No. I have other things to do. More interesting things to do than to listen about things I already know. Can you just tell Jon to pick up my stuffs?"

"You're ditching?"

She nodded, and after checking the hallway, she left the closet without looking back at Jace. He sighed and straightened his cloths and hair before going back to his classroom. There, he told the teacher that she had been sent home and sat back avoiding Jon's gaze.

As soon as the bell rang, Jon came to him and gathered his sister's stuffs. He looked tired and when they left the class, Jace followed him to the benchers where they always stayed during their free period.

"We have to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Did she tell you why she ditched school?"

Jace glanced at Jon who was looking straight in front of him, his eyes lost into space. What was he implying? Jace didn't really cared about her skipping school because it seemed to be in their habits with her brother, and they still wouldn't get in trouble. But apparently, today Jon wasn't liking his sister missing school.

"Not really."

"You know we have a ... friend from Japan at our house for the week, right?"

"The one for whom you're throwing the party?"

"Yeah. Did she tell you who he was?"

Jace shook his head, not liking Jon's tone.

"Tetsuji is the person with whom she had the closest thing to a relationship. He was her first kiss, her first time and the person she went to see when she left Japan. She never saw him as someone she could build something with, you can't even place him in the friend category. But still, he was the guy which whom she had the most contacts before you -physically or humanly-, one of the rare to really satisfy her sexually, and the guy who always had a major crush on her, even though she never noticed. And now he's here, from Japan, bringing her all her happy memories about this place she misses so much."

Jace frowned at these informations. Why would she let a guy who has a crush on her sleep under her roof? And why didn't she tell _him_ about him? After all they talked freely about their previous conquests and still, she never mentioned him. Why? Why did she keep him a secret?

** ~.o.O.o.~**

The party had started a good hour ago, and Clary and Tetsuji were still not here. Jon wasn't really worry about it. He knew his sister, and he knew that she wouldn't deprive Tetsuji of his American party. No, what worried Jon was Flynn Rider's mood. It occurred to Jon that maybe he shouldn't have told him about Clary's and Tetsuji's common past.

Now that Flynn Rider knew and that Clary was still in the wild with Tetsuji, Jon thought that the end of this night would not come soon enough. He had seen in his eyes the confusion of not being told but also the jealousy about this guy that he didn't even know yet. He hadn't say anything back to Jon, but his mood had darkened as soon as Jon had told him.

Clary suddenly barged in, Tetsuji behind her, and they were both laughing they asses off. They were soaking wet for it was raining outside. As they came in, Clary introduced him to a few people before leaving Jon take over. The three of them talked for a while in Japanese and then Clary said she would get changed.

Jace watched Clary head upstairs as Tetsuji was mingling among his fellow students. He wasn't didn't really fit in the Japanese cliché of taking pictures of everything and everyone with the peace fingers in the air. But for the look, you couldn't do more Japanese, he almost looked like a samurai with his long hair, his tall, strong and lean body, his steady eyes. But what surprised Jace the most -more than his extremely good, accent free English- was that he looked older than them. Way lot older than them. He must have been 10 years older than them, and still he had known Clary in an intimate way...

Clary came back downstairs with black shorts and a torn Red Hot Chili Pepper, completely ignoring Jace, all her attention on her friend. And the rare times Jace had come to her, she didn't acknowledge him. And that annoyed Jace more he thought it ever would. It even made him angry. How could she just forget about him and be all eyes on her friend?

He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. He saw how he looked at her with those stupid sparkles in his stupid eyes. And they seemed too damn close. Jon had said that they weren't exactly friends back in Japan, well it didn't seem like that at all now. Sometimes he would touch her, putting his hand on her smaller back or caressing her hair and Clary would say _nothing_! She had always eye killed very guy who touched her, but now she was saying nothing to _him_! What was wrong with her?

Jon saw the anger build up in Flynn Rider's face, and countless time he tried to corner Clary to warn her. To tell her to reassure him. He knew his sister didn't see how badly she was hurting him because she never understood jealousy. Not in that level. The only jealousy she understood was the one they'd experience together when they'd beat one another at something.

He saw her stiffen each time Tetsuji touched her. Each time he saw her tighten her jaw but never saying anything. She had told their father she would lay low, and that what she was doing with terrible efforts.

At some point, Clary disappeared from his eye sight, and he saw Izzy flirting with Meliorn. He smiled at the idea that what happened between them didn't put any awkwardness between them. He didn't want any awkwardness between them, he just wanted Izzy, plain and simple.

Clary laid her head against the wall, closing her eyes and enjoying the little quiet she had. She was out in the garden, finally able to escape Izzy's inquisition, and it had stopped to rain since they had come back home. And as much as she was enjoying Tetsuji's company, as much as she liked hearing all about Japan, as much as she appreciated talking again Japanese with someone else than her brother, she couldn't wait for him to go back in Japan.

She had sensed in him something she had never sensed in Japan, and she didn't like it. Tetsuji wasn't the person she left anymore. It was almost as if he liked her! As if that would ever be possible. He knew better than to like her. She had told him countless time that 'like' wasn't part of her vocabulary, and relationships wasn't part of his lifestyle anyway. And still, he had been hovering her all night long. She just couldn't wait for this party to be over.

"You are still not a party person I see."

She turned her head, her back still against the wall, her hands behind her back, and she saw Tetsuji. He smiled to her and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to her. She liked how English words rolled on his tongue, it was fluent, hesitation free.

"Well, let's just say that people and I don't get along that well."

"That is what I saw. I heard that you have scared a girl to death."

"Did I now?"

"It is just a rumor among people. They do not really know if you did it or not, but they said that she slapped you and BIM, she was haunted."

"Maybe spirits look after me. What do I know?"

She shook her head and looked at the covered pool in front of her, blushing as she remembered what she had done in it the last time she had been in it. It seemed like forever ago. She wanted Jace taking to her right now, not Tetsuji.

"Anata wa totemo utsukushïdesu!" (_You are so beautiful_.)

And before she could say anything to make him back off, he kissed her.

From afar, Jace saw Clary and her friend talking in the garden. He frowned at his position, everything in his stature was indicating that he was about to kiss her. No wait, he _was_ kissing her! In less than a fraction of second he was also in the garden as Clary was pushing him off. Her eyes were wide opened with surprised as she stared at the guy. Why was she surprised? Didn't she see how he had acted on her all night long? Jace turned to her 'friend', ready to give a piece of his mind, and he grabbed his shirt.

"Who do you think you are to kiss my girl like that?"

"_My girl_?"

Jace didn't pay attention at Clary's offended tone, his eyes and senses all focused on that jackass who had touched his girl.

"It is not because she gave into you once that it makes her yours. Otherwise she would have been mine a long time ago."

Jace heard Clary gasp of indignation, but he didn't really register that. The only thing that mattered to him was to connect his fists with that asshole's face. And he did. One hard punch in his nose. The asshole backed away a few steps before punching him back. Before he knew it, they were both on the floor, punching each other all they could. He was stronger than Jace had expected and he hitting back very well, making them both roll on the floor to have the advantage.

And once he finally got the upper hand on him, fisting his face as if it was a punching ball, someone grabbed his right arm. He tried to shove the person off, but they didn't budge, the grip only getting tighter. Jace looked up and saw that it was Jon who was holding him back and looking at him sternly.

"Don't kill my guest."

"He kissed Clary!"

"Maybe, but he is still a guest in this house. I'll deal with him."

Jace stared at Jon for a moment before bluntly getting up. He didn't want to start a fight with Jon. He looked around, but Clary was nowhere to see.

"She's up in her room. Careful she's seething with anger."

Jace walked back in the house as he heard Jon have a heated argument with _Tetsuji_. He didn't like this guy to his very name, with his brown almost black long hair, and his model-like face and... He just didn't like him.

Jace knocked on Clary's bedroom and the door was flown open by a Clary red of anger. She looked at him up and down, heavily breathing.

"What was that all about?!"

"If you think I'll stand by while guys kiss you around, you are completely out of your damn mind!"

"What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"In this area you clearly can't! All night long he had been turning around you like a vulture and you didn't do a thing about it!"

"Are you implying that I led him on? Are you implying that I would cheat on you? Even after what you said yesterday morning! Are saying that you don't trust me enough?"

The conversation was going somewhere dangerous. Somewhere where words would hurt more than they should.

"I never said that I didn't trust you."

"No. You implied it! You implied it when you turned me into a possession of yours and stopped treating me like your equal!"

"I never did that. Never I would treat you like that and I respect you way too much to treat you any less than as an equal!"

"Liar! I am not _yours_ Jace! Never was, never will be! I am mine! I will never belong to someone else than me! Get that in your head! I am not something you can parade off on your arm when you feel like it! God, I _knew_ this was a mistake! I never should have give in!"

She turned, growling her frustration and swallowing back the angry tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. This had been an enormous mistake. Never she should have been with Jace. Never she should have listened to that faulty and traitor heart of hers. Because never he would understand her and never she would understand him. She heard the door closing, and without even looking back, she climbed on her bed in order to get to the skylight.

Once on the slippery roof, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. If only she could let go and cry. But no. There was no way she would cry for a boy, even if that boy was Jace Herondale. The boy who made her heart race and her insides limp. She would not cry. She was supposed to be better than that. Strong minded. She heard a movement next to her, and even before she turned her head, she knew it was Jace.

As he sat next to her, he didn't say anything, too afraid to trigger her anger all over again. He saw her green eyes glisten, and it made his heart huddle of hurt. He had hurt her to the tears. He knew she wouldn't cry, but he also knew that she wanted to.

"This is not working. I don't understand you. Not at all."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why? Why you want to be with me? Why do you care so much? It doesn't make sense, you don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. You don't know my life. You don't know why I am what now. You can't just want to be with me for the sake of it. It doesn't make sense. It's just ... Absurd."

Why did she have to ask these questions _now_? Especially when he couldn't respond honestly without risking to be thrown off the roof. He wanted to tell her. He wanted so bad and desperately to tell her, but he didn't know how she would react to it. She suddenly got up, her feet incredibly steady for she was on a slippery roof and looked at him.

"I don't want to know. Not now. I am too angry right now. Against you, against Tetsuji, against me. If you say anything I won't listen properly and my anger is going to deform everything that you'll say. It's just... damn complicated. You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll sleep with Jon."

And with that, she left, without leaving him a chance to say a single word to her. He heard the door clack, and he whispered to himself.

"But I love you."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

After that big scene, the party died to Jon's relief. It was almost two in the morning and he just wanted to sleep. Clary didn't reappear from her room, and neither did Flynn Rider, so he assumed that they had made up. He had to say he was impressed with Flynn Rider and the fact that he had managed to knock some sense into her.

Tetsuji had went back to his room, not really happy to have learned that Clary had finally started a relationship, and that it wasn't with him. Jon always knew he had a crush on her with her badass attitude, her fighting skills, and her confidence, she had everything to seduce the Shatei that he was back then. And that's what had picked Clary's interest in him, the fact that he was a young Yakuza. Everything to get closer to the underground world... If only Tetsuji knew that her choice in him was only strategic.

Once he had cleaned the ground floor, he went to his room silently, knowing that Tetsuji and Izzy were sleeping in their rooms, Alec having left with Magnus. When he entered in his room, he found Izzy on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was bored in my bed. And then I remembered that you knew how to bring fun..."

"Izzy... We said..."

She walked up to him, locking her hands behind his neck and looking at him lustfully with those brown eyes of hers.

"We said no weird feeling. That doesn't mean we can't have fun... Fun between two friends, nothing more."

He looked down at her, caressing her black hair out of her face.

"And what about Meliorn? You seemed to have loads of fun with him earlier."

"Meliorn's a moron and he doesn't kiss as good as you."

"So this is how it's going to be? Occasional sex? You know that it always ends badly in the movies right?"

"Good thing we are in real life, and we'll know when to stop."

And then she lifted herself up and kissed him. And he kissed her back, lifting her in his arms and laying her in his bed. He quickly removed her dress as she was pulling off his shirt, and then resumed on kissing her. She tasted like sugar. Literally like sugar. Like the sugar from a sugar cane, filling his mouth with wonders and making him crave for more.

She gasped as he removed with his teeth her lingerie and moaned of pleasure when his tongue found her sweet spot. Her fingers were nailing his shoulders and upper back as he entered in her a finger and then he changed position. He licked her inner walls and rubbed with his thumb her clit, making her whimper. And then she started panting, begging him to take her.

He kissed his way back to her lips as she feverishly removed his trousers and he grabbed a condom out of his drawer. Once on, he looked at Izzy, laying naked on his bed and smiling at him while she grabbed him and directed him inside of her, moaning as he entered her.

He started ramming in her as she was scratching his back and biting his neck and shoulder. That's what he had liked with Izzy, she liked it rough. He savagely wind up his hand to her breast, caressing them as he kept on going back and forth. And at some point, Izzy seemed to think he wasn't going hard enough.

"Come on Jon! I'm no fucking china doll!"

He rammed in her even harder, making her smile, and moan, and bite her lips of pleasure until she sat back and turned to stand on her knees and hands. He smiled and penetrated her in one hard thrust, his hand on her mouth as he knew she would gasp out loud. And she did, the sound muffled by his hand that he let trailed down to her neck. She arched herself to him, one hand on her clit, the other behind his own neck as his own hands were busy playing with her hard nipples.

He heard a creak on the floor, but that didn't stop him from thrusting in her again and again, making her squeal a little bit higher each time. When he felt her walls tighten around him, she clasped her mouth with her hand, her other one on the bed, and he leaned on her, keeping his thrust harder and harder and fondling her clit with one his hand, all the while kissing her neck.

And there, he felt that she was reaching her climax so he went quicker, thrusting harder, and as she was panting out her pleasure, he came in her, finishing a few moments after her.

They heaved, and he fell on his side on the bed, still in Izzy. For a few moments they stayed silent, the room only filled with them trying to catch their breaths, and then Jon removed himself from her. He removed the condom, and sitting on the bed, he looked at Izzy.

"I told you it'd be fun."

"I never said it wouldn't."

"Maybe next time I should show you even more fun."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and they both chuckled. Then he got up and pulled up his boxers and trousers.

"I'll be right back. Don't wait for me, just go to sleep."

She nodded and he got out of the room. Once in the corridor he saw what he had been hoping not to see, light was coming from the office. Meaning the noise he heard earlier was Clary. He went to the door. It looked like a simple door, like all the other doors of this house, but it only opened to digital recognition. Only the four of them Morgenstern could open this door by pressing their left thumb behind the handle. Jon did so, and once in the office, he saw Clary curled up in the fetal position under the window, her back facing him.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was finally the chapter with Tetsuji. I hope that you guys liked it. And wanted to thank you all, we've reached the 100 followers. I know it's not a lot for you, but it is a lot for me. **

**Anyway, don't forget to share your thoughts in reviews or PM. **

**. To my little junky, how happy you must be with the end of this chapter, a glimpse of Jonabelle? And you see, here Jace steps up a little for his girl. Hi hi hi. As for daddy teaching them how to fly... It's not that dangerous, and besides they already flew an helicopter and they have guns, and they play with knives all the time. Maybe they don't have the same notion as us for what is dangerous. Soooo, what did you think of Tetsuji? Who do you think he is? And how this will go on? So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you enjoyed the lemons in it. **

**. To cathclacemadian, so here was the encounter between Jace and Tetsuji, and sorry, but apparently his actions started something not really pretty between Jace and Clary... Sorry. But still, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry next chapter will be full of sibling moment. Lots, lots, lots of them. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, I'm so glad you like this story. I really try not to focus on only one thing and bring a lot of stuff in it (and now my mind is blowing for I cannot write quick enough the story already built in my mind). The Jonabelle is the main question of a lot of persons, but this is a part of the story that is still a blur to me. Will see how it will go. As for Valentine and Jocelyn, this is ... I can't really tell you, but there is a whole reason why. **

**Anyway, once again thanks to you all that review, follow and favorite. And as usual, Cassandra Clare owns everything. **

**Cheers. **


	20. Chapter 20

"So you and Izzy, uh?"

She hadn't move from where she was curled up, her voice a little shaky and her back still facing him. He walked to her and kneeled next to her, and finally she looked at him. He sighed of relief when he saw her face tears free, and then he sat on the floor with her as she sat up, their back against the wall besides the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it just happened."

"And Saturday night also?"

"Saturday night was a drunken one time thing."

"So much for the one time."

He rolled his eyes to her. It wasn't like they had planned this one either, or that he wasn't going to tell her. And anyway, it wasn't a thing that was leading to a relationship.

"It's nothing. There's nothing."

"Dad's going to kill us. You shagging up with Izzy, and me ..."

"Where are you with him?"

"I don't know. I don't understand why he had to suddenly claim me as his. He never did that before."

"Because he was jealous, and no one really dared making a move on you at school because they all know him. I heard what people say about him Clary, and he isn't so much of a saint. He sent people to the hospital, he frequently fought with anyone disagreeing with him, and he'd often get expel for that. So everyone knows that between your bad temper and his bad temper, they'd better stay away.

But Tetsuji he didn't know that. And he had a crush on you since that day you kissed him. I know you don't believe it but it's true. And now that you're nicer to people, he thought he could give it a shot."

"I don't get why he's jealous. It's not like I _like_ Tetsuji. He was fun, but that's it. And he has _nothing_ compare to Jace. I just don't get it,"

"Because you've never experienced it. What girl would be stupid enough to go after Jace when they know _you_ are his girlfriend?"

"I'm not _his_!"

"Yes you are. As much as he is yours. As much as you dislike it, you are."

"This is bullshit! I am mine and mine only! I don't _belong_ to him!"

"Of course you don't. You belong _with_ him."

Clary rolled her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. She was confused. Jon knew that she'd always put herself in that position when she was confused and needed to think.

"Try to put yourself in his place. How would you have reacted if it had been Kaelie who had been kissing him?"

"I don't know... He does what he wants with his body. I guess I would have been wounded in my pride that he'd go back to this bitch after me."

"Seriously Clary? You wouldn't feel angry that she'd try to steal him away?"

"He's not mine to begin with. He's not my gun or my knife or my sketchpad, he's just Jace. Why don't you get it?"

Jon brusquely got up and looked down on Clary. He looked down on her all the ways he could because she was just being a coward here, and this was pissing him off.

"Because what you're saying is bullshit. You like him. You like him a lot more than you admit it and we both know it! And now you're just looking for excuses to push him away because you're afraid of the next step. You better start being honest with him or help me... "

He breathed in deeply, his fists clenched.

"This isn't one of those time where I'll back you up Clary. You're wrong and you know it. You're my sister, and I love you, but here you're getting on my nerves. It's not like he is the worst guy on the planet! Just grow a pair and assume what you feel for him."

And after that he left the office, not wanting to see her hurt expression at his words. He leaned against the door once it was closed. He knew he had been hard on her and that his tone and the way he had looked at her had hurt deeply her, but he was growing tired of seeing her push away the one person ready to do anything for her happiness.

Flynn Rider had told him about their deal, and he had told him about how he didn't like it. How he didn't like not being able to tell her what he wanted. How he didn't like being her dirty little secret. And all the while he was saying that, Jon only saw how much he was in love with Clary.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

"Clary? Can I come in without burning my eyes?"

Jace walked to the door and opened it to Izzy. He hadn't slept of the night, thinking over and over about what Clary had told him. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that he wanted to be with her? No matter what her life was. And the fact that she had clearly refused to sleep next to him wasn't helping either.

"Clary didn't sleep here."

Izzy opened big eyes of shock to him and then the shock turned into compassion. She tilted her head on the side, and her brows linked together in a worried expression.

"What happened? Is this because of the kiss?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happens in this little brain of hers. She jumps on me in the morning, and then forgets all about me, and then reproaches me to want to be with her. She is too damn confusing."

Izzy came into the room and sat on Clary's bed, as if it was her own. She laid her back on it, admiring Clary's painting on the ceiling as Jace came to sit next to her, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"As a normal girl, I can only guess that she is scared. Scared of liking you more than she had planned to. But that's only a guess. And I also think that she didn't expected you to get jealous of Tetsuji."

"The guy kisses her in front of me and she expects me to just smile and cheer to that?"

"Maybe. You know that she can defend herself. We all saw her beat the shit out of guys twice her size."

Jace heaved, not agreeing with Izzy. Sure he knew Clary was perfectly able to take care of herself, but that didn't mean that he had to do nothing when someone was trying to steal her away. It was already hard enough to keep her close and not running away, he didn't need people coming and ruining things for them.

Izzy tore him from his reflection, her eyes still analyzing the painting.

"You know, I think she never really liked the guy. I think she went with him because of his ... background and the security that never something would happen between them."

"Background?"

"She didn't say it in so many words, but I think he's part of that famous Japanese mob. The Yakuza or something. So with him being in the mob, never something concrete would have happened. This would be typical of Clary, to choose a guy with whom she _cannot_ have strings attached."

Yes, this would be typical of Clary. Take the guy with whom she could never have any kind of relationship. The mob was perfectly perfect. Wait a moment, the mob?

"She told you he was in the _Yakuza_?"

"No. But she had shown me the symbol a few weeks ago when I asked her about Japanese politics for a paper. And he has the same symbol tattooed on his nape. I saw it when he removed his helmet yesterday night."

"Did she talk to you about him?"

"Quickly. She told me that he's 25 and that they did it in some famous Japanese park. And in a bar or something."

Great, he didn't need to know about their sexual performances. The less he knew about that, the better he'd feel. And then it hit him. Izzy had said he was 25, but Jon had said he had been her first.

"_25_? But I thought he was her first?!"

"Well she was 15, so he must have been 23 back then."

How did 15 years old Clary get in touch with a 23 years old mob guy? How in the hell had she been in this world? At 15! He knew that the Japanese mob was really present in their country, but still. How come she had been in touch with them at _15_! And their father in all of that? Wasn't he supposed to be all about protecting her and stuff? How come he had let his little girl mingle with the mob?

Jace laid his back next to Izzy and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the painting. He was a bit jealous of Izzy and the relation she shared with Clary. Clary seemed to tell a lot of things to Izzy that she wouldn't tell him. Despite the fact that Clary spent more time with him than with Izzy, Izzy seemed to know more about her than he did. But he couldn't just ask her to betray her friend and tell him everything. He was sure that she didn't tell him half the things Clary had told her.

"You guys are gross. How come you can do it under that living portrait of her family? It even looks like they can actually _move_!"

"I had completely forgot about it until Wednesday. But thank you for bringing a notion even creepier to the painting. Thank you very much."

"No, but really. With the sun rays, it looks like their moving."

"Not helping Izzy!"

He heard her laugh under her breath and he put a hand over his eyes. All night long he had staid awake, his eyes locked on her portrait on the ceiling, and as the sun rose, he swore that the painting moved. He knew it was only an illusion due to the shadows moving, but it still gave him shivers.

"Wednesday uh? So that would explain why you are so grumpy lately. Abstinence is hard brother."

Jace shook his head and got up. The conversation was going somewhere he didn't want to go with Izzy. With Alec it was fine, but Izzy... It just seemed wrong. Just like with Jon. Had Jon not had been Clary's brother, he would have talked to him, but now he just couldn't. Even though Clary seemed to have no problem with it.

"I don't get why neither you nor Clary want to talk about it."

"Because I'm your brother. There are parts of my life that I don't want to talk to you about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry, so I'll go downstairs."

He wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to stay alone in a room with Izzy. He knew she would keep harassing him, and he just wanted to escape her upcoming inquisition. He went downstairs, followed up close by Izzy and when they reached the ground floor, they saw Jon removing his helmet. He seemed tired and greeted them without any conviction in his voice. Then he walked to the kitchen space and Jace noticed the absence of Clary and their house guest. Apparently Izzy had also noticed because she pointed it out loud.

"Where are Clary and Tetsuji?"

"I just dropped Tetsuji somewhere in Little Italy. As for Clary..."

He pointed a note on the fridge where Clary had written 'At Taki's tonight. Don't call'. Izzy looked quizzically at Jon who seemed absorbed by his cereals, silently asking them to drop the matter. But apparently she wasn't having it.

"Why isn't she spending the day with us?"

"Because she doesn't want to see me."

"WHAT?!"

Jace was as shocked as his sister. Jon and Clary always seemed to live with the other, unable to live without the other. When they were in a same room, they always seemed to know where was the other. Jon didn't look away from his bowl, chewing extra carefully his cereals.

"Yeah. We had a fight yesterday night, and I didn't go easy on her. So now she's probably out there somewhere shooting something with my face on it, or racing her bike around, or whatever she does to take her anger out when boxing isn't enough."

"What do you mean boxing isn't enough?"

Jon sighed as if he was hoping she would not ask this question. He got up unwillingly and went to the basement door. Once he opened it, he switched on the light of the place, and Izzy gasped as Jace froze. She was beyond angry, she was pissed. There were a few bags that had fallen on the floor, and two bags hanging open, throwing up the small balls that were inside.

Jon had heard his sister boxing all night long and at some point he heard the silence he had been dreading. The silence that meant that she had fallen on her knees and was crying her heart out. It had been as if she was just in front of him. He could see her give one last desperate punch and fall in the same time as the bag, hiding her face in her hands and biting her lips to keep the tears in. And then the tears got the better of her, and she had silently cried, her knees up to her chest, her head in the cavity created. And she had cried for a long time. Until Jon heard the front door clack and the motor of her bike dying away.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

Jace and his siblings entered in the little karaoke restaurant called Taki's and spotted Jon sitting there with Magnus and that Tetsuji guy. If it wasn't for Izzy begging him to come all day long, Jace wouldn't even be here, but she begged, and begged, and begged, so he had decided to ignore the unlikable criminal that had made a move on his Clary. They sat at their designated table, Jace noticing silently Clary's absence. And apparently that had Jon worried more than he usually was. Maybe she didn't forgave him whatever he had told him.

Jace saw Jon playing with his phone in his hands, obviously fighting against his envy to call her to know if she was okay. Both of them kept on glancing at the door as the others would choose what song they would sing. And suddenly, one of the guys from her bikers' bar came in, her following him just behind. Jace didn't really saw her, he just saw her red hair behind the guy, but Jon was already up on his feet.

They both came to their table, Clary staggering along behind. And Jace opened big goggling eyes when he saw her. She had a big cut on her right cheek and was wearing a jacket that wasn't hers. She was holding painfully her head in her right hand while her left arm was holding an helmet that wasn't hers between her body and her elbow. Jon walked to her, completely forgetting about others.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" (_What happened_?)

"J'ai essayé de sauver la vie d'un écureuil." _(I tried to save a squirrel's life_.)

Jon watched as she painfully removed the jacket to give it back to Winger who left after chuckling and messing with her hair, and he thought his eyes would pop out when he saw that his sister's left hand was in a bandage. She noticed his look and shook her head.

"Looks worst than it is. The guys at the bar were all wusses who insisted to put it on. I don't need it. What I need is..."

She gave him an eloquent look, signifying him that she wanted him to give him a morphine shot. Their Mom always told them to go out with a shot on them in case of pain too intense to even think. Of course she wouldn't have it on her, she left without her bag. Jon looked at her, knowing that she must suffer agonies for her to ask for it.

"Clary..."

"Jon please. I can't even breathe clearly. Just do it."

He sighed and took her by her arm, leading her outside under everyone's wondering eyes. He noticed that she was limping and wincing out of pain. She must have fell really hard. Once outside, she leaned against his bike, as he took out of his case the shot. But before administrating to her, he looked at her eyes with attention.

"I can't shoot you. You drank."

"Jon, please. I've been in this state for four hours, I don't have the moral strength to fight with you."

"Alcohol and drug don't mix well Clary. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, well Dad's lessons aren't really ringing a bell right now. Either you shoot me, either you kill me. Just end it!"

Job looked at his sister, internally debating on what he should do, and he decided to give her her painkiller, she seemed to be in too much pain. Maybe she had seemed fine to the others, but he saw at the way she had her teeth greeted, her right fist clenched so hard that she bled, her rigidity. She was in agony. She gave him her left arm, and he gave her the injection.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the medicine to get in her system and do its wonders, and Jon sternly looked at her. He felt responsible for whatever had happened, and for the fact that she didn't call him right away to help her.

"So what happened?"

"I told you, I tried to avoid a stupid squirrel that had decided to cross the stupid road. Curve a bike at 110km on a short distance... Well it's not that easy after all."

"You could have died."

"Yeah, well I can die just by walking around but I still do it."

"Did the bike fell on you?"

"Yeah. Stupid me didn't jump out on time, and the fucking bike fell on my left leg. And when I tried to get up I realized that I also had twisted my wrist. That was just my day!"

"And the cut?"

"The visor broke on the bitumen. Like I said, just my day."

Jon looked at his sister testing her left fingers, clenching her fist, and releasing it. The drug was working, because she wasn't wincing so much anymore.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I had the good fortune of having Winger driving by. He called Biscuit and propose to drive me home but ... We both know that was not going to happen so he drove me to the bar where they insisted on patching me up, and I drank countless whiskeys to take the pain out... But that fucking didn't work! Stupid system used to alcohol!"

Jon keenly smiled to his sister, and then Clary started testing her leg. Once she had decided that she could trust her weight on it, they walked back into the restaurant.

Jace looked at Clary and Jon coming back in, Clary with relief on her face as Jon looked even more worried. They sat with them and Clary just told them that she fell off her bike before she asked to see the card of the songs. Then she devilishly looked at her brother and pointed him a song.

"Really? You're really going to make me do that?"

"Hell yeah!"

Jon wrote the song on their request list, Clary's song being now the only one missing. Jon smirked at his sister and choose a song for her before turning to the table.

"Did I ever told you about Clary's lyrics skill?"

"Sure Jon. And I'm the one who drank..."

He smirked even wider before making himself comfortable at his chair as his sister was getting more red than a tomato.

"She can actually change the lyrics of a song just like that. She just needs a theme. How about ... Passionate love?"

"How about me cutting your testicles off with a rusty razor blade?"

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun. And we'll hear you sing instead of shouting at guys."

Izzy was squealing and Clary nodded to her. Jace had noticed that often Clary would concede to Izzy whatever crazy demands that she'd ask. Not that he was complaining, because most of the time, it was to change her sense of fashion in something more girly.

Alec and Magnus went first to sing Dancing Queen... Yeah that's how cliché they could be. Clary didn't really pay attention to the karaoke, her head pounding as crazy. She would kill for a drink, but she knew Jon would kill her before she would even try to order one. She rested her head on the table, growling low and clenching her hair. If only headaches could be removed just by wishing them away! That would be great. She was trying to block the noise away when Jon's voice echoed a thousand time in her head as his fingers were touching the bandage on her nape. That wasn't normal, she hoped she hadn't concussion-ed her head.

"Is that a _new_ tattoo?"

"Yeah. I tried to take my mind off of things. But it didn't work."

"What did you do?"

She took a napkin and drew him the rune Fearless. It was a rune of some ancient civilization that their Mom had forced them to study. Not that their history was interesting, but their runes... They were simply beautiful. Jon had already a tattoo that meant Courage in Combat, and now she had Fearless.

Jon got up to sing his song and Jace sat down at his place. Was he the one singing? She weakly smiled to him before standing up and looking at the stage. That would be priceless. She used the occasion that he was up on the stage to ask one of the waiter for a double scotch. She saw Jon's disapproving eyes as she took the glass, but still drank. She couldn't spent the rest of the evening dying on the table, could she?

As her head started to hurt a little less, she devilishly smiled to Jon when he started to sing I Just Had Sex from Lonely Island. And then she just bursted out loud as she saw Jon so into the song. She suddenly raised her hands in the hair singing the chorus along with her brother until the end of the song.

When Jon finished singing, he came back at the table, taking the empty glass away from in front of her and condoling her with his eyes.

"Oh come on Jon! Quit being such a stick in the mud! After all, you just had seeeex."

And then she happily went to the stage, staggering to the mike. She went to the person behind the computer and asked him to change the song for the Bare Necessities from the Jungle Book, and then she stood in front of the crowd.

Jace saw Jon face-palm himself as his sister started singing Baloo's song, mixing different languages into the song, and laughing throughout her whole performance. Never yet Jace had seen her like that, and what was strange was that she only had one drink. He had seen her hold more than that.

"For your information, you're bringing her home. There's no way I'm letting her coming on my bike or alone in a taxi."

Jace nodded as Clary was clapping herself for finishing the song. Then she jumped on herself, still clapping, and Jon went to pick her up, telling her that she had enough. They all got up and Jace asked Magnus to bring home his siblings while Jon was installing a giddy and drunk Clary in his car.

Then Jace started up the car, while Clary was giggling at the lights of the street lamps.

"The stars are after us. You should drive faster, they're going to catch us!"

Jace didn't reply, focusing his mind on the road and Clary started poking his face like a five years old child before bringing her face to him and sniff him. She sat back on her seat, her brows frowning and confusion in her eyes.

"Why do you smell like sunshine? Only Jace smells like sunshine. That abnormal creature. You know, he looks like a fallen Angel? All golden, smelling like sunshine. I'm sure he even bleeds fire. Heavenly fire."

Then she bursted in laughter, holding her sides. Jace frowned at what she just said, but didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't in her right mind and that what she was saying made only sense to her. But still, he couldn't feel like it was his one chance to know something about her that she wouldn't say otherwise.

"So what do you feel about this Jace?"

She opened her big eyes in disbelief, and brought her hands to her ears.

"No, no, no. You won't take anything from me! I've been trained against your sneaky kind of people who tries to dig informations out of people's mind. What I feel for Jace is for Jace's ears only. Why do you care anyway? Going to rat on me to my Dad? Rat... That reminds me I have a rat to take care of... And that Jace... He's stupid isn't he? He thinks I'm a good person for him, but you and I both know that isn't true. We both know what I'm capable of. And the funny part is that he doesn't like Tetsuji. But he doesn't know that I need Tetsuji. I need his connections. And anyway, who cares about Tetsuji? He's not magical like Jace. He's tasteless and dull. Jace is ... _Wonders_. If only he knew what I am, he'd get why we're not compatible. But of course Jon says otherwise. Jon always sides with Jace. It's like is in love with him or something. Maybe he should date him instead of shagging off with Wonder-Woman. And then I'd be in peace and become the shadow that my parents are."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

**So? What did you think of this chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Don't forget to tell your impressions in a review or PM. **

**And even though Clary's last part may seem completely senseless, it is completely rightful, and full of sense. **

**. To Angelina Roontga, I'm glad you're still liking the story, and the Clace... Well if they have to break up, it's not for now, maybe later ...**

**. To my little junky, I'm sorry for you that you don't like Tetsuji, because he will come back (Tetsuji the return!). I'm glad you liked the lemons, and Jonabelle, ... We'll see where that ship sails. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for you to read the two next ones ... They're really exiting (well, I think). **

**. To cathclacemadian, well I gathered no one likes Tetsuji, poor guy. I hope you liked this chapter where we saw a sibling moment also between Jace and Izzy, and a 'argument' between Jon and Clary (because siblings fight from times to times)**

**. To bunnyboo65656, the Sizzy... At some point that will come back, but maybe not the way people had expected. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Anyways, I still own nothing, so **

**Cheers. **


	21. Chapter 21

Jon was waiting in silence with Tetsuji in the living room for Clary's return. He had never seen her like that, and he knew it was the mix of alcohol and drug that had messed up her system. As well as she could hold her drink, she was still small and there was so much that she could take in.

Tetsuji was staying silent on the couch, probably thinking of the conversation that they had yesterday. Jon had told him to back off from his sister or it would end up badly between them. That she and him would never happen for he was what he was. And still, he felt like Tetsuji was under the impression that it was him being a Yakuza that attracted Clary to him.

Suddenly, he heard a car in the driveway, and he half run to the door. Flynn Rider was fighting with a laughing out loud Clary to get her out of the car and Jon went to his rescue. He picked her up like a baby and she locked her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as she put her arms around his neck. She whispered sweet words to his ears, telling him how lost she would be without him. Flynn Rider followed them inside, and by the look he had, Jon knew that she had told him something that was now haunting him.

As soon as they were inside the house, Tetsuji got up making Clary burst in laughter in Jon's arms and Flynn Rider stiffen. Then Clary started talking in Japanese to Tetsuji.

"Oh you're here! I thought you weren't. I always wondered how come I could kill you in a second? And you know what? You're nothing compared to Jace. He knows how to please a girl so _WELL_, you have no idea. He knows how to please like that."

And she put a distance between her two pointing fingers, making Jon chuckle, fighting to hold back his laughter. Tetsuji made an angry step toward him, and Jon glared at him, daring him to do one more. They had already fought together, and each time Jon had effortlessly won at Tetsuji's greatest shame.

He brought Clary upstairs, Flynn Rider still behind him and Clary blabbering in French about things she could do to Jace the Magical if he had been here. She was definitely out of it. He laid her in her bed, but she refused.

"Clary if you don't sleep, I'll knock you out!"

"Oh yeah? You would hit a girl and a cripple? Dad really got into you!"

She showed him her bandaged arm before falling back on her pillows, softly laughing.

"If he knew I said girl he would probably knock me out too. Jon ... Oh no... I don't feel good."

She rushed out of her room and Jon knew she went to puke in the bathroom. Good, it was better out of her. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back, her guts free and clean. He noticed Flynn Rider nervously swinging from one foot to another, and without even looking at him, he asked her what was on his mind.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. She was lost in her world."

"Well it seems that out in her world she said something that's bothering you."

"She said ... nothing. She didn't want to talk to me about Jace."

"Lucky you. She told me all the nasty things she could do to you..."

"JON!"

Jon got up at the sound of Clary's anxious voice and went to the bathroom and there he saw his sister looking a little bit more lucid, but her left leg all bloody. He closed the door behind him and rushed over her. He saw that she had tried to remove her trousers and that she had stopped mid-tight when she saw the blood. It was just a scratch an enormous scratch, but still a scratch, and she seemed worried as if she was going to die. Her eyes popping out and her hands on her face like The Scream.

"You think we'll have to cut it off?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's just a massive scratch. They should have taken you at the ..."

"No hospital Jon. You know that better than me. Just take it off, it's ugly to see."

"Clary, I can't take your leg off... Really?"

She laid on the tiled floor, heavily sighing and she fell asleep. Jon removed the rest of her trousers, wincing at the pain she should have felt and he cleansed her wound. Then he took her in his arms and brought her to his room. There was no way he would let her sleep alone when she was so unpredictable. Then he joined Flynn Rider and proposed him to stay in her room, but he refused and went back to his own home.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

Clary woke up with every inch of her body being sore. She remembered very well the accident and winced when she tried to get up, her left hand hurting her more than she had expected. She fell back on the pillows, realizing she was in Jon's room. How come she had finished here? She painfully turned her head to look at her brother and hiccuped when she saw him staring at her.

"God! That was scary! Don't do that ever again!"

"Glad to see you're alive and aware."

"Whatever... Did I ..."

"No. I don't think so. But you said something to Flynn Rider that got him thinking. I don't know what it was, I just hoped it was just about you guys, and not the parents..."

Clary hid her face and whined in her hands. That wasn't good. She knew that never she would endanger her parents, no matter how drugged or drunk she was, but still, she didn't like not knowing what happened.

"Oh and you pissed off Tetsuji, depreciating him to Flynn Rider's favor. Not your best move."

Clary lost all of the blood of her face. She couldn't lose Tetsuji, he was their way to the Japanese underground.

"Fuck, fuck, triple fuck! How am I going to fix that?"

"I don't know. Offer him a threesome maybe."

"That's not funny. We lose Tetsuji, we lose Japan's underground."

"Come on, stop being so melodramatic, Mom and Dad have many contacts in Japan."

"And many of them know what they are. Tetsuji don't."

Clary got up, trying to ignore her aching body and went to take her burning shower to ease her sore body. Little by little, the curvatures left, and she examined herself. The left part of her body was a mess. Her hip was all scratched and bruised, her rib cage was also all bruised, her hand was turning purple, her cheek was cut. Yeah that was one Hell of an accident.

She limped to her bedroom and searched in her closet for that dress she wore a few months ago at a wedding. She knew that she wouldn't be able to wear something too close to her skin, and unfortunately, most of her cloths fit that description. She didn't even have the strength to take care of her hair, and she just headed back downstairs where she found Jon and Tetsuji talking about Tetsuji's departure. She took her saddest voice and placed herself next to Tetsuji.

"You're leaving?"

"This afternoon. I have fulfilled what I have came for."

"That's very sad. I was hoping you would stay longer."

That was a shameless lie, she couldn't be more happy about his departure, but she had to flatter his ego. He keenly smiled to her as she flickered her lashes at him and then he caressed her a wet lock of hair out her face, and she knew she had him wrapped in her fingers.

"Maybe next time, you should be the one to come. There are still a few places that I have not shown you yet."

"I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled back to him, tapping his shoulder and then she went to the counter and put some fruits in her bag. She wasn't really hungry at the moment.

"Jon, we have to take the car. I can't even lift my leg up to kick you."

Jon nodded, noticing the way Tetsuji had looked at his sister, as if all hopes weren't lost. How could he be a Kyodai and still not see through her game? He shook his head and they all headed outside, Tetsuji grabbing a cab with his suitcase, and Jon and Clary going to the garage.

Once in the car, Jon looked at his sister's hand and took the first-aid kit from the glove box and he put on her hand a new bandage.

"You know everyone will think you got in another fight or something."

"Good for them. They won't ask stupid questions then."

**~.o.O.o.~**

It had been three days since Clary's drunken night, and never once she had come to talk to Jace about either his fight with her 'friend' either what she could have tell him in her drunkenness. She acted as if nothing ever happened, resuming their relation at the same spot where they had left it in the janitor's closet. Izzy went to see her every night, refusing him to come along and being drop by Jon only late at night. And whatever Clary had told her, Izzy would never share it with him.

Jace thought a lot about what Clary had said and about her fear to be labeled as possession, but he couldn't understand it. Never he had thought of her in that way, never he had thought of her as a trophy. She was Clary, just Clary. And she was his because his heart belonged to her, not that he could really tell her.

Her incoherent babbling in his car had also got him thinking. Now that he was thinking about it, she might have told him more than he understood. Like her need to stay in touch with that punk of _Tetsuji_, as if her life was depending on it. And her allusion to her parents being shadows. The more he was thinking about it, the more he felt like Clary's and Jon's parents were bad news. With their obsession on their children's ability to fight, or to have a link with the underground world, or to have guns and knives in their possession. And the fact that the twins would always ditch school when one of their parents was here, or that they would never talk about them.

He had ask Izzy about it, and she came back as unlucky as him. They didn't even know what kind of job they were doing, nor why they were never at home with their children, nor why Clary and Jon would always glance at each other when someone would mention their parents. Yeah, they seemed to be extremely bad news, but that didn't change a thing about the way Jace felt about Clary. Clary was just Clary, whatever her parents could be.

It was Friday night, and Magnus and Izzy had convinced everyone that they should all go clubbing. Jace didn't really feel up to it and he reminded Izzy what happened to Clary the last time that they went to a club. At that Izzy had responded to him that it had been Jon's and Clary's idea to begin with, something about seeing someone there.

So they all went to the Morgenstern's house, and once there, Izzy took Clary hostage up in her room, leaving Jace alone with Jon for Alec and Magnus had taken over the garden. Sickening love birds. Why couldn't it be _him_ and Clary that couldn't let go of one another?

"Any plans for Sunday?"

"I'll go and see my grandmother."

"I mean with Clary?"

Jace looked inquisitively at Jon. He had told him how Clary felt about seeing him when her father was around.

"Our father isn't around this weekend. You should use the opportunity."

Oh. That was good news. Maybe he could even take her to his grandma. Maybe he could push a little his luck.

"You think I could take her to my grandmother? She said she wanted to see her."

"Oh yes, she mentioned that you have a grandmother... If you tell her it was your grandmother that'd asked she won't dare to say no. It'd be disrespectful of her to refuse to an elderly something that simple."

"Disrespectful?"

"Yeah. We were brought up in Japan remember? They respect deeply their elders there."

Jace nodded at that, smiling at the idea that Clary wouldn't really have a choice and would have to make a step further in their relationship. They both waited for the girls to come downstairs, and then they heard Izzy and Clary argue about their outfits.

"Argh Clary! Could you just stop arguing with me every time I make you wear something pretty?"

Clary mumbled something under her breath as they reached the last step, and Jace was just gaping at her. Izzy had managed to keep Clary's badass look, only softening it. She was wearing a black dress with printed colorful flowers on it, and the hem of the dress was stopping mid-tight. There was a thin black belt hugging her waist and a black jacket over her dress. She had a white sparkling cross hanging on her neck and spiky bracelets on her left wrist. Izzy had made Clary's green eyes stand out even more by doing her smoky black eyes. You could only see her eyes. Her eyes and her red velvet lips. And her red curls were all brought up to her right side, loose on her shoulder and falling all the way down to her stomach.

"Who are you?"

"Shut up Jon! This is all yours and Izzy's fault. I look like ..."

"... Like an Angel."

They all turned to look at Jace who had interrupted Clary without even realizing it. He walked up to her, but didn't dare touching her. She seemed so unreal. Clary smiled to Jace, feeling the butterflies in her stomach restlessly fly as his golden eyes were caressing every part of her with that feeling that always made her want to drown in him.

"So... I was thinking since you're free this Sunday, I could grant a wish to my grandmother and introduce you to her."

Clary didn't say anything, and after the information had reached her brain, she turned to suspiciously glance at her brother. He did as if nothing and talked to Izzy.

"You talked about me to your grandmother?"

"Not like I had a choice, but yes. And now she's been asking to see you and all."

"Okay."

Clary didn't say anything more about it, but she saw Jace smile as if she had told him that Christmas was to be the following day. She silently listened to Magnus warning her about Jace's grandmother's cats, telling her that if any harm was done to them he would put glitter on everything she owned or liked, and then all went to the club. Izzy, Jace, Jon and her in their Jeep and Magnus and Alec in Magnus' Mini Cooper.

Once in the club, she lost her friends and she went upstairs to one of the VIP's room. There she found Luke. Luke, their father's best friend and the only person on whom her brother and her were sure to be able to rely on in case of trouble. She knew he had saved their father's life as many times as their father's had save his.

As she entered the room, two girls were lustfully sitting at each side of him, his arms around them. He looked up at Clary, analyzing her outfit, and then he told the girls to leave. One of them must have been the same age as Luke, but the other seemed young. _Really_ young, her age young. She was pretty with her silky and straight blond hair and her grey eyes. She almost looked like a fairy or an elf from the movies.

Once they were alone, Clary sat in front of Luke, and took the glass of scotch he was giving her. It's not like he was going to scowl her for drinking, the first time she got plastered was with him. He smiled to her and they both drank, silence for a while.

"Where is your brother?"

"We didn't come alone."

"I see. That would explain the dress. Never I thought I'd live to see you willingly wear a dress."

Clary didn't say anything. Luke knew her too well for her own good. He knew that dresses were not her best friends, that she had a bad temper, that she was cold hearted toward anyone but her brother. He got up, and looked at the crowd dancing through the tinted glass, and so Clary also got up to do the same. She spotted Jon's hair and saw him dancing with Izzy... They would end up in bed tonight. Again. Like almost every night this week. She couldn't see Jace though, and that bugged without knowing why. Where was he?

"He seems to enjoy himself."

"That makes one of us."

Luke smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"I heard that you put a guy in jail. Someone that you met here."

"You know how well I react to drugs. They bring the best out of me."

"Yeah I should know, shouldn't I?"

Clary chuckled, remembering that the first time she had been roofied by her Dad, she had to fight off Luke. And his private parts didn't really like her reaction. When she had felt herself slip into numbness, and felt someone grabbing her arm, she had kneed whoever was touching her and then scratched his face all she could. The following day, she had felt bad beyond guilt when her father had told her what she had done, pride in his voice. But still, it wasn't like she would ever want to hurt Luke.

"So, how have you been doing? Besides putting people in jail and dressing up?"

"You know, American high schools are really weird. I thought it was just in the movies but they are weird for real. It's like they don't know the words 'privacy' and 'no'."

"No? Oh yes, your father told me about you almost emasculating a guy. You and guy's junk... It's like it bothers you so much that you have to remove it from us."

"Well if guys weren't using it in such an inappropriate bad way."

Luke chuckled, and for a moment they stayed silent. Clary knew that he wanted to tell her something, and giving how hard he was trying to put her in a good mood, it could only be something really bad. Which would explain why he had ask about Jon as soon as he saw her, he knew that Jon would have calmed her down.

Suddenly, she saw gold at the bar, and she smiled. Finally she could see him. She couldn't really see his face, but by the way he was sitting, he seemed upset. Then a blond girl started talking to him, and she had no idea of what personal space meant. If Clary wasn't mistaking, she had a hand on _his lap!_ Who did she think she was to come to him like that and seduce him like he had no one. He wasn't hers to seduce, he was was _Clary's_!

And then she understood what Jon had meant by them belonging _with_ one another. If only she could go to this girl right now and skin her face for daring touching _her_ man. She couldn't look away from them, and then she saw Jace say something to the girl before getting up and going in the crowd.

"You know I was in Columbia right?"

Clary was snapped back to Luke by the mention of that country. So he had been with their father. Clary nodded, prepared for the worst.

"Something went wrong. I'm not saying what, I'm not saying why, I'm not saying how. Just that your mother was hurt by those same people that had been after her when you were five. And now your parents are laying low. They're no longer in Columbia, and I'll join them tomorrow by the first plane. In the mean time you and your brother should lay low, and I mean it Clary. No throwing people in jail, no scaring guys until they shit themselves, no bar fights. _You lay low_. You lay low and you open your eyes."

"Open our eyes..."

She was silently asking him if he was implying that people could come after her brother and her.

"Yes, that's what I mean."

Clary nodded, feeling the knife in her boot itch to be in her hand to defend her. She didn't like to feel like that, like something could happen at anytime at her brother.

"I'll contact you guys when everything will be calmer."

Clary took it as her cue to leave, and she tapped Luke's shoulder before exiting the room. She laid her head against the door once she had closed it, and then she lost herself in the crowd, looking for her brother. She needed him right now.

She spotted him, still dancing with Izzy, and she grabbed his arm. Just by one look, he knew something was wrong, but before he could ask anything, she hugged him really tight, and he gave her back her embrace. He knew that if she was acting like that it was because something really bad had happened. Something related to their parents. Izzy quizzically looked at him, but he just shook his head, no one could do anything for her now. No one but him.

As she was in her brother's arms, Clary spotted the girl she had seen with Luke, and she realized that she was the same girl that she had seen talking with Jace earlier. All of the sudden, she wasn't that pretty, she looked more like a punching ball than like a fairy elf. And then she realized that she was trying to dance with Jace. 'Dance'. More like she was trying to fuck him in front of everyone.

Without even being aware of what she was doing, she was at their sides within seconds, glaring at the girl, and trying to keep her anger in. Luke had said to lay low.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The girl looked at her, recognition in her eyes when she saw Clary's face.

"God, you're one hungry slut. First Will up there, and now him. Let others have fun."

"I'd advise you to step away from my boyfriend right now! I wouldn't want to make that pretty face of yours look like Freddy Kugger's one."

"Like I said, I am taken."

Jace smirked at the girl who had been bothering for the last thirty minutes as she turned on her heels, her head high. Then he turned to Clary, flying on cloud nine. It was the first time that she had referred to him as her boyfriend. This was definitely good. She wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his shirt as he hugged her waist.

"I'm sorry Jace. I'm so sorry for not understanding before."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

**Yay, Luke! I love him. I know he seems blurry right now, but he's Luke, he's bound to be loved. Hope you liked him as well. **

**Hope you liked that chapter. Don't forget to tell in a little review. **

**And so now I dare ask? What do you think of Clary's and Jon's parents? I think it is pretty obvious now, but still want to know what YOU guys think of them. **

**. To Guest, I am glad that you're liking the story so far, and I hope that you weren't disappointed in the latest update. **

**. To Hi, thank you for liking my story and taking the time to say it. Hope you're still liking it. **

**. To cathclacemadian, hope you liked that chapter where the twins past in a little more unveiled and where we finally saw Luke. **

**. To BeccketAndCastle, thank you for telling me about the OTP. Well apparently I haven't broke it ... Yet (geez, I'm being evil here !) I'm glad that you like Clary being a badass and stuffs, because that's what I wanted. I was a bit tired of her always being a poor clueless damsel in distress. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare stills owns everything so **

**Cheers**


	22. Chapter 22

Jace was laying on his back, one hand behind his head, the other one around his naked Clary, curled up against him. Her head was on his chest, her gentle breath caressing him at each expiration. He was thinking about what that girl back at the club had said about Clary's disappearance. She had said she had been with a Will, and Clary hadn't deny it.

Jace wasn't doubting her, he was just curious. Who was this guy who had stollen Clary for almost an hour? Izzy's did had mentioned something about the twins wanting to see someone at the club. Was this this guy? He had wanted to ask her, but he didn't, not wanting to break this moment he had with her.

He had seen how she had clenched her fists to the blood in order not to punch the girl, and the anger that was blazing in her eyes. And instead of making him worry or nervous, it had made him happy. _Finally_, she was acting like a real girl, like she really cared for him, like he was hers, and hers only.

He turned to look at the time. 5:50. He had barely slept and still, never he had been more awake in his life. He knew that if Sunday had been any indication about the time Clary usually woke up, she would soon wake up. And she did. He felt her breath becoming quicker and she stirred a bit. She then quietly roll on the side and reach for her drawer, but before she did anything else, she froze, her back facing him and her hand still in her drawer.

"How come you're not sleeping?"

"How come you wake up always at 6?"

She sat up and laid her head against the bed rest, a small smile on her lips. Jace did the same, taking her hand in his.

"Let's just say my internal clockwork works like that."

She gently kissed Jace and then got up from the bed to get dressed on her jogging cloths. She felt Jace's gaze on her, but tried to do as if he wasn't watching her every move, which wasn't easy to do. Then she went back and sat on her left leg, caressing his cheek with care. She could so easily fall into that habit of waking in his arms, saying sweet words that felt like strangers in her mouth.

"You should go back to sleep. Waiting for me to get back from my run is not very funny."

She leaned to him and gave him a long kiss. Then she took a box from a drawer, and Jace curiously watched her take a pill. Wait was she on the pill?

"You on the pill?"

"Wouldn't want to catch that nasty thing called babies."

She shivered before getting up and going downstairs. She peeked in her brother's room, praying that the sheets were covering his and Izzy's bodies. All week long when Izzy had come to spend 'girl-time' with her, she had ended up in bed with Jon, making Clary wish that she had been one of those sister that was all about not talking about sex. Not that Jon ever depicted what he was doing with Izzy, thank God for that. But still, it was weird to have your girl friend and your brother shagging up as if it was nothing, when she knew that they were both the relationship kind of persons.

Jon was sleeping with Izzy spooning in his arms, and Clary whistled gently, making Jon wake up with a start. He groggily looked at her before grumpily getting up. Clary closed the door, and went to wait for him in the kitchen. When he arrived downstairs, Jon wasn't in the best mood and he gave her a dirty look for waking him up.

"Do you know that guys too need their beauty sleep?"

"You'll sleep tomorrow, now let's jog."

Jon looked at his sister, listening to the insinuations behind her words. She wanted to tell him what Luke had said to her yesterday, and she didn't want to be interrupted by any of their guests. He sighed, unhappy to have understood the why she had wake him up, but still followed.

As they jog through New York, Clary told him everything Luke had told her, to the smallest details. Jon didn't stop her once, only silently running after her, and once she was done, he made them both stop.

"What did he mean open an eye? No one ever came after us. It's not like we exist anyway."

"Well I don't know. He said to be careful, so that's what we'll do."

"I wish I went there with you."

"He wouldn't have said more. You know Luke, he's like Dad, there's no point in trying to extract infos out of him, he won't tell."

"Still. Our parents are somewhere in the nature, and Mom is hurt. He didn't say what kind of hurt, but it's bad enough for the three of them to hide together... I don't like it."

"Me neither, but we don't have a choice, we'll have to obediently wait."

Jon smirked at his sister. Obediently wait... That wasn't what Clary did best. They walked to their house in silence, thinking of their parents and of the kind in trouble they could be in.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

"I don't think so Izzy."

"Oh come on Clary, don't you think that Jace's grandmother would be delighted if she sees you in that pretty dress?"

Clary shook her head at the dress that Izzy was showing her. It's like the girl had decided to make her look ridiculous every damn day of her life. Flower dresses, colorful skirts, what would be next? Victorian dresses?

"There's no way I'm wearing a dress, I have to pick up my bike later on."

Praise the Heavens that Biscuit had called her on Saturday to tell her that her baby would be ready to go, starting Sunday. Izzy pouted a bit, making Clary feel guilty, but that only lasted a shirt moment.

"At least let me do your hair."

"Izzy..."

She couldn't help it, but her saying Izzy's name like that sounded a lot like a complaint. Izzy seemed to understand, and just collapsed on Clary's bed, to Clary's relief. For once Izzy wasn't going to treat her as a living Barbie doll. She laid next to Izzy, too happy to have escaped at hours of hair pulling and hair brushing and whatever else Izzy had planned to do with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Jon ever had a ..."

Clary closed her eyes, not really liking Izzy's tone. She knew it, she knew that fuck friends never staid like that for long. And now Izzy was getting attached to Jon, and if the way Jon had looked at Izzy was any indications, he too was starting to have feelings for Izzy. And now she was in the middle of them, and didn't know what to do nor say in order not to betray either of them.

"He never had friends with benefits if that's your question. Jon was more a 'make love' kind of guy, not a 'have sex' one. Why?"

"Just to know. You know, with me never having done that before. How did you do it?"

"I never did it. I never had friends with benefits. Only one time guys."

"What about Tetsuji?"

"Nope. If I went to see him before leaving Japan, it was because I didn't know when I was going to get it again, and that so far he had been the best."

"So you don't have any advise for me?"

"Nope. If you don't feel up to it, leave that things you're guys are doing now, before you both get hurt and that I can't beat any of you for the other. If you want to push it, talk to Jon. In both case be careful not to regret your decision."

Izzy didn't reply to that, and Clary wondered if she had been hoping for a different kind of answer. Something like 'You guys belong together' or that other shit that girls always said in stupid movies. But the thing was Jon never talked about feelings towards Izzy. Clary saw it in his eyes, but that didn't mean he would act on it. And even though Izzy didn't look like she would ever hurt Jon on purpose, there was still the issue of their father.

"Anyway. What about you and Jace?"

"Me and Jace?"

"Yes. Do I have to start the wedding list?"

Clary brusquely sat up. The _what_? This girl was crazy, there were no other words to describe her. How could she use words so frightening when she was referring to her?

"You are aware that we have been together for what? Two hours? Besides we're too young. If I ever have the misfortune to get married, it'd be when I'm 50. And even then, I think it's still a bit young."

"Misfortune? Geez, you really are a damaged girl. It's supposed to be the best day of your life."

"Well, I have already experienced the best day of my life."

She got up, shivering at Izzy's crazy ideas. This girl was way too weird sometimes. She told her that she'd better go downstairs as she would soon leave with Jace to see his grandmother.

They barely talked during the drive to get there for Clary felt herself a bit nervous. She never met parents that way before, and the way Jace had talked about his grandmother made her seem a lot like her own father, except that she didn't know her. She wished they could just go to the Lightwoods, she knew them and they were kind and nice.

When Jace parked in front of an old house, Clary could almost see the different generations that had lived there. She could almost see the first family entering for the first time in this house, claiming it as theirs. She imagined different people with Jace's features trying to make this house a home.

From the corner of her hand, she saw an old car parked a few houses down, and she swore that she had already seen the man driving several times before. Even though he was wearing a cap and shades, she could recognize his jaw, his musculature, his stare. Not that she could see his eyes, but she felt him staring at them, like the several times that she'd seen him before. She looked at him right in the eyes (well, right in his shades), signaling him silently that she had noticed him, and hoping that he would take of, but he didn't. He didn't do anything, didn't move, didn't drove away, he just stayed where he was, his head still turned toward them, and so she looked back at Jace, a frown in her brows.

Jace took her hand, and they both walked to the porch where they met Tessa coming out of the house. When she saw Jace, she sighed and smiled, reaching for her purse. She took out of it a $20 bill and gave it to Jace.

"She said you'd come with someone. She's in the garden. You give her that and tell her this is the last time I'm betting with her, she always wins."

Jace smiled and took the bill before him and Clary entered the house. The first thing that Clary noticed was the smell. The house smelled fresh and fruity. Something like berries. She smiled looking around and expecting to see pictures of Jace growing up, but the walls were blank. There were no pictures of any kind, no personal touch. She could have been in anyone's house for this one was so impersonal. There was nothing, no pictures, no trophies, no paintings, no nothing.

They walked to the garden where she saw an old lady sitting an a rocking chair, her back facing them and a tea tray in front of her.

"I hope you didn't come alone! If you did, I don't want to see you."

Jace smirked at Clary, shaking his head before going to his grandmother and kissing her forehead. When his grandmother saw Clary, her eyes grew wide.

"Charlotte Clark?"

Jace quizzically looked at his grandmother, wondering if she was again in one of her bad moment, and then turned his head to Clary who had froze on place. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes were analyzing his grandmother who was now mumbling to herself.

"No, no you can't be. She died a long time ago, taking so many people down with her."

His grandmother seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, and then she was again with them, smiling nicely at Clary.

"You must Clary."

Clary silently nodded and Jace sat them down in front of his grandmother. It seemed to him that Clary was a little more distant than usual, but he put that under the pressure of being presented to his grandmother. He knew how much of a big step it was for her.

"You don't look that feisty at all. Jace? Are you being so impressed by a girl's good looks that you can't recognize a tiger from a kitten!"

Jace just smiled at his grandmother as he felt Clary stiffen next to him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that she was looking everywhere but at them. Never he thought that she would be so nervous about meeting his grandmother, and now he felt slightly guilty to have tricked her into this.

"So what is your story sweetie?"

"My story?"

She had barely whispered the words, her eyes finally set on Imogene. Clary straightened on her chair, a polite smile on her face as his grandmother was nodding her to go on.

"I live a happy life with my family, nothing really interesting to say more than that."

"There's always more than meet the eyes. Unless you're trying to hide something?"

"Why would I do that? It's just that my life and family are boring. Especially if I compare them to your life, who, I am sure, had been filled with many and many _adventures_."

Jace saw the eyes of his grandmother analyze very carefully the steady and calm Clary. He didn't know what had just happened, but Clary had awaken something in his grandmother's eyes. Something that he had never seen before. A burning fire. The same one that he sometimes saw in Clary's eyes, the same one that he had seen on Jon's face when someone had roofied his sister. And then, the fire was gone, and she had a moment of absence, before leaning over the small table to serve the tea. He took out Tessa's bet from his pocket, and gave it to his Nana.

"By the way, Tessa told me to give you that."

"Oh yes. She should know better now than to play against me. No one stands back after I've set my mind on something."

They all drank the tea, Jace having small talks with his grandmother as Clary staid incredibly silent and calm next to him. Then, after two hours, Clary and him decided to go back home, for he needed to drop her off at the mechanic's shop. They said goodbye to his grandmother, and once they were in the car, Clary still didn't say anything. Jace was worried that she was mad at him for pushing her into this, and as soon as they turned the corner, she finally spoke. But her tone was not what he had expected, she was cold and distant.

"Stop the car."

"What? Why? Did you forget something?"

"Stop the car!"

He did so, turning the key to shut the motor off. As soon as the car had stop rolling, she opened the passenger door, and got up. Jace looked at her, but she didn't glance back, and started walking away from him. He got out of his car, the keys in his hands and caught her up.

"Clary? What's wrong?"

"Let go of my arm."

She was in a disarming and scary calm, and Jace did what she had told him. She was looking at him with anger, fear and hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"You're such a fucking liar! You knew! You knew who I was, who my family was! That's why you so desperately wanted to be with me! I knew it wasn't making any sense!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even get why you waited this long?! What was this for you!? Some kind of sick games pretending to be our friend?!"

He looked at her confused and dumbfounded by what she was saying. It wasn't making any sense. She was talking mad.

"Clary I don't know what..."

He had put his hand on her shoulder, and after quickly glancing at it, she slapped him so hard that he stumbled backwards. She was seething with anger.

"Don't ever touch me again Jace Herondale! Don't ever come near me again! The next time I see you, I will put a bullet between those two golden eyes of yours, you hear me? Leave now when I'm letting you stand, and don't ever even mention my name!"

She turned her heels to Jace and ran, wondering how she could have been so stupid. Once she was sure that he wasn't following her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and called Jon. He picked up, laughing at something.

"Yeah?"

"Jon, I screwed up. You need to come and pick me up at the 25th avenue. Bring the bags."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Geez! That was the shortest chapter ever! Sorry, but I had to stop here. Even though you might hate me for it. Sorryyyyyyyyy. **

**So what did you think of it anyway? **

**And who is Charlotte Clark? Okay that was easy, but why did I choose this pseudonym? Any person who finds out, I'll put them in the story, promise. **

**And no, to all the people who thought so, the Morgensterns are not hit-men. **

**. To my little junky, I didn't know you didn't know about the awesomeness of Lonely Island, and I'm glad I introduce them to you. They're just hilarious. As for Jon, I love him too, but more like Clary loves him. About their parents, you're getting warmer, and you're right, they're definitely not diplomats. As for Clary, FINALLY she sees the light, and let her heart decides... Until now. Mohahahahahah I hope, you liked this chapter as well. **

**. To riley207, yay Luke, hail Luke!**

**. To guest, I didn't really get the first word, but here is the update. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, the whole plot behind their parents is what's mostly coming up next, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing.**

**. To ilookOnTheBrightside, sorry to disappoint you, but they are not assassins. **

**. To cathclacemadian, here comes the last chapter, hope you liked it, with Clary and Izzy little girl talk ;-)**

**As usual, I own nothing, so**

**Cheers**


	23. Chapter 23

**So usually I don't like saying things before the story, but THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, do read read really thoroughly this chapter for it will explain many, many things and bring many questions important. **

**You have been warned. **

**Enjoy. **

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon hang up on his sister, fear freezing his insides. What happened? What happened for her to call him like that, anxiety and fear in her voice and to tell him that they needed to take off? He turned to his guests who were still laughing of Alec's joke. He sighed and got up, Izzy glancing at him quizzically.

"Sorry guys I forgot about this thing I needed to take care of today..."

He trailed off his sentence, politely telling them wordlessly that they needed to go. Magnus, Alec and Izzy got up and said they would be leaving, and after they left, Jon rushed to Clary's room to take her bags out from under her bed. He zipped open the one where was a patch of her cloths and put her gun -which was hidden among her painting material- in it along with her combat knife. He took the two bags downstairs, after having taken the same sort of bags out of his room.

He threw the bags on the back seat of the Jeep before going back to the house and locking all the rooms and taking out the secured laptop and phones from the office. Then he set the alarm on the house, the one that would warn them automatically if someone tried to enter their house, and he took from the hidden stone in the garage a few different number plates.

Then he sped as fast as he could, and once on the twenty fifth avenue, he looked for Clary, his hands clasping the wheel as he couldn't see her red hair. She was nowhere in sight. He reached for his gun in his bag behind him, scanning the streets while his guts were forming a knot inside of him, and suddenly the passenger door opened, and he pointed his gun on ... his sister.

"Shit Clary! You should know better!"

She climbed in the car, distress in her eyes. Then she went on the backseat and looked through the back tinted window, rummaging in her bags.

"Drive, we can't stay still. I think I'm being followed."

"What?"

"Drive! I'll tell you later on."

He drove as she changed on the backseat, trading her jeans for white shorts and her red shirt for a black Sex Pistols shirt. Then she tied her hair in a real tight low bun and looked in one of her bags for a black wig with a bang that she put in. She came back on the front seat, putting her seatbelt on, and she arranged herself in the small mirror, before putting black colored contacts.

"Clary? How bad did you screw up?"

"She knew Mom. She knew Mom as _Charlotte Clar_k..."

Jon didn't answer anything to that. That was bad. Really bad. And with Clary looking exactly like their mother... He understood why she had completely changed her look. He sighed, wondering what they could do from now. Their parents were out of reach, and so was Luke.

"Just drive us out of town. Maybe to the next state."

"We should leave the country. If you think someone followed you, we should head to the airport."

She shook her head, her brows frowned, and she glanced once again at the rear mirror as he was driving toward the nearest airport.

"No, we can't leave the country. That's the first thing they'll expect us to do."

"Well, we should still take a plane to somewhere else. Vegas maybe, it's full of people, no one could find us there."

"You want to go to one of the cities with the most surveillance cameras in the world? No, let's just change state and keep the car. We'll change the number plates once we'll be a bit further."

Jon changed direction and went south as she glanced again in the rear mirror. He admired his sister's calm in the situation and wondered on how she had reacted to Jace and his grandmother. He didn't ask her right away though, they needed to keep their minds on what was happening at the moment.

"Are we still glued?"

"No we lost him when I got in the car... The thing is, I'm not sure _I_ was the one being followed."

"Who else but you could be..."

And then he shut himself up when he realized what she was implying. She glanced at him, confirming what he was suspecting. So it was Flynn Rider who had been followed. But why? Why did clueless Flynn Rider had a private stalker? He didn't dare ask Clary what she had done to him. She seemed too worked up at the moment.

"West Virginia. We should go there, and from there we'll see what we can do next."

"West Virginia?"

"Yes. It's still close enough for us to get back if the parents come back."

Jon nodded, and Clary emotionlessly smiled before resting her head against the tinted window. She closed her eyes, telling him to wake her up in two hours for her to take over the wheel. Jon headed on the highway, and glanced at his sister as he saw silent tears roll on her cheeks. He didn't say anything to her about it, just wondering about their meaning. Was it because of the stress, because of the guilt she felt to have endangered their parents, or because of whatever she could have said or done to Flynn Rider?

But that was the thing, what did she tell him? Jon knew that the name of Charlotte Clark was something scary for the both of them. Their mother had died under this name, along with other persons dear to the Circle, like Jonathan Clark, their father or Lucian Graymark. And anyone who had knew Charlotte Clark was now dead, or believed to be dead.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace still couldn't believe Clary's outburst. She had been insanely accusing of things he didn't even understand. What had gotten into her? She had fled away after threatening to kill him. And he had seen in her eyes that she would do it. What was wrong with her? She had accused him of knowing who she was, but he still had no clue of who she was.

And then it hit him. She had been acting weird ever since his grandmother had called her Charlotte Clark. He drove back to her house and found her in the kitchen, wrapping the rest of the cake under plastic.

"Oh you're back? Where's your friend?"

"Who is Charlotte Clark?"

His grandmother paled, but didn't answered him, busying herself by putting the cake in the fridge.

"I don't know what you mean."

Jace slammed the door's fridge in front of his grandmother, looking at her with anger. This was not going to be one of those times where she would shoo him off when he'd ask her real questions. This time, he wanted answers. This time, it was about Clary.

"I've stopped asking about your past a long time ago. I've learned to keep my questions for me and not to care. But now you'll tell me why she ran off as Hell when you called her Charlotte Clark!"

"She ran? How could have she? She didn't know her."

"ANSWER ME!"

His grandmother stepped back looking at him with anger before sighing and telling him to follow her. He did, feeling his anger cool down as his curiosity grew. Once in the library, she took a specific book out of the shelves and opened it to him. In the middle of it was a picture of a man who looked just like him unless he had light brown hair, and he seemed slightly bit older. Next to him was a copy of Clary. The same smile, same hair, same skin, same eyes. His grandmother pointed Clary's copy with her old and bony finger.

"That's Charlotte Clark. She died a long time ago, along with your father."

Jace looked at the picture, not believing that all these times his grandmother had at least one picture of his father, and she had still chosen not to show it to him. He took the picture in his hands, looking at the man that he had long ago forgotten. At least now he knew from where he had his eyes and his good looks. They could have been twins for how much they looked like one another, the only things telling them apart was their skin and their hair. When Jace was golden everywhere, his father had a pale skin and his hair were light brown.

Jace then looked at Clary's look-alike, and at the look that they both shared on this picture. They were looking at each other with complicity and malice. If he didn't know any better, he would say that they were pretty close, and that this girl was Clary's mother. A younger version of the person that was painted on Clary's ceiling.

"Why didn't you ever showed me this before?"

"Because digging into the past can cause more harm that you could expect!"

She snapped the picture out of his hands and tore it in her hands without any hesitations. Jace horrifically watched his grandmother ripe to pieces the only memory he could have had of his father.

"That girl you brought might look like Charlotte, but Charlotte is dead. And so is your father. Nothing will bring them back."

"Clary's mother is very much alive!"

His grandmother seemed taken aback by that. She put a hand on her heart, and Jace immediately rushed to her, worried about her health. She shook her head, whispering as if she had seen a ghost.

"Charlotte is alive?"

"If Clary's Mom is Charlotte, then yes. She never said anything about her mother being dead."

At that his grandmother regained her stern look and her bad temper and she snapped back at him:

"Well, I'm sure she never said anything about her parents activities either, did she? Jace you better forget that girl and stay away from her, or you'll end up like your father, and I'll have to grieve a grandson in addition of a son."

"Her parents activities?"

"The matter is closed Jace. Now either you stay for dinner, either you leave."

"No! Tell me what you meant by her parents activities!"

She ignored him and walked back to the kitchen. He followed her, harassing her of questions, but she never answered them, so he left, decided to drive at Clary's and to clarify this whole situation about her mother and his late father. How come her mother was still alive when his father wasn't?

**~.o.O.o.~**

"Waky, waky. We're here."

Jon opened his eyes and rubbed his face before looking at the place Clary had chosen for them to stay. A simple mottle at the side of the road. Of course she would choose a motel. There were no registrations like in hotels, and they were still near the road if they needed to flee in a hurry. He groggily got out of the car and grabbed the bags, Clary closing the door behind him, a bag on her shoulder.

As they walked in the motel, Jon saw a few couples on the terrace, drinking coffee as the moon was rising behind them, and he deduced that the motel was also doing restaurant, or at least café. The receptionist was a middle-age man with a friendly smile on his face.

"Let me guess, a room for two?"

Jon looked at his sister before nodding. If people were going to believe they were a couple, let them be. He saw her plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to the receptionist, and knew that she was embarrassed by what people were thinking, but they both knew it was better that way.

When they entered their room, Clary said that she would use the bathroom first. Once alone, she removed her wig and cloths and rushed in the shower. She let the water fall on her, mixing her tears with water drops. How could she have been so stupid? Her father had warned her. He had told her that men would always try to play with her heart, and Jace had toyed with it before letting scrambled on the floor.

He had tried to call her twice before she broke her phone and threw it away. She couldn't let him track her down. How could she have been so stupid? To let herself fall for that scythe. Stupid stupid stupid! Jace hadn't done anything but lie to her, all along he had lied to her. Every time he had said he just wanted to be with her, every time he had touched her with care, every time he looked at her and made her heart melt. He had lied right through his teeth.

And yet, she didn't have the heart to neutralize him. She just couldn't do it. And this was the worst for her. She was putting her whole family in danger because she had been weak. She let him walk away when she knew she shouldn't have done so.

She wiped out her tears and got out of the shower before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked miserable. Jace did that. He took away her confidence and her mental strength and crushed it to the floor. How could have she let herself fall like that? She was feeling so stupid and so duped.

When she came back to the room, dressed in pajamas, she found her brother on the bed, typing something on the laptop. She came and sat next to him, reading what he was writing. It was the SOS call they were supposed to make if they were in trouble. A simple article on a cooking French blog that they knew their parents checked regularly hoping to never hear from them.

He had started with the sentence that would alert their parents and had written 'I tried to do my own mayonnaise today, but it didn't work. So now I am stuck eating Virgin French fries, because the Red sauce didn't seem right.'

"You think it's clear enough."

For Clary it was. The Virgin was a way to tell them they were in Virginia, and the Red was a way to say that it had something to do with her. And still she didn't feel like sending it.

"I don't think you should post this. I think we should lay low for a week, and see where it goes from there."

"Clary, if they come back home and we're not there, they'll freak out."

"And if they're hiding somewhere and see this, they'll do everything to come to us, and they'll blow up their cover."

Jon pinched his nose, and closed the laptop, ready to confront his sister on what had happened. She saw the resolution in his eyes, and knew that she had to tell him everything.

"She knew Mom. She knew Charlotte Clark. And she recognized her in me. And at first I thought it was alright with Charlotte being dead and all, but then she gave me a look when she asked about my family, and that look meant 'I know who you are'. And she kept on looking at me as if she was going to give me away."

"Why didn't she?"

"She's old. Like Methuselah old. She can't walk properly, she has a heart condition, and she suffers form arthritis. What could she do against me?"

Jon nodded, and then something hit him. What about Flynn Rider? Why wasn't she talking about him? What did she do to him?

"And Jace?"

He saw her hesitate before she looked away. He saw the tension in her shoulders, and he swore he saw her eyes glisten.

"He didn't say anything. He didn't reacted like any normal person would have. He didn't ask about Charlotte Clark when she mentioned her, he didn't say anything when she silently told me she knew about our parents. No he staid normal. He played us Jon. He knew all along and was just waiting to get close enough to get to Mom and Dad."

"Clary? What did you do?"

"I ... I let him go. I'm sorry. I know I should have end him. I know I never should have let him walk away, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees, trying to hide her distress and her guilt. Jon didn't say anything, making her wonder how disappointed and angry he was at her. She heard him get up and then she felt him sat up a few moments later in front of her. She raised her head and saw that he was holding her sketchpad. His face was unreadable.

"You talked about someone following you. Did you see a face?"

She shook her head, but took her sketchpad, drawing the man she saw. As she drew him, she couldn't help but feel familiar to his features, it was almost as if she knew him somehow. There wasn't much she could draw about him. His hair were hidden by his cap, his eyes by his shades. She could just draw an identikit picture of him as she saw him.

**~.o.O.o.~**

She wouldn't pick up. She just wouldn't pick up her damn fucking phone and let him tell her how clueless he was about this whole mess. She was gone, and Jace had no clue to where. He was in front of her house, all locked up, and still couldn't understand her.

What was so wrong with his grandmother knowing her mother? Why did she run off like that? As if she was a criminal in a run... Or that her parents were. Now that he was thinking about it, it would have been perfectly fitting. It would explain their education, the why neither her nor her brother never talked about their life, why they knew Japanese mobsters and mostly why she reacted like that.

But what would his father had anything to do with criminals? He had been a respectable man for all he recalled. And then again, why did Clary's mother survived his father and his grandmother was persuaded that she was dead? _Why_? All these things were all too confusing.

He tried once again to call Clary, but he reached directly the vocal messaging. He tried Jon but no one ever picked up. Why? What was so wrong for them not to answer? He went back to his house, locking himself directly in his room and switching on his computer. He looked for Clary's name and found nothing.

He found nothing at all. Not even a mention of her in her old school, or in his own school. He looked for the video people had taken at Jordan's party, but he couldn't find it. It was as if she never existed. He looked for Jon, and found the same lack of informations. How come Caucasian twins that lived all their lives in Japan where nowhere to be found on the net?

Suddenly somebody knocked at his door, and Maryse told him that dinner was ready. Dinner. He had all forgotten about the things as normal as eating. He came downstairs, his head spinning with all this rush of informations he just had. His suspicions about Clary's parents, his incomprehension about Clary's behavior, his questions about his father's death.

He couldn't help but wonder if what he had been told about his death was real now. If what he had been told about his father was true. Who was this stranger? Who was this stranger he saw in the picture smiling at Clary's Mom as if she was the best thing that ever happened to him? He didn't know that man. He didn't remember well his father, but he remembered him as an honest man who would always take the best care of him. And now... Who was he?

He played with his peas, not paying attention to his family talking. He just felt like falling. Like falling in an endless pit. And the only person he believed could ever help him wanted to kill him. And despite the anger and rage he had seen in her eyes, despite the fact that she threatened to kill him, despite her running away from him, he still loved her deeply. That was sick and twisted. This was being a masochist to love someone who wanted to ice you out.

"You okay Jace?"

He looked up at Maryse and saw worry in her eyes. But all he could think about right now was if she also knew more that she ever told him about his father.

"I went to see Nanna today, and that made me wonder ... Why did you adopt me?"

The table fell under a deep silence, everyone looking at Jace. Maryse looked confusingly and embarrassed at him before glancing at her husband. Jace saw them exchange a look that made him sure that there had been something that they hadn't told him. Maybe he should have waited to be alone with them to ask this question. Now Maryse was avoiding his gaze, and it was Robert who answered.

"There was no particular reason. You were lonely and parent less, we were willing to take you in. End of the story."

"So you never knew my father?"

"No."

"So how come Maryse knew of Nanna?"

Jace reported his attention on Maryse who seemed a little uncomfortable for a second. But then, she looked at Jace with the same love she had always used when she'd look at him.

"I was working for her as a nurse. So when she seemed to be strong enough, I took you to her. It's that simple. Why all those sudden questions? You never asked them before?"

Jace frowned, not sure that he wanted to tell them about what had happened this afternoon, and he decided to keep it for himself. He would keep Clary's secret, if that's what she was so afraid of. He would prove her that he can be here for her, even when she wasn't around. So Jace just shook his head, saying it was nothing.

When the dinner was over, he went back to his bedroom and laid on his bed, thinking back at the picture of his father. It was haunting him. The picture seemed as if had been taken without their knowledge. Clary's Mom was caressing his father's cheek and he had hiss hands on her shoulders. The picture could almost has been one of Clary and him, and that was scaring him. What was that? They seemed so close. Too fucking close!

The door suddenly opened and Maryse appeared in the frame. She smiled to him and came to sit next to him on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong Jace? Why all of the sudden questions?"

"I was just curious ... about my father..."

She sighed and looked at her hands.

"I knew this day would come. I was just hoping that ... It would never...

I never really knew your father. I met him when I was yet a really young nurse, on my very first mission. I was in Saudi Arabia when I first saw him, blood all over his body. He was in a really bad shape, and I nursed him back to life, away from indiscreet eyes because he made a point on not being seen. And when he was finally able to walk by himself, he thanked me and disappeared.

I never heard of him until 19 years ago when he sent me a letter, and then we started having a light correspondence. He talked a lot about your mother, and after she died, he disappeared again. I tried to contact him, but he never answered until three days before his death when he sent me one last letter. And in that letter he was asking me to take care of you if anything was to happen to him.

And that's what I did, and I never regretted it for one second in my life."

Jace was dumbfounded. What Maryse was telling him was more confusing than helping, it was crumbling this whole ideal he had of his father. But at least he knew why the Lightwoods had adopted him rather than another. And still, ... did his father knew he was about to die? And what about Clary's mother? On the picture, they seemed to be 20 or so, meaning he wasn't already born.

"Did he ever talked about a Charlotte?"

"Charlotte? No. He referred of your mother by a C., but that's all I can tell you."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

It had been a week. A week that he hadn't talked to Clary about what had brought them in this motel. And he figured that now she should be calm enough to listen to reason. He looked at her sleeping in the bed, her red curly hair all over the place, her cheeks with tear lines. She didn't say anything, but he knew that every night she had been crying herself silently herself to sleep. And he knew he couldn't comfort her, he wasn't the one she needed comforting from.

As he looked at her sleeping, he thought of their family situation, and of what would have been if. What would have been if their parents had never worked for the Circle and directly entered the Clave? What would have been if they weren't working for a secret organization at all? What would have been if they had been plainly soccer parents instead of 'lawyer' or field agent?

He knew that they were fighting for the good cause, trying to overthrow dictatorships, totalitarian regimes and restore the balance throughout the world. But still, his sister and him were the one who had to pay the price. They had been raised expecting the Circle to come at them any minutes.

The Circle... The reason why their parents and Luke had to fake their death, and the same people that were now once again trying to kill them. This organization that pretended to have the same intentions as the Clave, but who in reality was only bringing chaos in this already shitty world. And now the Circle had found out that their parents weren't really dead... Jon knew that if the Circle was so determined to see their parents dead, it must be because they must have valuable informations about them.

Clary stirred up and open her big green eyes, looking surprised to find him awake. She always had been the first one to wake up. She sat at his level, and frowned at his expression. He had seemed deep lost in his thoughts and now, he was looking at her with seriousness and determination.

"We're going back Clary."

"Are you mad!?"

"No. You're the one who's mad. This is being paranoid! Us hiding like that, like criminals because your boyfriend's grandmother recognized our 'late' mother. I've been thinking about it over the past week, and this is madness. Even if she knew Mom, she thinks she's dead. Even if she recognized her as her daughter, she still think she's dead. And even if she talk to someone, who will believe and old lady losing it?"

Clary sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jon wasn't there, he didn't see what she saw, he couldn't know.

"She seemed pretty well aware to me."

"Jace told me she suffers from short terms memory losses... Anyway, I think you're running from something else entirely."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Your feelings for Jace."

Clary got up, anger blazing in her eyes. She looked at her brother, not believing what he was saying. She had nothing for Jace. He could rot in Hell for all she cares. She would personally put him there! And then die of agony to join him...

She shook her head, refusing to give in to those feelings. Those stupid feelings that made her cry every fucking night when she had been thinking that never again she would see Jace. Never again she would spoon against him before falling asleep, never again she would hear his voice murmur in her ears, never again she would feel those golden eyes of his caress her as if she was the most precious thing in his life.

"I don't feel anything for Jace. And you're beside the point, what if..."

"Fuck what ifs! I know Jace and you know Jace. Do you really think that he would be in the Circle? Do you really think that deep down inside of you?"

Of course she didn't. Of course deep down inside of her, she was hoping that Jace had been truthful and sincere, but what if she was wrong?

"We're going back Clary. I get it. You got scared. I would have also freak out, but now, it's time to admit that you were wrong. It's time to put your big girl's shoes and face the reality that Jace didn't do anything you accused him of. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't yours."

"You just want to go back to be with Izzy!"

"Yes, I miss Izzy. But I also don't like this paranoid person that you're becoming. This is starting to be ridiculous! Get it together and think. How come he could have been a Circle member at only 17?"

Clary raised her eyebrows at her brother. He couldn't be serious, he knew better than anyone that the Circle didn't care about someone's age. Their father had been recruited at 15.

"Dad..."

"Dad had a background, Jace doesn't. His life is too normal to interest either the Circle or the Clave. There's no argument on that Clary, we're going back. If he's as bad as you think he is, he'll be camping at our house, a herd of Circle members with him, ready to kill his or take us hostages to make our parents come out."

"And you're willing to risk that? I'm not!"

"No, I'm willing to prove you that you are wrong!"

Jon also got up, and he started packing and Clary angrily found refuge in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Now this was bad. She knew Jon was right, she had been thinking the same thing over and over during the past week. She had been rewinding in her head her last conversation with Jace, the lost look of his face, the confusion, the hurt...

She was sure that he didn't know a single thing about all of that, she was sure of it. She had observed him from afar thanks to their laptop, and he didn't do anything she had expect him to do. He kept on living his normal teenage boy life.

But if they went back, she would have to face him, and to assume what she had told him. And maybe, now he didn't want anything to do with her. That's what she was really afraid of, but she couldn't say it to her brother.

"You better be packing in there!"

She heaved and did as her brother said. After all, that was probably for the best to do. From where they were, they couldn't do anything but hide, and pray no one would find them. At least, back home they could do something, and mostly, they could wait for their parents to come back.

**~.o.O.o.~**

All week long, neither of the twins came to school. The professors said that they had an aunt sick in the countryside, but this seemed so unlikely to Jace. The only thing that their absence was confirming to Jace was the fact that they were running away together. From what, he still didn't know. It wasn't like his grandmother was dangerous, she couldn't even do her own dishes.

Izzy was grumpier than usual and more closed, barely talking to them when they were alone with Alec, and Jace wondered if it was Clary's disappearance that put her in that state, or if it was Jon's. She could deny it all she wanted, there was something between the two of them, Jace could have put his hand to the test.

It was now Sunday night, and once again Jace had trouble sleeping. All he could think about was Clary and the possibility that he might never see her again. This was agonizing. How come he had grown so attached to her? How come the simplest things about her was what he was missing the most? Like her smell, like a small smile when they were only the two of them, like the way she'd blush when she would speak from her heart. He missed her so much that it hurt.

It was like she had become his all and his everything. His reason to be and his reason to live. Not knowing where she was and how she was, was the most painful part. He wanted to know if at least she was alright, if she was happy.

Even though she had wanted to kill him, he wanted to be with her. To cup her face in his hands and to tell her that he'd make sure everything would be okay for her, that he'd do anything to keep her safe and happy. But she wasn't there. Only the aching pain of her absence was there, tearing his heart, his mind and his soul apart.

Slowly, he drifted in a slight slumber, until he was awaken by someone poking his arm. He stirred, already grumpy for he thought it was Izzy who wanted to talk or something, and refrained himself from shouting when he saw a very tired and worried Jon.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here was the latest chapter. I know it still bring a lot of questions, but if couldn't just explain everything here, I had to leave a bit of mystery for later. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any question, don't hesitate, I'll answer as well as I can. **

**And I made this one a little bit longer to compensate with the last one. **

**. To bunnyboo65656, I hope you liked this latest chapter and that it cleared the confusion that the last chapter had put in you. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, I'm so glad you pointed out the guy with shades, because he is important. Who do you think he is? And yeah, the Morgenstern aren't really lawyers and stuff, it will be more explained in three chapters or so. As for Clace... I don't see you it shouldn't work out, unless... I'm glad also you remembered Valentine's reaction to Jace's name, because this will also go further. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To my little junky, hihihi, I guess you're right and I am the Devil. Me making you believe that everything was going to be all fluffy and lovey dovey, and BAM! Yeah this was evil of me, but you should be used to it from now. I hope you liked this chapter and the revelations in it, and the characters reactions. **

**. To ilookOnTheBrightSide, noooooo they're not illuminatis! No, this wasn't what I was going for. But I hope you liked where I went with them. **

**. To Guest1, I'm glad you like the story, and I hope that now it is clearer for you now. **

**. To Jling, I hope that the confusion is gone now and that you understand a little bit better what happened.**

**. To Guest2, oh, but we all love Clace, even I love Clace, but ... I don't know where I'll put them from now. Well, I do, but I can't ruin the whole story by telling you. **

**. To cathclacemadian, yeah, Clary is crazy, you can say it. She just love avoiding her feelings and finding false problems instead of facing her feelings for Jace... I hope you liked this chapter as well, and the revelations in it.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and Cassandra Clare still owns everything. **

**Cheers.**


	24. Chapter 24

"What the fuck Jon!?"

Jon clasped his hand on Jace's mouth and shushed him. Then he retrieved his hand and sat in front of Jace who couldn't believe his eyes. Jon was standing in front of him after a whole week of wondering if he would ever see his sister again.

"What the fuck Jon? Where's Clary?"

"Sleeping at home. She doesn't know I'm here."

Jon was looking at Jace, making him want to ask a thousand questions. About his father, about their mother, about Clary.

"What happened Jace? What _really_ happened?"

"What do you mean? Your sister fled away, that's what happened!"

"Shhh! You want to wake the whole city?!"

Jon was looking at him, intimidating him to keep quiet and to whisper, and it hit Jace that Jon was in his room in the middle of the night. How in the Hell did he get in here? Maryse and Robert always locked the front door.

"What are you doing here Jon?"

"I came to ask you something simple. What do you feel for Clary?"

Jace looked at Jon, not believing his ears. After everything that happened, Jon was still wondering about his feelings for Clary? What about them running away? What about their respective parents?

"I have a better question for you Jon, who is Charlotte Clark?"

He saw Jon bite the inside of his cheek, his eyes expressionless.

"I can't tell you Jace. This is something too big for me to share with you. All I can say is that _Charlotte Clark_ is dead."

Jace had noticed the way Jon had insisted on the name. So Charlotte was their mother, a name she used before she faked her death. Jace decided not to ask any further on the matter. If the twins had come back, he wasn't going to say anything to make them flee again. And still...

"Can you at least tell me how come she knew my father?"

"Seriously Jace? You're going to ask me things about something that happened when I was 5? I don't know anything about that. I didn't come to talk about ghosts of the past, I came to talk to you about Clary!"

"What about her? Last time I saw her, she threatened to kill me."

Jon looked at him, the light of the protective brother gleaming in his eyes.

"Do you love her?"

Of course he did. Despite anything, he still loved her. But what was the point of saying it when he knew the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Do you love her Jace?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Even if she doesn't want me to, I do love her. Even if she wants me dead, I do love her. Even if she doesn't love me, I still do love her."

Jon looked at Jace deeply in his eyes, making him feel like he was searching in his soul. Then Jon sighed, and leaned his elbows on his knees, putting his head on his crossed hands.

"I don't want to talk on her behalf but I think the feeling mutual."

"Sure. I'm sure that her wanting to put a bullet between my eyes was just a proof of love."

"Yes it was because didn't kill you when she could have. You scared her, you scared her really bad, and her natural reaction would have been to kill you. And she still didn't. She let you live. And she cried herself to sleep every night. She never cries Jace, and still she cried over you because she thought she'd never see you again. She didn't say anything about it, but she doesn't have to. I know her, she's my twin sister."

"So what do you want me to do? Go over your place and tell her right away?"

Even though he had been sarcastic, he was really considering doing so. Jon on the other hand was finally looking back at him, as if Jace was mad.

"You want to wake her up? Do you have a death wish or something? No. I'm just telling you not to give up, and that when you see her at school tomorrow, don't ask her anything, just go with the flow. After what you tell her, what she tells you, it's none of my business."

Then Jon got up, and noiselessly left Jace alone with his thoughts. Jace strained his ear to hear the door clack, but he never heard anything, neither the door, neither Jon's bike or car.

Clary was back. She was back and will be at school on the following day. And Jace couldn't wait for the sun to rise. Sleep fled him as he nervously thought of what Jon told him. She loved him. _Clarissa Morgenstern was in love with him, Jace Herondale_. Despite everything, she loved him. Even though she was trying hard not to show it, even though she might never admit it, she still loved him. That thought only sent Jace on cloud nine, making him forget all about everything else but Clary loving him.

As soon as his alarm clock rang, he got up, in a hurry to go to school. But unfortunately, Izzy took her whole sweet life to get ready, as usual. Jace regretted not waking her earlier just to be sure that they could leave early. And finally she was ready, and they were off on their way to their school.

When they arrived on the parking lot, Jace heard behind him the motor of Jon's bike. He turned his head, but before he could see Jon, he heard the passenger door slam. And he saw Izzy running in Jon's arms who made her twirl in the air before kissing her.

Jon just didn't want to let go of Izzy as she was passionately kissing him. When he put her down on the ground, she was still kissing him, her arms wrapped around his neck. God, he had missed her. He had missed her so much. When he had come to see Jace yesterday night, he had to fight against his desire to enter Izzy's room to talk to her. The thing had been that he had been fearing how she could have reacted to his disappearance and so preferred wait to see her officially on a school day.

"I missed you so much Jon. Where did you disappear?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm back, and you are here, in my arms."

She smiled and kissed him again as he was caressing her cheek.

From afar Jace looked at his sister kissing passionately Jon in the middle of the parking lot, where everyone was now looking at them. He had been right, something had been up between the two of them. He then looked for Clary, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her bike was there, but she wasn't. He figured she must be already be in class, so he rushed inside the building only to find her by her locker.

Clary felt his presence even before he walked to her. She leaned her forehead on her locker, and closed her eyes, doing her best to keep her tears in. She was back home, she couldn't just cry all the time like she had been in West Virginia. Whatever Jace would do, she had to stay strong and unaffected. Or at least pretend.

She knew that he was standing now beside her, almost touching her, but she refused to open her eyes and look at him. What if he was mad at her for what she had last told him.

"Clary?"

She couldn't look at him. Not even when his voice was caressing her ears like that, making her melt inside, full of concern and worry. Why? Why did he made her feel like that when she had sworn to herself that she would remained unaffected? Why all she wanted to do was jump at his throat and cry in his shoulder. Cry on how happy she was to see him again, even if it was for him being mad at her.

"Clary ... We'll be late, come on."

She raised her head, surprised. Right she was in school. This was how deeply Jace affected her, he could make her forget everything around him. Everything but him.

"Jace ... I... I... I shouldn't have reacted that way, I..."

"It's okay. Don't sweat it. If you don't want to talk about it then we won't. I don't care. I just care that you're back."

And then he kissed her, pinning her against the lockers as she desperately clung to him. To feel her once again against him was the best feeling ever. He just couldn't believe it. She was in his arms, bringing him closer to her. He unwillingly stopped their kiss when the bell rang and they went to their classroom, Clary leaving his side to go sit with her brother.

When lunch time arrived, Jace grabbed Clary and took her go eat under a tree, just the two of them. She didn't say anything and sat next to him on the grass, leaning against the tree behind them. They staid silent for a moment, before Jace took her in his arms and trailed his lips on her jaw, neck, collarbone. She turned in order to sit on his laps and to face him. He kept on kissing her skin, his hands caressing her smaller back under her shirt.

"I've missed you so bad Clary. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Jace. A lot."

"I was so scared to never see you again. To never get to hold you again, to never know if you were at least happy."

All his worries were coming back to him, one by one flying away as he was feeling his Clary in his arms, smiling of care at his words. She leaned to kiss him, her small and delicate hands slowly trailing from his chest to his nape. Her kiss was tender, gentle and loving. Butterfly wings on his lips. He opened his mouth to her, and let her kiss him more deeply and passionately, setting the Clary-fire that she always brought to him. He intertwined his fingers in her hair as she brought herself even closer to him, grinding on him. Then she broke their kiss to let her lips fly on his neck, and without being able to hold it back, he blurted out loud:

"God, I love you Clary."

Clary froze at his statement. Her head was hidden in the crook of his neck, and she didn't move a single muscle go look at him in the eyes. The L-word. He had said the L-word. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just say it back to him. It wasn't like she didn't ... No, she wasn't going to think of her feelings for Jace.

She could feel his breath uneasy, waiting for her to say something back, or to at least acknowledge what he had say, but she just couldn't move. She couldn't speak freely of her feelings like he so easily did. This wasn't her. She never said it to anyone beside her family.

She suddenly got up and grabbed her back, still avoiding his eyes and she said that she would be late to class, before walking away, praying that he wouldn't follow her. But she didn't go to class, she went directly to her bike and hopped on it to go back to her home.

Jace looked at Clary running away from once again. But at least now he knew why. How could he have been so stupid and tell her that out of nothing. Why? Why did he always have to push her in admitting her feelings to him? It's like he couldn't be just happy and content with what she was giving him little by little.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As Clary was driving home, she was thinking about Jace's declaration. It wasn't that she wanted to throw back his feelings back at him, it's just that she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to answer to that? What was she supposed to do? And what would he do if she couldn't say it back? Because say it back meant a Hell lot to her. This would mean she was admitting out loud things that she even hadn't admitted to herself.

When she put her key in the locker, she felt that the lock wasn't on, which made her heart miss a beat, and her mind focus on this one thing. She silently retrieved her key from the door, and she took her knife out of her boot before going around the house. Then she climbed the little fence of the garden and climbed out the wall to access to her brother's room, and once in it, she laid on the floor after picking the glass on his beside table. She listened to what was happening downstairs, but she only heard whispers and footsteps. Two men's voices. She wondered if they were agents or thieves. And suddenly, she heard footsteps in the corridor, she quickly and silently got up to hide behind the door. Then the door opened brusquely.

"Clary is that you?"

"Mom!?"

Her Mom was standing on the other side of the door, her head popping and smiling to her. Clary looked with surprise at her long red curls falling on the side, at her green eyes looking at her with love, at her lips smiling at her with longing, and then she tucked her knife between her belt and her trousers in her back before jumping in her mother's arms. Her mother hugged her, caressing and kissing her hair.

"I'm so glad to see that you're fine. I was so scared."

"It's okay honey. Everyone is okay."

She took Clary by the shoulder and took her downstairs where Clary saw her father and Luke. They were both talking in the kitchen when they turned their heads to her, smiling at her, unsurprised to see her. Apparently, she hadn't been that discreet after all, unless it was her bike that gave her away. She hugged each of them before sitting on the counter as her father was watching her closely.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I didn't feel like staying all afternoon. Are you staying?"

"A week maybe. Nothing is sure yet."

She smiled at the possibility to have her parents for a whole week.

"So Clary? What were you about to do when you realize that there were strangers in your house?"

Clary looked at Luke, thinking of his question, but she didn't really know how to answer. She had acted on the heat of the moment, and she perfectly knew that she couldn't give this answer. Somehow, she felt like this question was more some kind of test.

"I was in Jon's room, so I would have taken his gun. It's amazing how quickly and truthfully people answer to you when you point a gun at them."

"True."

Luke smiled to her, satisfied by what she was saying. She talked a bit more with them before going upstairs to take her material paintings downstairs. Her parents were here, there was no way she would waste a single moment with them.

When she came back downstairs, her parents and Luke were still in the kitchen space, and so she went to the living room and made herself comfortable on the floor, her canvas flat on it. She finger painted a Japanese garden in bloom, with cherry trees losing their bloomed pink flowers to the wind.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

Jon noticed Clary's disappearance, but he didn't ask about it to Flynn Rider. Whatever was happening between them, they needed to sort this out on their own. And if they didn't by the end of the day, he knew that Clary was going to talk to him about it.

No right now, he'd rather focus on Izzy. God, he didn't realized that he had missed her so much. He didn't even realized that she was that important to him. This was good, and bad in the mean time. What would happen if they had to flee again? He couldn't just bring Izzy along with them. Despite the ridiculousness of someone like Izzy being in the run, his father would never allow it, he himself would never allow it. Izzy belonged to the normal life, not to his fucked life.

After practice, he contemplated the idea of going to her house with her, or to bring her to his house, when he received a text from Clary. '**Tonight champagne, everyone's back home**!' Now he couldn't spend time with Izzy, his parents were back home, and he just wanted to spend time with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh come on Jon. You can totally come by my house. It's not like my parents aren't already crazy about you and Clary. Just an hour. Pleeeease."

"Sorry Izzy, something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you, but tonight is just impossible."

She pouted with that face that always made Clary concede to everything she was asking her. Jon smiled to her and kissed her forehead before putting quickly his helmet as a protection from any attack of kiss she would want to launch on him.

"I'll text you tonight. Promise."

Then he drove home as fast as Clary would have if she had been the one driving. When he arrived at his house, he found Luke and his parents in the kitchen space, his mother cutting some vegetables, and he glanced at the living room where he saw Clary finger-painting. She smiled at him before pointing their Mom with her head.

He watched their mother closely, and saw what Clary meant by her look. She looked tired, almost sick. She had big black bags under her eyes, she had lost weight, her hair had lost their brightness. Jon hugged his mother tight making her scowl at him for he wouldn't stop growing up. He laughed when he heard Clary growl at that, and so did Luke and their Dad.

"This is not funny!"

"Sure it is Akuma! You know Mom, with you being Irish and all, I'm wondering if you don't have some Leprechaun's blood in your veins, that would explain Clary's 'midgetiness'!"

"Jon, be careful! The smallest is often the last one standing. Look at Tyrion Lannister."

Jon chuckled before leaning against the counter and speaking with their parents. They did not ask anything about their week getaway, and Jon presumed haven't said a thing about it then. He didn't say anything about it either, because as much as Clary was paranoid, it was nothing compared to their parents. They would make them move to a whole new country and continent if they knew.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke said he'd better get going for he had other things to attend to, and Valentine walked him at the door.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace was waiting for the red light to go green, blocking out Izzy's blabbering nonsense. Whatever she was talking about, he was not listening, he was only thinking of his next move. Going to see Clary. He estimated that he had given her enough space and time. He knew that he had crossed the line by saying her forbidden word, but after having thought for a week that he had lost her, he couldn't just keep it for himself.

He dropped Izzy and Alec and drove to Clary's, wondering again and again how he would manage to smooth this down to her. Once in front of her house, he breathed deeply. Even though he had told her his love in an uncontrolled outburst, the words slipping out of his mouth, he still meant it, deeply meant it. But now the question was, what would she do? By now, he had understood that she was a person scared of her own feelings, and of the feelings people could have for her.

He stepped out of the car, and saw the door being opened. For a second, he hopefully thought that it was Clary who was coming out to speak with him, but his heart sank when he saw her father come out, talking to an unknown middle age man who was dressed in some sort of rags. He was tall, had square shoulders and his uneven hair were brown with a streak of grey in them.

The two men talked a bit until Mr. Morgenstern's eyes fell on Jace and narrowed. He said something to the man who turned to look at Jace, and Jace saw that under his glasses, he had piercing blue eyes. And they were scanning him all over, making Jace feel naked all of the sudden. He also glanced on the car, and then he left, looking at Jace one last time when he past next to him.

Jace looked in front of him, thinking that Clary was a princess, and her father the fucking dragon that was guarding her. Then he scowled himself knowing that if Clary knew he had compared her to a princess in distress, she would destroy him. He gathered his courage and walked up to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to Clary."

He heard Jon's laugh inside, and wondered if the idea of him dying by the hand of his father was something so rejoicing for Jon. Mr. Morgenstern looked at him with something that looked like anger and worry. Jace couldn't be sure because of his mask. The same mask he had seen countless times on Clary's face.

"Well, go back to where you came from. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I doubt that. She doesn't want to _speak_ to me. It's not the same."

Jace didn't know where he got this bold, but there was no way that her father would make him back off. He had to talk to Clary and to tell her that he meant it.

"Whatever. Just leave, you are not welcome here."

"I don't care. I want to talk to her, and the only person who can make me leave right now it's her!"

Mr. Morgenstern narrowed his eyes at Jace, crossing his arms on his chest and taking a menacing pose. Right now, Jace could almost see Clary standing instead of her father. But he didn't move. After the agony of losing Clary during a whole week, there was no pain her father could inflict him that could match that.

"You better leave before I get angry against that pretty face of yours."

"I've seen Clary fight. I've seen Jon fight. I can only imagine what you can do to me. And I don't care. I came here because I love your daughter, and I have to tell her that. So if you want to punch me, just go ahead, just know this isn't what's going to make me leave."

But it would be good if his face didn't meet Mr. Morgenstern's angry and hard fist. Giving the strength of Clary and Jon, he was sure that their father could punch through a wall. He saw him heavily breath, and suddenly, a kind and sweet feminine voice came from inside.

"Come on Valentine, let the kid come in. He just wants to talk to Clary."

He narrowed his eyes at Jace, before sighing of defeat and stepping aside and gesturing Jace to come in with him. Jace was impressed by the power of women. With just one sentence, she had saved his life. As he entered the Morgenstern's house, he saw Clary in the living room, definitely avoiding looking in his direction and pretending to be over concentrated by her painting. But Jace saw the tension in her shoulders. Then he saw Jon who was in the kitchen space, with an older version of Clary. Their mother.

And seeing her brought back all the questions he had been asking himself about her and his father.

"Jocelyn, this is Jace _Herondale_."

Clary snapped her head up at that and looked at her brother who was also looking at her. Both of them had heard the undertone of their father, but apparently Jace hadn't. He was only looking at their mother with many questions in his eyes. What kind of questions could he have about her mother? And then he looked at her, and Clary snapped back her head to her work.

"Clary?"

She was ignoring him. And though he had always loved the fact that the house was an open space, now he was hating it. Her whole family was here with them, apparently not embarrassed the slightest to be in this private moment of Clary's life. He swung on his legs before walking closer to Clary. She must have hear him, because her back stiffen and she whispered.

"I don't want to talk now Jace."

"That's the problem, you never want to talk. If we don't talk now, we'll never do."

She stopped ignoring him and finally looked at him. She had her fingers all wet with paint, her hair up in a messy bun, and a little paint on her face. Instinctively Jace kneeled to remove the paint from her face, but as soon as he got closer to Clary, her father heavily coughed. Jace did his best to ignore the death stare that he was feeling on him, and kept on looking at Clary's green and bright eyes.

"Maybe we could talk somewhere private."

"Like Hell, you'll talk somewhere private."

At that, Jace couldn't help but look in direction of the kitchen space where her whole family was. Jon was already walking his way to the stairs when their mother took her husband by his arm.

"Sure, we'll give you some privacy. Don't pick on your sister Jon. Clary we'll be in the garden, honey."

"No we won't!"

"Yes we will. Come on Valentine."

And once again, just by the power of her voice, she made him bend her way, and they both went to the garden, not before Mrs. Morgenstern gave them a benevolent smile.

Once they were alone, Clary got up and went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Jace followed her, waiting a brief that she made the first step. But she never did, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"Clary, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something!"

She sight, closing her eyes and rubbing tiredly her forehead.

"You broke the deal Jace. We said no stuffs like that, and still you did it."

"That was a shitty deal to make! And you know it... Clary, I always respected your needs and your fears. When you wanted to take it slow, I did it even though I was against it. When you made a point on being distant, I waited for you even though I just wanted to keep you in my arms. I always put you first.

Now you can't deny me my feelings for you. I love you. There I said it. There I said your forbidden word, and I'll say it over and over again because it is true. I love you, and I'd like that now _you_ would consider how I feel in all of this. Because we both know what you think and feel about all of this.

I'm not asking the words back, I'm just asking that you take my love without questioning and just accept that someone in this world loves you as much as I do."

Clary didn't say anything as Jace was laying his heart out for her. She didn't expected that. She didn't expected him to understand her so well. He sighed and weakly smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Just sleep on it. We'll talk about it more tomorrow when your father won't be glaring at me through the French windows."

And with that he left. She looked blankly at the door, feeling that her heart was sinking and flying in the same time. She wanted to run after him, and she couldn't, she was stoned on her feet. She could feel it inside of her, even though she didn't want to consciously admit it. Jace was the one. The one person that could make her laugh harder than Jon, the one person that could make her feel loved more than her Mom, the one person who made her feel safe more than her Dad.

"You're not going after him."

Clary blinked and turned on her heels, realizing that she already had her jacket on and her keys and helmet in her hand. She looked at her Dad who was back in the house with her Mom. She also looked a bit thwarted by Jace's appearance.

"Why not? Because of what he said, or because it was _Jace_ who said it?"

Clary surprisingly saw her father struggle at her question. He never struggled, he always knew what he would say, what he would do. She saw her mother play nervously with her hands before saying with her sweetest and calmest voice as Jon was coming back downstairs.

"No honey. It's just because he has a chance of normal life. You in his life, ... It would just ..."

"Are you saying that _I am not good enough for him_?"

Jon saw his sister's eyes open with shock, anger and hurt. Of course. Who would like to hear that you're not good enough for the one you love? Jon stayed on the last step as their father was talking harshly back to Clary.

"That's exactly what we're saying!"

Jon gasped along with his sister. That hurt. That hurt really bad. How could he say that to his own daughter?

"Well, who's fault is that? Who put a gun in my hands when I was 7? Who taught me to kill a person without a single weapon and without touching that person? Who made me who I am? I didn't ask for it! _You_ forged me like that, and now you want to deny me my chance of happiness because your lessons worked all too well?! Well fuck that!"

And with that she stormed out of the house. Valentine made a move to go after her, but Jocelyn stopped him, telling him that she would come around. Jon went back to his room, thinking on what had just happened. Clary had always been the obedient and nice child. He used to be the one picking fights with their parents for everything and nothing, but mostly for what Clary had just accused them of. Making them abnormal, unable to properly and totally mingle with others.

He waited for a moment before opening his laptop and tracking Clary's phone to know where she was. She had left home, so he tracked her bike. She didn't know that he had put a tracking devise on her bike and she would kill him if she ever found out. But since her accident, he couldn't just not know where she was, especially when she was driving angry like that.

Once he saw her stop at an address, he smiled, thinking that he should have known. Of course she would go there to ease her emotions. He sent a text to Jace, telling him where she was. He knew that he would go. After all, he was ready to fight their father to see her, so he would stop whatever he was doing to go and see her if she needed him. And she did.

Then he turned his phone in his hands, thinking of what kind of text he could send Izzy, when he heard whispers coming from next room, where the bathroom was. He curiously leaned against the wall, but couldn't properly hear because of the water running, which made him frown. Who of his parents needed to hide their phone conversation like that? He took his glass and cupped it against the wall, and he surprisingly heard his mother heatedly speaking.

"What do you mean, you knew! This is my daughter we're talking about! This is her heart who is at stake! How could you not have told me earlier?!"

"..."

"I don't care about that! What will happen if he learns the truth? How do you know he won't take it out on her? I can't believe you didn't tell me! After all that we've been through! I thought that we were friends Stephan!"

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Tadaaaaaaaaa! Mohahahahahah! Bwaaaaaaa! What was that? I think I'm losing it! I'm so tired! **

**But anyway, bwaaaaa. The dreaded name is here! Oh my god (I can't believe I'm getting exited like that over my OWN story, it's not like I didn't already knew, I must be really tired!)**

**Phew, anyway. How did you like the story? Did you survived this overload of emotions Jonabelle, Clace, the parents, aaaaa so many emotions! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to tell. **

**And no one guessed yet why Charlotte Clark... **

**Anyway, **

**. To cheyleyk8, I'm so glad you got emotional over this chapter, because it was really intense for me to write it. Putting key elements and all can be tricky sometimes. And for the guy in shades, he's the guy in shades... Yeah that's all I can really say for now. **

**. To Angelina Roontga, what you said made me blush of pleasure! Maybe one day I'll do it, but already working in a story 100% mine, so, I just focus on that for now. And as in for Clace... I did put many hints throughout the chapters about that little big question, so normally, everything is already said. **

**. To ilookOnTheBrightSide, yay fighting scenes! I'm looking forward for them. They won't be a lot, but they will be intense. Can't wait! I'm glad you liked how it turned out, and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I hope you liked how the love thing came out between Clace, and here is the latest update, earlier than usual. **

**. To my little junky, I hope your headache will get better. Try peppermint essential oil, it works wonder on me. Soooo Jonabelle all over the place. Sure you liked that. And Clace taking the next step. Ooo too much emotions. As in for the Circle and the Clave, the Circle are the bad guys and the Clave the good ones. I won't really get in details, because as I'm focusing on the teenagers, and they don't really know what's happening, I can't really say. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, who ends on a better note than the previous ones. **

**As usual, I own nothing. So**

**Cheers. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Clary had a huge fight with our folks. She's at Java Jones. J**

Jace didn't need anything more to be on his way out, even if Maryse was yelling at him to get his butt back home for dinner. As he was driving to Java Jones, he found himself thinking of the fact that Clary had a fight with her parents. _Clary_. This didn't look like her at all. This didn't look like the girl who almost sent Emil Pangborn to the hospital because he had insulted her mother. This didn't look like the girl who used to ditch school whenever her parents were around. She seemed to have a deep and loving relationship wit her parents, so why did she had a fight with them?

He turned around the bar for fifteen minutes before finding a place where he could park his car, and then he went in the bar, after having checked that her bike was still there. When he entered, he didn't see her right away, but then, he saw her as her big green eyes looked at him with shock and surprise.

She was next to the pool table, sitting on a chair, almost topless. One hand on a her right boob, the her right arm up in the air, and it was only after a few seconds of shock himself, that he realized that she was getting a tattoo. At the exact opposite of her yin and yang one, on her right side, somewhere where it would be hidden by her bra.

"Angel Boy! Coming to get your own tattoo?"

Jace didn't answer to the tattooist, only looking at Clary who was staring back at him, not moving a single muscle as Lucky was tracing ink lines on her. They stared at each other for a minute, completely oblivious of what was surrounding them, and then Clary looked away.

"I'm going to kill him."

The only logical explanation of Jace being here was that Jon told him. And she had left her phone in the living room especially because of that. She didn't want her parents to come looking for her. So that only left Jon. Jon and the way she had caught him turning around her bike yesterday when they came back. He had _bugged_ her!

She looked at Jace silently coming to stand beside her, his eyes full of desire and envy. She blushed at the idea of him finding her in that awkward position. Not like he haven't seen more, but still, it made her feel embarrassed. And still, she hadn't been embarrassed before he came in, even though a few bikers had been eyeing her.

When Lucky finally finished and put a bandage on her freshly new tattoo, she let down her shirt, but before she could do anything to claps her bra properly in place, Jace hands were under her shirt, doing it for her and making her want him to take off her cloths, not put them back on her. He leaned closer, almost kissing her neck, but not quite, and whispered to her with that voice who always made her swoon.

"Maybe we could go somewhere less ... noisy?"

She smiled to him, and Jace took her hand to lead her out of the bar under the whistles and dirty jokes of the bikers. Once outside he hesitated on what to do. She seemed deep lost in her thoughts before she snapped back her attention to him.

"Would you take me somewhere?"

"Sure? But what about your bike?"

She nodded and told him to wait for her just a minute just before going back to the bar. If she could play a little with Jon to punish him to have bugged her bike, she would. She gave the keys to Winger, a biker who only had his left arm, and asked him if he could drop her baby at Biscuit's. He agreed to her and told her not to do anything he wouldn't with a wink.

Then she returned to Jace, and they both walked for a moment before finally being in his car. She gave him the directions to the Empire State Building. Jace looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"You know it's closed to public at this hour."

"Good, it'll be just the two of us then."

"And how do you attend to go in?"

She smiled at him as if he had asked a stupid question, and then he realized that to her it must be a stupid question. If her brother could pick a lock and silently creep into his room, she could certainly do the same. She gestured him to stay silent and to follow her as she was going in the building.

Once in the building, she squirmed herself to receptionist, asking with a very French and whinny accent if she could use the bathroom. The receptionist pointed her to somewhere as Clary smiled to her, endlessly thanking her. Once in front of the bathroom, she pulled Jace in with her.

"Clary I can't go in the ladies."

She rolled her eyes at him before looking at the ceiling and the upper walls.

"Where is your sense of adventure? Besides I heard that it was one of the biggest American teenager fantasies to be pulled by a girl in a bathroom..."

"Well, you blew this one when you pulled me in that closet."

She smiled at him with lust, before finding what she was looking for. Jace saw her enter a cabin and climbed on the partition-wall before removing a vent. How cliché. She swung her bag in it, and then disappeared at her turn, only for her head to reappear a second later her hand out calling out to him.

"Come it'll be fine trust me. I've already done it."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

She smiled and he followed her in the vent. They were extremely close, their body ultimately touching. He looked at her, removing her hair from her face, lock by lock as she was smiling to him.

"And now what? We go all Bruce Willis and climb our way up?"

"That's technically impossible. You see we will crawl our way to the other side of the building where there is the emergency lift. It's not really used by workers but everyday they make it do up and downs empty, just to be sure that it's still working. And normally the next shift should be at ... 9pm."

"How come you know all of that? It's not like you're from here?"

"Ever since I first saw King Kong, I've wanted to come here. I don't know, I guess I fell in love with the place, and I learned all the smallest details of this building. I thought it was beautiful. I thought that the view it procures must be something ... magical. And it is. The first day of school I came here after school and admired the view, but that was during the day, and there were so many people ruining the moment next to me. Now it will be just you and I."

She smiled at him, sparkles illuminating her eyes and a blush creeping on her cheeks. He closed the few inches separating them to kiss her. A small kiss, transmitting all his love to her and to which she responded automatically by opening her mouth to him.

Their kiss was broken by someone entering the bathroom, and they silently waited for the person to leave, sharing this moment of complicity with sparkles and silent laughters. Then Clary looked at the time and gestured Jace to follow her as she was visualizing the map of the building in her head. When they finally reached the other side of the building, they swiftly and quietly ran, half bent to the doors of the lift as they closed and the guardian was absentmindedly looking at his small TV post. Once alone in the lift, Jace took Clary in his arms, pining her against the wall of the lift.

"Now, this is a fantasy that we haven't reached yet. It's a long ride you know?"

"Not long enough for you."

But still, she kissed him, her hands playing with his chest under his shirt. Jace had to do everything to keep in mind that they were illegally in the lift of an official building. When the lift reached the top floor, Clary lead Jace to the stairs, and they climbed their way up to the last level.

As they came outside, the wind blew on them harder than they expected making Clary giggle as she walked to the parapet. Jace stayed back for a moment, taking this image of her. Her being completely free, her marvelous long red hair flying to the wind, her face full with glee as her cheeks blushed and her lips spread in a large smile, her eyes sparkling of wonder. God how much he loved her. He would do anything to see her as happy and free as she was right now.

She turned her head to him, her hair widely flying in front of her face and her smile spreading even wider as she saw him. He walked to her and took her in his arms, and so she wrapped her hands around her neck, biting her lips as if she wanted to tell him something.

"How come you came to the bar? What did Jon tell you?"

"That you needed comfort and that you were there. And so I went, because I'd always be here for you Clary."

She bit again her lip, never looking away from him. She could say it, couldn't she? She could say what he was making her feel, couldn't she? It wasn't that hard. He did it, so why not her? It wasn't like she could even contemplate her life without him in it now. She had crossed her parents for him. She'd do it all over again. She'd do so many things to be with him, to be in his arms and feel his heart beating at the same rhythm as hers.

"Jace... What you make me feel... I've never felt this way before ... Fuck it's really hard!"

Jace chuckled and kissed her. If she couldn't tell him, she could at least show him. She clung into him, almost attacking his lips. He gently broke their kiss for he knew they couldn't go any further, and then he sat, his back against the parapet. She sat next to him, and then an idea lit him. He looked in his pockets and took out his iPod that he gave her.

"If you can't say it, just sing it. With your own words just like Jon said."

Clary smiled weakly and looked through his song if there was a song that aroused her imagination and feelings. Doing so, she surprisingly noticed how much Jace was eclectic in the music area. He was listening to anything from Bach to Eminem, passing by KoRn, Elvis, Armstrong, Disney songs, well, all kind of music. And there she a song picked her interest. She put one of the headphone in her ear, and the other one in Jace's for them to listen to Nightwish Ever Dream.

_Never felt this way before_

_Like I'm above and fly_

_Like I'm somehow unique_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like feelings come from me_

_Like I'm not afraid of us_

_What have you done to me?_

_You've turned me into a bright star_

_You've cast'd a spell on me_

_Cast'd away my lonesome, so far_

_You've brought me laughter_

_Saved my soul from oblivion_

_You my wish master, my dream maker_

_Take me in your own Zion_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like I'm above and fly_

_Like I'm somehow unique_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like feelings come from me_

_Like I'm not afraid of us_

_Tell me, tell me all your deepest fears_

_And let me fight them for you_

_Fool me, fool me through fairy cheers_

_Let me be lost in your arms_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like I'm above and fly_

_Like I'm somehow unique_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like feelings come from me_

_Like I'm not afraid of us_

_You've blew the sun into the cold_

_Melt my frozen heart into gold_

_ Never felt this way before_

_Like I'm above and fly_

_Like I'm somehow unique_

_Never felt this way before_

_Like feelings come from me_

_Like I'm not afraid of us_

Jace had pulled out the headphone at some point when she was singing, her eyes closed as her magnificent voice was pouring out her feelings to him. She didn't say the three words, she did better, she told him how much he meant for her, how much she loved him, how he was important for her.

When she finished singing, she didn't opened her eyes right away, feeling her cheeks burn as if the sun had replaced them, and suddenly she felt him cup her face and kiss her. A delicate and passionate kiss, telling her how much he loved what she had said, how much he loved her. She kissed him back, feeling growing in her this need and desire of him.

Without realizing what she was doing, she was on his laps, her hands firmly intertwined in his hair, her body against his, longing for more. She felt his hands caress her skin under her own shirt, hesitating to go to her breast, and so she put his hand on her boob before slowly undoing his trousers.

"Clary ... We'd better stop _now_. It can't go any further."

"Why not Jace? It's not like we haven't done it in other inadequate places."

"I don't want to get you pregnant. Not now."

"You won't. I'm on the pill remember."

And with that she resumed on kissing him, already feeling like that she couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted to _show_ him how much he meant. No matter what her parents said, they where meant for one another. She only felt complete in his arms. She only felt herself under his gaze. She only felt free when she was with him. Jace was her all and everything.

As they kissed passionately, their hands feverishly looking for the other's skin, each feeling their desire to make one with the other grow. She moaned to him when she got a hold on his length, and he brought her even closer to him, kissing her even more fervently. He wanted her so bad, he wanted her right now, he wanted to feel himself inside of her, to feel how wet she was for him, to feel her walls clench him.

And finally, after she quickly got rid of her own trousers, she was empaling herself to him, making him feel like he had die and reach Heaven. She was so wet and so tight around him. This kind of pleasure wasn't human, it was divine. Clary was divine. He growled out loud as she started going up and down, and furiously sucked her collarbone, making her gasp and clench her walls tighter.

To feel him without the latex rubber was something so new and so good at the mean time. She could feel him twitch a little when she was kissing him, she could feel her walls caressing his cock again and again, and she loved this feeling. This feeling that he was _totally_ hers, that nothing was between them, not even a stupid condom, that finally they were one.

She had to bite her tongue when he lifted her shirt and started sucking her breast, but she couldn't keep in the scream that came out of her when he nibbled her nipples. She looked at him, at his eyes which were of a dark gold at this moment. Full of love and lust, and then she kissed him again. She kissed him so ardently that she could feel him respond to it. He was about to finish with her, to make them reach cloud nine as he always did.

He felt her walls tighten around him as he felt his own pressure rise within him and he started to play with his thumb and her clit, making her moan his name just like he loved her to. She started jumping harder and quicker on him, and with his other hand, he helped her, his lips impatiently kissing every inch of skin they could touch.

And there, there they reached their climaxes together, as one, as they always did. She rested her head in the crook of his neck kissing it every once in the while as he caressed her skin under her shirt thinking that was probably one of the best sex he ever had, especially for a first time without condom.

"You are my one exception Clary. The one person that I'd always put first, the one person to whom I ever said I love you, the one person for whom I would gladly die, the person with whom I see a future with."

Clary listened to his words echoing in his chest as he said them. He also was her one exception. He was her one. How did she let herself fall like that so passionately for him? She didn't know, and she didn't care. It was normal to feel like that for Jace. Completely normal and natural.

At some point, they got up and left the building. Jace was surprised on how easily they did so, walking out of it as if they were simply workers. He drove around a little bit, not sure of what she wanted to do next. He knew that even though she hadn't talked to him about her fight with her parents, she was still preoccupied by it, and when he saw that it was almost midnight, he decided to drive her home, which she did not appreciate.

"Jace. I'm not really eager to come back home right now."

"Even if you had a fight with your parents, they still love you and you still love them. You should just go back and wait for things to cool down between you guys."

"Oh, so Jon told you."

Jace saw her eyes narrow in direction of her house and suddenly felt bad for Jon, she was going to give him Hell to pay.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Fuck Jon! I swear that if you took off again I'll hunt you down and kill you! I**

Jon cursed under his breath as he saw Izzy's text. He had completely forgotten that he had promised her he would to text her. But this conversation he had spied on his Mom had taken over his mind.

Who was this Stephan? And what did he have to do with Clary? Jon hadn't like only hearing one side of the conversation, something crucial was missing. Like who was the 'he' his mother referred to? Jace? That couldn't be because there weren't a person in the world that was more clueless than him. So who? Because beside Jace, no one could endanger Clary's heart.

And this Stephan guy. Who was he? She said that they were friend, and yet she never mentioned his name. And Clary and him knew all of their parents' friends in order to know to whom to go in case of trouble. All of this was really confusing, and he couldn't wait to talk to Clary about all of that.

Jon returned his attention to his phone, and noticed that it was only her first text. What made her think that they would take off again?

**Of course I didn't. I'm home, safe and sound. Why would you think that? J**

**Because Clary's not answering her damn phone! I**

**She's out. Maybe I can help you? J**

The answer took a while to come back, making Jon wonder on what Izzy could talk to to Clary that she couldn't with him. It wasn't like Clary was a real _girl_ friend to confide to.

**Maybe... There's this guy at school. We hooked up a few times and it was fun, and then he took off for a whole week without any reasons. And that made me realize that I liked him more than I thought. But now that he's back, every time I want to talk to him, he's making up excuses like 'something came up' and never TEXT BACK LIKE HE PROMISED! I **

**What a douche. I'll pay him a visit and teach him about how a gentleman should treat a lady like you. J**

**But more seriously, my parents had come back home, so sorry but I kinda HAD to go back home. It's not like we see them that often. That doesn't mean that I don't want to talk. J**

**Okay, you're excused for this time. It's just that ... Now that I think about it, I might not have should have jumped in your arms this morning... I**

**Why? I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. I thought it was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. J **

**So you're not chickening out or having cold feet? I **

God, why were women so insecure when you were clearly showing your feelings toward them? It was like the more you showed, the less they got it.

**Hell no. Like I said, the best thing in a very long time. J**

**:-). Too bad your folks are home, or I would have showed you another best thing that you'd remember even if you live a thousand years and had Alzheimer. I **

**... This is unfair of you. J**

**No. What would be unfair of me would be to tell you that I'm in my bed, a black lacy and short Victoria Secret gown on me, and that I'm hesitating on keeping my panties on... I**

Jon opened wide eyes. She had decided to make him suffer. It wasn't like he could join her right now with her whole family under her roof.

**Maybe you should keep it. It's going to be a cold night I heard. J**

**Oh, I know. My nipples are already all hard. What about you? Any part of you starting to get hard? I**

Oh she wanted to play it like that? Jon smiled to himself, ready to play along and make her long for him as much as he was longing for her.

**I'm all about hard. You should know. Like when my fingers rip your cloths off and fondle this body of yours. Or when my tongue find its way to some places of your body. Or when my... J**

**Yes? Your? I**

**Oh no. You're not getting it just now. Let me just picture you right now in that black lacy dressing of yours. J**

**FUCK Jon! I**

**If you must know, I did let the panty drop. It was too soaked. I**

**If you must know, I have a hard on right now. What do you suggest about it? J**

**I don't know? A cold shower? I think I'll take one ... And think about you while in it. I**

**I think I'll do that. Night Izzy, see you tomorrow. J**

**Night Jon. Just for you to know, tomorrow we're going out. I**

**My thought exactly. J**

Jon put his phone on his nightstand, trying to ease his erection. Yeah, Izzy was a real woman: a demon in disguise. Then he crept out of his room and went to take the coldest shower of his life, doing his best not to think of Izzy, or he would have to do it all over again.

Then when he was about to go back to his bedroom, he heard his parents arguing in their room. It surprised him because they never did so. He silently tiptoed to their door, and almost had a heart attack when Clary's hand covered his mouth from behind. She gestured him to keep quiet, and from the freshness of her hand, he figured that she just had come home.

Silently, they both leaned against the door and listened to their parents argument.

"We are not leaving Valentine! First it would bring too much attention and too suspicious. And second what is done is done."

"Jocelyn, I'm not going to let Stephan's sacrifice be for nothing!"

Clary and Jon looked at each other, wondering what all of this was about. They heard someone moving, making their hearts skip a beat, before they understood that someone had just on the bed.

"There's something I haven't told you."

"I know Jocelyn. I'm not stupid. I've known all along. I don't hold it against you for not telling me, I would have done the same. But still his sacrifice is here, and I won't ruin it for him."

"Even if it breaks her."

"It won't..."

"Sure it will. You saw her, you saw him. You saw how hard he's willing for her. Isn't it what you wanted for her? Isn't what you always wanted for her? Someone who would always put her first? Isn't it what we wanted for her?"

"What about what Stephan wanted? What about how he sacrificed his whole life for this? Maybe we should have done the same Jocelyn, maybe they would be happier like that..."

They heard a sudden brusque noise, as if someone just got up.

"Don't ever say that! Never I could have done what he did, and neither could you! This was our only option. What Stephan did was maybe what he thought was best, but it cost him way too much. Let's just wait for a moment, maybe it is just a little something and they'll get over it..."

Clary and Jon looked at each other, dumbfounded, and then Clary gestured Jon to follow her in her room. Once they were there, Clary locked her room and collapsed on her bed next to her brother. For a moment, they did not say anything, just looking at their painted parents, and then Clary asked.

"Who is that Stephan guy?"

"I don't know, but Mom talked to him earlier on the phone."

Jon waited a moment for his sister to get the information in. Then, when he judged that he had waited enough, he gave her his theory.

"Clary? Don't you think that that Stephan person is Jace's father?"

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Okay so first of all, the whole Empire State Building thing is all from my mind, I've never been there, so I don't really know how it looks like inside or how it works, but come play with me on this one. **

**Now, hope you liked it, hope you liked the way Clary laid her heart out to Jace. And then the little lemony moment between Jonabelle. And suspense on everyone's past. **

**. To my little junky, WOW, that was a very long review, I loved it. So what about this stalkery guy? Who do you think he is? As for Jocelyn and her motherhood, I've put many many hints throughout the chapters, so here you see what you can figure out. And yeah, for Jon, the why will be explained in the very last chapter. I know I'm evil making you wait like that. And for Jonabelle, you must have been so happy... They're finally a thing. So here you had Clary's reaction to the L bomb. I hope you liked it. I think it still goes with her character... And Clace... Well it's Clace, always be Clace. And for their parents, hope you understood a bit more why with their last conversation. Or not, then it'll be in two chapters. And don't worry, it's not really hard work, and all your reviews guys just make me want to always write and update faster. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I'm so glad you liked the chapter, hope you also liked this one. And yay finally the word is out and Jace is standing up to it, like no way I love her. So cute. And yeaaaaah Stephan is alive! Tadaaaaaa. Or is he? Maybe it's someone else? Who knows... Hope you also like the last conversation (yeah, I love confusion). **

**. To bluepizzagurl, don't worry, I looooove long reviews. Well thank you for thinking that I'm good at cliffhangers. I love cliffhangers. Hope you still liked the chapter 23 even though you couldn't review (I get it). And yeah, Jace had to step up, how to prove his love otherwise? Who knows, maybe Valentine was impressed even if he didn't show it... And Jonabelle, I guess we can say that it's official now. I hope that you get a little more Valentine and the why he isn't against this relation. And here a little more suspense about the Morgenstern's at the end, hope you liked it. Cheerios to you. **

**. To Rrboss99, I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry, the explanation will come in a few chapters. Hope you'll like it. **

**. To BriMax, I'm so glad you like the story and all. And as for Clace and the possibility that they are brother and sister, it should be clarified in two chapters. But to tell you the truth, I did put a few hints throughout the preceding chapters. I think ever since chapter 3 or 4 I don't remember properly. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **

**So, the credits are all for Cassandra Clare, and the song was Nightwish, even though the lyrics are all mine (please don't steal). **

**Cheers. **


	26. Chapter 26

Clary turned her head to see if her brother was actually being serious. How in the world could he think that? This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever said. And he had said many stupid things in their life.

"Don't be ridiculous Jon. Jace's Dad is dead. He died when he was five!"

"And so did Mom and Dad. You know how easy it is to fake one's death."

"I know but ... This is not the case of Jace's father."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if that Stephan person is Jace's father, it means he abandoned his son. He left him behind making him grief for him, making him believe he was all alone in this world at the age of 5. What kind of parent does that?"

Didn't he realize how terrible it would be if what he was saying was true? What would she tell Jace? 'Hey, I caught my parents talking about the guy who abandoned you, wanna catch up with him?' And besides, why would a father abandon his child after living with him the five first years of his life? No that didn't make sense.

"I don't know. Maybe he has a good reason. Dad talked about a sacrifice."

"There's no good reasons to abandon your child. Look at Mom and Dad and all they did sacrificed and did to keep us with them. No Jon, this Stephan guy is someone else. Jace's father is dead."

"But that would make sense. That would explain Jace's grandmother, that would explain why she called you Charlotte Clark, that would explain..."

"... That would explain nothing! There would still be the matter that he would have _abandon_ his son. His only son!"

"Yeah, that's the only thing that doesn't fit... But why would they talk about him, Jace and you in the same conversation then?"

That was something Clary had been thinking of since they came in her room. And the thing was their parents never used her name or Jace's. It had been all very vague, and maybe they weren't talking about them. It's not like their parents weren't used in talking in code all the times.

"I don't think they were talking about us. I think that that Stephan guy as more to do with their last mission. This makes more sense."

Jon kept his remark for himself, not really understanding why Clary was so determined to delude herself. It was screaming all over the place, and still she was denying it. He decided to drop the subject for a while, making a silent note to himself to check on Jace's past. Then he noticed her rubbing her nose, and he tried to change the subject and take her mind of their parents' conversation.

"So you were with Jace?"

"Don't think I forgave that little bug you planted on _my bike_. I should kill you right now!"

"You should but you won't. You love me too damn much. What did you tell him?"

Jon saw his sister blush and he knew without her having to say it that she had finally come clear with Flynn Rider. He smiled to himself, happy that at last she would know the feeling of being in love. And it wasn't like lover boy would hurt her, for Fuck's sake he had been ready to cross their father just to _talk_ to her. What would he be willing to do to _be_ with her? Jon was so lost in his thoughts that he had to be elbowed by Clary to pay again attention to what she was saying.

"What?"

"Did you saw him this morning at school?"

Jon nodded, knowing that this private stalker of Clary's was bothering her as much as he was bothering him. When she had showed him his drawn picture, he had had this feeling of already having seen him. Every once in a while, at school, in the streets, in front of Jordan's house, this very morning ... But that was the thing, he didn't have Clary's artistic eye, and he wasn't _that_ sure it was the same person. After all, many people wore caps and shades.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Never yet Jon had been so nervous about a date. It wasn't like he never had dates before, he had plenty. But most of his dates used to be gamers, geeks or goths. Nothing like the girly girl that Izzy was. He was waiting for her in front of her house, and when she came out, she was simply fabulous. But then again, when was Izzy not fabulous?

As she hopped behind him and wrapped her hands around his hard stomach, he felt his insides knot, and that made him smile like an idiot. Only Izzy could make him smile like that as Clary had pointed it out to him so many times. Even before anything got serious or intimate with Izzy.

Jon drove them at the River Café, and once at their table, sitting one in front of the other, he just looked at Izzy. Clary was right, he was turning in a idiot, but he couldn't care less, it was worth it. He saw her glance at the place around them.

"The annoying thing with dating someone who never lived in New York, it's that they want to go in all the famous places they saw in the movies."

Izzy laughed and shook her head at his statement.

"You know we could have just went to Taki's or Java Jones. It's kind of expensive here."

"I thought ladies weren't suppose to worry about expensive."

Izzy furiously blushed before mumbling.

"We're not in 1920 anymore Jon."

"Come on Izzy, let me have this. My first date with a real _real_ girl."

"Why? You dated drags before?"

"No. I dated the opposite of you. The kind of girls whose idea of a date was going to the arcade or a metal concert."

"Really? That's weird. I always figured you were the kind of guy to hang out with the perfect high school queen."

"Nah. Besides in Japan, high school queens are even bitchier than here, and all physically remade if you know what I mean..."

She nodded, and before they could go further, a waiter came to take their order, his eyebrows raised to their young age. Yeah, that was one of the rare perks of having secret agents parents, money was never a problem. They ordered, being slightly disappointed to see the wine list refused to them.

When the waiter left, Izzy looked at him, her hands beneath her chin.

"Who would have thought you were such a romantic Jon..."

"I took all the romance genes that's why."

"So what's your story? Because even if I feel like I've known you for years, I haven't."

"You know, busy traveling parents, annoying tom boy twin sister, dazzling girl in front of me. How about you?"

"I'd say, a Norman Rockwell family. Nothing more... Jon? You think that this, us, this can go further?"

"I hope it will."

"Good. Because I don't want to get involve in a relation without tomorrow. I've already been through that and I'm not going back."

"Yeah, me neither."

Jon smiled at Izzy, and while the waiter was serving their food, he thought of Aïne. The only girl he had a real deep relation with. Only it was just a one way relation. She didn't love him, and after a while, he learned that she had been sleeping around. Not the best feeling. He had been so devastated, and if Clary hadn't been there, Jon didn't know where he would be.

They ate, learning a little bit more about one another, Jon being careful not to say anything incriminating about his family. He could feel himself falling for Izzy, and strangely, that made him feel happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. And suddenly his phone rang and it was his mother. He was tempted not to pick up, but he knew better. It could be something extremely bad. He picked up, talking in Japanese to make her understand that he couldn't talk freely.

"Mochi mochi?"

"Jon, you need to make Clary come back _now_, with Jace. This is about him."

Jon hang up, slightly annoyed that his family had just ruined his date with Izzy.

"That's so fucking annoying. I guess that when you date a Morgenstern, you date all them."

Izzy just smiled at him and he called Clary as he paid the cheque before they left. Once in front of her house, Izzy gave him a long and passionate kiss, and then she said what would be the highlight of his evening.

"If you're not careful, you might make me fall for you Jonathan Morgenstern."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary checked herself in the mirror one last time thinking on how long it had been since she had done so. She was dressed all in black, her cloths all really tight to her body and her red hair up in a high ponytail. She contemplated taking her gun with her, but she just opted for the knives, not sure where she would hide her gun otherwise. She took three knives, one for each of her boots and the last one, the extremely small one, hidden in a pocket of her jacket, against her rib cage.

She was sure that she was going to see stalker boy again, and she had made a point in making him stop his shadowing. When she got downstairs, she found her Mom in the living room space, but they didn't say anything to one another which made Clary's heart nip. Her mother's indifference in the love part of her life was annoying her.

She quickly put on her boots, hiding properly her combat knives in them and having choose those particular ones for they made her taller. She would need height if everything was going as she planned. And then she hopped her bike to go to Java Jones. She had recovered her bike just after school, her 'bug-detector' with her before she removed Jon's treason and smashed it on the floor at Biscuit's.

When she arrived in the bar, she put her bag on the table she always claimed, the one next to the window, and not far from the entrance, and she smiled at Lucky.

"Why do I have the feeling that you'll want another tattoo?"

"What can I say? You're good and I'm feeling ink-less lately."

He chuckled and told her to make herself comfortable as he was going to take his material. She drew for him the rune she had always sworn herself to never have tattooed on her, and just below, she wrote in beautiful cursive 'You're my one exception'. This was how much Jace had touched her. How much he was under her skin.

She knew he would arrived a bit later as they had agreed to, but still, her heart was flickering just at the thought of him coming to see her. How pathetic was that? To be all giddy and flustered by the very _idea_ of your boyfriend coming over.

Lucky looked at the drawing, but didn't ask anything about the phrase before he started drawing on her left wrist. She winced a bit when the ink-pen first touched her skin. Of all the tattoos she had done in her life, the wrist one were the ones she disliked the most, they fucking hurt. But then she got used to the feeling, and gladly accepted the beer that Santa, the barman, was giving her. Sure she was driving afterwards, but one pint wasn't going to cloud her judgement.

She watched Jace enter as she was still being inked by Lucky and she saw him glance at her bag on the table. Jace smiled at that before going to Clary's side and quickly pecking her on her lips. Every time he had come here with her, the table was free for her, and the only time it hadn't been, the guys had moved to let her use the table as soon as she had entered the bar.

As he watched Lucky drawing her tattoo, he noticed the model just next to him, and the phrase that he had told her just yesterday. He looked at her and she just smiled at him, and then grew a need in him. The need to have the same tattoo as hers. He didn't really knew what the drawing above meant, but he knew that every time he would look at it, he would automatically think of Clary. Not that he needed any reminder to think of Clary.

As soon as Lucky finished Clary's arm, he asked for the same, also on his left wrist. That made Clary look at him with an odd look while Lucky and other guys were betting on how long it would take him to cry. Then he started tracing lines on his wrist as Clary's delicate hand took his and squeezed it for him. Yeah, that wasn't the best feeling ever, but he couldn't really show it. Twice he had walked on Clary getting a tattoo and twice she had seemed barely moved by what was happening to her.

When his arm was finally pain free (well, feeling less pain), they both walked to her table sitting one next to the other. Jace saw Clary quickly glance outside before looking back at him, sparkles in her eyes. Santa arrived and served them French fries and veggie burgers, cursing at Clary and her pussy food. She just smirked at him and then they were finally alone.

As they started to eat, Jace noticed that Clary was ... sexier than usual. Her cloths were closer to her body, all black making her ghostly skin pop out. She removed her jacket, leaning her back against the window wall so she could face him, and he noticed her other tattoo. The one she had on her other wrist, making him wonder for how long she'd had it.

"So? When was you first tattoo?"

"Shortly before we turned 15."

She showed the tattoo on her wrist. The same that Jace had seen many times on Jon's wrist. It was a capital M in a six branches star. Clary remembered how much she had gritted her teeth that day, calling her father a liar for he had said it didn't hurt that much. It had hurt like a bitch! Even now she could remember the pain. But it had been their parents idea, so Jon and her didn't question it. Their parents had said that tattoos helped recognized a body better than dentals. That's why they never said anything at each of their new tattoos, just asking to know what they looked like.

"We all have it in the family. Mom, Dad, Jon and I. It's ... our brand mark you could say."

"How come anyone would tattoo kids who were barely 15?"

"We were with our parents. And when you know the right persons, age doesn't matter. Lucky, for instance, never asked about our ages."

Jace nodded and saw Clary glancing once again at the window, her brows frowned with worry, but before he could ask anything about it, she spoke.

"So Izzy and Jon are on a date tonight. Guess I'll have a double report tonight."

She shrugged at the idea making Jace laugh out loud. He didn't about Jon, but he knew Izzy was going to give her a fully detailed report commenting about everything that happened from her dress to the temperature it was at each of their actions. Yeah Clary was going to endure Izzy's long and perfectly depicted tale.

They kept on talking about their siblings date until they had finished eating. Then they looked at each other, love and sparkles in their eyes, and Clary inspired deeply.

"So? Anything more you want to know about me?"

"Where to begin? ... What is your best memory?"

"The first time I beat Jon to the ground. Best day ever! He was always teasing me on how I was so small and unable to do anything, and BAM, he was on the ground, unable to get up and having to admit I was better than him."

She was smiling at the memory, a grin on her lips at the mention of Jon's defeat.

"Yeah, somehow I'm sure it's not his best memory. What gave you the passion to paint?"

"I don't know. Mom have a thing for drawing, she draws really accurate portraits, so I guessed that instead of taking the tall gene, I took the artistic gene."

That was why her Mom was a sort of lawyer. She would help Clave member to escape legal issues if they were caught, but she would also draw perfect identikits of Circle members just by listening to their description. So she was going throughout the world, drawing pictures of Circle members according to what her colleagues would tell her.

Clary had wanted to talk to her mother about the stalker in shades and show her the drawing she had made of him, but after hearing her father saying that he wanted to leave, she didn't want to give him a good excuse to do so.

"What's your favorite book?"

"I don't really have one. I love them all. It depends of my mood. But the books that I can always read and re-read without ever being bored ... The Earth Children by J.M. Auel. It's a really good saga."

"Really? I thought you'd say The Lord of the Rings or something like that."

"It's not my favorite from Tolkien. I like better his Unfinished Tales. I find it more ... interesting."

Then she smiled to him and got up, not after having glanced once again at the window. They both left, and Clary told him that she wanted to walk for a while before they each went back to their own home. He smiled to her, and after having swung his arm on her shoulder, they walked together in silence.

At some point, Clary stopped them and looked at him with worry and urgency.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back. Go ahead, I'll catch you up."

Clary made it look like she was sprinting back to the bar, turning at the corner of the street and leaving Jace on purpose behind. She ran on her heels as fast as she could to counter the whole block and when she was finally on the other side of the street where she had left Jace, she hid herself in a remote alley, taking one of her combat knife in her right hand. She ignored the strong smell of alcohol and urine, and let Jace pass in front of her as he was glancing behind him to see where she was. Then a few seconds later, the guy who had been following them also passed, but she grabbed him, clasped her hand on his mouth and nailed him against the wall, her knife against his throat.

Jace must have heard the noise, because he was now also in the alley, asking her what was wrong with her in an alarmed voice. Clary ignored him and stared at the man. He was wearing a different cap today, but still the same shades. He was strong and tall, which was why Clary had worn heels that day, to be at a better height in comparison to him. From up close, he smelled like honey and now she could see that he had strawberry blond grizzled hair. He barely seemed surprised by her attack, but then again, his eyes were hidden by his shades.

"Why are you following us?"

He smirked at her, making her itch to just punch him in the face. She couldn't help but feel like she had already seen him though. She heard Jace move until he was at her left, at an arm length and then he talked to her as if she was mad.

"Clary, you can't just attack and threaten people like that. Just let go of him."

What was wrong with her? Never yet he had seen this man before, and yet she was assaulting him and accusing him of following them. Her face was calm and determined and her eyes were analyzing each part of the stranger's face. They were so close that to anyone who could walk in on them, they would seem like a couple sharing sweet love words.

Clary ticked at the fact that Jace had said her name, but never looked away from the man. He was incredibly calm for someone who was just caught following two persons and who now had a knife against his throat. She heard a flickering sound behind her, and tightened her grip on the man, her teeth gritted to hide her fear for Jace.

"Tell your partner to drop the weapon. Or I'll slice your throat."

Jace gasped, and the man still smirked at her. She couldn't look behind, just hope that everything was going to be okay. She hadn't planned that he'd have a partner, but it was only normal. Any field agent always had a partner. And now she had endangered Jace. Nothing was keeping the stalker's partner to take him hostage for a 'fair trade'.

"It's okay darling."

Jace who had been looking at the woman holding a gun behind Clary snapped his head to the struggling 'couple'. This whispered voice sounded so familiar to him, but he quickly shook off the feeling when he saw the woman move her gun, his heart beating of fear for Clary. The woman, who had put her gun in her back, also seemed familiar to Jace, she had piercing blue eyes and grey and brown hair. He was sure he had never seen her before, but that he had seen someone looking like her.

Clary's eyes had widened at the sound of his voice. She knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well. Her grip loosened a bit against his throat, and then she moved her left hand to his glasses. She didn't remove them completely, just moved them enough for her to see his eyes.

"Fuck me!"

She stepped back, not believing what she just saw. This couldn't be. He was supposed to be fucking dead. She looked over at Jace, trying to swallow back her bile, and without thinking about it another second, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of this cursed alley. She couldn't let him with that man, he was going to be crushed by him if she did so. She unconsciously noticed his partner, a woman, and she knew that she would need to have a talk with a special someone.

"Clary what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just get back to your place."

Jace didn't know what was wrong with her. She was almost running away, pulling him for him to go faster. She had made them come back to the bar, and as soon as they were in it, she sat them at her table and kissed him. Just before she did so, Jace saw in her eyes sadness and compassion, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Her kiss seemed desperate, but passionate. She kept on kissing him, her hands cupping gently and with a delicate care his face, until she broke the kiss, visibly annoyed to have been interrupted by something. She reached for her pocket and took out her phone only to switch it off. Jace raised an eyebrow at her, but before he could ask her anything, his own phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and picked it up as Clary was telling him not to.

"Yeah?"

"Jace. I need to talk to Clary. And don't pretend she's not with you, I know she is."

Jace looked confusingly at Clary who was shaking her head no to him. He still gave her the phone, telling her it was her brother and wondering why she wouldn't want to talk to him. She took the phone, frowning and talked with her brother in Japanese.

"Clary. You have to get back home _now_. With Jace! Mom wants to speak to him."

"No freaking way Jon. I'm not doing that to him. I won't be the one to tell him."

Clary was fighting all she could the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt so bad for Jace, and didn't know how he would react to what she just discovered. Had she been in his place, she knew she wouldn't have wanted to know. Sometimes the past is best left buried.

"If I have to come and pick you up myself I will. Just do what I tell you, I'll be there for you guys."

"But Jon..."

"I know Clary, it sucks. But it's not up to you to keep it from him. Just go home. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Jace saw Clary sighed before she hang up the phone and gave it back to him. Then she hid her face in her hands, and seeing her distress, he took her in his arms, rocking her and gently caressing her back with his thumb. Even though he knew she wanted to cry, she didn't and at some point she just got up and went to the bar ordering two shots of whiskey.

Once Santa had poured the drink, she gave Jace one, telling him he'd need it.

"It's liquid courage. We're off to see my parents."

Jace gulped at that and gladly drank the shot before they both went out of the bar. Once outside, they walked together to his car, and Jace noticed that Clary was leaving her bike behind. Her baby. He gulped again thinking it couldn't be a good sign.

They rode in silence, Clary looking preoccupied through the side window, her brows still frowned. Jace at that moment wished that he had an automatic so he could take her hand and comfort her somehow. And when they arrived in front of her house, it seemed that she was snapped out of a dream.

"You don't have to do this. You don't want to do this. Trust me, you don't."

He smiled at her and still got out of the car, not trusting his voice. Suddenly, Jon's bike made the deafening noise that it was always doing and in a few seconds, Jon was in front of his sister, forcing her to look at him, and clenching her shoulders really tight, talking to her in Japanese.

"It'll be alright Akuma. It'll be just fine."

"No it won't. And that's because of him. How could he?"

Jon looked at his sister as she was blinking away her tears. Damn, she must really love his to emphasize like that for him. Then he walked her to the house, gesturing Flynn Rider to follow them.

As they entered the house, Jace saw in the kitchen Clary and Jon's father, staring at him with a strange look. Jace reassured himself thinking that at least it wasn't the usual hatred that he was reserving him. They all removed their shoes, and Clary quickly appeared on his side, taking his hand tight in hers.

"You can still go back to your house Jace. You should."

Jace turned his head down to look at her as she was pleading him with her eyes to do so. What was she so afraid of? It wasn't like her father could kill them? Was it? And then he turned his head as he heard people coming from the stairs. He saw the twin's mother first arrive downstairs, smiling weakly at him as Clary's grip got tighter, and then he heard Clary gasp before she tried to pull him to the door.

He quickly glanced at her before his eyes caught something behind her mother. No, someone. It seemed to him that it was the guy that Clary had pinned against the alley's wall, and when he checked him out, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. And so he saw his golden eyes.

"Fuck!"

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And another chapter done. And I hope you liked it. With the super duper cheesy moment between Jonabelle and Clace. Overload by cheesiness... **

**And you feel up to it, do try the Earth Children saga, it is AWESOME! **

**And finally! Yeah, what will be Jace's reaction? Oh my God I can't wait ... Er wait I'm the one writing the story, I'm so stupid! **

**Anyway, thanks a lot for all your reviews, they enlighten my day each time. I LOVE them, so don't hesitate to keep writing them, they are really boosting me up. **

**. To Slipknot2014, first of all, I love your pen-name! Yay! And second, I'm glad you like the story, I'll try to keep the update regular until the end of the story which is unfortunately, soon.**

**. To my little junky, sooooooooooooooo here it is, the moment! For the Jonabelle I also find it awkward, but I had to do something about the two of them, so I eventually did that. And now they're so cute together having their first date and all. And Clace having matching tattoos. So many fluffy stuffs, I think drama will come back mouhahahhahah. Anyway, next chapter will be the chapter of revelations. Tadaaaaaaa**

**. To BecketAndCastle, yay, I'm always glad to see that you're still in the story. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. **

**. To LiteratiLove11, oh God I can't say anything without revealing next chapter, but to your review you are 90% right. I'll let you figure the 10 wrong. I hope that maybe what happened in this chapter will make it clearer to you. Otherwise the next will definitely. Sorry**

**. To cathclacemadian, here comes a new chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I know I'm dragging things here, but come I kinda HAD to stop it here. All the revelations for next chapter. **

**. To BriMax, don't worry, I haven't taken it as in you asking to change the story. Anyway it's already all done in my head until the very last word, I just have to lay it down. And I'm so glad you like the story and the writing. And don't worry, I'll try to keep the update regular. Hope you liked this chapter as well. **

**. To Celestefangirl, yay a new reader. Always happy to see new readers. And thank you for thinking that my writing is good (it goes straight to the heart). I hope you like how the story is going, and the little Jonabelle romance here. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, yay, Clace again in this chapter. I guess I'm full of cheesiness lately... As for the parents, Valentine here is more concerned by Stephan I would say than anything else, he's putting himself in his position and I guess it's how he would have wanted people to react for his own kids. And the guy in shades is back. And you were right from the start. But I couldn't say it right away, had to keep a little suspense (hihi). Cheerios**

**. To Angelina Roontga, but Clace is kind of safe I think. They're here admitting their feelings to one another, and we all know that Clary doesn't really react well in doing what she's been told to do... Promise, I won't mess with them ... Well not for the next chapter, maybe the one after mouhahahhahah **

**. To bunnyboo65656, yay a new chapter, hope you liked it and that you're a little less confused now. **

**Anyway, I still own nothing so**

**Cheers. **


	27. Chapter 27

What was happening? What the fucking fuck was that? Why was his father in the Morgenstern house?! Seeing him right there, staring at him, and the ghost of a face he had for so many years was finally coming back to life. And then it hit him. _He was supposed to be fucking dead_! What was he doing here and not in his coffin? He instinctively stepped back, and was snapped to the reality of other people around by Clary's voice.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!"

Jace turned his head to her with shock and curiosity. Why wasn't she as shocked as him to see his dead father alive and kicking? In the matter of fact, why wasn't she asking him questions on how this was possible? Why... And then, he remembered how she reacted in the alley, backing away from him as if she had seen a ghost. Well, fuck yes, she did had seen a ghost.

Jace felt her hand on his, and tried to keep his anger in. She _knew_. She fucking knew that his father was alive and still chose not to tell him. She had to know, why else would his father be in her house?

"_You knew_?"

She didn't even looked him in the eyes. Why did the one he loved above anything else in the world had to lie to him about something that big. Her hand slipped away from his, and he did an unconscious movement to take it back, but she was already too far. She was backing away from him to the kitchen space where her father and brother were, and she stood between them, her head bent, hiding her face and all her emotions from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Why was this house so fucking big and crowded all of the sudden? If only it could be just him and her, if only she could explain to him that it was just a misunderstanding. That she'd never lie to him.

"Jace, I'm sure you have a lot of questions..."

"Don't fucking talk to me! I didn't talked to you! I talked to the only person I can trust right now!"

He didn't even glanced at that person he had once called father, his eyes were frozen on Clary. And still she was not looking at him. Jace saw Jon slightly touching her arm, it was almost invisible to someone who didn't know them, but Jace had already seen them act like this. This was how they would comfort each other, tell the other that they were there for them. So finally she looked in the eyes. Compassion, sorry and sadness in those big green eyes he loved so much as she was barely whispering.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Why? Didn't you think that I'd like it better to hear it from you than from _him_?"

"How come you knew?"

Even though her Mom talked in the same time as he did, both her and the twins' father were looking at her with big goggled eyes. Then they turned their heads to Jon who was just putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. So they had both known, but their parents, who also knew, didn't know that they knew. God this was getting complicated.

"I think she figured that out when she pinned me against a wall this evening. Apparently your daughter doesn't like being followed Lynn."

Even though he didn't want to, Jace had to turn his head to _him_. He was looking at Jace, but Jace refused to give him back his look and so concentrated his gaze Clary's mother. Charlotte, Jocelyn, Lynn, or whatever the fuck her name was. She was looking at her daughter with concerned before she heavily sight.

"This might be longer than expected, maybe we should sit."

And with that she walked to the living room couches, where everyone followed her except Jace who was still looking at Clary. She walked to him very slowly, almost floating and she took his hand in hers before bringing her other hand to his cheek, her green eyes meeting his golden eyes.

"If you don't want to, I'll get it. But if you don't do it, you might regret it all your life. All your life you'll wonder why. Are you ready to live with that anguish?"

She had murmured for only he could hear what she said, and after thinking about what she said, he walked with her, sitting on the central couch, her between Jon and him. As he sat, he noticed Jon took his sister's hand, and they both glanced at their parents before exchanging one of those 'private-conversation' look.

Jace never let go of Clary's hand as it was the one thing that helping him to keep a straight and open mind. He saw from the corner of his eyes her father noticing their intertwined hands before lingering on the bandages hiding their tattoos, and gone was the compassionate look of earlier, back was the 'I'm going to kill you' look.

They all stayed silence for a moment, until Jon spoke for all of them.

"So Jace's father is alive. How the Hell is that possible? And how come you never mentioned that before Dad? Especially after giving a hard time at Clary for sleep... being with Jace!?"

Jace saw their mother snap at her head at her husband before he looked at Clary. He never knew her father had given her a hard time about them, she never mentioned it. But then again, she barely ever mentioned her parents. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed him back before that person that was supposed to be his father talked. Jace was having mixed feelings about this. He wanted to know what he had to say, but in the mean time, he was dreading it.

"Did Clarissa ever tell you about her parents activities?"

Jace felt Clary and Jon stiffen on the couch as he remembered his Nanna's words 'her parents activities'. Apparently that wasn't something really pretty seeing how his grandmother had reacted. He shook his head, still refusing to look at him, and telling himself he'd have to ask about Nanna.

"Well to make it short, we were all in a secret agency when we were young. All recruited at different ages, all recruited because of our diverse ... abilities. And as the time passed by, we started to have our suspicions about the real motives of the company. And then ... I met your mother. A simple civilian from Strasbourg in France, and I decided to quit without looking back and I settled with her.

And everything was fine. We were living in a small village at the border of Germany, happy as can be and she got pregnant with you. And you came in my life as she left it in childbirth. I couldn't stay in France because of the memories so I came here in New York knowing that the best way to hide is to be lost among the crowd.

And for five years I raised you, convincing myself that the Circle had forgotten about me until the day of the 'accident'. The one were you got your scar on your shoulder. You might not remember it, but I remember very well. I remember how the car hit us all too well, all too planned, at a too good angle. You stayed out for three days. And during these there days I understood that you'd never have a normal life with me. Always hiding, always fighting to stay alive.

I called Jocelyn because I knew she wanted to leave the Circle by staging her death, and I asked her to stage mine along. I had met a nurse back in my young years, and I knew she would take you in. This was my only option to save you from this wrecked life that is the one of a child's agent and to let you have the normal life you deserve.

Ever since then, I've lived as Michael Wayland, keeping an eye on you from time to time from afar. And that worked out pretty well, until that red ball came all mighty on me and blew up my cover."

"Careful Stephan, this is my daughter you're talking about."

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He_ was accusing her to have blown his cover. He was saying that without her, he would never have told Jace the truth. Leaving him in the dark, grieving someone who wasn't dead. She felt a wave of gratitude toward her father for defending her, but couldn't help snapping at Stephan.

"It's not my fault if you did a crappy spinning! You suck at shadowing people don't blame it on me!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you don't know what you've done!"

"Don't talk to me all almighty when you're the one in wrong! _You_ are the one who left, _you_ are the one who lied, _you_ are the one let a child who cared about you grieve for you!"

She had got up and so did he, rage fulminating from the both of them. Jon tried to calm her down and to make her sit back, but she ignored him, too consummated by her anger. This was the one person that Jace had cared for, the one person for whom his heart was still breaking when he was talking about him. And now he dared coming back and acting all mighty on him, with his 'noble causes'. Suddenly, she heard Jace's voice, and she sat back next to him, his hand back in hers. His gaze was blank as could be, staring into space.

"What about Nanna?"

Everyone looked back at Stephan, and Clary could feel Jace's hand tighten around hers as his father was answering him.

"Nanna never knew anything. I am dead to her as I was dead to you. She only knew about my ... activities as she used to have similar ones with another organization."

"How come she knew Charlotte Clark then?"

All the looks turned on Jace, and Clary saw how surprised her parents were about his knowledge of Charlotte Clark. She saw her Mom quickly glancing at her before she answered.

"We got recruited together Stephan and I. And we grew very close. So close that we did what no agents should do, we included each other in our private lives. I met his parents and he met mines and my fiancé. I only saw Imogene a couple of times, but she knew me under this pseudonym and she thinks that we all died in the 'accident'."

Clary heard Jace slightly sight of relief and then he got up, heading to the door. Stephan also got up and told him to stay, making Jace twirl on himself to face him, rage blazing in his eyes.

"Fuck no! You asked that I listened, I did. But there's no way in Hell you'll see me staying with you. You had no rights to do what you did! No fucking rights! You could have kept me and raised just like them! But you decided otherwise! You bailed on me! You'd rather let me leave me all alone than take care of me! So be it, leave me the fuck alone!"

And after that, he stormed out of the house, grabbing his shoes on the way out and starting up the car to get away from there as quick as possible.

"Fuck him!"

How could even think that it was okay to come back from the dead like that, and expect him to just forgive him. And what a fuck of an apology! 'So you could have a normal life'. Fuck that. And fuck him. Never he had thought he could hate someone so much. Someone that he had once loved so much. No, he would never forgive him. Never!

And the way he had talked to Clary, as if it was all her fault. Fuck him and his high moral on knowing what's best for everyone. If only he could forget this whole night ever happen. If only he could go back to that moment he was sharing with Clary at Java Jones. If only he could.

Suddenly he realized that he was driving, and he slammed on the brakes before getting out of the car as fast as he could. He couldn't drive it. Up until now, he had been so proud of her, it was the only thing that he had of his father. A car that his grandmother had preciously kept for him to drive as soon as he'd have his license. He had been so happy to drive it when he turned 16, to have this little piece of his father. But now... He couldn't even look at it without having his bile rise.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As Jace walked out of her house, Clary felt a part of her heart shatter. She could literally feel the pain he was in. She made a move to follow him when a unfamiliar hand touched her shoulder. She turned on her heels, glaring at Stephan's hand as he removed it.

"Leave him alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I mean. Leave my son alone. He doesn't need the troubles you'll bring him into."

That had the effect of a slap on her. _She_ would bring him troubles? But wasn't _he_ the one who just messed up his whole life? She could feel her heart racing and she felt Jon's gaze on her. He was looking at her, telling her not to do it, but it was already too late. She slapped Stephan as hard as she could.

"Don't tell me you know what's good or not for him. You don't _know_ him!"

She saw in his eyes the want to give it back to her and she was already ready to dodge it, but in less than a second Valentine was by her side, a hand on her shoulder, glaring at Stephan.

"She's right Stephan, you don't know your son. Not anymore. You can't know what's best for him."

"What's best for him is to have your family back off and leave him alone. What happened to the 'we don't get attached to civilians' Valentine? You can't raise your kids as agents and not teach them that! I won't let my son hate me and have all I've sacrificed for ruined because your daughter couldn't keep it in her pants!"

Clary felt the hand of their father tighten on her shoulders, so hard that she wanted to wince out of it, but she didn't. She stayed as stoic as she could as he said in a low murmur, his voice full of a warning anger.

"Are you calling my daughter a slut?"

"No. If she had been, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we? If she had just stick to the rule and not let herself fall in a relationship with my son, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Leave my daughter out of this. What's happening between you and your son has nothing to do with her. You messed up thinking you made the best choice, now that it backfires on your face don't take it out on her!"

Clary looked at Jon and saw that he was as surprised at her by their father. Him defending her, was him defending Jace to a certain extent. Their Mom came to rest a hand on her husband's shoulder as he was starting to breathe heavily, and Clary used this moment to leave. Jace needed her.

She glanced at her brother and he nodded, silently telling her that he would cover her and tell her what happened. She took the car keys and left the argument as her mother was trying to calm things between the two men.

She drove around for a bit, thinking that Jace would have went back to his house, but when she saw his car on the side of the road, the driver door wide opened, she thought better of it. He needed to think, so he certainly went to this place that once brought him peace. As she saw police officers looking at the car conspicuously she texted Izzy to tell her that Jace was with her. If the police was going to tell them that they found his car abandoned on the side of the road, it would be better if his family wouldn't worry.

She drove to the skating rink, hoping that he was there, and once in front of it, she saw the the lock had been picked. She couldn't help but think that if he had been raised like her, he would have cover his track behind him. She found him leaning his elbows against the parapet, facing the ice and staring into space and so she went to stand next to him. For a moment, neither of them talked, they just stared at the white and shiny ice.

"When I think that because of him I thought for a second you might be my sister."

"What?!"

He smiled disabused to the ice.

"When I asked Maryse about him, she said he referred to my Mom as C. And your Mom being a Charlotte, and me seeing a picture of them looking so freaking close... I don't know, I got confused."

"So you were ready to go Lannister on us?" (**A.N.** The Lannister are incestuous siblings in Game Of Thrones)

He took his head in his hands, tangling his hair and hiding his face from Clary.

"When it comes to you Clary, there's no right or wrong. There's just you. I love you too damn much. I love you to the point where I lose my mind when you're not around. I love you so much that it becomes sick and selfish when you come to think of it."

He didn't dare looking at her, but felt incredibly relieved when she put her small and delicate hand on his shoulder. Before he could stop himself, he was in her arms, his head in the crook of her neck, trying to keep in all his emotions. It was too much. Too much for him right now. Clary took him in her arms, soothing him as well as she could by caressing his back and showing him that she was there for him.

"I hate him. I hate him so much right now. All these years where I felt abnormal for being an orphan, for being adopted. And all of that why? Because he couldn't take charge of being a father with his past. Fuck that!"

"Jace..."

He let go of her and sat abruptly on the floor, his elbows on his knees and his hair knotted in his fingers. He felt her kneel next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand why he did it. I don't think this was forgivable, but it is comprehensible. It was more than a normal life that he gave you, he protected you. I would have done the same thing. I would rather live unhappy but knowing that you are safe, than keeping you with me and constantly endangering you."

"Don't. Don't say that, because I wouldn't. I couldn't. I told you, I'm too selfish to let you go."

He rose his head and saw her giving him a small smile. If only they could go back in time so he could forget all of that. The betrayal and treason of his father, the dangerous past of Clary, everything ...

"I just wished this night never happened. I just wish we could just ... take off and never come back."

Jace saw the shadow of the smile she had disappear as she was looking at him straight in his golden eyes, an odd look in her green ones. And then she got up and took his hand for him to do so too. She lead them outside the building all the way to her tinted glass Jeep, and once inside, she drove silently. She only stopped the car when they were in front of Brooklyn Bridge, parking it in a small alley.

"You really want to take off?"

Jace looked at her, not sure of what she saying, but she was just looking in front of her, her hands on the steering wheel and the keys. Never yet he had seen her so serious.

"You know what that means? You'll have to forget about your family and friends. You won't get a chance to tell them goodbye. You won't ever see Max grow up. You won't get to be at Izzy's wedding. You won't get to see your parents - your _real_ parents, the ones who loved you all along- grow old. You won't get to see Alec become the hot shot lawyer he wants to be. Never. You'll have to drive and never look back. Are you sure you can do that?"

She tore her gaze away from the front window to look into his golden eyes, scanning his soul. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't do to his family what he was blaming his father to have done to him. Clary watched Jace as his eyes were telling for him his feelings toward this.

"That's what I thought."

She unplugged her keys and undid her belt before leaning properly against the chair and closing her eyes. She was exhausted and completely clueless on how to help Jace with what he was dealing with. She had never been prepared to do something like that. But then again human relations weren't her biggest asset. That was a Jon thing.

"Clary? Can you promise to never leave me?"

"I can't. I can die tomorrow and then leave you forever. I can't promise something that futile and flickering. I can only promise you that you will always stay in my heart, whatever might happen."

Jace looked at Clary who still had her eyes closed and who just promised to love him forever. She had said that as of it was the most natural thing in the world. He leaned forward to kiss her, and suddenly what he had meant to be an innocent and loving kiss turned into something more passionate.

She tangled her fingers in his hair only to bring him closer to her before dragging them both to the back seat. He let his hands trail on her skin under her tank top as he was hovering her, never stopping their kiss. She was arching herself to him, bucking so her pussy could touch his bulge.

And then she effortlessly flip them, finding herself on top of him. She kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, removed his shirt to kiss his chest before coming back up to kiss his lips again. His mouth was opened to her, and they battled for power as he undid the clasp of her bra under her shirt. She stopped their kiss to fly her shirt off her head and let her bra drop, and then she leaned back to him, her green eyes dark with lust.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, his hands playing their way to her breast, and once he had them, his lips left her mouth to suck her nipples, making her gasp loudly and tighten her hips around him. He sat up to have a better access to her boobs as she was on her knees, and he let her hands feverishly intertwine his hair as his own fingers were unbuttoning her trousers.

She could feel her need of him growing stronger in her. His lips started flickering on her bare skin, making her shiver of pleasure as she could feel herself getting wet. She wanted him to fuck her so hard right fucking now.

Apparently the moan that she let out lead him on because he brusquely laid her on her back, sliding her trousers off of her legs. She was left with nothing else than her panty, and he kissed her milky legs all the way up to her lips. Once he had them imprisoned by his own, he slid his hand in her soaked panty to rub and pinch her clit, making her lose her mind.

She arched herself to him, begging him to stop and continue all at once, and before they both knew it, he was out of his trousers and boxers, plunging in her in a loud growl. She scratched his back as he fisted her hair, pounding in her as if there was no tomorrow.

She was panting his name at each of his thrust, making him only go harder and faster in her. He could feel that they were reaching this wonderful state that they always reached together and so he flung both her legs over his shoulders before pounding ever harder, giving her short and erratic thrusts. And finally, he felt her milking him as he was cuming in her and as he growled out her name.

He collapsed on top of her, panting and trying to catch his breath, and kissing her soft skin. When they both recovered their breath, he sat back, not wanting to crush her too much under his weight, and they dressed back. He was still dressing back that when someone knocked at the driver's window.

Clary quickly looked at him, curiosity and a glimpse of fear in her eyes, before she was back on the driver's seat in less than a second. She lowered a little the window, the keys suddenly in her left hand as her right hand was next to her right boot where Jace knew she had a knife. And then the tension in her shoulders relaxed.

"Good evening officer?"

"License and registration, please."

She politely smile and took the papers out of the gloves box as Jace came back in the front as discretely as he could under the gaze of the police officer and his torchlight. As Jace looked at the smirk on the officer's face, there was no doubt that he was really well aware of what had just happened in this car. Clary gave him the papers, her smile still plastered on her face, but Jace noticed that the keys were now in her right hand, ready to be plugged in. Her being relaxed was just an act.

"Well everything is in order. Just don't park here next time. It's not safe for a car like that in a neighborhood like that. Especially if you get ... _distracted_."

"It won't happen again mister officer."

"Good. Have a good night Miss Granville."

Clary thanked the officer and took back her papers. Then they left, and as she drove, Jace looked at her with his brows frowned.

"Miss Granville?"

"Yes, that's the name we give when we encounter the police in any country. As we have some contacts in the service, if they hear Granville, they know to just let it go."

"Of course."

That was a whole new Clary that he had front of him. She wasn't the little badass of school anymore, she was this little girl who had to live a tough life to survive, always watching her back, always having to be careful about what she would say or do.

She drove them back to her house, and once he realized it, he hesitated on going in with her.

"I'm not sure your father would like me spending the night in his house."

"No he won't. But I want to sleep in your arms... But if you don't want to, I'd get it and drop you at your place."

"No! Are you crazy? Nothing like sleeping with you in my arms."

He saw her blush, and they entered the dark house before silently going up in her room and getting to bed. Clary waited for him to fall asleep before she crept in her brother's room to wake him up. As usual, he pinned her against the bed at this sudden wake up.

"Fuck Clary! Can't you just let me sleep before the inquisition?"

They both took their position, their backs on the bed and their hands behind their heads.

"It went crazy when you left. I've never seen Dad so angry. It looked like he was about to rip Stephan's head off. There were many unresolved issues coming back. Like Dad not liking that Stephan made Mom lied about his death, apparently everyone of their gang thought he was dead. Except Mom. And then it went ... weird. Lots of undertones about Stephan and Mom. So Mom lost it, saying that this was ridiculous because never something could ever had happened between them. And when everyone was finally quieting down, Stephan said that we should leave and let his son have this normal life he fought so hard for him to have, and Dad told him that even though he understood the sacrifice, even though he had tried to keep you guys apart, he wouldn't do that to you. And at that Mom said that he was right, and so Stephan left super angry."

Clary didn't say anything for a moment, thinking of her parents defending her even though she had deserted them twice for Jace. She didn't deserve them, they were too good for her, just like Jon, just like Jace. Suddenly something hit Clary.

"Undertones?"

"Yeah apparently Stephan had a sort of crush on Mom, but she only saw him as a friend, sending him in the friend-zone, just like Jorah Mormont." (**A.N.** Another GoT reference)

"You know, Jace thought for a moment that we were siblings... Something about his Mom's name starting by a C."

Jon felt his sister move her hand to her face, and he heard her rub her nose. He smiled to himself, happy to see that at least this bomb didn't shatter them.

"He thought you were siblings but didn't break of the thing..."

"He said that he loved me too much to care about right or wrong."

"And what do you think?"

"I understand. When it comes to you, or Mom and Dad, there's nothing I wouldn't do. Nothing."

Jon didn't retort to that. He knew exactly the feeling because he had the same, he would go to the abyss of Hell for his family.

"And how do you feel about him? Did you tell him that you love him?"

"He knows how I feel."

Jon sat up looking at the silhouette of his sister. Didn't she understand that there was a difference between knowing and hearing the thing? Didn't she understand that just by saying it she would make him happier than he'd never be, that anyway she needed to say it before she regretted not to have done so.

"You need to _tell_ him. That's why Mom and Dad always tell us they love us when they leave, because you never know when you will be able to say it again."

Clary shook her head, got up and kissed her brother's cheek before leaving to go back in her room. She tried not to think of anything as she let slumber take over her and finally release her from her exhaustion.

When Jace woke up, he surprisingly found Clary still sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself and kissed her temple before sitting up and find in front of him, leaning against the frame, a pale blond head, supersize shining in his eyes.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And another chapter is done. Quiet long. Sorry, I just couldn't stop before. **

**So what did you think about everyone's reactions? What you were expecting?**

**Hope you liked this chapter because it was one of the most difficult to write. **

**And for those finding it weird that Stephan has golden eyes when in the books their blue, it is done in purpose for recognition and all. Sorry I twisted again Cassandra Clare wonderful work. **

**. To 07, yay, I love addicted people. They always make me smile. It means somewhere, somehow, I'm doing something right. The update is quiet drug lea because the story is already written in my mind, I just have to lay it down and change a very few things. And as fir the ending it might be in 10-15 chapters, so it's not that soon. :-)**

**. To MrsSweeneyTodd2214, yay a new reader. I'm glad to see that you like the story so far. As for the cliffy, I LOVE cliffies, so you better get used to them,never though sometimes they'll be lighter than others. ;-P (and I LOOOOOVE, your penname)**

**. To cathclacemadian, so here was everyone's reactions, and sorry but no Jonabelle in this chapter, just plain Clace. As for the tattoos, of all the ones I have, the wrist ones were the worst for me, but I guess this differ according to people. **

**. To my little junky, I know, I'm so evil. Mouhahahhahah! Sorry no Jonabelle in this chapter, but plenty of Clace, almost running off together. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To Vamsprite, yay another new reader, I love new readers. I'm so glad you like the story (you even made me blush with your review), hope you liked the last chapter. **

**. To Guest, I hope the confusion is gone and that you are still into the story. And I hope that you enjoyed the little lemons in this chapter. **

**. To Slipknot2014, hihi, I love doing cliffhangers, but as I usually update every day, the suspense doesn't really stay long. Hope you liked the new chapter (I know with another cliffy)**

**. To BeccketAndCastle, I can feel the emotions coming from you. Hope you also liked this chapter even though it wasn't really fluffy. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, yay a long review. So the past was unveiled, and Jace had just it thrown it in his face. So now the guy in shades is revealed and Jace's father, and not a great one apparently. And I'm sorry, but there were no Jonabelle, but a little of Clace yay. Cheerios (I've never eaten Cheerios in my life)**

**. To ItsTerror1225, I'm glad you're liking the story, hope you also liked this latest chapter. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare still owns everything, so **

**Cheers. **


	28. Chapter 28

Jon watched Jace, shocked to see him there and surprised that his sister didn't mention his presence in the house. He couldn't help but smirk at the idea of what might happen when his parents will see Jace in the house. Especially his father. This was going to be good.

He quickly glanced at Clary, still sleeping, which wasn't usual. She always woke up at dawn, and now it was past seven, but she still seemed deep lost in her slumber. He motioned Jace to come out the room to let her sleep peacefully. Jon knew that she had trouble sleeping since the day they had left in a hurry.

As Jace stepped out of the room, Jon told him to go use the shower as it was free and lent him some cloths. Then he waited for him in the kitchen, cooking blueberries muffins, knowing that they were Clary's favorites and when Flynn Rider came down in the kitchen the muffins were slowly swelling in the oven.

"So she managed to make you stay ... Any last wishes?"

Jace gave a look at Jon, not really sure if he was joking or not. Not that he was scared, but if he could not die, that would be great. If only their father was more like their Mom. She seemed nice and compassionate, the perfect opposite of her husband, stern and very imposing. Not only physically, but also in the way he could look at people. Just like Clary.

"Jon? Does Clary always mean what she does?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, after this all ... mess, I told her I just wanted out. I just wanted to take off, and for a second, I felt like she was ready to. But that's just my imagination, isn't it?"

Jace watched Jon frown his eyebrows before leaning against the fridge and pinching his nose. He stayed a moment like that before finally speaking.

"You have to understand, this is how we were raised. We were raised to be ready to take off without looking back at any given moment. If she lead you on, making you believe that she would take off with you, she did meant it. But I'm sure that if you're here it's because she made you changed your mind. Something about your family certainly."

Jace nodded, wondering how Jon could have known that.

"Family is everything to Clary, and even if she was to take off, we all know that because of our lives, we would find each other again. That wouldn't be the same for you. She knows how much your family is important for you, she would never make you choose between her and your family, she always will direct you to your family."

Jon looked at Flynn Rider as he was taking the information in. Clary had been ready to take of with him. He didn't know how to feel about that. He was happy for Clary, finally letting herself fall completely for the one she loved, but if she had taken off, it would have been without Jon, and he didn't know how he would live without his sister. They were everything to one another, but apparently, Clary had find someone for whom she was willing to also sacrifice it all.

Suddenly Jon spotted something on Flynn Rider's left wrist and he took his wrist to watch closer. It was the Wedded Union rune from that civilization they had learned long ago. He doubted Jace even knew the signification of this tattoo, but he had to have seen it somewhere. And then, as he noticed the phrase beneath the mark, he remembered that yesterday Clary had come home with a bandage on her left wrist. Meaning that she had probably the same tattoo her own wrist.

As he let go of Flynn Rider's hand, Jon realized that things were even deeper than she ever told him. Maybe Flynn Rider didn't know about the signification of this tattoo and what it really meant to Clary, but Jon knew. She loved him more than she would ever tell. The simple fact that she did the tattoo on her wrist, the place she kept for her family, was proof enough.

He couldn't help but smirk as he imagined his father seeing the tattoo and understanding like him all the hidden meanings behind it. He was not going to like it at all, losing his little girl like that. Hopefully their Mom was there, she would be able to make him see clear.

"So you guys got tattooed... Dad's going to lose it."

"Why would I lose it?"

His parents were just coming back from the basement, out of breath and all sweaty. It would have been completely normal if they didn't have this awful grin on their faces as they looked at each other. And this aura of well being around them. Jon shivered and looked away, feeling his appetite going away, but he still noticed their surprised look as they saw Jace.

"Please tell me you were just training. Just that, and I'll be great."

Why was Clary sleeping? She was the one who always handled better these situations. Their Mom looked at him, a big smile on her face. Jon refused to look at them anymore and just checked on his muffins, mumbling on how he would never go in the basement ever again as he was taking them out of the oven.

"So Jace you stayed this night. I hope Clary didn't wake you this morning when she went on her daily jog."

"Clary's still sleeping Mom."

"BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!"

Clary had barged downstairs, banging into her father as she didn't planned him to be so close to the stairs. She ignored him and just ran to the kitchen, picking a muffin from the plate Jon was holding and burning herself when she bit a large part of it. Only then she turned and saw her all family and Jace looking at her. She quickly swallowed, reminding herself that the days where it was only Jon and her were gone for a while.

"Slept well?"

"Not sure they slept well, but Mom and Dad still managed to relax."

Jon had murmured behind her, and Clary doubted that anyone heard what he said. She chuckled and took the plate from Jon's hands before going to the living room space, grabbing Jace's hand on her way. She had seen how her father looked at him, and she refused to have a heated conversation with an empty stomach. Especially when blueberry muffins were standing just in front of her.

As everyone one sat at the coffee table, she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She was still tired, but the smell of the muffins dragged her lazy ass out of her bed. She yawned as Jon was serving everyone apple juice and finally their Dad spoke, never looking away from Clary.

"You invited people over I see."

"You know me, I'm an open shelter."

Jon sneered at her statement before she glared at him. He apologized before looking away, a grin still on his face. Clary was anything but an open shelter. She had once let a friend of his sleep outside because he told her that she was 'just a girl'. This was how 'open shelter' she was. Their father didn't retort to that, his eyes lingering on her bandaged wrist. She saw his eyes flicker to Jace's tattooed wrist, frowning a bit, but he didn't say anything about that.

"Planning on going to school today?"

She shook her head as Jon nodded.

"Tonight I have a date, and none of you is allowed to spoil it. No emergency call, no last minute visitors from the grave and no pranks!"

And with that, Jon got up, not without glaring at his sister for she had already pranked him on several of his dates. But deep down, he knew she wouldn't do that to Izzy, she liked her too much. Him on the other hand... Before Jon could even leave the living room, their father's voice stopped him.

"I'm leaving today."

"Today? But what about the you're staying for a week and all?"

"Something came up. I should be back next Sunday."

The twins glanced at each other, but didn't say anything, and then Jon left to get ready for school. Clary looked at her parents, and sensing this lover birds vibe she also got up, grabbing Jace's hand and the last muffin (she had fairly eaten most of them). She felt how stiff Jace was as she dragged him to the stairs when her father's voice echoed again.

"Clary..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Be safe. Don't worry I have the best contraceptive in the world on my ceiling. Your face."

Her Mom laughed at that, and she saw her father smile of satisfaction. Clary restrained herself from rolling her eyes and she climbed the stairs, followed by Jace. Once in her room, Clary took her last bite of muffin before collapsing on her bed.

"I ate too much. Damn Jon and his muffins, he knows I can't stop myself with those!"

Jace didn't say anything, staying near the door. Clary leaned on her elbows, looking at him straight in his golden eyes. At that very moment, they were almost like two suns looking at her.

"That went down quite well. I think they like you."

"I beg to differ. Your father seemed to want to kill me with his muffin."

"But he didn't, you're alive. That's a pretty big step. Work with him."

She smiled to him and tapped the bed next to her for him to sit, so he did.

"You know he's not that bad, you just have to know him. I know he looks scary and unfriendly, but he's really nice. There's no reason to fear for your life, or your manhood."

"That's not what his eyes say... But then again, you were scaring the shit out of everyone when you arrived at school. You seem to have the same bad temper."

"Look who's talking. For the record I've never put anyone in the hospital nor got expelled for fighting."

Jace chuckled and looked down at her, her eyes sparkling with malice.

"Are you accusing the magnificent angel that I am of doing angry actions?"

"Totally. Angels are not that precious. Don't forget that they're soldiers, ready to fight to spread what they call justice. And for the magnificent part ... Don't kid yourself, you're as shiny as a glow-worm compared to the stars!"

"Take it back."

"Nope."

Before she could say anything, he was on top of her, tickling her sides and she surprisingly exploded in laughters. He had expected to be resistant at his attack with the tough upbringing she had, but no, she was squirming herself to get rid of him. And suddenly before he knew what was happening, she was on top of him, his hands pinned against the mattress. She devilishly smiled to him.

"You're playing a dangerous game young mister. A _very_ dangerous game."

She leaned to him, her breath caressing his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

"Do you think that you can attack me without any payback?"

He felt her grinding against him and he closed his eyes, thinking of anything but her arousing him. He tried to remind himself that her parents were downstairs, but that went off the cliff when she started sucking his collarbone and one of her hands found its way down in his boxers. He gritted his teeth trying to push her off, but she was damn fucking strong for such a little person.

"Maybe you'd like me to stop. You could just say it, and I might just do it."

But before he could say anything, her hand started going up and down his length, making him moan, his lips bitten to the blood. This girl was the Devil. She had to be. And suddenly she stopped and got up.

"I'll go take a shower."

She devilishly smiled to him before leaving the room, a satisfied and diabolical smile on her face. He put his face in his hands, growling out his frustration, trying to cool down his hard on. He stared at her ceiling, thinking that she had been right, it was the best mood-killer in the world. Why didn't he think of it before? After a while, someone knocked, and the twins' Mom popped her head in.

"Can I talk to you Jace?"

He nodded, sitting back, and thanking everything that was Holly in this world that she hadn't come a few minutes earlier, that would have put everyone in a very awkward and embarrassing position. She smiled to him before sitting next to him and giving him a picture.

"I thought you'd like to know what your Mom looked like."

He took avidly the picture in his hands. Even though he didn't want to do anything more with his genitor, he was still wondering about his Mom. She had a frail figure and long strawberry blond hair. She was apparently pregnant with him, smiling her happiness to the camera as her hands were on her protuberant stomach. She had a really small face and her eyes were blue. Inhumanly blue. It was a deep light blue circled by a ring of black. Jace noticed that they had the same eye-shape, like Clary had the same as her Dad's, and that they had matching color skin. Her smile was the kindest smile he'd ever seen.

"Her name was Celine Montclaire. She used to live in Corse before she ran away from her family and came up North in France to Strasbourg. She was a kindergarden teacher. That's all I can tell you about her."

"Thank you."

That came out in a strangled voice and he clenched his fist as tears were burning his eyes. He tried to ignore them and concentrated his gaze all he could on the picture of his Mom, doing his best not to make it blurry. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a small and delicate hand, like Clary's.

"It's alright to cry. No one expect you to be so strong after living what you've been through."

She wrapped her arms around him and he shamelessly cried in her arms. Since yesterday he had wanted to, but he couldn't have cried in Clary's arms. He couldn't have put this burden on her. He cried the betrayal of his father and the loss of this mother he never had the chance to have. Jocelyn's arms were embracing him as a Mom lets her child cry in her arms, as Maryse often embarrassed him when he had felt blue. For eleven years he hadn't cried, and now, it was all coming back to him as silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As Clary got out of the shower, feeling fresh and finally completely awake, she saw the office door slightly open. She entered and saw her father packing while making new papers, and she understood that he was going to France for he made French legal documents. He turned his head to her, and his eyes quickly analyzed her tattoo before he turned back his attention on his packing.

"Got yourself a new tattoo I see."

There were a lot of undertones behind this comment. Unless Jace, he knew what the tattoo meant, and Clary was sure that her father had seen the same Jace's wrist. She nodded with a weird noise coming out of her mouth. She wasn't really committing herself in the conversation. She walked through the room, intrigued by a new set of gun and bullets.

"What's this?"

"A tracking gun. You shoot, but instead of hurting the person, it places a bug on them. And you can also hear what they say. Really useful."

Clary nodded before looking around. Valentine had finished packing and was now looking at her, so she had no choice but to look back at him.

"Are you sure about this _tattoo_?"

They were no longer talking about the tattoo, there was no point in denying that.

"Yes Dad. This is the one."

Her father looked at her, his brows frowned, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. Promise if I get hurt you'll be the first one I call for you to kick his ass to tomorrow."

"That's the worrying part. You never needed me to kick someone's ass."

"Well, I've never felt like that for someone either. Like I said he is the one. Don't scare him off, please."

"Not like he would go anywhere anyway."

He smiled to his daughter and she did the same. She knew that he would never admit to Jace liking him, but she also knew that the fact that Jace never really backed away from him had impressed her father. More than he would ever say. She was about to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Why didn't you take your gun yesterday?"

"Uh?"

"Stephan said that his partner startled you when you had him against the wall. That doesn't look like you, you would have drawn your gun if you had it, so. ..."

"I couldn't hide it anywhere on me with the cloths I had. And did he mention that his partner was Luke's relative?"

He looked at her with big eyes, almost not believing her, and so she took a pen and quickly drew a portrait of the woman she had seen yesterday. She had the same eyes as Luke, the same hair, the same wrinkles around their eyes, the same cheekbones. She didn't know who she was to Luke, but the fact that they were related was obvious.

She looked at her father taking the picture in his hands, his eyes analyzing the portrait, a light of recognition gleaming in them.

"That's Luke's sister. Amatis. She disappeared a long time ago."

"Well apparently people don't know how to stay dead around here."

"I didn't say she died, I said she disappeared. No one knew what she had become, and we all kind of hope she had gone back to the normal life."

Clary didn't add anything to that and left her father in the office. This life her parents were having seemed to be a weight on all of their shoulders. Yes they were trying to make a better world, but at the cost of their lives. She shook her head and went back to her room.

She found Jace there, laying on his back, his hands hiding his eyes. The sun was falling straight on him, drowning him in an endless sunlight, making his golden skin almost shine. She silently took her Polaroid and quickly climbed the bed, her feet at each side of his stomach, before she took a picture of him. The simple Jace, the one that wasn't cocky or charming, the one that wasn't in love or hurt, just Jace being Jace.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised at her camera as she was flipping the picture she took of him. She was smiling to him with her heart, and he let his hands travel up her bare legs for she was wearing shorts. Then he made her fall on him, and when she was sitting on top of him, he kissed her gently.

"You know this picture will worth billions if you sell it on eBay."

"It would have if you hadn't been in it, spoiling it."

"I can never spoil something when I'm in it. You should know."

She smiled to him, and he took the Polaroid from her hands as he kissed her. Then he took a picture of them, and she bursted in laughter, rolling on the side and holding her stomach.

"Come on Jace! Can you be more cliché?"

He ignored her and looked at the picture, their first picture together. She leaned over his shoulder to look at it with him, and Jace felt a bit disappointed. He couldn't see her face, her hair cascading and hiding every single one of her features. The only thing they could see in this picture was Jace's face, buried in her curtain of hair.

"But still, I love it."

She got up and took a pen from her drawer before taking the picture from Jace's hands and quickly drawing something behind. He looked at it and saw that she had drawn a heart with their initials in it.

"To complete the cliché. Now we are officially a normal and average teenager couple."

He laughed with her, promising himself to never let go of this picture. She sat back on his laps and kissed him passionately as he gave her back her kiss and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Suddenly the door was opened, and her father was in the frame, looking at them blankly. Clary turned her head, but didn't move from where she was, and Jace did his best not to flinch as her father was shooting daggers at him.

"I'm leaving Clary."

"You want me to drop you off?"

"No. It's better if I cab it. Your Mom is with Luke right now."

Clary nodded and left Jace's laps to go and kiss her father goodbye. He kissed her forehead, never looking away from Jace and patted her hair.

"Love you Clary."

"Love you too Dad."

And with that he left, not without glancing at Jace one last time. Clary closed the door before walking back to Jace's side and collapse on her bed. Jace leaned on his elbows, looking at her and thinking that no matter what she would say, her father was never going to like him. It was written all over his face. She smiled at him when Aqua's Barbie Girl rang on her nightstand. She cursed and picked up the phone.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class Izzy?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at school to know that it's lunch time. But maybe I'm interrupting something hot ..."

Clary rolled her eyes as she could picture Izzy wriggling her eyebrows. She was on her stomach, and Jace devilishly smiled at her before he slightly caressed every part of her body showing skin.

"So did Jon tell you what we did yesterday night?"

"Nope. I know he planned to take you in some fancy restaurant or something. How did that went?"

"It was very good. A little too great. How come you miss all notion of being romantic when your brother is such a charm?"

Clary rolled her eyes and bit her lips, smiling, as Jace started kissing her neck.

"I guess it's because I took all the good sense genes. But I thought that your date got interrupted?"

"Yeah, but still it was great. That's why I'm calling. How about we all go bowling tonight? The six of us, so like that there is no pressure. Because even though it was great, I can't imagine what it would be like the day he would propose."

"The day he would what!?"

Clary almost chocked on her own words. She didn't really think of it like that, but Izzy was right. Jon had put the big game for her. She knew Jon, dates weren't that big of a deal for him. Damn, he liked Izzy way much that he ever showed, maybe even loved her. A part of her envied her brother to be able to let himself fall so easily into his feelings.

"Calm down Clary. That's not what I said. I just want to have a good date with him."

"And so you invite me? You know that I will suck the romance out of your date, right? I thought you'd have figure that our by nOW."

She had squeaked at her last word for Jace had flipped her on her back, the devilish smile still on his face and now he was open mouth kissing her neck, his body pressed against hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just walked on something. Anyway. I'm not sure your bowling idea is a great one."

"Of course it is a great idea. I'll be with Jon, and you'll be here to keep the fluff at a low level."

"And what if the date goes to the hot stuffs."

Just like Jace was bringing them right now, caressing her breast through her tank top.

"Oh Clary, pleaaaaase. I'm not asking you to kill someone for me. I'm asking you to come to a double, triple date. It's not the end of the world!"

Clary almost retorted that she would rather kill someone, but Jace slid his hand in her shorts. When did he unbuttoned them?! She moved the phone away from her face as she let out a small moan, cursing Izzy for calling, and Jace for making her brain go to mush. Then she brought the phone back to her ear.

"Okay, okay. Just text me the address, we'll join you there."

"Jace knows where it is. Oh and by the way, do you think he'll like it if I dress as a Japanese school girl?"

It was getting hard to stay focus on the conversation as Jace was fondling her through the fabric of her panty, and she could feel herself getting wet. Damn Izzy. Damn Jace.

"Who Jace?"

"Ew, no! Jon! Pay attention Clary!"

"He's a guy, of course he'll like it. Just don't dress like a real school girl. More like the ones in mangas."

"Okay. See you tonight then. And tell Jace to stop bothering you, I can hear him breath all the way up here you nasties!"

Clary hang up, blushing like she'd never blush in her life as Jace smirked at her before rolling on the side. She swallowed back her frustration, knowing that Jace only played with her to make her pay her earlier trick on him. Still that was devilish. She got up in one swift motion, buttoning back her shorts.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere where I'll be able to let my frustration out."

He smirked at her before getting up himself and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, his breath caressing her skin.

"So you are frustrated? Wonder how it feels like..."

"Careful Jace, I'm not some newbie at that game. You'll end with blue balls if you try to play with me at that."

Saying that, she had brought her body closer to him, and while one of her hands was tracing circles on his nape with her fingers, the other was under his shirt, barely caressing her skin. She felt him shiver before he stepped back and looked away.

"It's not like anything is going to happen under this ceiling. Let's go to wherever you want to go."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And here was a new chapter, and see how nice I was, no cliffy. I'm getting soft, maybe I should kill someone in the next chapter. Mohahahahahah. **

**So I hope that everyone understood that they are NOT brother and sister. Because this would never happen, I was so mad at Cassandra Clare to wait three books to relieve me from this pain, it's not to do the same to you guys. **

**It was a really fluffy chapter, and yeah... I can't put drama all the time, I know some of you have voodoo dolls of me ready to torture me if I do. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to tell in a review. **

**. To Guest, so here was the confusion all cleared. I might be evil sometimes, but not to that point. I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To MrsSweeneyTodd52214, I try to always respond to reviews, in AN or PM, because if someone takes the time to review, I should take the time to answer. I'm so glad you're liking the stour, even though it is completely different from the books. And yay, some Clace, completely fluffy Clace, I don't know what got over me. Must be the sun burning my head. Anyway, hope you liked also the last chapter. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I hope you liked this chapter full of funny. I realized while writing the last one that it had been quite some times that I didn't put some fun, so here comes the chapter of fun (my favorite being the parents coming from the basement, Mouhaha)**

**. To my little junky, see? No drama! :-D. I can behave for more than one chapter. I'm not that evil. :-). I'm glad you pointed out the taking off, because she would have as Jon explained. And Stephan, at first I wanted him to be nice and all, and after I said screw that, he'll be an antagonist. And see, Valentine is really cool when it comes to defend his children. Love him. And for clary and Jon, they're both wise, but never really knowing about their own, they need the other to understand themselves if you get my drift.**

**. To riley207, hiiiiii, glad you're still liking the story. **

**. To BecketAndCastle, yay another big fan! Hope you liked this chapter, and see, no cliffy here. I decided to play nice for a while. **

**. To Vamsprite, I totally understand, especially when you don't really know what to say, but a review makes me happy and smiling like an idiot (more an idiot that I already am :-P). And GAME OF THRONES! I did put some other references of the show every now and then, and even from the books, but you're the first to point them out. And I'm really glad you also like the link the twins have, because this is what I like to write the most about. (Having quite a few siblings myself, I just live those moments, and this complicity). **

**Anyway, as usual, I own nothing (you know nothing Jon Snow)**

**Cheers**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dude, so sorry but I'm crashing your date tonight. C**

Clary waited a bit warily the response of her brother. She was sure he was not going to like it. Not at all. But it wasn't like it was her fault. She raised her head from her phone to look at Jace shooting at the moving targets, and she had to remind herself not to be surprise with him being actually good at it.

He had told her that Robert used to take Alec and him shooting at cans during summers, which she didn't quite understand. There was no point at shooting at plain simple cans. At least in a shooting stand the targets moved. Jace turned to look at her and removed his ear muffles, so she did the same.

"I've been emptying two loaders, and I still don't know how you shoot."

She smiled at him, and Jace felt his heart quicken as she loaded the gun and set a new session of moving targets. Seeing her set her whole body in motion, aiming deadly at the targets and shooting without hesitation at them brought an aura of sexy around her. That added to the fact that she didn't really changed from her earlier cloths, still wearing shorts that popped her ass, a really tight tank top that popped her boobs, and knee boots that made her legs long.

She grinned to him and he saw that four of the targets would have been brain shot, another shot through the heart and the last one shot through the throat. Yeah, giving a gun at Clary when she was pissed off would be a very bad idea.

"So this is what you do to relax?"

"Why so surprised? Didn't it take your mind off of things?"

"About my life sure, about you ... Not so much."

She smirked at him, before loading the gun again, changing her shooting hand. Jace looked at her shooting, thinking how free she was now around him. Now that she didn't have to hide her life to him. He was sure that never she would have shown him this place she liked to go to if he hadn't known about her parents and their double life.

As she shoot her last bullet, he placed himself behind her, taking her in his arms. Lock by lock he removed her hair from her right side to kiss her neck, and before doing so, he spotted a hickey there, and grinned to himself. As his lips were about to touch her soft and calling skin, she startled him by turning her head and kissing him.

She put the gun down as his hands tightened on her stomach, and then she turned to have a better access to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his were grabbing her ass. He felt her whole body pressing against him as she intertwined her fingers in his hair and he stopped the kiss before he got carried away.

"Damn it, it's like you've swore to make it hard for me."

She wickedly smile to him, raising her eyebrows her hands still on his nape and her fingers playing lazily with the curls of his hair.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that the hard you is quite ... _entertaining_..."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him before chuckling and turning her back to him, loading again the gun, and aiming to the moving targets. Jace stepped back, thinking that this girl was driving him crazy. She would be the end of him. There was no doubt in that.

When she finished her loader, she handed him the gun, having let go of her frustration. What was it about Jace that she couldn't keep her hands to herself next to him? It was like she was always addicted to him, and that every time she'd get a dose of him, she would only crave for another one. Over and over again.

Her phone buzzed and she apprehensively took it out of her pocket.

**No fucking way. I said you leave my date alone. J**

**It's not like I invited myself! Izzy made me do it. C**

**Clary, you will suck out the romance out of the date! LITERALLY! J**

**It's not my fault! You're the one who screwed up playing the big games on her. She just wants a casual date like in the movies. Not a fucking PROPOSAL place! C**

**Is it how it came? Fuck I didn't mean it like that. Just seemed like a nice place to go. You know, places to go to when you go to NYC. J**

**Yeah I know. But that's because I'm your super awesome smart sister. Promise I'll lay low. I'll even try to put a movie afterwards, like that you'll get to fill her up. ;-P. C**

**... Aren't supposed to defend your friend's virtue? J**

**Not with what she'll wear tonight. Anyway, gotta go. See you tonight, and don't kill me, it wasn't my idea remember. C**

Clary sighed of relief on how the conversation went down. Jon took it pretty well after all. Jace had finished shooting, and so they left the building, Jace's arm around her waist. Yeah, Jace had changed her. Never she would have been okay with that before. As they walked to the car, she stopped them in front of it.

"Are you going to talk to your parents about what happened last night?"

Jace looked away. He knew Clary would have eventually ask this question and he had been dreading this moment. And he didn't know how to answer it. He wanted to share this change in his life with his parents, but in the mean time, he couldn't really do. Doing so he would have to talk about his father's activities, and therefore, about Clary's parents' activities. And he didn't want to put her in that position. She had always made a point to keep it a secret, so now he had to keep it for her.

"I will tell them that I've learned more about my past and made peace with it."

She seemed about to say something, but instead she just delicately put her hand on his cheek. Then she told him to climb in the car, and she drove them to the Lightwoods. When she parked on the driveway, he noticed that Alec's car was already in the driveway, meaning that school was already over. Where did the day go? How come when he was with Clary time passed so quickly.

Before they could even enter, Max ran into Clary and gave her a tight hug. She bent down a little and gave it back to him, talking to him in Japanese. Jace raised an eyebrow at that, but Clary just shook her head to him, congratulating Max on his progress. So he had been learning Japanese. Then he made them enter, shouting at their Mom that Jace was home so she could kill him. Right, he kind of took off without warning her whatsoever, and he had left his phone in the cursed car.

Clary saw the look Maryse gave to her son, and asked Max to show her the newest comic he was dreading to talk about, she didn't want to be in the middle of this familial moment. But as she was passing in front of him, Jace took her hand, silently asking her to stay. That gesture didn't went unnoticed by Maryse neither by Max.

"But Jace, I wanted to show her a new manga I started! You had her all day long!"

"Please Max, just a minute."

Max pouted before leaving, mumbling something about his Mom going to yell at him for hours. Maryse looked for a moment at their hands intertwined, and Jace saw in her eyes a glimpse of fear and anxiety. Jace knew this look, she usually reserved it for Izzy. Great, now she was thinking that he got Clary pregnant. He had to clear that up before Maryse started picturing herself as a premature grandmother.

"She's not pregnant."

As he saw Maryse relax, he felt Clary tighten and he quickly glanced at her, her green eyes looking at him with big goggling eyes. Apparently, as much as Maryse feared him knocking up Clary, Clary seemed to even despise the idea.

"So do you care to explain why we never heard from you, had a visit from police officers saying that your precious car was abandoned on the road, and could have believe you were dead if Clary hadn't texted Izzy that you were with her?"

Jace gulped, he didn't like Maryse's tone. It wasn't angry, angry he could handle. No, her tone was sad and disappointed in him. Somewhere in his mind, he picked up that Clary made sure that his family didn't worry too much about him. Jon was right, family was everything to her.

"I ... I learned some pretty heavy stuff about my father, and I just needed ... some fresh air.."

Maryse looked from sad to concerned in less than a second. She made an unconscious movement to him before restraining herself. Clary noticed how her eyes lingered once again on their hands, and she saw in her eyes that even though she had questions, she wouldn't ask them. Clary felt that part of Maryse didn't want to take it out of Jace, and another part of her didn't want to know. As if she already knew too much about it.

"Okay... Next time just keep us in touch. I don't mind if you sleep over, just let me know where you are. I'm not getting any younger and there's so much attack my heart can take."

Jace nodded, surprised that it was already over and that he wasn't grounded for at least the rest of his life and the one after that. As he left the living room, Maryse gave him back his phone, telling him not to leave it behind him again. Then Clary and him got upstairs to his room.

"You told Izzy I was with you?"

"I saw the cops by your car, and I knew they would drop by your house. Your family doesn't need to worry more than necessary."

Jace smiled to her before kissing her and laying her on his bed. He hovered over her, deepening their kiss, his hands looking for the little skin that her clothing was hiding. Clary broke the kiss, panting, her cheeks pink and her eyes heavy with lust.

"Is this how you're trying to get back at me for earlier?"

"Who said anything about pay back?"

She shook her head furiously at him.

"I'm all about sex in unusual places, but not under your _parents_ roof. Especially when your _little brother_ is reading next room!"

"Next room is Izzy's, I already told you."

She gave him a look, telling him that it wasn't what she had meant. Before he could even move away from her, Izzy barged in.

"Clary! Mom said that you were he ... Come on Jace, didn't you had enough today!? You animal!"

Jace rolled on the side of Clary, telling her sister to keep quiet before the whole state knew what they had been about. Izzy entered in the room and grabbed Clary's arm.

"You can't go on a date dressed like _that_! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go like that?!"

"No, I'm fine. Promise Iz..."

Clary never got to finish her sentence as Izzy dragged her along, making her silently beg Jace for help. But Jace knew it was useless to fight against Izzy, so he let Clary go to the room of torture Izzy called her bedroom. He leaned on his back, his hands on his eyes, knowing that Izzy had stolen Clary for a long time. At some point he felt someone's presence, and he smiled.

"Izzy already let you go? Maybe we should finish what we started ear..."

He stopped in mid-sentence when he removed his hands from his eyes. Jon was standing in front of him, smirking and his hands crossed on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess you weren't expecting the better half of us."

Jace shuddered and sat, leaning his back against the head of his bed, his legs crossed. Jon sat in front of him, and Jace saw his eyes flicker to his tattoo. He had seen in the morning how their parents had also raised their eyebrows when hey had seen it. Jon smirked before leaning his back on the mattress, his hands behind his head. Jace noticed that Clary also often did that position when she was thinking or talking about something important.

"So do you know what your tattoo is all about?"

Jace raised his eyebrow at Jon, who smirked even more.

"I think it's the highest proof of love that she could have done for you. It means ... something like ... You can take it as a wedding ring. It's a sort of rune that an ancient civilization used to draw on the doors and cloths of newly wed couples to show their eternal love to the world."

Jace didn't say anything, hiding his surprise at the fact that Clary did such a romantic gesture. Not that he minded, Clary was is all, there was no life beside with her, but still, such a gesture coming from her was surprising.

"So now, I guess this is the time when I tell you: you break her heart, I kill you! For real. No one will ever find your corpse. And don't think I'll make it quick and easy. I'll go slow and painful on you, and dispose of the pieces of your body all over the world, while keeping you alive as long as I can."

Jon had stopped smirking and was looking at Jace straight in the eyes to make his point. Jace knew he was supposed to be scared, but he wasn't. It's not like he would ever hurt her, or that he could. Didn't Jon get that Clary was the light of his life?

Suddenly the door opened and Alec told them that Izzy was losing it because they should be downstairs waiting for the girls like gentlemen, and now it was the inverted situation. Jace rolled his eyes, and both Jon and him went downstairs with Alec.

**~.o.O.o.~**

"I think we should do girls and Magnus against boys."

"Come on Izzy, how unfair would that be? Four against one? Clary's not a girl."

Jon smirked at his sister as she was plainly oblivious of the conversation, looking around the place. Jon saw her notice with interest the pool table, but not say anything about it, her hands nervously pulling down her dress.

"Well, everything is fine so. With you being the girl out of us."

So she had been paying attention. Jon rolled his eyes, decided to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Even though it wasn't her plan, she still had crashed his date with Izzy. And now with Izzy dressed like she was, it was even more annoying. Why couldn't Clary plainly say no to that girl?

Izzy stepped in front of him, her Japanese outfit standing out and making Jon wish they had been alone. The things he would like to say to her, that he couldn't decently say in front of her brothers. Damn Clary! At they went to their spot, they decided that he would team up with Izzy and Magnus, leaving the others three together.

Clary glanced at Jon, and knew that he was slowly killing her in his mind. Izzy had apparently decided to make him suffer, dressing in as a super sexy Japanese school girl and deciding to go bowling. Who does. Bowling in a skirt? Or in a dress for that matter? Why did Izzy always have to make her wear girly cloths? She would had been perfectly fine with her shorts.

As Magnus shot the first ball, she glanced again at her brother, and this time, he gave her back her gaze. Neither of them had ever played bowling before. He gave her a look, saying that this ought to be fun at least, and she rolled her eyes. She observed Alec throwing the ball, taking in his position, the way he threw his arm, and Clary tried not to whine. She was in a _fucking dress!_ Why? She glared at Izzy who was smiling as if she couldn't be happier, and then she happily jumped to take a ball of her own.

Jace looked at Clary and cursed Izzy all he could. Why did she have to dress her like that when he couldn't decently touch her? Izzy smirked at him as Clary threw her ball, and so bent a little. She had done it on purpose! Sisters were the Devil incarnated! Clary was wearing a little green dress (emerald like her eyes), showing her cleavage and that was fluffy at the hem and stopped mid-tight, and now that she was bending a little, Jace couldn't help but tilt his head a little.

The game went on, Clary and Jon quickly picking on and mastering the thing. And so as they were all throwing balls and making skittles fall through strikes and spares, they all joked about one another, having what Jon thought of as 'a typical American date night'. As they were about to leave, a group of young people came to take their place, and someone behind his sister caught Jon's eyes.

"Fuck me if this isn't Mary?"

Clary opened big eyes at that voice behind her and looked at her brother, asking him to confirm it. She knew that voice and that Russian accent, and by the slight nod Jon gave her, she knew now that it was Vladimir Blatov. She frowned at the discomfort coming and turned to watch the intruder, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Vladimir! What a surprise to see you here."

"I am here for a little American road trip. Never I would have thought to see you again."

Clary politely smiled as he was coming closer to their group, abandoning his friends behind. She quickly glanced at Jon, and saw that he was doing his best not to smirk. She tried not to roll her eyes and turned back her attention to Vladimir as he was talking to her.

"So you are also in New York? Maybe we should try to catch up what we left off back in Moscow? If I remember well, you like balls and cues very much, do you not?"

Really? Didn't he pick up the line back then that he wasn't entertaining at all? Before she knew it, Jace was next to her, his hand on her waist and he squeezed her a little.

"Care to introduce us?"

Jace's eyes never left the Russian ones. Vladimir as Clary had called him. And apparently she never gave him her real name as he called her Mary. The guy looked at Jace, and Jace saw the disappointment in his eyes when Clary's hand touched his. Seriously? Did he thought he'd get laid with her tonight?

"Oh it's okay. We were about to leave anyway."

And with that she turned her back to him and dragged Jace with her. Jace glanced once again at the incredulous guy, before he looked down at Clary who was rolling her eyes. Once outside, they followed the group who was already heading to the movies, and he slowed a bit their pace.

"Do you know all the mobs throughout the world?"

"Sorry?"

"The Yakuza, the Bratva ..."

Clary stopped to look at him, curiosity and anxiety in her eyes.

"Who said anything about that?"

"You're telling me that Tetsuji isn't a Yakuza?"

"No, he is. That's why I'm still in contact with him. The question is, how do you know? And Vladimir... Seriously? Even a chihuahua has more chances than him to enter the Russian Mafia."

Jace chuckled at that statement before walking back towards the theatre, his arm on her shoulder.

"Just something about his attitude and his tattoo on the back of his neck ... So Vladimir isn't a mobster. I thought it was your thing."

"My _thing_? Are you implying that _you_ are a mobster? I met Vladimir when we were in 'vacations' in Russia, and I was bored so I hooked up with him ... making me even more bored when the thing was done."

Clary looked at Jace, anticipating his reaction. She didn't know why, but she felt that he wasn't really eager to know about her sexual past, not that she was keen herself to learn about his. He had a fruitful past, the end. She didn't want to know with who or how, and that's why she didn't like seeing Vladimir again. She hadn't want to put Jace in that situation.

Jace only smiled to Clary and kissed her forehead before quickly kissing her lips. She didn't really like him kissing her forehead he reminded himself. She smiled to him before looking around to where the others where already choosing their popcorn. Then she bit her lip.

"You know, the movie is not for another 30 minutes if you count the commercials ... Maybe you could ... show me around. You know, this being my first time in an American theatre and all."

Jace looked at her, not sure to understand her undertones. She rolled her eyes and pulled him to a storage room. How in the Hell did she know that there was a storage room here?! She leaned against the door and grabbed his shirt for him to come closer. He smiled at that, and put his head on both side of her head.

"Who would have thought that a nice looking girl such as yourself would be so turned on by incongruous places?"

"What can I say? You are too sexually appealing for me to resist. Even if it is for propriety..."

He leaned forward to kiss her, already turned on by the tone she had used and the fact that she had kept playing her fingers all over his body. He pushed her up against the door and pressed his hard body against her small one, relinquished that today she was wearing a dress.

He cupped her face with his hands, kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before. With passion, urgency, but also gently and with love. And then he let his hand trail down on her body, curving it. Stopping a curt moment at the outline of her breast, making her moan when he caressed her side, and gasp when his hand touched her bare skin, squirming under her dress toward her secret spot.

His other hand slid under her cleavage, as her legs were squeezing his waist, and he caressed her breast, making her look up at the ceiling before closing her eyes, her hands lost in his golden hair. When he pinched her nipple, she shot her eyes open and looked at him to see he was sharing the same look of lust as hers. Slowly she slid her hands down and kissed him when she had a grip on his hard on. She heard him moan when she started stroking him, her thumb playing with his head every time her hand was near the top.

Both their breathing had become erratic, and before she could ask him anything, he gave her what she wanted. In one swift motion, he was in her, filling her completely as her warm and wet walls were embracing his cock completely. She bit her lip to contain her scream, and he gritted his teeth as he was pulling out to come back in even harder, again and again.

Her nails were scratching his back to go faster, to go deeper, to go harder. She moved her leg up over his shoulder, and he seemed to lose it, thrusting in her like there was no tomorrow, pumping in her like his life depended on it. She was so wet, so tight, so his Clary. And she was getting tighter and wetter. He could feel her walls clamping his dick harder and harder, making him want to cum in her. And so he did, he released in her all his pressure, growling quietly as she was biting his neck to avoid screaming.

"You're the devil Clary. It's like I'll never get enough of you."

She smiled, still trying to catch her as Jace let her legs go down on the ground. How could it be that even though they were so different, they were so alike? They had the same need of one another, the same desire to always be with the other. She couldn't imagine what she would be without him.

They crept out of the storage room together before going in the theatre room where the others looked at them coming smirking. Clary rolled her eyes as she sat next to Jon who noticed that she was itching her ear. When she caught his gaze, she tried to turn it into something more natural and plucked her hair behind her ear.

Even though he wanted to tease her about it, he didn't, and thought about what Izzy had told him earlier while his sister was busy _entertaining_ Flynn Rider. She said that she wanted commitment or they would stop whatever it was between them. She didn't want to fall in a relationship where he didn't see any tomorrow. But the thing was, he could see a future with Izzy.

He could easily see both of them going abroad for college, at Milan or London as she wanted to go there for her fashion school. No he had no problem with committing. The real problem, was his parents. Committing to Izzy meant tell her things that she didn't know, and surely didn't want to know about him and his family. Clary had the luck, if he could say so, to have Flynn Rider's father rising from the dead and tell him all about their family, but him... What was he supposed to do?

And it's not like he could talk to his father about it. He would freak out. The not getting involved didn't just apply with Clary, and Jon knew how helpless his father felt when Aïne had broke his heart. Only Clary had acted on it and, for the only time of her life, she had trespassed the rule of not hitting girls. And she had ruined her life, hacking into the school system to down her grades, ruining and trashing her car, changing her conditioner into Nair product, posting her number on a porn site so guys would call her nonstop. Yeah, Clary had gotten wild on her.

And the thing was, with Izzy, he felt stronger that he had ever felt for a girl, even Aïne. As the commercials ended and the movie started, Jon thought that the only solution was their mother. Only her would understand and help him make the right decision. Their Mom would know what to do and how to bring their father to reason.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Aaaaaaaaawwww. So cute. Who would have thought that Jon was such a romantic. Almost cheesy. **

**So this is the part where I tell you, THE STORY IS OVER. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, don't worry, late or not, a review is still a review, and it still makes me smile. So, yeah I COULDN'T put them as sibling, I'm all about Game of Thrones, but the incest... Not so much, not in that tender way anyway. And even though he'll never say it, Valentine likes Jace, and he saw in his eyes that he'll do anything for Clary. And that's what he wanted. And yay for Jocelyn. You'll learn more about her next chapter. And Celine, I never really wondered, she died (and for real), so I didn't torture myself with that. And the why Valentine acts like that, it'll be explain in 7-9 chapters I think. And yes, I can't ALWAYS do cliffhangers, people already started to plot on haunting me and stuffs, I like peaceful sleep. ;-) Cheerios to you (I didn't even know it was cheese, but I don't eat cheese) **

**. To cathclacemadian, I was missing the fun too. Hope you liked this chapter too, with a little more Jonabelle. And even more Clace. **

**. To my little junky, her parents are just cool, eve Valentine. And I know it's unlike Jace to cry, but come on, all this pressure put on someone to have everything you believed in shattered in front of you and realize that your life could have been different, no one is stone. I think. So sad your Jon is not up to your expectations, why people aren't like fictional characters T-T!? And the contraceptive joke, I actually kind of LIVED it, so yeah, I had to put it because that made my stepfather laugh super duper hard. And the parents, well they have to get it too, it's not like they see one another that often after all. I hope you liked Jace's reaction to the tattoo along with the rest of your dose. Your drug-dealer. **

**. To Vamsprite, well, the only thing I can tell you is that wait a little, the sixth is coming out on October and the end of the fifth is AGONIZING! Anyway back to the story, glad you liked the chapter, and thanks again for the compliment. To tell you the truth, it is mostly already written in my mind, I just have to lay it down, hence the daily update, I don't really have to think about it. **

**. To riley207, glad you liked the fluff. And hope you liked the fluff and lemons here. **

**. To , I'm so happy that you like the story so far, hope you liked this chapter as well, and thank you for taking the time for reviewing. **

**Oh, and by the way, I was kidding! THE STORY IS NOT OVER! I have 10-15 chapters left in my mind, and THEN it will be over. Don't worry, I can't finish the story like that!**

**Anyway, everything goes to Cassandra Clare, except the plot. **

**Cheers. **


	30. Chapter 30

Jon looked at his sister as she was taking the car keys. It had been two days that her bike was parked in front of Java Jones, and she hadn't done a thing to take it back. He knew that she had done her best to spend the maximum of time possible with Flynn Rider and that was the main reason why she didn't go back to bring her baby home.

It was Friday morning, the last day of school before the week break of holiday coming, and he decided not to go to class. He wanted to talk to their Mom, and with Flynn Rider having spent once again the night home, he didn't find anytime to talk privately to her. He would have preferred talking to her with Clary, because what would go for him, would also go for her, but he knew that if she stayed home, Flynn Rider would also stay home.

So he let them go to school and went to swim, waiting for their Mom to come back from grocery shopping. After having swam throughout the pool for two good hours, he came back inside and found his mother in the living room, watching the news, her sketchpad on her knees, and scanning different people in the crowd showed by the TV. She lifted her head to him and fondly smiled go him.

"Was your swim good?"

"Relaxing. Mom?"

She looked at him in the eyes, indicating him that he had all her attention.

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Go take a shower, and we'll talk after."

She smiled again to him and he went upstairs, to take a hot and long shower. Once his body all dried, he went back downstairs, a towel in his hands as he was still drying his pale blond hair. His mother was still on the couch, but now in front of her were fresh made cookies. He smiled to himself because as much as Clary loved blueberry muffins, it was nothing compared to his passion to their mother's cookies. He sat next to her, and took a cookie in his hand to greedily eat it.

"So you wanted to talk to me? Is this have anything to do with that girl you're seeing?"

"Sort of. Yeah. Totally."

She kindly laughed, shaking her hair and put her hand on his back.

"You know that I don't even know her name."

"Isabelle Lightwood. Jace is her adoptive brother."

"Well their parents must be really good people for my two children to fall madly in love with theirs."

"Who said I'm said madly in love?"

He had mumbled under his breath, looking everywhere but toward his Mom, but he still felt the look she gave him. The look saying 'I'm your Mom, I know everything'.

"Do you intend to present her to us?"

"I don't know ... I don't know what to tell her..."

At this moment he looked at this mother, and saw that she had understood what he had meant. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then she brought her hand to her head, resting her temple on her knuckles.

"You know, we never planned to put this life on you guys. When we found out I was pregnant, we were still in the Circle. Luke had already turned his back on them, Stephan had disappeared in the wild, Amatis, Luke's sister, had also disappeared. We were alone and friendless.

We considered also disappearing and we hid in a little village in Ireland, but they found us when you guys were 3 months old. And we couldn't really fight back, it wasn't only our lives at stake now. If it took us so long to leave the Circle it was because we couldn't risk anything without risking your lives. We had to hide you from them, and they never knew about your existence.

What Stephan did never crossed our minds, and when we faked our death, we swore to ourselves that never you would find yourselves weak in front of anything. We always told you the truth about who we are because we knew that it was the best way to protect you, if you know, you don't ask questions.

I know we're not the best parents of the world, but we love you beyond anything. We talked about this yesterday morning with your father. About what will happen to you two now that real life is ahead of you. Now that your dreams are about white picked fences and not riding dragons anymore. And we decided that it was up to you.

If you trust enough that girl to keep your life girl herself, to not to judge you, we shouldn't be the ones to stop you, we should be the ones to help you settle."

"Dad said 'white picked fences'?"

That was the hardest part to believe. Their father who always was all about safety and living in the blur. Jon knew how hard it had been on their parents. Both Clary and him always knew that their mother pregnancy with them was not voluntary, and that they had to sacrifice a lot in order to keep them safe. This had never been a secret in their family. There were no secrets in their family.

But their father talking about his kids settling down in a white picked fences house... That was hard to believe. Just by the way he looked at Jace.

"Yes. He's always been a sucker for those. He actually talked to try to find one for Clary, but he didn't really know where she would want to live, so he dropped the idea. He gets really enthusiast sometimes."

"_Dad_ wanted to buy a house for Clary and _Jace_?"

"Like I said, really enthusiast sometimes. It was almost like he was picturing himself with grandkids."

Jon smirked exactly like his Mom did. Clary with kids... They all knew better than that. She had made it pretty clear that she wouldn't have children because of their lives (which had sadden their parents more than Clary ever realized). And Jon knew that what Stephan did to Flynn Rider only comforted her in her refusal to have children.

"Well if he already sees them with kids, why does he always gives Jace the impression that he's going to kill him? Good thing he's madly in love with Clary, he would have run off long ago otherwise!"

His Mom gave him another look. One saying 'You know very well why', and Jon nodded. Dad was just being Dad. He heard tires grate outside, but didn't really pay attention to it. It was New York after all. His Mom on the other hand looked up, alerted by the noise. Jon thought that she wasn't really used to the City yet.

"Jon? Can you go check in the office the papers your Dad had printed please?"

"Mom?"

Why would she ask him that? They all knew he went in France, so why did he need to check it again? He noticed that she wasn't looking at him but that her head was turned to the window giving on the driveway.

"Jon, please. Just go upstairs... _Now_!"

He did, quickly going to his room and putting bullets in his gun. The worried look on his mother's face had said it all. He silently crept down the stairs, and he heard people talking.

"Come on Jocelyn, just give us what we came from, and we promise to make it quick and painless."

"I don't have anything. You think I'm stupid enough to keep it with me?"

"I don't know. You're stupid enough to make yourself comfortable in a big house. Why is it so big? Some nasty secrets you're trying to hide from us?"

"It's not my house, I'm just crashing here when the occupants are on vacations. In Florida. You should try, I heard it is really nice out there"

"Quit playing games. I'm not stupid. I'm the one who shot you in Columbia, remember. I know that Valentine would never let you recover alone in an unknown environment."

Their Mom was shot in Columbia? They never said anything about that. Just that there had been complications. Jon stayed still, the gun ready to shoot if needed. Even though only one man had spoken so far, he had heard three other set of foot, in addition of his Mom, meaning they were four against her alone.

"Well you're wrong. I don't know here, and Valentine is not here."

Someone moved, and he heard his mother gasp.

"Jocelyn, just give me the damn flash drive, or I swear I'll finish what I started 20 years ago!"

Jon heard the man growl out of pain, and before he knew it, another one winced. He revealed himself, his gun ready to shoot, and saw that his mother was already fighting the third man, twisting his arm for him to drop his gun, and then she saw Jon, and so did the others.

They all stopped in motion, the guy towards whom Jon had his gun pointed his hands up in the air, and they all studied him. He noticed that silently his mother was telling him not to say anything when the man who spoke from the beginning talked again.

"Fuck me, if I had known that. You have a child! But this is going to be so much easier."

He pointed his gun toward Jon who pointed his own toward the man.

"The flash drive Jocelyn, or your son dies. 3...2...1..."

And this happened in the instant of half a second, they both shot together, his Mom plunging on Jon to make a human field. Before he knew it, Jon had his Mom in his arms, lifeless. The other man was dead, Jon had shot him between the two eyes. Jon kneeled, trembling with his whole body, as his lifeless mother was laying in his arms, shot in the back. He didn't see her wound but before he could do anything about that, he felt a sting on his neck, and everything went black.

**~.o.O.o.~**

"You sure your Mom won't mind? I kind of spent the week at your place."

It was just after school, and Clary had waited for him to finish practice in her car to propose him to come to her house. Jace didn't really say it, but the fact that she had waited for him to ask over made him feel like he was in Paradise. Just by these little gestures, she was proving him that she loved him, even though she still haven't said it clearly yet.

"She likes you don't worry. But if you want to go back to your house, it's fine with me, I'll drop you there."

He shook his head no, and texted Maryse that he was staying at Clary's for the night. He knew that he ought to spend time with his family, but now that Clary was willing to spend hers with him, he couldn't refuse. He thought that they could still drop by his house at lunch the following day. Maryse would be thrilled and so would be Max to see his best manga buddy.

Maryse had surprised Jace in letting him sleep over _again_ at Clary's, and when he mentioned it to her, Maryse told him that she trusted Clary to change him into a good and respectable man. If only she knew what Clary was capable of, and how she was the one who always came up with the most unusual places to have sex.

He was pulled out of his reflexion by Clary's stopping the car brusquely. He looked at her as she was staring at her house, her car still on the road.

"Everything okay?"

"The door is not closed."

Jace looked at the house and saw that the door was slightly opened. To anyone just passing by, it might even appear as if it was actually closed, but now that Jace was paying attention to it, he saw the loop in the Morgenstern's always perfectly neat life. Everything was always at its place, and this open door wasn't normal.

Clary parked the car, pulling it for it to be already ready to go. Then she leaned forward and retrieved a case from under her seat. Jace saw her pull a gun out of the case and put the six bullets in it before she took a knife out of her left boot.

"If I ask you to stay here, you won't isn't it?"

He shook his head, and she sighed before leaning forward to the glove box. She retrieved a taser gun out of it and she also gave him the knife from her right boot.

"The taser is at maximum power. If you shoot someone, the person will be out for a few hours, Jon boosted it. So be careful and don't aim at me. As for the knife, aim first the stomach, we need them to talk."

Jace nodded and then they got out of the car, Clary's heart going faster than a racing car. She was afraid for her mother and also for her brother. Why did she go to school? It's not like she didn't already know what they were teaching them. She slowly opened the door, her gun in her left hand, her right hand supporting it while holding her knife. She could shoot and aim both hands, but her right hand manipulated better the knife, and her aim was also better.

Because they had an open space Clary could see the integrality of the room and no one was there. There was a huge paddle of blood and from what it looked like, brain chunks, and then, she saw something that made her heart fall.

Jace made a move toward Clary's mother inanimate body facing the floor next to the stairs, but Clary stopped him before he could even make a single step. He saw her eyes wide open looking at her mother, and then he stumbled as he heard a door clack. He turned and saw that Clary had closed the front door with her foot.

She looked at the ceiling and the staircase before she slowly and silently walked to her mother. He followed her, and once they were at Jocelyn's level, Clary kneeled and took her mothers's wrist between her fingers and then she checked her neck. Jace noticed how she was trying not to freak out to the amount of blood showing on her mother's shirt.

"You stay here. I mean it. And you run like Hell if you hear something ... weird."

Jace nodded, knowing that he wouldn't run if something happened. She looked at him, and as their gazes met, they both knew it was useless to try and argue. Clary got up and prayed all her heart that it wasn't Jon's brain on the floor. She tried to reason herself thinking that if they left her mother, they would have left her brother. Who was they? She didn't know for sure, but it was probably the Circle.

As she came closer to the brain chunks, she sighed of relief seeing that the few bloody hair weren't pale blond but dark brown. She felt her heart beat at a better rate when she realized that her brother wasn't dead. Kidnapped but not dead.

Then she went upstairs, checking all the rooms and finding it odd that they were all untouched. Did they just wanted to kill her parents? Then why kidnap Jon? Clary realized with horror that it was to make their father come out from wherever he was. She took her phone out and prayed that the only person she could trust right now wasn't in a mission but in New York like he was suppose to.

"Will Gray, escort service. What can I do for you?"

"Luke, it's Clary. We are in the deepest shit. Can I come now?"

"What happened Clary?"

"No. Not over the phone. I'll be in you're house in thirty minutes."

Luke agreed, even though he sounded extremely worried, he tried not to let it sweat in his voice. She hang up and quickly went back upstairs, finally giving her mother the attention that she deserved. She was barely breathing, and badly bleeding. Clary checked her back, and saw a minute green dart. She hesitated a moment and inspired a deep breath before removing it, using her sleeves in order not to touch it.

"In the kitchen, there are food bags. Can you bring me one please."

Jace obliged, surprised by her calm in this situation. He wasn't sure he would have reacted the same way if he had come to Maryse like that, or worst _her_. When he came back, Clary put the little dart in the transparent bag, and then looked at it attentively. Then she lifted her mother's shirt, and Jace blamed with her when they saw a shot wound. He saw her frown, putting the shirt back in place.

"It's an old wound. The shirt isn't holed. And see, stitches."

Then she got up and went to her fridge, taking a bag of ice there and another bag full of a red liquid. Jace looked at the bag and saw written on it JFM, B+. He looked at Clary who was applying the bag of ice enveloped in a towel on her Mom's back.

"Could you please take her to the car?"

Jace nodded and took her mother in his arms as Clary picked the bag and then they went outside, Clary checking everywhere if anyone wasn't coming back to the house. She was doing her best not to break down and when Jace laid her mother on the back seat, he proposed to drive them to the nearest hospital.

"No hospitals. Can you stay with her on the back? I'll drive us somewhere safe."

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yes. Just go on the back seat."

Clary sat on the driver's seat and drove them to Luke, cursing the rush hour. Jace could feel the tension in her, but didn't say anything to her, afraid to make her breakdown. Instead, he tried to keep her focused on things that she knew and could talk about without thinking.

"So you guys always keep bags of blood in your fridge?"

"We all have rare blood type. Mom is B+, Dad, Jon and I are AB-. It's easier to have a bag of blood ready than to find some. We take some blood out of our veins every two weeks."

Jace nodded and kept on talking to her as she was driving through the city, trying to keep her mind off of her unconscious mother and her missing brother. She talked to him, but Jace still noticed how tightly she was gripping the steering wheel. After twenty minutes of driving she finally pulled the car in front of a library.

"Clary? You sure? Your mother is bleeding pretty bad."

"Yes. Luke will know what to do."

Jace kept for himself his thought of a librarian knowing anything about flesh wounds, and took her mother in his arms as she asked him. She lead them to the back door, and Jace saw a man waiting for them there. He looked warily at Jace before glancing at Clary who shook her head and said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Mom first. She's barely breathing."

The man took Clary's Mom from Jace's arms, and Clary closed the door behind them, dragging Jace to a bathroom.

"You might want to wash out all this blood, I'll be in the living room with Luke. Just follow the corridor."

Then she left Jace behind and almost ran to the living room. Luke had removed her mother's shirt and was cutting off the stitches she already had. Clary took the needle next to him and disinfected it with 90° alcohol. She could have done what Luke was about to do, but her hands had been too shaky back then. They still were.

"The house is clean Luke. Clean, nothing was trashed, nothing was taken as far as I could tell. And THEY TOOK JON!"

Luke barely glanced at her before taking the needle from her hands to sew her mother's wound, his glasses on his noses and his brows frowned by concentration.

"You don't know that Clary. You weren't there. Maybe he was out. Did you try to call him?"

"He wasn't out Luke! I didn't have to call him! I know something is wrong, I can _sense_ it!"

Luke didn't argue with her. Never he had asked about this special bound they shared as twins, always trusting them to know better about that.

"How come she breathes like that? Her wound being re-opened shouldn't have make her pass out."

"I found that on her back."

Luke cleanse Jocelyn's wound and put a bandage on it before looking at the bag Clary was holding. Clary saw him frown again but before she could ask him anything about that, Jace emerged from the corridor. Luke glanced at her once again before he told her to wait in the living room for him.

As the man left the room, Jace remembered where he had seen him. He saw him the day he had came to Clary's house to tell her how much he loved her. God, that day seemed so long ago, not like it was only Monday evening.

He walked to Clary and took her in his arms. He saw her mother had been patched up, and he saw how Clary was picking the skin under her nails and biting her lips of nervousness. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't. Her Mom was laying lifeless next to her and her brother ... She didn't even talked about him, and Jace hoped that he was only missing, and that the blood they saw in her house wasn't his.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?"

Clary quickly retrieved herself from Jace's arms, but kept her hand in his.

"Yes. I took diverse roads. Anyway they weren't there I told you."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

Luke quickly glanced at Jace, and Clary understood that he had meant Jace's father.

"No! That would be..."

"... That is a possibility Clary. Just think about it. You stayed in cover 12 years in Japan, no one ever came to your house. You came here, where he saw you and you guys barely make two months... It wouldn't be the first time that it happens in the job, and you know it. And according to Jocelyn he was pretty persistent to keep you away."

Clary didn't say anything to that. She didn't even dared react to it. Did Jace's father sold her parents out in order to keep Jace and her apart? This would be sick and twisted, not to mention ridiculous. Who sells their old friends to keep their son from dating the girl you don't approve of?

"Well that would be a crappy plan from him, wouldn't it?"

Luke and Clary turned their head to Jace who was staring into space. Clary bit her lips, feeling bad for him that he understood Luke's insinuations.

"Because anyone who knows me a little would know that it would be the last thing to keep me away from Clary. And that wouldn't explain why ... why Jon is missing. He has nothing to do with the Circle whatsoever, he's a high school teenager."

Jace felt Luke's stare on him before his gaze turned on Clary. He saw them exchange a look and felt stupid to have said what he just said.

"Jon is Valentine's portrait. It's not really hard to see that he is his son. And that gives leverage to whoever wants to blackmail Valentine. Everyone knows how he gets when it comes to the ones he cares about..."

Luke trailed his sentence when he felt Clary's gaze on him. He cleared his throat, and Jace had the clear notion that he was missing something.

"Anyway. The dart Jocelyn's was shot with was stained in a sleeping liquid. Where did you find it?"

"Near her heart."

Clary's eyes grew wide when she saw Luke wince. She had known since she had seen the dart on her mother's back that it was a bad sign. Anything close to the heart was a bad sign.

"The thing is, I don't know how long she had it on. She might wake up in two days, she might wake up in two weeks."

"WEEKS?! WE DON'T HAVE WEEKS, THEY HAVE JON!"

Clary turned her heels from Luke and went at the window. There she saw his truck.

"Can I have your keys please?"

"Why?"

"I'll go home, pack up and go find Dad. They can't find him before me, and I can't stay doing nothing."

Jace saw Luke glance at him before looking at Clary, an extremely concerned look on his face. Jace didn't like this idea forming in her head. She wanted to go Rambo on people she didn't even know what they were capable off.

"Clary..."

"Luke, they shot my Mom, they're looking for my Dad, and _they have Jon_! Either you help me, either I do it alone."

"That's the thing. I can't come with you, I need to look after your mother, and you won't pass the border alone, even with fake papers. You stand out too much, you don't ... look that old enough to travel alone."

Clary turned to look at Luke, despair in her eyes. Didn't he understand that she had to do something? Her whole family was shattering just before her eyes.

"I'll go with you."

"No!"

She didn't even looked at Jace. Sure she loved the offer, but what if something happened to him too? That would be too much. That would be the end of her world. Luke looked at her, and she knew that to him, it was either with Jace, either nothing.

**~.o.O.o.~**

As she walked back in her house, Clary couldn't help but shiver. She looked again at the paddle of blood and brain, and tried to picture the scene. There had to be at least two men, because corpses don't move on their own. Maybe even three for someone to carry Jon. Maybe even four giving the fact that Jon wasn't light. Yes, they had been four, less, they would have left the dead behind, like her mother.

One of them got shot in the head. To the amount of brain on the floor, she would say he had been shot legit, the gun in front him. Not too close to make his head explode all over the place, but close enough to brain damage him.

She looked at the floor, and estimated the shot came from the stairs. The stairs where she found her Mom. But she didn't have any guns in her hands, and her fingers didn't show any signs of her having a gun removed from her hand. So Jon must have shot the brainless dude.

If Jon was there from the beginning, a gun in his hand, why were there no traces of fighting? Did they shot him like they shot their Mom? They couldn't have shot him in the back if he had been on the stairs, so it must have been when he shot the guy that someone shot him with a sleeping dart.

Suddenly someone switched the lights open, and Clary's first reaction was to protect Jace. She jumped in front of him, her gun and knife in her hands hidden in her back. She felt Jace's breath become more erratic as they faced the intruders who smiled at them.

"Looks like the little bitch had been really busy. Three kids, two to three different fathers. Is this Christmas?"

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Tadaaaaaaaa. Cliffhangers how I missed you! Mouhahahhahah! I know you hate me right now, everything was going so fine, and now BAM, bad stuffs all over the place! I love it. Hihihi. Yeah, you all know, I'm evil, I'm the Devil in disguise! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, because I love it very much, and I've dying dying to write it (seriously, it was on my mind since chapter 5-6). So tell me what you thought about it, and what you think will happen later... Tadada... WILL SOMEONE DIE? Maybe. **

**Oh, and YAY? Luke's back!**

**. To riley207, I guess the fluff is gone, but I hope you liked the twist. **

**. To MrsSweeneyTodd52214, all the sweetness is gone, I'm so sorry, I had to,it wouldn't be a very good story otherwise ;-). Hope you liked the chapter though. **

**. To , well I hope you're still loving it after this update, and that you'll still be looking forward to the next one. **

**. To thegoldenhairedgirl, don't worry, a review is still a review and it always makes me smile. I'm so sorry for the conjugation, I've always been lame at English conjugation, and usually, I get lost in past in the past, future in the past, past in the present that is actually a past, well I get lost! And so I try to not make too many mistakes, sorryyyyyyyyyy if it's annoying reading, but I don't have any beta around me that is good enough in English to correct me. Sniff. And for the update, it is quite regular on this one, almost everyday, so you won't have to wait for long. Anyway hope you also liked this chapter. **

**. To Greekgoddess54, it wasn't over. I'm not THAT evil to end a story like that, well maybe, but not for this story. So actually, most of your questions will be answered throughout the next chapters, so I can't really tell you know without spoiling you. Still, about Alec and Magnus, they met at one of Jon's party, the one when clary and Jace had funny business. And keep an eye open to answers at your questions. **

**. To cathclacemadian, hope you liked this chapter and Jocelyn's kind words to Jon, until the drama. It was all too nice for me lately. But still, hope you liked the twist. **

**. To my little junky, yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking right now. 'She couldn't keep the Devil down! She had to bring drama all over again when we were all having such a nice time'. You know me, I love drama, I cliffies, and I love being evil. Mouhahahhahah. Hope you liked Jocelyn's reaction, and this little side of Valentine we didn't know, ouuuuu does he like Jace after all? And the knocked up part, well it is explain here why Clary is so against it. And now... The drama. Where is Jon? What will happen to Clace? Oh my God, I can't wait to know... Wait... I'm the one writing the story, I should know. I do, so YOU will have to wait to know. Hi hi hi. **

**. To bluepizzagurl, you know what, I'll call you my little Cheerios for now on :-). Hey cliffies are back, I couldn't resist. You weren't wrong, you were just ahead like 3-5 chapters or something. Your brain is too fast for me. And yeah don't mess with Clary, she ruin your life literally. That's what we love about her. And it's not that he restricts his children, it's just that he doesn't want to see them broken hearted, like Jon was. He wouldn't know what to do. So now you had the business related chapter, you were just too early. I hope you liked it, and I hope you're having fun at your party. Cheerios. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare still owns everything but the plot**

**Cheers. **


	31. Chapter 31

Clary looked at the two men in front of them. One was bald, white and had blue eyes, he was a bit short. The other was _huge_. Dwayne Johnson huge! He could break her in half as if she was a toothpick. But still, she kept her features stoic and unreadable. She didn't move, analyzing the distance that was separating them from Jace and her, their gun free hands, the closed door, the Crossover SUV with tinted glass she could see in the driveway through the window.

She thought of the way they were looking at them, and on how they thought they were related. Of course they would, why would they both be here otherwise? For the first time in her life, she was happy to look nothing like her father because now those guys couldn't know who she was to him. They could only guess. Still, that made her sure that they were holding Jon captive somewhere.

"So Shorty? Where is your Mommy?"

"At the morgue. You should know, you killed her you prick!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Language young lady. Such a pretty face shouldn't use such nasty words."

Clary slightly stepped back, just to be able to feel Jace behind her. She couldn't see him, she didn't know what was going on in his mind, and she was hoping that he wouldn't say something he shouldn't. She didn't know what to do. Never they would let them leave in peace, and she couldn't fight the two of them, all the while protecting Jace.

The bald guy, the one who talked and looked like Mr. Clean, made a step toward them, his eyes nonchalantly on Clary as his partner was eying Jace. Clearly, they didn't see them as a threat, and Clary even less than Jace. Clary considered pulling her gun out and aiming it at Musclor first, but then again, she didn't know what Mr. Clean could do. Her heart was beating so loud, she was sure Jace could hear and feel it as he was against her.

"So we can do this easy, and you can follow us, or we can do this the hard way..."

Saying that, he pulled a gun out of his back, and Clary did the same in the blink of an eye, surprising both men. They had been expecting Jace to make a move, not her. Still, he did not lower his gun, and instead of aiming at her, he aimed at Jace.

"You wouldn't want me to kill your brother would you? Him, I can spare, his father is already dead. Just be a nice girl and put that thing down before you hurt yourself."

He made one step to her, all that Clary had been waiting for, and she shot the lamp above him. The heavy lamp felt on him, knocking him to the ground, not unconscious, but just enough time for Clary to run to him and kick his gun away. She saw Musclor making a movement to his back pocket, and she jumped on him, her legs around his waist before taking his face between her hands and head-butting him twice.

He seemed a bit knocked off, but soon regained himself and threw her off of him. He tackled her on the floor, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Jace punching Baldy all he could. She was snapped back to the reality of her adversary by a punch in her jaw, which made her scream of surprise before she lifted her knee up to his private parts. He winced out of pain, and she used this little moment she had to quickly move from the floor. Once up in front of him, she grabbed his hair and kneed his face several times until he violently threw her back on the floor.

Jace was knocking the bald guy unconscious when he heard Clary scream. It wasn't like her scream from a few seconds ago when she had been surprised. No, this scream was out of pain, and so he looked over her. The mountain was on her, using her as a punching ball as she was debating herself and blocking a few of his hits. Without thinking, he lunged himself on the gun on the floor and once he had it in his hands, he shot the guy assaulting Clary in the head without an hesitation.

The guy collapsed on her, making her huff at the sudden weight on her. That added to his hot blood all over her, it wasn't the best feeling ever. As she was trying to remove him from her, Jace came to help her, but before he could say anything, the bald guy stumbled to get up. Jace made a move to him, but Clary took his arm and shook her head before running upstairs.

She quickly grabbed the gun and bullets she was looking for in the office, grabbed an eyepiece and she rushed to her room to go on the roof. She saw Mr. Clean limping to the SUV, and she aimed at him, shooting just before he entered the car. Once he did, he drove quickly away, as if Hell was behind him.

Then she went back in her bedroom, and only then she allowed herself to feel pain. That brute had dislocated her left shoulder and she felt like he had destroyed her face. She heard a noise at the door and she turned, her hand already reaching for the knife under her mattress. But it was only Jace.

"You okay?"

"God Clary, you look like Hell!"

"Yeah, it's the new fashion in Paris. You didn't know?"

Her left shoulder was hurting her, but she ignored it and she took her bags from under her bed one by one. She looked at Jace, and weakly smiled to him. Even smiling hurt her.

"There are two similar bags under Jon's bed. You should go and take them."

He reluctantly left, and she took her gun out of her painting drawer to slide it between her back and her trousers, even though she didn't like the idea of it. She scanned the room and took her sketchpad before leaving the door open and going to Jon's room, the two heavy bags on her right shoulder.

Jace watch Clary come in her brother's room, her face expressionless and closed. She put down the bags she had on her right hand and then walked straight to Jon's drawer, kneeling and reaching for something. She frowned when her hand came back empty and then she scanned the room before going to Jon's closet. She took from the top his camera and threw it in one of Jon's bag, only using her right hand.

"Clary let me help you."

She turned to face Jace, opening big goggling green eyes as if she was just realizing he was here. She gently walked to him and put her right hand on his cheek with care and delicacy.

"Are you _okay_?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just killed a man."

As she was saying the words, Jace realized what he had done. He had ended a man's life. Without blinking, without thinking about it twice. All that had mattered was Clary, and her well being. He realized with horror that he would do it all over again for her, without an hesitation. He looked at her green emeralds scanning him with concern. She looked like she fought her way back from Hell. She had blood all over her, her hair were messy and tangled, and it seemed that her left shoulder was dislocated. Without even talking about the bruises forming on her delicate face.

"I protected you, it's all that matters."

He saw in her eyes something that he didn't understand, and she told him they should go. He took the four bags, not letting her hold any as she was so badly injured and then they left the house after she quickly passed by the kitchen to pass some water on her face and takes some ice from the fridge. Once the bags in the car, she gave him the keys.

"Can you drive please? I don't have the strength right now."

"Sure, but I don't know where..."

"... Just lose us first. Then I'll guide you."

They entered in the truck, and Jace lost them in traffic as Clary drew her sketchpad out of her bag and drew the faces of their attackers, the bag of ice on her shoulder. They drove silently, until Jace noticed a green car following them. He wasn't sure of them, but it seemed him that he had seen several times since they had left Clary's house. Always three cars behind.

"Clary, I think we're being followed."

"I know. I think it's your … I think it's Stephan."

Jace glanced at her, surprised by her calm and her knowledge of the situation. She had barely looked up from her sketchpad, or it had seem to him.

"How do you know?"

"He's been following since we've past Sebastian's house. And agents usually have big black cars with tinted glass. The car following us is a lame green C3. Hardly shadow material."

"Why would he follow us?"

"That, I don't know. Maybe he wants to kiss you goodnight."

Jace growled at her attempt to lighten the mood. This man shadowing them was deeply concerning him. What if he wanted to finish the job with Clary? Suddenly he pulled the truck in a small alley as Clary gave him a questioning look and he got out of the car. As the green car was also parking, he heard Clary's door being slammed shut, and in less than a heart beat, she was next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm setting things clear."

He noticed that her valid arm was in her back, and he figured that she had her gun on hand, ready to draw it on case things went badly, even though he hoped they wouldn't. He watched that person claiming to be his father get out of the car and walking to them, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I told you this would happen! But you didn't listen!"

As Stephan was shouting at her, Clary saw him noticing her bloody shirt, her lifeless arm, and her bruised face. She also saw the concern as he looked over Jace, and saw his knuckles bruised. But what she mostly realized through his anger, it was that he wasn't the one that had sold her parents out. He wouldn't be surprised like that otherwise. And that made her sighed of relief. That was one thing she couldn't blame him for.

"Don't talk to her like that."

Jace had spoken in a really slow whisper, his eyes set on the bitumen. Then he looked up to this man he had once called father, and stared at him straight in the eyes. All the hatred he had felt toward this man during the past few days for abandoning him was gone. Now he was only concerned on what Stephan could do to Clary.

"You don't get to interfere in my life anymore. You wanted to play dead, so stay dead, and leave us the Hell alone. I don't want you in my life, and I don't want you to put the blame of your poor choices of life on the person I love."

With these words, he took Clary by her right shoulder, and lead them back to the truck.

"Tu vas le faire tuer." (_You're going to get him killed.)_

Clary stopped dead in her tracks and Jace felt her stiffen. He didn't understand what Stephan had told her, but it was apparently important enough for her to turn back to him. Jace saw in her eyes how exhausted she was, and was even surprised that she still didn't lose it, after all that had happened go her. She seemed on the verge to faint and still managed to shoot daggers at Strohan with her emeralds.

** ~.o.O.o.~**

"What took you so long? ... What happened!?"

Her arm was hurting like Hell, and Clary was starting to feel the bruises forming on her chest, neck and face. She was fighting back the tears of pain forming in her eyes. Luke was looking at her with deep concern as he made them penetrate his home. As soon as the door was closed, she turned to him, knowing that he would relieve her from at least one of her pains.

"My shoulder Luke, please."

Luke didn't ask any question and placed himself in front of Clary, taking her arm in his hands and pulling it strongly. Jace winced when he heard the loud crack, but he saw Clary's face sigh of relief. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. Luke pointed the bruises she had and the blood on her shirt.

"You'll need to go home and burn it. They're looking for something or they wouldn't have come back."

"They came back?"

"Yes. They found us there, and ... we had a slight disagreement. This one is dead. This one has a bug on him."

Clary gave Luke the quick drawing she had made of the intruders, showing him the Mr Clean and Musclor. She saw Luke frown and had no doubt that he recognized at least one on them.

"You killed Jason?"

He pointed the guy who had used her as a punching ball and she shook her head, wincing a bit out of pain.

"Jace did."

Luke looked at Jace, giving him the impression to have his soul scanned by Luke. Then Luke sighed and lead them to a spare bedroom.

"You should sleep. I'll make the papers and all the arrangements for you. So you _sleep_ Clary. I mean it."

He waited for Clary to nod and then he left the room. Clary walked to the bed and collapsed on it, her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. As if she could sleep. Her whole family was in jeopardy and Luke wanted her to sleep. She heard Jace move, but didn't have the strength to look at him. What if something had happened to him because of her? Never she would have forgiven herself.

"Clary? If you want to let go, you should."

She finally looked at Jace before sitting up.

"I can't. I can't break down as long as my family is not safe and back how it should be."

She got up and said that she was going to take a shower. A couple of minutes after she left the room, Luke came in, a phone in his hands.

"You should call your family and tell them you'll go on a trip in Nevada."

Jace nodded taking the phone and Luke made his way to the door before he stopped and turned to look at Jace.

"You know what you're getting yourself in right? You know that you might not come back?"

Jace nodded. He didn't care about the risks, as long as he could make sure Clary was safe.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm still asking the favor. Look after her. I know Clary, she'll forget about everything but her family, she'll take unnecessary risks to bring her family back. Make sure she plays safe."

Once again, Jace nodded. Luke looked at him with those eyes who gave Jace the impression to have his soul naked in front of him.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because he would have killed Clary."

"Could you kill me if I was trying to hurt Clary?"

Jace thought about the question. What kind of question was that? Why would Luke hurt Clary? He seemed to be like an uncle to her, a second father figure. But then again no one was really trustworthy, Stephan had proven that. So he looked at Luke straight in the eyes, his voice steady.

"Yes."

Luke nodded, a small smile on his lips and left the room telling him to make sure Clary would sleep. Jace couldn't help but feel like he had been tested or something. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Clary. He called Maryse, realizing only too late that it was almost midnight. Her voice when she picked up the phone was really anxious.

"Hello?"

"Maryse? It's Jace."

"What's wrong Jace? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't realize it was that late. It's just that the Morgenstern's are going to visit the Great Canyon for the vacations and they invited me along... Can I go?"

It was the first time he was lying to Maryse, and even though it didn't feel right, it came naturally in his mouth.

"But... We barely saw you lately."

"I know and I'm sorry. But it was Clary's father idea, and since he had never been really nice toward me, I think it's my chance here to warm him up to me."

There was a small silence, and he knew that Maryse was seeing the pros and the cons.

"You love her that much?"

"Even more than that."

"Okay. Just make sure to call us everyday, no matter the time difference."

"Okay. Thank you ... Mom."

He heard Maryse gasp on the other end of the phone. It was the first time he was calling her Mom, even though she had always be one to him.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too. Bye."

He hang up and saw Clary looking at him, a folded towel in her hands. She weakly smiled to him before walking and sitting next to him, resting her clean and fresh head on his dirty shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry Jace. Because of me you killed a man, you're lying to your family, you're risking your life."

"Because of you? Clary I didn't do any of this because of you. I did it because of how I feel for you. I love you, and whatever it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it."

She didn't say anything back and after pecking quickly her lips, he took the towel and went to take a shower. Once the water was dripping on him, Jace thought of the fact that both Clary and Luke seemed overly concerned by him killing a man. And now that he was thinking about it, he was also feeling concerned. Not because he felt guilt, but because he didn't. It only felt natural to have done so, and that was what was concerning Jace. It was almost scaring him. What kind of man could kill another man without an hint of guilt afterwards? And even though he knew he should feel bad about it all, he didn't, only thinking of how he would do it all over again if Clary got hurt again.

When he came back in the room, Clary was in a sleeping position, but her eyes were wide open, thinking of a zillion things. Jace laid next to her, taking her in his arms, and once she snuggled into him, resting her head in the crook of his arm, he gently rubbed her back. His body was exhausted, but his mind was racing. What would they do now?

"I never thanked you for saving my life. Thank you Jace."

"You don't have to. It was the normal thing to do."

He felt her shiver and so he held her a little tighter. Suddenly she turned her back and curled up in a ball at the other end of the bed. Jace didn't understand her gesture until he heard her erratic breath. She was crying. He took her back in his arms, and after she tried to fight him off, she let herself go in his arms, crying all her pain and worries out as he was soothing her all he could.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary was looking at her mother as if she would never get to do it again. Luke had installed her in his room, two perfusions in her arms. One to give her back blood, the other to feed her. She seemed so peaceful, sleeping and oblivious of everything wrong in her life. Clary wondered what Jon knew about that. Did he see her get shot with a dart? Did he know she was alive? And what was happening to him? Where was he?

"Looking at her like that won't make her wake up."

Luke was leaning against the doorframe and Clary could feel his gaze on her.

"Did you at least sleep this night?"

"Yes. But you know me, I'm an early bird."

"I have your tickets."

Clary tore her gaze away from her mother and left the room, going to the kitchen where she found Jace eating breakfast before he looked up at her. She smiled to him and blushed when she remembered that she had shamelessly cried herself to sleep in his arms last night. She sat next to him, taking a banana out of the fruit bowl and looking at the tickets Luke gave her.

There were two sets of them. One for Nevada, one for Paris. But the one for Paris didn't have the right departure town.

"Washington DC?"

"I have friends there who can help you pass the border with weapons."

Clary nodded, checking the times. They would have to speed on the highway if they wanted to first go to JFK and pretend going to Nevada.

"How come you didn't go with Dad in France? I thought agents were always to team up."

"We are. But he went in France for personal business. I was supposed to meet him up Monday in Nagano."

"Japan again... So how do you know he will be in Paris?"

"I don't. But I know that he's supposed to leave there Sunday, and in order to do so, he have to go to Les 2 Moulins."

Clary nodded, and Jace wondered where he already heard of that café. He knew it was a café in Paris, but he didn't know how he knew that.

"We better get going then."

She got up and went to the room to pick up the bags. Jace looked at Luke a brief moment, wondering if he could ask this favor out of him, and decided that he could still ask.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please text my family every night that I'm fine?"

"No. I gave Clary a safe phone, you can call your parents. It will just bounce on me before going to them. Just make sure you're in a quiet place and not to say anything compromising."

Jace nodded and joined Clary in the corridor. There was no trace of her bruises, but he saw that she was wearing make up. They went to her Jeep, him in the driver seat and once they were on the road, he saw her take out the drawing of Baldy. He quickly noticed that she had drew a tattoo on his collarbone which surprised him for he hadn't seen it.

"He had a tattoo?"

"Tattoos are very useful. They can help identity you when you're dead and unrecognizable but they can also give you away. They are more useful in a description than hair color. You can change your hair, your eyes, you can't change your skin."

"So that's why your parents took you out for your first tattoos."

She nodded and he looked back at the road.

"We'll be at JFK as ourselves. The tickets are under our real names."

Jace made a faint movement with his head to indicate her that he had heard her, and Clary looked back at the man on her drawing. She was adding useless shadows, wishing she could have him before her and make him suffer all she could. The bug she had planted on him was not working for the moment, but according to Luke it might be because he was in the air. And she could only hope it was the case for that bald head was the only key to her brother.

Once they were in JFK's parking lot, she took out of the car only her clothing bag, and they went up to registration, Jace following her very closely, and her feeling naked and defenseless without her knives in her boots.

Surprisingly, Jace was playing this along very well. He was the one who talked to the stewardess, charming his way out of the absence of parents with them and telling her that they were already there for business. Clary was so grateful for that because she knew she wouldn't have been able to do so. It was a Jon thing, not hers.

When they left the stewardess, they walked through the airport, Clary glancing discreetly at each hidden security camera that she saw, calculating the distance between each of them, and when she saw the loop, she pulled Jace aside. She was against the wall, and both of his hands were caging her to it. Despite the whole situation she was in, she couldn't help but blush and smile lustfully to him.

"Something in your mind?"

"So many. You have no idea."

She smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips before looking in her bag and pulling a jacket and cap out of it to give it to him. She pointed the bathroom behind him and she told him to get changed before she did the same.

Once in the cubicle, she stripped to her underwear, cursing at the fact that she was going to wear a dress, but it was the easiest way to keep her gun against her hip. It gave her a quick access to her gun without showing it to the world. Then she put on her raven wig and pulled out a little mirror to put on black lenses. Once completely transformed, she left the cubicle and checked herself in the mirror, ignoring all the other girls around her. She didn't recognized herself which made her smile, and then she noticed a cut on her lip. She covered it with red lipstick, red as her dress and she left the bathroom.

She found Jace waiting for her outside, his hair hidden under the cap. He looked at her with wary eyes, as if he was doubting it was her, or not liking what he was seeing. She walked to him and gave him shades.

"You look like freaking Snow-White!"

"Take that back! I don't want to look a useless fucking princess!"

He chuckled and swung his arm over her shoulder, kissing her temple. They walked all the way back to the car, Clary taking the steering wheel this time. She gave him the papers and started driving in direction of Washington DC after having secured her gun against her hip and her knives in her boots.

They arrived there four hours later, Jace scowling at Clary for she was driving too fast, car or bike. She only smiled to him and instead of going to the normal cue, she walked to a specific security room where Luke said she'd find Samuel. She only saw him a few times, but always in the airport. Samuel looked at them, his brows frowned.

"This is a security room, you are not allowed in here!"

"It's me Samuel. Luke sent me."

She smiled to him and Samuel opened big shocked eyes.

"Fuck me! I never would have recognized you!"

"Well, that's the plan."

"What flight are you in?"

"LP-724."

Samuel nodded and he lead them to the plane, going through security without a problem, their four bags on their shoulders. They were sitting in the business class, Clary next to the hublo and Jace next to her. As planned, no one else sat next to them, and Jace felt a bit weird when the plane got off the ground, it was his first time in a plane.

They stayed quiet for the first hour, Clary drawing on her sketchpad, and Jace watching as her lines were slightly forming his face. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him before giving him a long and passionate kiss, thanking him though it to be there for her. When she stopped the kiss, she chuckled and removed with her thumb the lipstick she had put on his lips. He was looking at her with so much love that she felt they could fly without the plane, just with his love. And then he smiled to her:

"You know, when this all situation will be settled, I will kneel before you and ask you your hand."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jon felt himself come back to consciousness, but as he felt that he was tied up, he didn't move doing his best to keep his breathing low. The first thing he thought of was his Mom. His Mom jumping in front of him to protect him and seeing her green eyes open in a surprised pain before she fell limp in his arms, her eyes shutting as life was fleeing her. He had seen his Mom die, in front of him, because of him. He swallowed back the bile forming in him and suddenly heard footsteps.

"Why isn't he awake yet? He's no use dead!"

"He's not dead, just knocked up. Are you sure about Valentine?"

"My source said he'd be in Honshu soon. A team is already waiting for him. He will give it to us. His wife is dead and we have his son."

"What about the other kids?"

"We're not even sure they're his. The boy wasn't anyway. Patrick said over the phone that their house had been blown away anyway. With a little luck they were still in it."

** ~.o.O.o.~**

**Phew, a new chapter is over. Hope you liked it. Hope it was up to your expectation and that it wasn't too much predictable. Anyway, don't forget to leave your impressions in a little review. **

**. To my little junky, still feel like cursing I guess. Hope you liked this chapter with the action and all. **

**. To riley207, glad to see you agree with me, this is definitely better than fluff and cheesiness. **

**. To my little Cheerios, hi hi hi hi, I know I'm evil. So Stephan is not THAT bad, he just sucks at being a parent. God you screamed for Jocelyn? When I think I wanted at first to make it like she was dead until this chapter, I'm glad I didn't... Hope you liked this chapter, with a tiny bit of feels every now and then, action, anxiety. And here is another cliffy. Cheerios. **

**. To Guest, I hope you liked this update and that it enlightened you on the two dads thing. They think that they are all Jocelyn's children, but as Jace looks like Stephan, they figured that Valentine wasn't his genitor like Jon's. **

**. To dollyluvsya101, I'm so glad you like the story so much, and I hope you liked the latest update. **

**. To cathclacemadian, I liked writing the sweet part when Jocelyn tells her son to go on with his life until... The drama. And now so many things are set in motion! Oh my God! (Why am I getting exited, I'm the one writhing the story -.-') **

**Anyway, I only own the plot**

**Cheers. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So, you know what, I got a beta! Yay! **

**So big thank you to AlwaysNaked for correcting my mistakes. :-)**

**Enjoy.**

******~.o.O.o.~**

Clary silently busted out in laughter, bending to her knees and holding her sides. This was what she had needed, something to make her laugh and forget her worries for the moment. She kept on laughing like that noiselessly, and then she sat back and looked at him, tears in her eyes. That's when she saw that he wasn't sharing in her glee.

"Oh my God, you were being _serious_!"

"Of course I was being serious! Why wouldn't I be serious? I want to spend my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to share my joys and my pains with you. I want to have kids with you, and if you don't want any, I still want to stay by your side and hold your hand 'till the end of the times."

"But ... We're like 5 years old Jace!"

"We're 17, almost 18. Loads of people get married at 18. I love you, I don't see the point in denying that anymore. Us getting married is exactly the same thing as us getting those tattoos."

He got up and Clary watched him go to the bathroom. She sighed to herself, not knowing what to tell him about that. It wasn't that she couldn't see a future with him; it was just that she couldn't see her future at all. Besides, marriage came with a lot of expectations, the biggest one being kids. He wanted children, but she knew that the life she was living, the life she was raised in, she could never put a child in it and in dangers way.

She knew that it had never been in her parents' intentions to bring them in this world they had to live in, but if she could avoid doing the same thing, she would.

When Jace came back from the bathroom, he saw her thinking really hard, sketching a new drawing, and so he didn't re-bounce on what he had just said. It had been stupid for him to say it anyway, but it is not that he didn't mean it. He meant it with all his heart. But he knew Clary, this was too soon for her, and her mind was elsewhere anyway.

"I'll think about it."

He turned to her, and saw that she was trying to hide her blush by making her black hair fall on her face and concentrating really hard on her drawing. Jace smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes to sleep for he had nothing else to do.

"You shouldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"We'll arrive at Paris at 11pm, French time. If you don't want to get jet-lagged then you'd better stay awake. We can talk if you want."

He sat back and watched her as she kept on sketching. He tried to glance at her drawing, but she scowled him and so he averted his eyes and concentrated on her face.

"How about you tell me how your parents met?"

She smiled, glancing to her right side, and Jace saw the sadness in her eyes when she realized that Jon wasn't there to share that private joke with her that she had lingering in her eyes.

"Dad had a massive crush on Mom when he first saw her. He said that she looked like a Celtic goddess and that she had bewitched him. They had a mission together and it was Mom's very first mission on the field, and when they finished the mission, Dad said that he didn't want to have any more missions with her. This made Mom super mad because she thought that he was saying she was a lame and untalented agent.

So when Dad tried to woo her, she sent him to the bushes. It's so funny because when they talk about it, they still have the sparkles illuminating their eyes. So anyway, when Mom finally agreed to go on a date with him, they were somewhere in Greenland and there weren't _that_ many things to do so they just walked around. And when it started snowing, she kissed him under the snow.

After that, Mom said that she had made him wait on purpose for months to see if he was really interested."

"Women really are Devils."

Clary just smiled. Her eyes still on the picture that she had been drawing during her little trip down memory lane. She was now adding shadows to the two people on the paper.

"What about you parents?"

"They also met at work, in an NGO. Robert was a doctor, and Maryse a nurse. They never got to the whole story. We just know that they met in India."

"India is beautiful. Hot, too hot if you ask me, but beautiful."

"You've been there?"

She nodded, admiring her drawing and putting the finishing touches. It was Jace and his mother, the one he had showed her the picture of. She had been beautiful, like a pretty doll that you just want to love and pamper. Looking at the black and white drawing, she thought back to the conversation she had with Stephan. The one he made sure his son wouldn't understand by talking in French.

She knew deep inside of her that he was right, that bringing Jace in her world could result in his death, and still she hadn't had the will to make him stay behind. As selfish as it sounded, having him standing right next to her was all she ever wanted. And that made her feel bad. She shouldn't want to have him around when she was endangering his life by just breathing next to him. She knew that she should keep him away as much as possible to keep him safe, but she just didn't have the will power to push him away again. Never again.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Fuck, they were planning to use him as a blackmail leverage. Jon could already see his father having no choice but to give in because Jon had been stupid enough to let himself get captured. His ties were too tight for him to hope or even attempt to escape. His eyes were still closed as he listened to the noises around him, trying to figure out where he could be.

He could feel the wind blowing in his hair, meaning that the window was open and that would explain why he could hear the noises from the street so clearly. From what he could hear, he was in France. People spoke a French French. But where in France? It was a mystery. He figured he was neither in the South nor in the North as the accent didn't fit, but that still left a big part of France.

As he was thinking back at the conversation he had heard, something hit him. 'The house was blown up, maybe the kids were in it.' The house was blown up... He knew that they were referring to Clary and Jace when they said the kids, and apparently, they were thinking that Jace was also his mother's child. So Clary was with Jace at the moment, probably losing her mind over his disappearance and their mother's corpse. He knew that Clary wasn't dead. He could _feel_ it. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. He wouldn't allow that to be true.

Suddenly he heard swift footsteps coming towards him and he felt a burning pain on his cheek when a hand slapped him awake.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Once they landed in Roissy Charles-de-Gaulle, Clary drove the car she had stolen from the airport parking lot to the center of Paris where she abandoned it. Then they walked for twenty minutes, Jace following Clary's sure and determined steps throughout the capital until she stopped in front of an old building. She pressed a badge on the door and when it opened, she smiled before entering the building. They silently climbed the stairs until they reached the top floor. Once there, Clary kneeled in front of one of the doors and after rummaging in her bag, she silently and effortlessly picked the lock.

"How do you know the apartment is empty?"

"Luke told me it would be. It's ours for the next few days."

She came in, putting her bags on the side of the door. The apartment was small, just one room with a retractable sofa, a small kitchenette and a door leading to the bathroom. She evaluated the space on the floor and estimated that it was enough for what she wanted to do.

She saw Jace sit on the sofa as she removed her wig and scratched her hair to let the fresh air penetrate it. It felt so good. Then she removed her shoes and weapons. She then planted herself in front of Jace. He looked up at her, and she saw that gleam of lust darkening his golden orbs. She shook her head, not letting herself fall for that. Not now.

"I can't let you walk around me if you can't defend yourself."

"I can defend myself plenty."

She smiled darkly and moved away from him. She took her gun and after taking off all the bullets one by one and setting them in the sink, she aimed at him.

"Disarm me then. You have five seconds."

"What?"

Haaaaaa he cut it in the middle, so here's the suit.

"Four seconds."

He got up, his eyes frowned and not sure of what she wanted him to do. How could he disarm her in less than five seconds? He heard the gun click, and she looked at him sternly.

"You're dead."

"Clary, I'm exhausted."

"So am I. You could also be if someone wants to kill you! People won't wait until you get a nap and you're all refreshed. If they want you dead, they'll make you dead."

She looked at Jace straight in his honey eyes.

"Why aren't you attacking me yet?"

"Because you're in a dress!"

She looked at him with big goggling eyes. Was he making fun of her?

"This is _ridiculous_ Jace! Me being in a dress do not make me more of a girl!"

"No, but it shows a hell of a lot more skin than you usually do. And it makes you hot!"

She growled out her annoyance and walked furiously to her bag next to the door. She quickly pulled out trousers and a shirt and put them on after having removed her dress. She turned to face Jace looking at him with determination.

"Better?"

He didn't think so but kept it to himself, standing straight in front of her. If she was thinking that her stripping to her underwear just in front of him would make him better, she was definitely out of it. Still he didn't say anything and listened to her lesson.

"Never aim for the obvious. People tend to naturally protect their face, chest and their in between. What you should aim for is the glottis. People forget how painful and vital it is. Either you fist it, either you back palm it. Go ahead."

He was about to argue that he would not attack her throat, but he kept quiet under the look she gave him. Instead, he awkwardly walked to her and reluctantly aimed the back of his palm to her glottis. She smacked his hand and almost growled at him so he did it with a little bit more conviction. After all, she knew how to defend herself and she was the one teaching him.

As his palm almost reached her throat, she gripped his hand in both of hers in a really tight grip.

"Now that I have my hands on yours, you should use that to your advantage. Either you make me lose my balance and tackle me to the floor or you can knee me. And for the record, if your attacker is a woman, women are just like men and don't like to get kneed."

He opted to try to make her fall, but never managed to do it. No matter how much strength he was putting into it, she was blocking him. When he tried to step on her feet, she made _him_ fall, finding herself on top of him, both of their hands free.

"So now, what should you do?"

"Kiss you?"

"Seriously Jace! Work with me. Reassure me and show me that I can rely on you."

Jace looked at her eyes pleading at him to be serious and he decided to put his reluctance and desire aside to fight against her. They wrestled and fought for an hour, Clary showing him how to place each member of his body properly to defend himself or to fight someone. At some point, Jace finally managed to tackle her to the floor, making it impossible for her to fight him off, even though he wasn't really sure that she didn't let him do it.

As he was on top of her, her hands pined to the floor by his hands, he slowly leaned towards her to kiss her and then without knowing how it happened, he had lost control of the situation and she was on top of him. She gently smiled to him and then got up.

"I'll go take a shower and go to sleep. It's already 1:30 and if we want to be at the café for the opening, we better sleep now."

With those words she walked to the bathroom with her bag of clothes and once there she removed her contacts before stripping naked. She thought about it for a second, and then popped her head out of the door, smiling at Jace.

"Wanna help the Earth and waste a little less water?"

He glanced at her and smirked before getting up of the sofa and joining her in the bathroom. Once there, he found her already in the shower, water falling all over her naked body. In one swift movement, he was out of his clothes and in the shower with her. He took her in his arms and cupped her face to admire her, seeing the bruises on her with dislike as the makeup was being washed away. She smiled to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, standing on her tippy toes as the water was still falling on them.

"I love you Clary. I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you."

"I can't lose you either Jace. I simply can't. I... I ..."

He shut her up and kissed her, caging her to the shower wall. He could already feel himself grow for her. She was clinging to him, always trying to bring him closer to her, grinding herself against him. When he lifted her up, she locked her legs around his waist and he trailed his lips to her neck and collarbone, softly and gently kissing each of her bruises. His hands were winding up her body until they found her breast, making her moan when he started caressing them.

She arched herself to him, longing for him go take her and she sucked the soft skin on his collarbone, leaving a hickey. She outlined his body with her fingers, digging her nails into his golden skin when he pinched her nipple. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at each of his touch. She started panting and took his proud member in her hand to lead him into her, feeling ecstatic when his length penetrated her.

He thrusted in her with as much passion as she was implanting her nails in his back, screaming his name a little louder at each of his thrusts, squeezing her legs ever so tighter making him lose his mind. He felt her milking him as her walls were clamping his cock in her and he felt her bringing him to this perfect paroxysm she always managed to bring him to, breathing out her orgasm.

As they were trying to catch their breath, Clary found the ground again, her head still against Jace's chest. When she felt his heart reach a slower pace, she looked up at him, smiling with bliss at him. She couldn't believe that despite everything messed up in her life, Jace felt so right and still managed to make her forget her worries for a split moment when he made her reach cloud nine.

"We really better shower now. You still have to call your family."

They washed themselves, and once out of the bathroom, they collapsed in the sofa turned into a bed. Clary gave Jace the phone for him to call his family and not worry them. Even though they should, giving what she was making Jace do. As Jace was talking to Maryse, Clary thought back at what Luke had said about her father – about how he came to France for personal business. She couldn't help but feel weird about the extremely brief glance Luke had made towards Jace. She wasn't even sure Jace noticed it.

Jace played with Clary's locks as Maryse was telling him that Clary's father had called her earlier. Jace figured it must have been Luke calling her to assure her that everything was fine. He was about to hang up when he heard a slight commotion on the phone, making him frown.

"I want to talk to Jon."

Jace paled at the sound of Izzy's voice and he turned to Clary, completely panicked. Maybe Maryse didn't see through his lies, but he knew Izzy would see through them in a second. She raised her eyebrows at him and he mouthed Jon's name to her.

"He's in the bathroom Izzy."

Of course, she didn't believe him, making a loud and unladylike sound with her nose. Clary took the phone from his hand and talked to Izzy, her brows still frowned.

"Hi Izzy. How are you?"

"Wrong twin, but I'll do with that. What is wrong with Jon? Why doesn't he answer any of my texts or calls?"

"The reception is really bad here. We're calling with the hotel's phone. But I'll tell him to call you as soon as possible."

"No, I'll wait till he finishes in the 'bathroom'!"

She clearly did not believe what Jace had told her. Clary bit her lip, not really knowing how to get away without damaging anything possible between her brother and Izzy.

"He's in the bath Izzy, and no, I won't barge in to hand the phone to my naked brother."

"Well, tell him that he's just a coward! If he doesn't want to commit, it's okay, he just had to say it instead of hiding behind his sister's skirt. Tell him to grow a pair and to MAN UP!"

And with that Izzy hung up with anger. Clary grimaced at the phone feeling so bad for her brother. She had totally forgotten about Izzy, and Jon's disappearance wasn't normal for her. Clary understood. After all, Jon had told her that he was thinking of talking to their Mom about Izzy, which Clary knew was a big step. He had never done that before, not even with Aïne. And now to Izzy, he was having a nice time in Nevada with her family and Jace, ignoring her and he did not even have the decency to ask her to come along. She must be furious.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Before leaving the apartment, Clary hid their bags under two laths of the apartment. She gave Jace two knives, showing him how to hold them properly in a fight, and then she gave him a jacket in which she had hidden a gun in the inner pocket. She herself was wearing another dress hiding her gun against her hip, and her knives were at their usual place, in her boots.  
She smiled to him and led him through Paris, her small hand in his as he was seeing Paris for the first time. And when they reached the café she was looking for, he stopped for a second, sure that he already saw it somewhere. Clary turned to look at him, a question hanging in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've already seen this café somewhere."  
"Oh. It's probably from that French movie Amelie. I heard that is was a big hit."  
Jace nodded as he realized that she was right, but it surprised him that any secret organization would want to have anything to do with a famous place like this. They sat at a table where Clary was smiling gently at him, even though her green emeralds were scanning the place. Jace was surprised to see her as her normal self without any wigs or contacts to hide her recognizable hair or verdant eyes. She told him that the person they were going to meet knew her parents, and so she needed to be recognized by him.  
A waitress came to take their order, and instinctively, Jace ordered a Coke, never looking away from Clary. He saw Clary smile to hide her laughter as the waitress was looking at him with shock, and then she busted in laughter before turning to the waitress.  
"Deux Coca s'il vous plaît. Et dîtes au patron que Melle Granville est là." (_Two Cokes please. And tell the boss that miss Granville is here._)  
The waitress left and Clary looked at Jace with malice in her eyes, her smile still lingering on her lips.  
"You ordered that very famous white powder from the 90's."  
Saying that she sniffed blocking one of her nostrils, and Jace understood that she was talking about cocaine.  
"So Coke is cocaine for French people... That's weird."  
"Not really, it's just the way you said it that was really confusing. It reminded the French of the slang word for cocaine."  
Jace nodded as the waitress gave them their Cokes, the addition with it. Clary barely glanced at it before smiling with satisfaction, and then she drank her Coke.  
"Do you want to do something in Paris? We have two hours to kill."  
"I don't know. What do you suggest?"  
"We could... I could show you the _real_ Paris. Not the cheesy Paris, but the Paris that every tourist dreads."  
Jace agreed to that, curious to see what she would show him, and so they finished their drinks, Clary taking something from the addition ticket before they left. She led him to the subway which was loud, smelly and suffocating. She chuckled at his grimaces, but once they were in a wagon, she glued herself to him, her hands behind his neck as people were crashing them against the glass doors.  
"Not so much the City of Love anymore, uh? Maybe we should take care of that."  
And then she kissed him. She French kissed him, in the middle of the French subway, in the middle of French passengers gawking at them. He started giving her, her kiss back when she suddenly pulled him out of the ram.  
When they came out of the underground, Jace felt that he was in another country. There were so many colors, so many smells, so many different languages. He turned to her as she was holding his hand very tight.  
"Welcome to Barbès, the district of the 1001 tastes and flavors. Come I'll show you!"  
She pulled him, never letting go of his hand, and stopping every two or so stands to make him taste fruits or drinks that he had never seen or heard of in his life. They never stayed long at one place, the main reason being that there were so many people making their way though the streets. He heard her speak Arabic and Indian, which surprised him, as she never told him that she knew so many languages. Some people tried to sell them everything and nothing from an iPhone to a toy dog, and when they finally reached the end of the district, Jace was glad for his ears. He had loved the ballad and the different discoveries he had made, but he was grateful that they were now in a less noisy place.  
"How many languages do you speak?"  
"Not that much. I'm not that good in Arabic, I don't have anyone to practice with."  
"What about Jon?"  
"The weirdo is more into Chinese. As if he didn't have enough complications in his life, he just had to add the difficulty in learning Chinese."  
She shook her head and looked to her side once again. Jace noticed that she often did that as she made him taste the different flavors of the world. She missed her brother deeply. Her whole body was missing him, the way she would sometimes turn, as if he was here, or the way she would often unconsciously touch her Tenshi tattoo. Jace took her in his arms and kissed her hair before she led them back to the subway.  
"Don't worry, the rush hour is over for now. And the line we'll take to go back is not as busy as the one we took to come."  
"How come you know so much about Paris?"  
"We came here for our 14th birthday. We stayed a whole week and four days. And the first day out parents 'lost' us in the middle of the subway. So we had to find our way back to the hotel by ourselves."

Clary smiled at the memory, and Jace saw her glance again to her side before her green eyes were clouded by the sadness that was brought to her by her missing brother. He thought to himself that he'd better stop asking questions about her past, and they waited together to reach their station, him kissing her hair every once in a while under the eyes of the passengers.  
After leaving the subway, she led him to a garden called Parc Floral de Paris and walked them to the big pond in the center. Jace spotted the cursed animals swimming in the middle and started to panic when Clary just calmly sat in front of the pond, her eyes regarding the bloodthirsty birds.  
"We can go somewhere _else_, can't we?"  
"Nope. We're waiting for our contact here."  
She patted the empty space next to her, and he never looked away from the birds. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder, but he was too stiff to do anything about it. And then, the monsters started making their way towards them. He stiffened trying to reason with himself, but when the birds jumped out of the paddle to them, he jumped to his feet, taking refuge behind the bench.  
Clary kneeled to hold a baby duck in her hand and turned a surprised head to Jace who was behind the bench, his knuckles white from holding it so tightly. She looked around, searching for what could have scared him off like that, and then she looked back at him, incredulous.  
"What's wrong Jace?"  
She just wouldn't let go of the damn thing! Jace looked up, not daring to cross the evil thing's eyes.  
"Nothing."  
Clary frowned her brows, not sure of what was happening. It was too ridiculous to be true.  
"Jace, ... are you scared of _ducks_?"  
"Maybe..."  
Clary busted out in laughter before releasing the baby duck and shooing the birds away.  
"They're just _ducks_!"  
"Well they could still rip your eyes out and pinch you till you bleed with their nasty bloodthirsty beaks."  
"Bloodthirsty? This is so ... cute."  
She sat back on the bench, and so did Jace, looking at the duck free pond as she was still chuckling.  
"Don't call me cute."  
"Don't act like it then. This is _priceless_, I can't _wait_ to tell Jon!"  
He growled under his breath, very well aware that whatever he could tell her, she would still talk to her brother when they would find him. He sighed and suddenly felt her sit up. He looked and saw that an old man had sat next to them, giving them a smile with missing teeth.  
"Miss Granville... You look as stunning as your mother."  
"Thank you. Could you give me the position of..."  
"No I can't. Your father came by yesterday night. I can give you the information about the papers I gave him, but his position as of now would be somewhere in the sky, midway to Japan."  
Yesterday night? If they had arrived a few hours earlier, they wouldn't have missed him like that. Clary wanted to growl her annoyance out, but she didn't, keeping her features unreadable and taking the envelope the old man was giving her.  
"You should find everything in this envelope to arrange transportation to the same destination as your father."

**~.o.O.o.~**

"Wake up pretty boy!"  
Reluctantly, Jon opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a man, a frightening man with large shoulders and height, silver hair and grey eyes. From the corner of his eyes, Jon saw a man closing the curtain, but he had still managed to first see the Eiffel Tower.  
"Finally! We can start the video conference."  
At this moment, Jon noticed a table a few feet away from him on which the laptop was set on that he could see himself. He glanced sideways and saw two men in addition to the silver haired one. One of them walked to him with an American newspaper with the date on it and placed on Jon's laps. So he had been out for two days, and they wanted to make his father believe that he was on US ground.  
And then, on the laptop's screen, he saw his father. He swore to himself as he saw that his father was in the same position as he was. Tied up to a chair, his face expressionless as he was looking at him, his eyes tired of exhaustion.  
"Valentine! It had been such a long time!"  
Jon glanced at the silver haired man, wondering why he sounded so happy. It wasn't like his father was looking happy to see him. He sat in a chair next to him, elegantly crossing his legs and pressing his fingers against the others as his elbows rested on the armrests.  
"You see, I made some new friends. Who would have thought you'd have a son, and wouldn't even talk to me about him. Tsk tsk tsk. This behavior is lacking in the bare courtesies."  
Valentine didn't utter a single thing to him, barely acknowledging him, his eyes solely on Jon. The silver man noticed that and smirked.  
"Yes, your _son_. Not that you can really hide the paternity here. He's the spitting image of you when you started working with us. Except for the eyes. He has Jocelyn's sweet eyes."  
Jon clenched his jaw and fists at the mention of his late mother.  
"Such a shame that she had to die. Along with her other children."  
At that his father made a move. A very subtle one, but Jon noticed it. He saw his father's jaw tighten and they exchanged a look, in which Valentine understood that the man was saying the truth. Jon wanted to tell him that he knew Clary was alive, but he couldn't. He couldn't do or say anything without jeopardizing his father.  
"So now, it leaves only you, me and your son. You know what I want. Give me its location, and I shall give you your son back. _Whole_."  
His father still didn't say a thing, his eyes never leaving Jon's.  
"You have 36 hours Valentine. To both grieve your wife and give me that information! Now pretty boy, say goodbye to your father as it may be the last time that you'll get to _speak_ to him."  
Jon understood very well the insinuation of the silver man. He was going to cut his tongue out next time he talk to his father. But Jon didn't care, he only cared about giving his position and saying that Clary was alive. But he couldn't do any of that, unless... He took his most bored expression and tone.  
"Shame I didn't read that book you told me to read last time."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And that's a wrap to another chapter. We are so getting close to the end. Four, five chapters tops! I can't wait to see how you'll like it. **

**Anyway what did you think of this chapter? About Clary's reaction, about the ... smexy time, about Jon (ooooooh poor Jon, I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him everything is okay.) about Jace's fear and no Valentine is taken! The world is scrambling whyyyyyyyy?**

**Okay, i better stop, I'm losing it.**

**. To LiteratiLove11, I'm so glad you're still in the story, and I hope you liked Clary's reaction to Jace's 'proposal'. And yeah, I know it was a little more fluffy here, but the action is coming next chapter and the next again. **

**. To cathclacemadian, so I hope you liked this chapter, with Jon completely defeated but so aware of his twin bond, and the fluff between Clace. And poor Valentine. **

**. To dollyluvsya101, glad to see you're still liking the story, hope you liked this chapter also. **

**. To riley207, I know once again not a lot of Jon, but don't worry, that won't last. **

**. To thegoldenhairedgirl, oh my god! I know I shouldn't but I was so happy when you said you couldn't stop reading, it means that somewhere I'm doing something right :-). I hope you liked this chapter also. **

**. To BestFan00, yes poor Jon, I feel so bad for him (I'm the one who put him there, but still). I hope you liked Clary's reaction. At least she didn't throw him off the plane.**

**. To my little cheerios, they weren't lying, they think Jace's father is dead, but that Jace is Jocelyn's child, therefore Clary's brother. They don't get why he would be in Jocelyn's house otherwise. And yeah, Jace can't really stay away from her or can he? And the lemons and feels are back in this chapter. And Stephan, he's not a goody, he's just Stephan, living his life and popping his head from times to times to see how's Jace doing (hut not really doing a good job). And you got to see Izzy's reaction, not a really good one apparently, and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**. To , see she heard him, but she still stays with Jace. She's one stubborn girl. **

**. To guest1, well as the story is almost over, I can't really make you wait like that, that would be mean torture. ^^**

**. To my little junky, I love action, and here I brought the love and lemons, hope you liked it. I promise, you'll know more about Jace's words in two chapters. As for the sky, it's not so dark, it's kind of grey, grayish, we've seen worst. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and that it enlightened you a bit. **

**. To guest2, so happy you liked the story enough to leave a review, hope you also liked this update. **

**Anyway, I still don't own any of the Mortal Instruments character, so **

**Cheers **


	33. Chapter 33

An hour after meeting the old man in the park, Jace and Clary were sitting in the back of a cab heading to the nearest airport. Under Clary's quick and steady pace they rushed to the apartment and took their bags from under the parquet before hailing a taxi. Clary hadn't said a single word, barely acknowledging Jace, and he saw what Luke meant when he told him that she could forget herself and everything around her when it came to the safety of her family.

Her eyes were lost in space, showing that she was thinking of a zillion things while waiting for the taxi to bring them to their destination. She tipped the driver in advance so he'll use the fastest route, although to her, it wasn't quick enough. Barely sparing Jace a glance when they finally arrived in the airport, she grabbed her bags and started to rapidly make her way through the airport, Jace on her heels.

She was fast, and as Jace finally caught up to her, a man put his hand on her right shoulder, and swiftly trapped her other hand that was already reaching for her knife. She was about to draw her knife because it was more discreet and would draw less panic and attention than a gun. However, as she glanced up and saw the man's face and the tattoos on his arm she relaxed. It was Eric. She only saw him twice, but she knew that he would provide safe transport through the airport like Samuel did for her back in Washington, meaning that she did not need to sneak onto the plane.

"What the Hell are you doing here? I thought it was Jocelyn coming up. The old guy said Jocelyn!"

"She's not here! So can you get us through security?"

He nodded and led them directly to the take off area, questioning Clary with his eyes about Jace's presence. She only shook her head and he didn't ask any further, allowing them to jump in the plane at the last possible second. Once in the plane, a stewardess asked them their tickets. Clary looked in the envelope before giving her the tickets, all the while having a polite smile plastered on her face. As they were seated, Clary drew her sketchpad and started drawing Nagano as she remembered it.

"Clary why do you stress so much? We'll find your father in Japan, and everything's going to be..."

"... No Jace. He was supposed to meet Luke at the airport. They were supposed to be two. Always two. Always someone to back you up but now he's alone, and the whole Circle is looking for him. They wouldn't have taken Jon otherwise. What am I going to do if he had been taken?!"

She was starting to get hysteric, her eyes popping out of their sockets and starting to water. They would torture the both of them, but she knew her father and Jon would endure the torture rather than talk.

"What am I going to do Jace? They're going to kill them both. He'll never talk and Jon will never crack for them either! How am I going to find them?"

She started hyperventilating, losing all notions of anything else but her family falling apart under her eyes without her being able to do anything about it. She was going to lose them both. She was going to spend the rest of her life hoping that her mother would wake up, she was ... Suddenly Jace slapped her.

He looked at her coming down from her hysteria and watch him with her big green eyes, surprise in them. Out of nowhere she bursted out in tears, taking refuge in his arms. He soothed her by whispering sweet words into her ear and gently caressing her back, letting her fall asleep in his arms and soon following.

**~o.O.o~**

"You must be hungry. We'll get you some food. Wouldn't want Valentine to think that we're not men to our words now would we."

The man crookedly smiled to him, and Jon looked away. There was something terribly wrong with this man. He had an aura of malevolence around him. Jon looked at the room and noticed that it was plain. There was nothing in it besides the table and two chairs – the one he was in and the man occupied the other.

He thought of his geographical position. If he could see the Eiffel Tower, it meant that he was in Paris, or its inner suburbs. He hoped that his father understood the message he told him about him being in France, but then wondered what was the point as he was also tied up and being held captive.

Suddenly the two men pulled the table in front of him and the silver man positioned his chair to face Jon. A table was set with a nice dinner and Jon thought humorlessly that this looked like a forced date. The word date triggered something unpleasant in him. Izzy! He had completely forgotten about Izzy, completely submerged by his mother's death and his family falling apart. And now Izzy was going to think he was standing her up. Unless Clary came up with a good lie.

Clary... Damn it! She certainly didn't just sit back to wait for his eventual return. Jon could almost see her shouting at Luke to do something as she was packing her bags. That's when he understood that their house being blown up was an action of hers. She left the house and made sure no one could trace her from what she could have left behind. Jon could only hope that Jace had managed to calm her down and reason with her to stay with him, safe in his house.

One of the men came to Jon and carefully cut his ties before pointing a gun on him, telling him with an Arabic accent that if he made one wrong move that he was dead. Jon sat up straight, glaring at the man holding the gun. If he hadn't talked, he never would have guessed he was an Arab. He looked like a typical Caucasian to him, and Jon wondered if Clary with her artistic eyes would have detected his origins.

"So young man, what is your name?"

Jon looked at the silver man, thinking that he was crazy if he thought that he would give him his name. He wondered what Clary would have said of this man. She would have called him Silver Fox, for he looked like his mind was always calculating what he was saying or doing. She would have said that he was beautiful, almost inhumanly beautiful. The man smiled to him, a benevolent smile that felg like fake to Jon.

"My name is Raziel. I'm sure your father told you about me."

Jon didn't say a thing, didn't move a muscle even though he knew who Raziel was. Raziel was the one who recruited their father when he was fifteen. He was the one that picked him up in the streets and stole him away from his family. He had raised Valentine as his son and as his pupil, training him to be the best of the best. But Raziel was also the person who made their parents turn their backs on the Circle and realize what they were really about. Jon knew that his father had shot him as he saw the evidence from the scar of a bullet ripping his skin on the left side of his neck.

Raziel caught his gaze and arranged his shirt to hide the horrible scar on his neck. Then he smirked to Jon.

"So you _have_ heard of me. Such nasty things I'm sure. Your father has never been a fair player. It wouldn't surprise me that he had lied to you on our... common past."

Jon still didn't utter a word and he clenched his jaw at the insinuations that the man made. He watched as the man ate the ratatouille in his plate, still not budging and trying to hold back his words. Despite calling his father a liar, he was also insulting his mother's memory. As if he could hear his thoughts, Raziel smiled to him with a fake sad face.

"I'm so sorry about Jocelyn's death. That has never been part of the plan. I never thought that she wouldn't be able to bear the dose. It was supposed to be inoffensive."

Jon ignored him, reciting the Japanese anthem to himself so he could keep his emotions in. Just the idea of Raziel saying his mother's name like that made his fists itch for his face. He was soiling her name!

"You should eat."

Raziel pointed to Jon's untouched plate with his fork, but Jon disdained his ratatouille, not even looking at it and never blinking under the gaze of Raziel. How many times did he go to bed wishing he could end this vile man's life? And now that he was in front of him, he wasn't moving a single muscle towards the man. Not that he was scared of dying, but because he wanted to make him suffer first. A quick death wouldn't be enough for him.

"Do you know what your parents stole from me? And when I say your parents, I mostly mean your father."

Jon kept on ignoring him, even though he saw Raziel smirk from the corner of his eyes. What he wouldn't do to be able to punch him to his amenable death right now. If only those two gorillas weren't here to forbid his access to that silver haired jerk...

"Valentine stole peace."

**~.o.O.o~**

They arrived in Japan at dawn, and it took them two hours to leave the airport undetected. Clary had put back on her black wig and forced Jace to wear a cap and shades, telling him that it was more difficult to blend in here. Once in the city center, Clary walked them to a coffee shop where she ordered two ice coffees. As they sat, she pulled out her phone and called Luke, already knowing that she was in the deepest troubles for not letting him know that she had changed counties, continents even.

"Clary! What the Hell are you doing in Japan!"

"How do you know where I am?"

"Did you seriously think that that red head of yours can pass through security without me knowing about it?! You said Paris! Japan is dangerous Clary! _Very_ dangerous! Why do you think I was supposed to be there?! You come back _this instant_!"

"But Luke..."

"Clary, don't make me send people to pick you up like a child! And where the hell is Jace? He was supposed to bring reason to that reckless little head of yours!"

Clary glanced at Jace, finally understanding why Luke let him tag along with her so easily. He had hoped that he would have the same effect on her as Jon and to a certain extent he did. She knew that if she had been alone, she would have already called Tetsuji to have him scan the town for her. Suddenly something pertaining Luke's urgent tone hit her. She had lived in Japan for all of her life. What was so dangerous about it now? Clary realized that Luke knew a lot more than he was letting on.

"Luke, where is Dad?"

"You come back to New York Clary, as in _now_!"

He knew where her father was! He knew and he was still making her fly back to New York! That could only mean one thing. Her father was in trouble. He needed help but Luke didn't want her to risk her life by going after him.

"You have two options Luke: either you tell me or I'll ask the Yakuza for help."

"Clary..."

She could hear how torn he was about the situation. Having his best friend held captive and not wanting to endanger his teenage daughter by sending her to his rescue. She heard him sigh, and she smiled in victory.

"Your parents will kill me for this Clary."

"Good. That would mean that they would be alive."

"Your father has a bug on his belt, and this is how we always know exactly where to meet up. All I know is that he hasn't move from a building for the last 14 hours, and we both know what it means."

Clary tried to remain calm but she felt Jace take her hand in his and squeezed it. Whatever she had done to give away her distress, he had noticed and knew that she needed comfort. He gave it to her without asking and only smiled gently to her.

"Which building?"

"I'll text you the address. Clary you don't know whom you are up against so _please_ be careful. I know that you are tough, but you can still break with just one bullet."

"I know Luke. I promise I won't do anything... thoughtless."

He sighed, half believing her, but still hung up after telling her that her mother was still asleep. She tried to force a smile to Jace, but her lips refused to lift up. Jace shook his head and kissed her.

"You don't have to put a fake smile for me. If there's something wrong, just tell me."

At that moment, her phone vibrated and Clary looked at the address Luke had given her. She knew that area, and knew that it was mostly offices so she got up and took Jace's hand to lead him to the place where her father was being held captive. Once in front of the building, she looked up and pointed at a specific window on the fifth floor to Jace.

"That's where they are holding my father."

"How do you know?"

"We're in Japan. They are a lot more on ecology here than in the US. It's extremely sunny yet this window still has the curtains drawn. That's not normal Japanese behavior. Plus the window is far enough from the ground to avoid the hostage from jumping, but close enough to run off without having to take a lot of stairs."

As Jace was listening to her, he realized how much she knew about these things and how logical her thinking was. He would have never thought of all those possibilities. He would have probably walked into all of the rooms until he found the person that he was looking for.

"Good thing for us that the building behind us is a hotel."

She turned on her heels with Jace's hand still in hers, and walked into the hotel. She managed to secure a room on the sixth floor with the help of Fukuzawa Yukichi (**A.N.** Person on the 10'000¥ bills ~ $100). Once in the room, she walked straight to the window and opened it, tasting the wind with her fingers. She then turned to Jace.

"Do you want to help me?"

"What am I doing here if I don't want to help you?"

She smiled and opened Jon's second bag. In front of Jace's eyes she assembled a sniper riffle. She then looked at the window she had showed him through the viewfinder. She swallowed loudly at what she was about to ask him to do, but she didn't have a choice. He was her only option. And she trusted him with her life; he had already saved her, without any hesitation by perfectly aiming at her aggressor's head.

"I need you to back me up. I need you to stay here, and look out for me while I'm in there."

"You want me to leave you to go in there _alone_?! That's out of the question."

"I won't be alone, you'll be with me, you'll protect me from here!"

"With the fucking curtains drawn? Yeah… so much help!"

Clary sighed and walked up to him to cup his face.

"I'll pull open the curtains as soon as I get in. We can't both go there because no one will be here to back us up. I need you Jace. I need you to do that for me, for my Dad and for my family. _Please_. This is the only way. This is how much I trust you with my life."

Jace sighed and nodded, not seeing how he could still argue after what she had just said. She swiftly kissed him on the lips before taking off her dress and shoes.

"What are you doing?!"

"There's no way I'm going to fight in dress. I need to change."

Jace growled something about warnings and looked away. If he were going to be shooting people, it would have been better if he didn't have his mind wandering about Clary's body.

Clary pulled skinny jeans and a black tank top out of her bag. Then she put her boots back on, hiding her knives in it. She also belted her gun sheaths on each of her hips before she slid two small knives into the bracelet that she had put on her arms.

As Jace turned back to look at her, she pulled her red hair into a high ponytail that she then transformed into a bun before hiding them under her black wig.

"I'll pull out the wig when I pull down the curtains so you can recognize me. And remember my father is like Jon, fair blond. And the wind is dry, so you shouldn't have to worry about that."

She put on a long black coat that hid her Tomb Raider look and transformed her looks immediately into a nobody. Jace cupped her face and looked into her green emeralds before kissing her passionately. He was very afraid of losing her.

"I love you. Please be careful."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Jon is waiting for me. My Mom is waiting for me. _You_ are waiting for me. I can't let you guys down. I am bound to come back."

She smiled to him and quickly pecked him before leaving the room and running down the stairs. Why did she say that? What if she died? Why didn't she simply say those three simple words back? She felt so stupid at this moment, but as soon as she was out of the building, she only worried about one thing, and one thing only: getting her father back.

She walked into the building as if she worked there and pulled her shades on. She had already been to this specific building with her school. It seemed five lives ago. She walked to the lifts, but took the stairs at the last second. As she climbed, she calculated how long it would take for her and her father to run down the stairs. Too long, way too long. As she realized that, she went back to the third floor, and partially opened the door. The floor had a massive crowd. If they needed a distraction, they could always stop at this floor and mingle amongst the workers. She blocked the door so it would not be completely closed, and went back to her ascension towards her Dad.

Once she reached the fifth floor, she knew that she had been right about her Dad being held captive here. The floor was deserted. There was only one man leaning on a wall against the lift, probably to tell people that this floor was condemned.

She breathed in deeply and took her knife out of her left boot. After hiding it under her sleeve, she walked to him as if she was lost, speaking to him in Japanese hastily. He tried to tell her to go back, but as soon as he was within her reach, she put her hand on his mouth and stabbed him in the throat. She didn't even look at him to know that he only had 6 more seconds to live. She kept her hand on his mouth as she was visualizing herself outside the building. Once she knew which room her father was in, she let go of the corpse, retrieving her knife and wiping off the blood on his clothes. She then walked to the door and took off her coat and wig and leaned against the door. She heard someone yelling as metallic things were rattling.

"Damn it Valentine! Tell us where the fucking flash drive is! How can you be so stubborn?!"  
She heard a loud buzzing noise, but no screams, and she bit her lip at the pain her father must be feeling at this moment.  
"Why is everyone in your family so stubborn?! Jocelyn didn't want to tell us so we killed her. That bitch of a daughter of hers didn't want to listen to me so she also died. What does that tell you Valentine? You're next in line if you don't quit being so stubborn!"

So everyone thought that her mother and her were dead. Including her father. She breathed in deeply, clenching her jaw at the new buzzing noise. She tried to avoid it and estimate how many people were in the room. Her father, Mr Clean, someone else was pacing, and then there was someone chuckling every once in a while. That meant that there was at least three men against her.

She silently tiptoed to the next room and looked at the window and its curtains. If she managed to throw her knife properly, she could open it from the door for Jace. She took one of her small knives in her right hand, and put back the combat one in her boot as she pulled out one of her guns. She needed to be careful as she only had a total of twelve bullets. She couldn't waste any.

She decided that the element of surprise would be her best option. They weren't expecting anyone, and they especially did not expect her rising from the dead. She leaned against the door and waited to hear the buzz again, and then she kicked the door open and barged in. Eight pair of surprised eyes turned to her. They were way more that she had anticipated. She noticed the look of relief in her father's eyes, but she didn't dwell on it as she shot the closest person to her before twirling on herself and aiming at the little cord that held the curtains down.

As they all started shouting at her, the curtain rolled up, and she felt someone grabbing her from behind. She didn't even think about it, and instead of trying to struggle herself out of his grip, she aimed for the closest guy to her father, shooting him dead.

The guy holding her pulled her hair back, making her jerk her face, and she realized that it was Mr. Clean. As he was tackling her against the wall, one of his men fell like a fly next to him. That surprised him for a second. The distraction was just long enough for Clary to push herself off of the wall with her feet and fall onto her back, him behind her, and she quickly turned to knock him down with her elbow. She wanted him to live so she could question him. She turned toward her father, but a guy pulled a gun to her, making her freeze.

"What did you think bitch? That you could just barge in and save your little Da..."  
But he never got to finish his sentence as a bullet found itself between his two eyes. She quickly retrieved her knife out of her boots and she launched herself at the man who was aiming at the window. She mercilessly slit his throat and let him fall, looking at the window where she knew Jace was. That's when she heard a click. She slowly turned and saw that the guy was out of reach for Jace, hiding behind the wall next to the window. He was deviously grinning at her as his gun was pointed to her.

"See Valentine, if your son doesn't make you talk then your daughter will."  
Clary glanced at her father, her heart flying: he had heard of Jon. They both looked at each other, and Clary couldn't help but crack a smile. Her Dad was okay. He seemed a little beat down, but he was okay. Everything was okay. Without knowing what took over, she ran to him, not caring about the gun pointed at her, and she kneeled in front of him, smiling as if he was a Christmas gift.  
"You're okay."  
"Not for long."  
Clary turned to watch the man, only remembering his presence as if he had been no threat to her, but then, she saw in his eyes what he was about to do. And everything happened in the blink of an eye. She pulled out her second gun and shot him at the same time that he shot at her. She was violently pushed to the side. When she reached the floor, she quickly turned her head back to her father and saw that he was shot. She glanced at the man and saw that she had shot him right in the brain.

Still on her knees, she rushed to her father's side, pulling her knife out to cut his ties, and trying not to cry. His back facing her, but he seemed as if he wasn't breathing. She turned him as she rested his head on her laps.  
"Dad... Dad ... I can't do this without you ... "  
"Then don't come in a room full of armed men!"  
She smiled and quickly wiped her tears before hugging him to his death. Then she pulled away and saw that he had been shot next to his right shoulder. She looked on the other side to see if the bullet went through him but it hadn't. It was a deep wound.  
"I'll patch you up. Come on. We have to take Mr. Clean with us as well."

Valentine winced as he got up and walked to one of the dead men to take his coat. Clary quickly went outside and put her coat back on, as well as her wig. She ran to the lift to take the cap from the dead guy. When she came back to the room, her father was picking up her guns and knives and he handed them back to her with his left hand. She then noticed that his right shoulder had been dislocated as well.

"So you want to bring your boyfriend, uh? Any idea how?"  
He was glancing at Mr. Clean, sarcastically referring at what he had said earlier with his 'bitch' comment. Clary thought about it for a second and took the cap out of her father's head.  
"We'll take the lift and just walk with him between us. With a bit of luck, people will think he is either drunk or exhausted."

Valentine nodded and they lifted him, Valentine only used his left side, and they walked as they fast as they could to the lift, which was hopefully empty. As it was going down, Clary felt her father looking at her.

"If I ever knew that one day _you_ would be the one saving me... Feels like the roles are inverted here... Oh Clary, you have some blood on your chin."

Clary quickly used her sleeve to wipe the blood away and once the lift reached to the ground floor, they walked out of the building, ignoring the curious glances. Clary led them to the hotel just in front of the building where they just lived through that carnage, and they once again used the lift. Before she could even try to open the door of their room, Jace flung it open and pulled her into his arms, kissing every inch of her face. Once he let go of her, she turned to help her father pull Mr. Clean in the room, but she saw her father looking at Jace dumbfounded.

**~o.O.o~ **

It had been hours since Raziel had left, and Jon finally heard the sound he had been waiting for: snoring. One of his 'babysitters' had fallen asleep. He congratulated himself for eating the ratatouille after all and started shaking in his chair. The guard who hadn't been sleeping raised an eyebrow at him and told him to knock it off, but Jon kept on shaking, rolling his eyes backward and driveling before falling loudly on the floor.

At this point, the two men were next to him (the snoring guard completely awake), looking at him with a worried look. Raziel had told them to keep him whole and fresh for the next videoconference. When Jon felt that it was just a matter of time before they would cut him lose, he decided to give them a little encouragement as he made himself puke on their feet.

A few seconds later, he was still pretending to shake compulsively and he felt his hands and his feet being released. Without waiting, he wrapped his legs around the Arab's neck and grabbed the other's shirt to knock him out with his head. He squeezed his legs as tightly as he could until the guy stopped struggling. Jon then rose to his feet and cracked the neck of both men. He checked their pockets, and took the coat of the tallest one before going to the window. He saw that he was on the first floor, and so he jumped out of there.

There was nothing in the pockets expect a wad of 20€ bills. Jon looked around him, scratching his chin and then walked to the bar to ask for a coffee. He didn't even drink it, just taking the money the barman gave him and he walked to the closest pay-phone. He composed Luke's number and waited like a madman for him to answer. But after five rings, he went to the voicemail of 'Will Gray, escort service'. Jon tried two more times, but Luke never answered.

Jon cursed loudly, wondering how he was going to be able to do anything, and then he remembered that they had a contact in Paris that could procure him papers. And so he walked to the closest subway station, knowing where he should go next.

**~o.O.o~**

**Once again, I would like to thanks my beta AlwaysNaked who corrected my mistakes and made the story more fluent ;-)**

**So I am sorry to say that here comes the ante penultimate Chapter of this story. The next chapter might actually be longer than usual as it will be the one before the last, and I hope you won't mind. **

**So? Why didn't Luke picked up? What will Valentine say about Jace's presence? What did Raziel meant about Valentine stealing peace? What did you think of Jon's escape? And Valentine's rescue by Clary? And Raziel? What did you thought of him and his common past with the Morgenstern's?**

**Hope that you liked this chapter, don't forget to tell in a review or PM. **

**. To riley207, we will learn more about Jocelyn's conditions in the next chapter.**

**. To LiteratiLove11, one of the last chapters before you can get one your fanfic, I'm actually wondering what it will be about. So I didn't get the idea of conserving water and all, but yeah, Clary is getting soft. But now that Valentine's back in the picture, we can wonder... And yes, I love Paris too, but nothing get more on my nerves than people babbling about its touristic side. Paris is SO much more. I had to get Valentine captured because I had this scene of Clary rescuing him with Jace in my mind for AGES, so yeah, he got captured. And yeah, I had to pull the ducks because... It is hilarious! Hope you liked this chapter as well. ****  
**

**. To thegoldenhairedgirl, yay, I love surprising people, there's nothing more annoying than already knowing how the story you're reading will end. So hurray to the twists. I hope you liked this chapter as well, even though the fluff isn't really here, the love is. (And lemon is the code word for... Blushing time, sexy time. I don't know why, and if you ever find out do tell me, because this had been driving me nuts not to know)**

**. To cathclacemadian, twin bonds are so intense, sometimes it's even scary. I knew someone who had a twin, and he could say things about his twin even though they weren't in the same continent... Nature has weird ways sometimes. So now Valentine knows that at least his daughter is alive. And now Jon is in the lose in Paris, what is going to happen? Anyway, I hope you liked the latest update. **

**. To my little junky, even more surprises here, hope you liked the action in this chapter and that it filled you until your next dose. **

**. To my little Cheerios, see, I can behave and make everyone see a bit of sunshine... Evrything is going fine by now, isn't it? And even though you were right to point the old guy out, he is not what you think. You will find that out next chapter. I'm glad you liked Jon's last quote because I had to work long on that one, him saying something without saying something and that would mean something... Not that easy to do. And yeah, Jace is such a guy... But who would blame him? (Not me!) my favorite part was more writing as Jace saw the ducks coming, that was hilarious. And I hope you liked this chapter with some real action. Cheerios. (Hope you'll quickly get more) **


	34. Chapter 34

Valentine's surprise didn't last very long. He quickly regained his features and walked through the room as Mr. Clean collapsed on the floor. Clary ran to her second bag. She drew out chloroform and a towel-cloth and applies it to the bald man's mouth and nose to ensure that he did not wake up yet.  
From the corner of her eyes, she saw her father walked to the sniper riffle and looked through the viewfinder before he pulled a chair and sat on it.  
Jace looked at Clary nervously rummaging through her bag before pulling out medical pincers, scissors, a needle, alcohol and bandages. She then disappeared into the bathroom after she removed her wig and quickly tied her hair up; A few seconds later she walked back out with a small bowl of water in her hand. As Clary regarded her father with determination, Jace's thoughts were full of astonishment and delight. He couldn't believe that she was there. He was ecstatic that she made it out of that room in one piece. Especially when he almost lost it after seeing that the last man was standing out of his range of fire, pointing a gun to his only reason to live.  
He felt his heart stop when she ignored the man and walked to her father as if it was the most mundane thing to do. Was she out of his mind?! He had _a gun_! A gun that was pointed at her! And she ignored him?! He swore that he almost got a heart attack when he saw them both fall to the floor. Jace had bitten his lips, even drawing blood until she got up. He sighed of relief just thinking about it. And now all Jace wanted to do was hold Clary, to relinquish himself with her living and breathing in his arms. He knew that if her Dad weren't there, he would have taken her immediately.  
As Clary cut open her father's shirt, she smiled in relief as she saw that it was at least a clean wound. He grimaced as she took his arm in hers and pulled, effectively popping his bone in place. Clary felt rather than saw her father observing Jace who was standing behind her as she was sterilizing the pincers.  
"I thought it was Luke shooting..."  
"Luke is in New York with Mom."  
She plunged the clipper into her father's shoulder, making him wince. Surprise written all over his face as he looked at her while she was retrieving the bullet.  
"Jocelyn's alive?"  
"Of course she is. She's sleeping slash in a coma slash I don't know. I just told Mr. Clean that she was dead."  
She bit her lip when she finally felt the bullet between her clippers, and as she was retrieving it from his shoulder, she saw her father's face relax with relief. She allowed a little blood to seep through his wound to naturally cleanse it, before she used a sterilized needle for his stitches.  
"But they have Jon, Dad. And I don't know where he is."  
"He's in France."  
"How do you know?"  
"He told me. He talked about the last book he read. Le Comte de Monte-Cristo."  
A French book. Yes, if Jon was being held captive, she knew that his last resort to inform his family of his position would be via literature. Clary nodded as she completed the sutures on her father.  
"He thinks you're dead."  
"No he doesn't. He knows I'm alive, as I know he is. He thinks _Mom_ is dead."  
Valentine nodded, not questioning his twins' bound and winced when she patted his shoulder with a cloth imbibed in alcohol. When she had finished, she put a bandage on his wound and he looked at Jace without really looking at him.  
"We need to go to France."  
"We can't go to the airport. There's a mole in the security system. I think it's Kevin since he's the one who helped me passed through security and no one knew I was coming early, not even Luke."  
Clary looked at her father, shooting daggers with her eyes at him.  
"Yeah, let's talk about that! What happened to the 'always two, don't mess with the schedule' rule!? You were supposed to _meet Luke on Sunday!_ Why did you leave earlier and unnecessarily risk your life!? If you had stuck to the rule you wouldn't have been caught, I wouldn't have almost had a heart attack, you wouldn't be like a Gruyere and we could have been in France now, looking for Jon!"  
"What about the 'don't bring a civilian' rule. Rules are meant to be broken Clary."  
She growled in annoyance and angrily took the bowl to the bathroom. Once there she looked at her face in the mirror and noticed that she looked like Hell. There was blood on her face and hands, she had big dark bags under her eyes, her hair was looking like a birds nest, and she seemed pass the point of exhaustion. She _was_ exhausted, but she couldn't think about that at the moment. Jon came first.  
She went back to the room where Jace and her father were looking at one another without saying a thing.  
"How do we go to France then?"  
"We need to find a way to China. From there I can do something."  
"Where in China?"  
"Shanghai."  
She nodded and pulled out her phone, calling Tetsuji and praying that he wasn't miles away. During the whole conversation she had with him in Japanese, she kept on looking at Jace, knowing that he wouldn't like this at all. When she hung up, she had agreed to meet Tetsuji at the stadium in a couple of hours. She hadn't told him what she wanted from him, just that they needed to meet.  
Clary searched through Jon's bag for a shirt that he father could use. As Jace noticed the tension in the room, he quickly excused himself to the bathroom, to give Clary her much needed father-daughter time. As soon as he closed the door, Clary dashed to her father and hugged him tightly.  
He pulled her onto his laps, and she curled herself on him just like she had when she was a little child. He hugged her and after a few moments of pure tenderness, she heard his chest echo as he conversed with her in Japanese.  
"Never thought he'd go that far for you."  
She knew that he was referring to Jace and his presence here with them. He was implicitly telling her that he killed for her, and didn't seem to regret it. Jace's face when he saw them appear at the door only showed relief that she was okay. She closed her eyes, wondering how they had come from a casual sex in the janitor's closet to this passionate and blind love that they shared. They were willing to so anything for the other. Even go to Hell and back.  
"He asked me to marry him."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I don't know. I said I'd think about it."  
She didn't move her head to look at her father, but she heard his heart. She heard how it skipped a beat at Jace's proposal. Valentine pushed her off of his chest and looked at her in the eyes.  
"What do _you_ want?"  
"I don't know. I never really thought about those kind of things."  
"But what does your heart tell you?"  
"That... That I love him."  
She blushed like a tomato, finding it ridiculous to blush like that as she was stating something so simple and truthful. Her father smiled to her.  
"Then the answer is simple. I don't see the problem. Life is too short for you to deny your chance of happiness. He loves you and you love him. There's nothing more to it."  
"But ..."  
As he gave her a stern look, she let her sentence die on her mouth. She got up letting her father change into the clean and fresh shirt. As the chair was now unoccupied, she dragged Mr. Clean and secured his arms and legs to the chair. After ensuring that he could not escape, she raised her hand to slap him. Her father's voice startled her to a standstill.  
"You need to tell him Clary. I know you and you need to tell him how you feel."  
"He knows how I feel."  
Valentine sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pinching his nose.  
"You and Jon know how we feel about you but we still say it each time we leave you because we don't know what tomorrow will be like."  
Clary looked at her father staring at her, considering what he just said. She then turned her back to him and walked to the bathroom. She told Jace that the little father-daughter bonded time was over and he could come back into the room. Jace looked conspicuously at the bald man tied up on the chair and sat on the bed, the furthest distance away from her father as possible. He looked at Clary standing in front of Baldy; he could see the rage that was emanating from her as she slapped him.  
The man gasped loudly and flicked his eyes open. He looked around at the room and grinned at Clary before he met Valentine's eyes. Valentine got up, but Clary brusquely turned her head to him and he retook his seat. She wanted this one, she wanted to know where her brother was, and Mr. Clean was going to tell her. She sat on the floor in front of him, her elbows on her knees and she innocently smiled at him.  
"Remember me?"  
The idiot only grinned at her, and she smiled back to him, already enjoying what was about to happen.  
"Where did you take my brother?"  
"I'm not telling you anything you little bitch."  
She slowly got up, glancing at her father so he won't do anything. Then she took her gun and checked the bullets. Five. She removed four of them, rolled the cylinder and put on the silencer before setting it in motion and snidely smiling at Mr. Clean.  
"You know, there's this game in Russia. I always wanted to play it, but no one ever wanted to play with me. I guess it's your lucky day since _you_ are now my playmate buddy!"  
Clary smiled to him and aimed at his left hip. Jace had the impression that it was the whole Raphael situation all over again, but the only difference this time was the undeniable fact that Clary was ten times scarier. Her smile portrayed something dark and frightening, and her eyes were showing the length she was willing to go, and of course the smirk that engulfed her face revealed the amount of satisfaction she was getting out of this. Jace glanced at Valentine who had a neutral expression as he was watching his daughter pull the trigger.  
"Lucky you. But there're still five shots, and one poor miserable leg. Do you think you'll be able to walk again?"  
"You don't have the guts to go through it. You'll just ask Daddy over there to do it for you, and we both know he won't if you want to see your dear brother again. Me dead, you'll never know where he is."  
"Dead? Why would I kill you? I thought we were having fun!?"  
He glanced over Valentine, and Clary took his face in her hand, forcing him to look at her.  
"Don't worry about him. It's just you, the bullet and I. Where is my brother?"  
He spat on her face and she saw from the corner of her eyes when Jace rose to his feet before her father stopped him. She wiped his saliva off her face with disgust and smiled to him. She looked at him, and then smiled even wider as she was pulled the trigger another time. Unfortunately it was a blank.  
"Not the answer I was looking for. Let's try this again. Where is my brother?"  
He looked at her straight in the eyes, silently telling her that be would not tell her, and she pressed down onto the trigger yet again. This time she heard his scream of pain and surprise. Clary pretended to care that she actually shot him.  
"Oh, so _that's_ what happens in Russian Roulette. Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know. Here, let me help you with that!"  
She applied alcohol on his freshly made wound, which resulted in another growl of pain. She added another bullet in the gun and rolled it again before bending and whispering in his ear whilst her hand traveling was down his body.  
"Maybe you don't care about not walking anymore. Perhaps I should go for something a little bit more precious and delicate like ..."  
She grinned when her hand found his bulge, and she looked up at him and tilted her hand to the side.  
"Yeah, that for example. I wonder what it's like for a guy to have a cock-less life, what do you think?"  
His eyes were as big as saucers, but he clenched his jaw as she silently asked him the same question through her eyes.  
As he was clearly not going to talk, she rolled her eyes.  
"It's like you _want_ to be emasculated..."  
She pulled the trigger, and he jumped a little, trying but to no avail to hide his jewels from her. Lucky for him, the shot was empty. He looked at her, and Clary saw a nervous tear fall from the corner of his eye. He finally understood that she was not kidding.  
"Where is my brother?"  
She saw him swallow nervously while he stared at the gun. His bald skull was all sweaty now, but he still didn't talk. Shaking her head, she pulled the trigger once again and even though it was a blank, Mr. Clean talked.  
"In France. We sent him to France next to the headquarters. In Boulogne. Somewhere near Paris. I don't have the address."  
"Thank you."  
Clary smiled to the bald man before she turned her back to him and glanced at her father. He slightly nodded to her and she reloaded her gun with the remaining bullets before hanging it at her hip. Her father got up, but before he could do anything, she drew her combat knife from her right boot, twirled and planted it in the throat of the bald man.  
"That's for calling my Mom a bitch."  
She looked at him in the eyes as the life was slowly faded away into oblivion. She stiffened and bit her lip as she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. She knew that she had lost control and without looking away from the dying man - her dagger still in his throat - she stopped her father before he could scold her.  
"He called Mom a bitch, so I don't expect me to apologize for getting in over my head."  
"I didn't expect you to. It's just that you have somewhere to be."  
"Fuck!"  
She had completely forgotten about her meeting with Tetsuji. She rushed to the bathroom with her bag in her arms. Just before she closed the door, she popped her head out, and looked two of the most important men in her life.  
"Play nice!"  
Then she threw herself in the shower, scrubbing off all the blood and ignoring the pain she felt when she touched her bruises. Once clean, she looked in her bag and pulled out black shorts with a black tournedos shirt with a shot smiley on the front. She knew it would be to Tetsuji's liking. She checked herself in the mirror and covered the bruises she had on her face and neck before doing a side braid with her wet hair. She quickly applied some makeup and then grabbed her clothes to throw them in her bags. She tidied her knives before setting them in her boots and going back to the room. The room was clean, and the only disturbing thing was the bald man lying on the bed in a pool of his own blood. She glanced at both Jace and her father, and came to the conclusion that they didn't utter a single word to one another.  
"I'll see you at the docks in two hours tops. Don't be late."  
She took a messenger bag from her big bag where she placed her money and gun before she left them alone. Valentine glanced at Jace before taking his daughter's bags and walking out of the room, Jace following him. Jace didn't really understand where Clary went but from the conversation between her father and her, he gathered that she went to find them passage to China. He didn't like that because the only contact that he knew of that she had in Japan that could be of assistance to her was Tetsuji. He was even more unsettled by the fact that she went to meet him dressed as hot as ever.  
Jace followed Clary's father through the streets of Nagano. His only thoughts were only of Clary and what she was doing at the moment. Eventually Valentine stopped at the front of a coffee shop, and Jace sat in front of him as he was asked. For the longest time her father stared at Jace, making him feel uncomfortable. When the coffee finally arrived in front of them, Valentine took a look drink from his. His analyzing eyes never leaving Jace.  
"So, how does it feel?"  
The tone of his voice as he phrased his question made it obvious to Jace that he was referring to how he felt for ending a man's life. What Jace didn't understand was why everyone was so obsessed with that. He did it for Clary, wasn't it obvious?  
"To kill a man?"  
"No. To protect the one you love."  
He wasn't expecting that, as in not at all. It felt surreal with Clary's father acknowledging Jace's love for her.  
"It felt right and natural. I'd do it all over again if I had to."  
Valentine nodded and twirled his finger around his spoon.  
"So, it is fair to say that you'd do anything for her."  
"It is useless to say it. I'd do it anyway."  
"So you should understand your father's motives a bit more then."  
Jace sheepishly looked at Valentine. How did the conversation turn from his love for Clary to his so-called father?  
"My father is Robert Lightwood not Stephan Herondale, nor Michael Wayland or whatever he calls himself."  
"Funny thing that you mentioned Michael Wayland. Do you know why he took this pseudonym? Michael was the name of your mother's brother. He died when she was 15 when he tried to protect her from their violent father. That's why she left Corse and found refuge in Strasbourg, where she worked three jobs in order to pay for her classes so she can become a teacher.  
Wayland are the initials of the names of the members of her favorite French rock band. She frequently attended the concerts as the Wayland girl."  
Jace stared at Valentine, and wondered how he obtained so much information concerning his dead mother.  
"I went to France on personal basis. I acquired informations about your past because I believe that no one should live wondering about their past when it is possible to avoid the questions.  
You know, ... I don't approve what Stephan did, but I understand. Seeing your child almost die because of you ... It makes you see things on a whole new level. Put yourself in his position. If Clary almost died because of something you did, and you had the possibility of making her safe and happy, even though you'd have to be separated from her, wouldn't you do it?"  
Jace thought about it and he couldn't see himself without her. Just thinking about the possibility of leaving her made his heart ache. What would he do if it were the only way to guarantee her safety and happiness? Would he be selfish and keep her with him and risk her life at every heartbeat or would he do make the sacrifice?  
"I'd let her go."  
"You'd let her go. That's what Stephan did. He let you go. He lost you doing that, he lost his son, but he made sure that you'd be safe and sound, and the sacrifice was worth it for him."  
Why was he telling him that? Jace was satisfied with his hatred towards his father. Now though, he was starting to sympathize with him, for what he had to go through. He did not even dare to imagine how much it would have killed him inside if he had to do the same with Clary. Jace passed a hand through his hair and then got up with Valentine. They walked to a bay, and sat there, looking at the horizon.  
"And for the record Jace, I don't like you."  
"Yeah, I figured that much."  
The why was a mystery, but Jace was not going to question him especially when it could result in his untimely death at the bottom of the sea. His curiosity was killing him though and he had several questions racing through his brain: why? What did he do to make Valentine dislike him so much?  
"Why?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You stole my little girl's heart. You made her yours and took her away from me. She proved it multiple times: trusting her life in your hands, getting that specific tattoo on that specific part of her body, running after you when you were in trouble, letting you into that sanctuary she calls a room. Yes my little girl is no longer mine, and that's because of you."  
Then Valentine turned his head and planted his dark brown eyes on Jace's golden ones.  
"And if you make one wrong move, know that what she did earlier is child's play and nothing compared to what I would do to you."

**~.o.O.o.~**

Once in the subway station, Jon stopped by a little shop and bought a sweater and cap. After he removed the money from the coat, he discarded it in a bin. He sat with his head down in the ram; he was deep in thought, reminiscing about the last 24 hours.  
He couldn't believe that Raziel got away. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. After all, the man caused his family a lot of pain and suffering in the past. This is the man that introduced his parents to this life style. The same man that is the cause of their vigilant behavior. The man who almost destroyed his mother until she ultimately died under his orders. Yes, this man was so full of vices, yet Jon let him live.  
Jon hid his closed eyes under his hand and tried to think of something else. But this damn face kept on haunting him. _Raziel, Raziel, Raziel._ He couldn't think of anything else, he couldn't focus on anything else but him. He had never wanted so badly to end a man's life. He had to fight all of his instincts that he had so he wouldn't go back there to find him and wrap his hands around his precious scarred little neck.  
But he stayed in the subway, even though he promised himself that one day he would find him and kill him. He knew that his father had once made the same promise to himself, but his Mom had convinced him otherwise, telling him that a human hunt wasn't the solution. Now, because she had been too good-hearted and forgave things that she shouldn't have forgiven, she was dead, unable to stop Jon in his future quest.  
He thought again about what that monster told him about his parents 'stealing peace'. As he was remembering Raziel's words, Jon couldn't help but snore. He knew his parents had stolen something important from the Circle, but he also knew that this man's voice was full of lies. All worst than the preceding.  
When the subway finally reached his station, Jon hesitated for a brief instant. How did he know that he could trust this person? After all, his father had been captured meaning that someone he had seen during the past couple of days had betrayed him. It could be anyone from that contact to Luke. Moreover, Jon had nothing on him to defend himself.  
Paris wasn't like New York where you could buy a gun as easily as you'd buy bread. He missed Clary and all her connections. Clary was always the one who had a foot in the underground, and he never cared to do the same, thinking that they'd always be together.  
As he walked through Paris's streets, he wasn't sure of his next move anymore. He passed in front of a taxi phone, and it hit him. If he couldn't be with his sister, he could at least know where she was. He paid access to a computer, and after making sure that no one was watching him, he hacked in the flying system of New York, checking all the departures from there under the name Mary Smith. He knew it was the name she used when she didn't want to give her real name.  
Shock over took him when he saw Clarissa Morgenstern on the list. He cursed under his breath, understanding that she had used a Trojan horse and pretended to go to Nevada... With _Jace Herondale_!? Did she bring Jace with her? Why _Jace_? Why not _Luke_? What was doing Luke?  
Jon started having a bad feeling about all of this. What if it was Luke who had betrayed his father? _Luke_! Luke, his father's best friend for as long as he could remember. The same man who risked his life countless of times to save Valentine's, the man who gave the twins their first gun and last but surely not least, the man who he would have blindly trusted with his family's life. This couldn't be, could it?  
Jon closed the session and left the shop, even more confused than before. He decided to still go to the café but he wasn't going to go in or have anything. He decided that he would first check out the place. When arrived in front of Les 2 Moulins, he saw a black 4x4 with tinted glass, which made him slow his pace. He completely stopped when he saw a man leaning against it. He was screaming Circle all over.  
Jon stayed back for a while, wondering what they were doing there. Was their French contact the one who betrayed his father? Or ... Jon bit his lower lip in realization – he never really escaped, it had been too easy. _Way_ too easy. Clary would have had told him that they should stayed where they were. Raziel had let him escape. But why? Why did he let him go? What was in it for him?  
"If you want a coffee so badly you should go into the shop."  
Jon turned to see the man who had just talked to him, surprised that he had spoken in English. They were in France after all. The man was old, his hair disappearing slowly from the top, a few teeth missing, his eyes dark brown. Jon didn't know what to say and just shrugged, feigning not to understand. The old man chuckled.  
"I wouldn't go there either. Seems like some people are too _eager_ to see you there."  
Once again, Jon didn't say anything, pretending to ignore the man all the while wondering how he knew people were waiting for him inside. It was as if he could see Raziel, elegantly sat at a table, a coffee cup between his long fingers, and a calculated smile on his face.  
"You do not look like her at all. I could almost think that you're not even siblings, but then again these eyes sell you out."  
At that, Jon couldn't help but react. He had seen Clary. So it meant that he was their French contact, and given the angry face he was giving towards the café, he wasn't the mole. Otherwise he would have knocked Jon out a long time ago.  
"You saw my sister?"  
"Yes, a little ball of energy that one. She's very observant. For example she would have seen me looking at her, not you though."  
"I had other things in my mind."  
Jon had mumbled, only thinking of one thing. Clary was in Paris. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. He would find her and together they would go rescue their father before they go after Raziel. Clary was in Paris.  
"You frown your brows the same way too. I never would have thought. I heard that you and your sister took everything from your mother. This particular frown is a Morgenstern trade mark."  
Jon restrained himself to roll his eyes. He didn't care about this old man and his interest about his frowns. And he certainly didn't want to talk about his late mother especially to a stranger who probably saw her twice in his life.  
"Where is my sister?"  
"At least your sister is nicer and spared an old man's feelings. I even got a smile."  
Jon internally sighed and looked in front of him. This was one annoying old man. How come his father used him as a contact? He was way too nosy and talkative.  
"She's in Japan. In Nagano to be exact."  
Japan? Why would she go to Japan? Was their father in Japan? Wasn't he supposed to be in France? When he left on Wednesday morning, he said that he was going to France. This was even more messed up than he had first thought.  
"Can you give me papers to go there?"  
"No."  
"Why?! This is your job, and I'm asking you to let me go to my sister."  
"I won't send you to Japan. I already sent two Morgenstern's there and I never heard from them again."  
"Why do you care? You're just supposed to give papers, you're not supposed to care about what happens to us after!"  
"Well, I do care anyway, so you'll have to stay here until we figure things out. Come on, I'll get you somewhere safer than this infested café.

**~.o.O.o.~** (**A.N. **All the altercations with Tetsuji are in Japanese, but seriously, I'm not going to do all the dialogues in Japanese, it'll be too long! So if Tetsuji talks, it's in Japanese, keep that in mind.)

"Clary?"  
Clary twirled on herself and plastered a happy smile on her face as she saw Tetsuji. He was wearing a suit, like most of the times when she saw him in Japan. He walked up to her and stopped dead in his tracks a few inches away from her so she took it upon herself to jump in his arms and giggle in his ear.  
"It's so good to see you. Especially when everything is so messed up lately."  
He returned her hug and hid his nose in her hair. She repressed a shudder as his lips 'accidentally' touched her neck. She rested her head against his chest counting to five before estimating that it was long enough. After, she took a small step back and intertwined her fingers in his; she looked at him through her long lashes.  
"I didn't expect to see you so soon in Japan. I would have cleared more of my schedule for you instead of just a few hours."  
"I didn't planned on coming back so soon, but something came up and now I need your help."  
He frowned his brows a little before taking one of her loose curls in his fingers. He played with it for a while before tucking it behind her ear and smiling at her.  
"You come to me for help? I hoped this was just a social call."  
"I wished it was too but we both know that I don't need social calls to miss you Tetsuji."  
This answer seemed to satisfy him and he closed the little distance between them, his hand still lingering on Clary's face.  
"So what can I do for you Clary-chan?"  
"Clear passage to China for me and two other persons as soon as possible. Preferably within the next two hours. That would be perfect."  
Tetsuji frowned a bit, concerned. Clary knew it was because Chinese and Japanese mobs didn't get along very well.  
"Why do you need to go to China?"  
"My brother needs me. I need to go to Shanghai. My brother needs me Tetsuji and you're my last resort. I'll swim there if I have to, but it'll take me too long."  
"I can drive you there on a boat, but..."  
"I'll pay double! _Please_."  
She hid her face in his chest and when he wrapped his arms around her, she knew that he agreed to it. She hugged him a little tighter, and he told her to get in his car. During the whole ride he kept his hand on her knee, sometimes circling his thumb on her skin. She smiled to him all the while biting her inner lip to control her undying urge to slap his hand away.  
When they arrived at the docks, she recognized her father's fair hair from afar, along with Jace's. She turned to Tetsuji telling him that she was going to look for her partners. He indicated the racing boat at the end of the dock to her, and told her to meet him there before kissing her forehead.  
She half ran to her father and Jace. When she was in closer proximity to them, she hailed them. Her father turned his head to her and fondly smiled at her. Relief was written all over his face.  
Apparently the fact that he had let her go after a Yakuza had worried him more than he showed. They walked to her, and she noticed that Jace seemed a little bit more cheerful. It was as if he was almost hiding a smile when he looked at her. What did her father tell him?  
"I got us a boat to go to Shanghai. We should be there in three hours tops. Maybe you should call the contact you have there."  
She looked at her father expecting him to reach for his phone but he simply shook his head instead as they slowly walked to Tetsuji's boat, him between Jace and her.  
"I'm not trusting anyone. I'm not contacting anyone there. Transportation is not a problem as I have a plane in Shanghai."  
"A plane ... But your shoulder..."  
She stopped herself, frowning as she realized what he was really asking her. Shanghai to Paris was a long distance. A _very_ long flight. She couldn't help but feel a bit scared at what he was expecting her to do.  
"Do I need to remind you that the last time you gave me a plane to command, I almost crashed it?"  
"On purpose."  
"Tomato, tomato."  
"You landed it perfectly anyway. I know you can do it, and I'll be there so don't worry."  
"Sure."  
But even though she said those words, she couldn't help but feel her insides flutter with anxiety. It was a very, _very_ long distance. As they entered the boat, Tetsuji's back was facing them as he started the boat's engine. He turned and smiled at her, but his smile quickly froze as he saw Jace. She glanced at Jace and then gave her father an eloquent look so he slightly and discreetly moved himself closer behind Jace.  
"You've got to be kidding. I'm not taking _him_!"  
"I paid for three persons Tetsuji. Who cares who the other two are as long as I am here?"  
He gave her an incredulous look but didn't move from his spot, glaring at Jace.  
"Why did you even bring him here? You couldn't stay away from him, uh?"  
"No. He was my back up. Nothing else. _Please Tetsuji_. I need to go to Shanghai."  
"You I can take, not him!"  
Clary sighed and walked in front of Tetsuji, taking his face in her hands.  
"What can I do to make you change your mind?"  
Tetsuji smirked at her, telling her with his eyes what she had to do, and she tried to squirm her way out of it.  
"My father is here!"  
"It's not that big of a deal."  
She quickly glanced at her father and saw that he understood as he put a supportive hand on Jace's shoulder. She turned back to Tetsuji, thinking that it was for Jon, and she kissed him.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So another chapter is wrapt. I decided not to put everything is one chapter because otherwise it would have been massive! (Even though it is quite a bit longer than usual) Too many feels, you would have died of it!**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Valentine? Jon? Jace ? Clary? And I know many of you hate me for bringing Tetsuji along the way but that was soooooo planned all along... Hi hi hi And it's not like it's then end of the world, they're on their way to see Jon ... And what is wrong with that old man!?**

**. To my little junky, yeah Clary kicks ass! So was Valentine's reaction what you expected? And you see, Jon's outburst wasn't so... Free after all. And yeah, we still don't know what Raziel meant, but a bit more of his past had been unveiled. But you are right somewhere, so keep that in mind. So yeah, I hope you liked this dose, and careful, because this one is the last ... Then two more and it will be over... Sorry**

**. To my little Cheerios, yes Jace killed two guys, because as he was a sniper, he couldn't really shoot until he was sure (everyone was moving everywhere in the room, he couldn't risk touching Clar. Or her father). And here comes the old man again, what did you think of him? And he's not their only contact in France, he's the only one Valentine trusted enough to talk to his children about him. And Jon's escape was a bit cliché, but I HAD to make him go, and anyway, it wasn't so much of an escape. And Luke knew where Valentine was only when clary was already in Paris, that's why he didn't tell her right away. Hope you liked this chapter. (Hope you still have some)**

**. To the goldenhairedgirl, I liked writing this scene and I had it in mind since chapter 6, so yeah I was really into it. I hope you liked the badass Clary, I thought she was fun and sensitive Valentine. And the chapter in all.**

**. To cathclacemadian, it's okay, as long as you liked the chapter. So yeah, everyone loved Valentine's rescue, I'm so glad because I wasn't sure I could write properly action scenes. So what did you think of this chapter and you liked valentine's reaction, and don't feel to bad for Jon and his dark thoughts.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare still owns every non invented character.**

**so cheers.**


	35. Chapter 35

Like Hell he was going to follow this old crazy man. Why couldn't he just give him what he wanted? His sister and father needed him and this stupid old punk was standing in his way!  
"If you don't want to give me the papers, fine. I'll go somewhere else. I'll walk there if I have to, but I'm going to find my sister."  
"And with what money are you going to pay the guy? Your pretty face isn't cute enough. Besides, I am the only one who can prepare papers in less than two hours. Others take days, sometimes weeks to do what I do in a matter of minutes."  
Jon growled and started walking away. What was he going to do? How was he going to save his remaining family? What could he do? The old man said that after Clary went to Japan he never heard from her again. Jon still held hope that either Clary would make contact or she'll have someone do it for her. _Tetsuji_. Yes, he needed to call Tetsuji. He walked to the closest payphone, annoyed to see that the old man was still following him. Good for him. If following Jon made his day, who was he to stop him, besides, Jon doubted that he could speak Japanese.

**~.o.O.o.~**

She kissed him. No, kissing was nothing compared to what she was currently doing to him. She was clearly _making out_ with him! She was giving Tetsuji the special treat that she usually reserved to _him_, Jace, the one she loved. Even though he knew he should look away, he couldn't. He couldn't look away from that display of horror. Although he was thankful for Valentine's hand on his shoulder, his thoughts kept straying to how badly he craved to throw the prick out in the water.  
Jace looked at Tetsuji's hands as they found their way to Clary's smaller back and tightly gripped her shirt before they flew and tangled into her vibrant hair. This movement brought her closer to him. He saw Clary tilting her head to get better access of his mouth. She intertwined her small and delicate fingers in his long black hair. All Jace could do was clench his fists. He planted his nails so hard into his skin that he drew blood.  
She finally let go of him, leaving a stupid goofy grin on his face. He triumphantly glared at Jace before taking the wheel.  
Clary sat and rested her head on her father, using him as a barrage, all the while avoiding Jace's gaze. Jace saw that Valentine had taken his daughter's hand in his and squeezed it a little, like he had seen Jon do so many times.  
Even though he knew it was the only solution, and that Clary merely used Tetsuji as a means to save her brother, he couldn't help but blame her. Of all the years she lived in Japan, she surely knew other underground people who could have been of service to her, but no, it had to of been _him_. Why him of all people? Jace couldn't get his thoughts off of this track even though he knew exactly why she chose Tetsuji. He didn't want to admit it. He was too jealous to. Did he really want to argue with Clary over attempting to save her brother? Was it worth it after all he knew that the only reason she chose Tetsuji was because she had him wrapped around her little finger and that he was the only who would do whatever she asked without asking any questions. But still, _why_?  
Seeing them kiss like that made Jace wonder. What happened when they were alone? They did stay two hours together. What happened during those two hours? What did he do to her? What did he tell her? What did she say back? Not knowing was torturing him. And worst, doubting her was killing him. He knew he had no reason to doubt her or be insecure, but his jealousy was whispering those words of doubt in his ear.  
This was sick. When he thought that just a few moments earlier, her father practically gave him his benediction. Jace had been surprised to see this sensible and compassionate side of Valentine while he talked about his daughter as if she was the most precious treasure in the world - not that she wasn't but Jace never pictured Valentine as a loving person. Jace understood that Valentine was like his daughter as he saw the love in his eyes as Valentine talked about his daughter, rough on the outside but a golden heart inside.  
Jace almost had a heart attack from happiness (if such things existed) when Valentine told him to ask Clary's mother for the familial ring. Of course, he wasn't explicitly saying that he approved but it meant that he wasn't going to oppose. Jace wondered when Clary found the time to discuss his proposal to her father, and what her feelings was towards it.  
"I need to call someone when we get there."  
Jace was startled as Valentine spoke and realized that they could clearly see Shanghai's bay. He glanced over at Clary and saw that even though she had thrown on a sweater, she was still shivering. All resentment was gone at this moment, and he just wanted to go her and take her in his arms to warm her up. He saw as she subconsciously touched her Tenshi tattoo behind her right ear before giving her father the phone.  
Tetsuji said something in Japanese, and Clary and her father nodded before getting up. Jace followed suit as Valentine explained to him that they had to jump out of the boat as soon as they were close enough to the docks. Clary still avoided looking in his direction. Just before they jumped, Tetsuji turned and gave him a crooked smile.  
Once on the docks, Valentine took control of the situation as he led the way and left Clary and Jace behind. Clary never felt so guilty in her life. She never cared how her actions would affect others. She also never cared about their opinions towards her. But now she felt like a horrible person. She knew how much she wouldn't like it to watch Jace kiss someone else, especially someone she didn't like, like Kaelie. She felt mortified that she had just subjected Jace to that, and what made matters worst was that now he wouldn't look at her, he wouldn't even take her hand in his. He was mad at her. Maybe he was disgusted. _Worst_, maybe he would leave her. That thought alone made her swallow her bile hard. What if he did? What if he told here that she wasn't worth it anymore? She couldn't bare it.  
She tried to reassure herself, telling her over and over again that it wasn't her fault. She thought that if she repeated it enough times, she would start to believe. After all she _had_ to do it. It was for Jon. _She didn't have a choice_. Jon needed her. Surely Jace understood that right? He had to. He couldn't leave her, right? If he did, it would be catastrophic. She would ... She didn't even know what she would be capable of doing if he did.  
After taking a cab and walking for thirty minutes, the three of them were in front of a small plane - it could hold approximately ten people. Clary heard her father speaking in French over the phone, and that triggered something in her, something that she needed to ask him. He walked away a bit, checking around the plane and she took it upon herself to finally look at Jace.  
He seemed beaten down, staring into space. She made a step to him, knots in her stomach and her mouth dry at the idea that he could step back. When he looked at her, she didn't see what she expected to see; she didn't see a trace of remorse, anger, annoyance, disgust or indifference, she only saw sadness. And that alone broke her.  
"I'm sorry Jace."  
"It's okay, I get it. You want your brother back."  
But even as he said those words, she noticed how much it hurt him to say them. His whole body was tense, his brows were frowned and his jaw clenched as his eyes looked through her. That was the worst part, the fact that he could not look directly at her. It was unbearable and she felt that she needed to apologize again.  
"Still, I'm sorry."  
He looked at her as her voice broke and saw an expression that he specifically didn't want to see ever cross her face. This very expression was the reason why he avoided her gaze. She was sad. Heartbreaking sad. He quickly cupped her face as the motors were starting up next to them and he smiled to her. She weakly smiled back and then glanced at the plane.  
"Jace, just in case I crash us somewhere, know that… I love you."  
Jace looked at her, surprised by what she said. Even though she had proven to him countless times that she loved him and even though her father and brother assured him that she loved him, she never said the words. Those three simple words he had been longing to hear for so long. He picked her up and kissed her. To Hell with Tetsuji and his sneaky ways to get a kiss and to Hell with everything else. All that mattered was that she loved him. Him, and no one else. She was in love with him. He was so going to spend the rest of his life with her. To marry her and live the perfect American dream with the white picked fence house.  
"The engine is running. You can molest my daughter's mouth later!"  
Jace reluctantly let go of her, but he held her hand as they entered the plane. Clary took the place in the first pilot's seat. She looked at the control panel and prayed to herself that she was going to make it. Alive would be good, in one piece would be perfect.  
As the plane was taking off, she tried not to go too high. She knew that due to the fact that it was a small plane, it would be faster than a commercial one, but they wouldn't arrive sooner. She couldn't go too high in the sky, nor race the plane or she would risk burning too much kerosene.  
Once she was stabilized and flying over China, she gathered her thoughts. Something had been bothering her since Paris, and she needed to set this clear with her Dad.  
"You're not going to ask how I got to Japan?"  
"I figured you got there by international flight."  
"_The papers_! How I got the papers!"  
"Oh, that... Is there anything you'd like to ask?"  
Clary looked at her father in disbelief. He knew exactly what she wanted to ask. And that's why he was avoiding the question, but she wasn't going to let him elude her!  
"He seemed awfully familiar you know..."  
"Did he now?"  
"Yeah... Something about his eyes, their shape and color. The way he frowns. That little wrinkle on the corner of his mouth. The intonation of his voice. You know, it seemed _familiar_."  
"What are you getting at?"  
Was he turning this around on purpose? Because even to Jace it was obvious what Clary was insinuating. Now that he thought of it, he also noticed the resemblance between the two men. So why was Valentine doing his best to deny it?  
"You know what I'm getting at. I just want to know why you never told us before."  
"Because you would have wanted to meet him. And that could have been dangerous. Besides ... We had a lot of issues in the past."  
Clary didn't say anything to that. She knew all about the issues that her father had with his own. How he had felt abandoned when he was younger because his father was never home. About how that feeling of abandonment caused Valentine to allow himself to easily be persuaded and this permitted him to give into... _Raziel_. Raziel the Infamous, Raziel the Malevolent, Raziel the Scumbag. The man who twisted words and twisted her father's young and innocent mind. The man who ... She didn't even like thinking about that, admittedly she enjoyed just picturing killing this faceless man sometimes. She focused back on the conversation.  
"How come he was the one who gave me passage? How come he..."  
"He's a Clave member, always have been. That's why he was never home, that's why I was approached. To get to him through me. It was very clever of Raziel. I'm sure he's trying the same with Jon right now."  
Clary almost caused the plane to plunge when she heard those words, making Jace and her father stumble a bit. Jon was with the Malevolent!? How come her father never disclosed this piece of information earlier!? She stabilized the plane before turning to her father, rage blazing in her eyes.  
"_He_ has Jon and you fail to mention that! You fail to mention that the man who... that _that bastard has my brother_! What is wrong with you?"  
"This is what I wanted to avoid. Keep your eyes on the board!"  
She angrily turned her head back to the control panel, and decided to ignore her father. This was outrageous! How could he have kept this information from her?! It wasn't like it was any man it was THE man. The man Jon and her fantasized about killing, the man who had stolen their father's childhood, and the man who had wounded their mother deep within.  
This was bad. Very bad. Clary knew that Jon wouldn't stay quietly and wait for everything to just go by. They never knew his face, only his name, but both of them knew about the scar he was suppose to have on the left side of his neck. The scar that their father had put there by shooting him with a Colt 45 Peacemaker. If Jon recognized him, there were a lot of chances that he would go ballistic on him.  
But then again Jon had to think of their father and the fact that he thought he was still captive. Clary bit her lower lip from worry when she realized what Jon had certainly done. He would never let himself become a means of bargain, just like she would never either; so it was either he managed to escape and was aiming to the capital, or he failed in that and... _No_! That wasn't even an option, she would have felt it.

**~.o.O.o.~**

He tried to lose the old creeper behind him, but whatever he did, that annoying old man was always in his peripheral vision. Jon shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking of what Tetsuji had said to him. _Nothing_. And in the nothing, Jon could hear the longing in Tetsuji's voice. The same longing he had every time he would see her, meaning he _did_ see her. But why didn't he tell him? That remained a mystery.  
Why didn't he tell him that his sister was in Japan? He had acted distant, and Jon felt almost as if Tetsuji was on record, but then again maybe he was. The only thing Tetsuji told him was that Clary was _not_ in Japan. Actually he quite insisted on that part, repeating it several times.  
Jon thought about it, and figured that it probably meant that she wasn't in Japan _anymore_. So where could she be? Could she just stop moving around the world for him to contact her? From annoyance and despair, he childishly wished that they'd have this magical telepathic connection that twins have in fictions just so she could tell him that everything would be fine and they'd see each other soon. As he was about to go to the subway, determined to not to stay still, the old guy stopped him.  
"You know that they installed surveillance cameras in the subway since you last came?"  
Jon stopped in his tracks and tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't possibly beat an old man in the open like that where everyone could see. But why was he being so persistent? If he wasn't a Circle member, why was he so determined in following him? Furthermore, how did he know about his last time in Paris? It was three years and Jon remembered how panicked he had been when their parents had 'lost them' in the middle of the ever moving crowd. Clary had been the one to reason with him and she had been the one who said that they couldn't get lost for there were indications everywhere. But still, even though it was three years ago, he was sure as Hell that he had never met this guy before. Did his Dad tell the old man about their time in Paris?  
"We should take the bus. I'll give you some clothes and food."  
"Like Hell I'm following you anywhere."  
"You really are _not_ the observant one, are you? I'm sure your sister would have already notice and humor me."  
Jon bit back his retort. If that old creeper thought that Clary would have followed him anymore than he would, he was clearly in denial. Or maybe he was getting senile, it happened.  
"Anyways, it's not like you can't take me down, I'm minutes away from using a cane."  
"Yeah? Well my sister is the shortest stuff ever, and she still beats me to the ground... Don't judge a book by its cover."  
"You are one suspicious kid."  
"Why wouldn't I be? I don't know you and yet you're following me as if we were best buddies."  
"Maybe, but I know your parents. I was there for their wedding. I know that it was in Greenland because your Dad is a big romantic. I know it was in August and not in October as everyone thinks and I know it was after your birth, when you were two weeks. I was also there for your birth. And I know your Mom almost died. I know that you are the first one that came out of the womb, I should know, I'm the one who pulled you out and your father pulled your sister. I know it was on a boat, somewhere in the international seas."  
How the fuck did he know all that?! Even Luke didn't know about how their Mom almost died while giving birth to them, so how would that old creeper know about that? And the Greenland thing? No one knew that his Dad had chosen this place because it was where his parents had their first date.  
Suspiciously, he followed the old man in an articulated green bus. Despite his extreme exhaustion, Jon knew that he could still fight off the elderly man if needed, and he desperately needed to sit down somewhere calm to rest.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary had just landed the plane in a town near Paris. It is a little town where international planes could park when the season was too busy. She rested her head backwards, exhausted beyond words. It had been more than 24 hours since she last slept, and several days since she last slept peacefully.  
She thought about what her father told her about her ... grandfather. That word felt weird, as she never used it in her life. She knew now that he had been more involved in her life than she ever knew and that her parents often came in France to drop news about the twins.  
Now that she was thinking about it, she felt that her family was really messed up. Two generations before her, they were already in the business, if she could call it like that. And because of that, her grandfather lost his son to his Nemesis. Finding him back only a few years later to tell him the truth.  
Clary finally understood why her parents turned their backs on the Circle without regrets, her father's father had told them about the reality of the organization. That plus what Raziel had done to Jocelyn... Yeah, her family was really messed up, and she would make sure that it ended with her. There was no way in Hell that her children would bare that too.  
She suddenly blushed at the realization of what she had just thought. _Children_. That was something she never even considered. She got off the plane in haste, hiding her face from her father and Jace because she was too afraid that a simple look would give away her thoughts and emotions.  
"We have to go to the Quartier Latin."  
She looked at her father who was hanging up the phone. She shook the tiredness off of her, realizing that she hadn't even noticed that he was on the phone.  
"Why? It's the other way from Boulogne. Mr. Clean said Boulogne, that's where Jon is."  
"Not anymore. They let him escape, apparently a few hours after your rescue, meaning they're hoping he'll lead them to us. But as in now, he's with your grand... He's in the Quartier Latin."  
Clary frowned her brows as they were walking to the train station. She felt Jace take her hand in his and gently squeeze it to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder, still upset about the piece of information she just received.  
Jon was with their grandfather, but that didn't seem like Jon. Whatever the old man could have told him, Jon would have been too worked up about their father being held captive and their mother being dead to believe him. She knew her brother, and knew that if he was there, it was just to lay low so he could try to get away as soon as possible.

**~.o.O.o.~**

After Jon ate, he sat on a kitchen chair, contemplating in fresh clothes. He thought that this man pretending to be his grandfather had a good life. Having a house like _that_ in Paris was a luxury.  
Jon humorlessly smiled to himself as he recalled how the old creeper tried to convince him that he was his grandfather. The man even dared say that Clary had seen through him. Jon shook his head. They had nothing in common. Sure his eyes were the same color as his Dad, but then again millions of people had dark brown eyes.  
He had pretended to go along with the old man's lie and now was just waiting for an opportunity to take off. If he did things properly, he could flee the senile, take different buses until the English border where he would sneak on a ferry and find one of Clary's contacts. If he did that, he would at least feel as if he's contributing and not feel useless. He was desperate to know where his sister was, to know how his father was doing, to know why the fuck Luke didn't answer.  
At some point, a phone rang and the old man left the kitchen to pick it up so he could converse in private and away from Jon's prying ears. Jon smirked and silently opened the window before he jumped out of it. It wasn't a risky jump as the kitchen was on the ground floor. He left the property, finding himself in the middle of the busy Quartier Latin. He looked for a bus that could take him to Gare du Nord as he knew that long distance buses often left from there.

**~.o.O.o.~**

In the train, Clary let her head rest against Jace's chest, being completely crushed against him by all the passengers. She vaguely wondered when was the last time she actually saw a sunset with all their back and forth around the world, and when they arrived at St. Michel, they finally left the ram.  
They were surprised to find Valentine's father there alone. In the blink of an eye, Clary's exhaustion was gone.  
"Where is Jon?"  
He was supposed to be here, and she looked all around her, childishly thinking he was hiding to startle her. She felt tears burn at the back of her eyes, but she refused to shed them.  
"_Where's Jon_?!"  
As the old man was explaining that 'the imbecile' escaped, Jace saw Clary's eyes wander everywhere as she was trying to catch her breath. He took her by her shoulders, telling her to calm down and to get down from her hysteria. She wasn't listening though, her eyes were locked on a bus.  
She knew it was Jon, even though she could only see his back, she knew it was Jon. Before anyone knew it, she shoved Jace's hands away from her shoulders and ran after the bus that was driving her brother away. She ran as fast as she could, thankful that there were a lot traffic, her eyes never strayed from her brother's back.  
Jon felt something weird, as if someone was intensely looking at him behind him. He looked behind and saw Clary running after the bus. _Clary_. He suddenly got up, shoving people to the side as the bus came to a stop and ran to her, picking her up on the way. Clary was there, alive and strangling him to death as much as he was squeezing her small waist.  
"Don't ever do that to me, _ever again_!"  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Japan."  
"As if I was going to stay there when you needed me. Jon I was so afraid for you."  
Jon shushed his sister, hugging her even more tightly as he saw his father hastily walking to them, along with Jace and the old creeper. So maybe the old man had been telling the truth about them being related. Jon never let go of his sister, staring at his father. Everything Raziel had told him was coming back, and instead of greeting his father, he accused him.  
"Why didn't you destroy it?"  
He felt Clary asking for the ground, and so he let her down. He noticed in the corner of his eyes just how Jace looked at her, and figured that a lot had happened between them, linking them at a deeper level than high school sweethearts. The way Clary blushed slightly as she met Jace's gaze told him even more.  
His father looked at him, tiredness in his eyes. He saw his father tell something to his... father, God that was weird to admit, and the old man left after giving Valentine an eloquent look. Then his father's eyes were back on his green ones.  
"Because even if we should have, we couldn't do it. Something like that can be as dangerous as it can be useful. Who are we to decide to condemn people to their death when we have the possibility to save them."  
"So what he said is true..."  
"Yes. Most of the things in this flash drive could end the misery on this planet. It could end cancer, AIDS, and famine. It could solve the problem of clean water. But there are things that could decimate entire populations, implement new deceases, create new weapons..."  
Jon thought about it. The flash drive was containing life and death, war and peace. How could an organization that was all about power could have come up with formulas like that? Why would they care about healing people and want to kill them at the same time.  
As if he read his mind, his father told him.  
"They want a perfect society with a certain category of people, and a certain amount of people. It is very Nazi-like when you come to think of it, and that's why we stole it. We never managed to separate the informations and that's why we never gave it to the Clave. Those informations might be really precious and valuable, but in the wrong hands they could damage the world beyond repair."  
"You should have destroyed it. If the bad is outweighs the good, then you destroy it."  
Clary had said that as a matter of fact, and Jon turned to his sister. She seemed so sure of herself, and then she looked up to him and smiled at him, but Jon saw how exhausted she was behind this smile. He smiled back, so happy to finally be with his family, if only their Mom was still with them. He wondered if their Dad told Clary about her, but figured he hadn't, otherwise she wouldn't even try to smile.  
"Mom is alive Jon. She's just in a coma sleeping in New York with Luke."  
That was the best thing she could tell him. Their Mom was alive and Luke was taking care of her. That's why he didn't pick up. Finally the world started to spin normally again. He watched his father pick up the phone before smiling and handing it to Jon.  
"Honey you okay?"  
It was their Mom. Yes, things were definitely starting to get better. He sighed in relief, holding the phone as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He saw Clary giving him some space and walk a few feet separating her from Jace. He noticed how Jace whispered something in her ear that made her blush and smile.  
"Mom. You're alright."  
"Yes. I was so scared that you were... But you're not and that's the important thing. We're in Paris with Luke. We'll meet up at Le Jardin des Tuileries."  
They were in Paris, that's why Luke didn't answer; they were probably in the air when he had tried to call him.  
"You're here?"  
"Yeah. Can I talk to your Dad?"  
Jon smiled, rolling his eyes. There had been a desperate and longing love in his mother's voice when she asked to talk to her husband. He gave the phone to their father, and glanced at Clary who smirked. She pulled him and Jace in a photo booth near them, a big fat smile on her lips.  
"Let's share this cliché teenage moment while Mom and Dad have their sick and passionate love talk."  
She laughed and sat on Jace's hip, tilting her head for it to be between the two boys'. Then she poked both their sides as the flash came, making an ugly face. They took several pictures like that and when the pictures came out, Jon took them as Clary took the phone to talk to their Mom. Their Dad indicated to them that they should start walking, and so they walked along the Seine, the traffic becoming sparse. Clary slowed her stride a little to give a little on retreat to talk to her mother in peace.  
"Mom? Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am, you took care of me."  
She could hear the smile in her mother's voice. She looked at the three men in her life. Jace and Jon were ahead, talking to one another, her father a little in retreat, and her a few feet away from her father.  
Jace felt like life was finally going how it should, and soon, Clary and him would be one. He could see Jon smirk at him from the corner of his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Nothing would have impressed Dad more than coming all the way with her to protect her. I'm sure he likes you in his own way, even though he'll never admit it."  
Jace didn't reply to that because it felt true. After what Valentine had told him back in Japan, Jace knew that Valentine didn't like the idea of losing his little girl, but that he didn't mind that it was to Jace.  
"You should do it in August, it's our birthday month and our parents' anniversary month. She'd love it."  
Was he talking about his proposal? How on Earth did Jon know about that? When did she have the time to tell him?  
"She told you?"  
"She didn't have to. She's my twin sister, I can read her better than anyone."  
Jace smiled and looked back at Clary who was still on the phone with her mother, a smile on her face.  
Clary told her Mom that they would see each other soon and hung up, telling her she loved her. She didn't walk back to the boys straight away, thinking on how life was finally kind to her. She finally had her whole family together. She finally had everyone that mattered to her safe and sound.  
Suddenly her phone buzzed again and she picked it up, not even looking at the number. It was a secured phone and very few people had this number.  
"You are the spitting image of your mother you know."  
Clary stiffened, but kept on walking, her eyes looking everywhere, searching for someone with a phone in their hands, but the street was empty. Which was strange, Paris was a busy town, and especially this part of Paris, no matter how late it was. That's when she realized that she finally was seeing a sunset.  
"I suppose you figured who I am."  
"_Raziel_."  
"My reputation precedes me. Maybe I should honor it and come to you as I came to your mother... But that is if you survive..."  
Clary stopped walking, her heart racing at his insinuations. She understood the first one, but what did he mean by if she survived?  
"You see I'm tired of running after your father, so I decided to end this little game of cat and mouse we have."  
Clary looked everywhere, panic in her eyes, but no one was in sight. She looked back at the men in front of her and they haven't noticed that she had stopped walking.  
"I hope you told them how much you love them. You see that little red Mini Cooper next to your father..."  
Clary didn't even listen to the rest of the sentence. She saw the car driving to her father, and shouted at them to duck, running to her Dad to make the best human shield she could with her small body.  
She saw her brother plunge to the ground, pulling Jace with him and the very moment when she crashed into her father, the car exploded, creating a huge blast that propelled them into the Seine.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Once again, I'd like to thank my beta AlwaysNaked who makes the reading a little less painful to you and hunts down my mistakes.**

**Soooooooooo will anyone survive? Will I be the most evil person in the world and kill someone? Mouhahahhahah. (Evil snickers) and I might not even be able to update tomorrow ... I'll see what I can do because I already made you wait two days for this chapter guys.**

**Okay let's focus on the good things, CLARY SAID IT! Finally! And Jace will propose with her familial ring! And they're all back together! And they have a grandfather! And everyone is alive! And that's so cool.**

**Still, what do you think about Raziel? And what he did to Valentine? And Jocelyn?  
And the grandfather? Did you see that coming?  
Anyway**

**. To Alicela Ivashkov, well, Jace took it pretty well I think. It's not like he had much choice, but yeah, he had to step back.  
. To anonMOTHAFUCKA, nice name ^^. And your review made me blush so hard I changed two ton color skin. (In a good way). Thank you. I'm glad you're liking the story so much, and as for how I know stuff, I'm one curious little thing, when I start on being interesting, I don't stop until I know everything, so I guess it helps. And don't worry, I love people over passionate, they're like me!  
. To riley207, no one would ever like Tetsuji I think, I kind of made him look bad and now I feel so sorry for him.  
. To my little Cheerios, well... You know me, drama all over the place, and I had the scene so perfectly worked up since Tetsuji's arrival. And yeah he's completely acting childish. And yeah Valentine doesn't hate Jace, he doesn't like the idea of losing his daughter. Such a sensitive guy... I hope you liked this chapter, and see for the last one... Cheerios.  
. To thegoldenhairedgirl, aaaa... Haven't you figured this put yet? I'm the Devil! Mouhahahhahah. You're right, he kind of likes Jace, and even admire him for doing all he can for Clary even though he knew nothing, but Daddy just doesn't like losing his little girl. And yes you were right that escape was too easy... TADAAAAAAAA. And sorry, there won't be an epilogue, the perfect way I ended the story cannot bare an epilogue. I've wrote the end since chapter 7, and it's one of those end that doesn't need a follow up. SORRY.  
. To my little junky, hihihi, even worst cliffhanger. Did anyone DIED!? And yes, now you've got to love Valentine, I told you he was a good guy. And you'll next chapter about masks falling down, or not? He he. And now you see why the old man was sticking up to Jon, who would have thought. I got you on this one! Mouhahahhahah. And, yes I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyy, just one more chapter. And yes, you had Jace reaction right. Anyway I hope you liked your last dose. And be on the look dor the next and last one.  
. To Just me, thank youuuuu, well, I think I can officially say that everyone hates Tetsuji, so sad because it's a nice name actually. And thank you for liking my work, and don't worry, I'm trying as hard as I can to get published. If I ever do, I'll let you guys know.  
. To cathclacemadian, I'm glad you liked the father daughter time, I think it was cute. And see how much he was into that proposal thing, like Jocelyn said, he can get really enthusiastic. I hope you liked this chapter and that you liked the little sibling moments. Loads of revelations here.  
. To Guest I suppose is anonMOTHAFUCKA, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't make Jon call Izzy. I considered it, but figured that as Jon thought he was always followed, he couldn't risk calling Izzy and endangering her by doing so. I hope you liked this chapter and Jace's reaction to Tetsuji's annoying request. And all the actions and revelations.  
. To BestFan00, yeah Jon is free, and now he's in the Seine, and now you want to kill me. And ... Tetsuji is Japanese don't forget that, him asking Clary to kiss him in front of her father is already a big deal, so... Yeah let's not get things weird. Or any weirder. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Anyway guys, once again, I own none of the Mortal Instrument character. So  
Cheers.**


	36. Chapter 36

**READ THIS PLEEEEASE BEFORE READING THE END OF THE STORY.**

**So this is the last chapter, I hope you guys will like it because it was really emotional for me to write it. I mean, it's the end of our journey, the end of their adventures, and it's kind of sad: I won't get any more mails in my box saying that someone followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. It is really sad.**

**If I could, I would thank each and everyone one of you personally, from reader to follower, to favoriter (I know, still not a word), to reviewer, but I am not Mary Poppins, I don't have special abilities, so I can only thank you all like that.**

**THANK YOU for sharing this journey with me, for liking my story and my writing, for your nice comments and support. You have no idea how happy it made me all along. It might seem like nothing to you, but it was a lot for me, so THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**

**Anyway, I'll let you enjoy the last chapter at last. Just before, many people asked for a sequel, and to tell you the truth, I'm sure about it yet. But if many of you want one, I'll go and write it just for you guys, so just tell in a review or PM if you'd like that.**

**Anyway, enough chitchat, you know that I only own the plot and the made up characters, so ENJOY.**

**. To my little junky, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story. Thank you so much for being here all along, it was always a pleasure to read your reviews (especially the long ones). So here comes your last dose, and I hope it will satisfy you.  
. To cathclacemadian, she had to tell him at least once! But if I were Jace, that would have freaked me out, she said something she's not used to just before taking control of a plane... Yeah good way to NOT reassure people. And Raziel is kind of unlikable... And mostly thank for being there all along and keeping on reviewing. It might be just a few minutes for you, but I really appreciate that you took the time at each update to review.**

**~.o.O.o.~**

Three days. It had been three days since the explosion. Three days since they were sitting in this white hospital room desperately waiting for good news. Three days since they barely swam out of the Seine. Three days since his heart was crumbled.

Jace thought he was about to collapse when Valentine pulled a bloody Clary out of the dirty river. She had cuts all over her body, her eyes were closed and her chest was barely moving. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the large quantity of blood escaping from behind her head and stomach. Jace was frozen to the spot at this view while Jon screamed and rushed to his sister until his father blocked him.

Jace had to admit that he admired the calm Valentine showed while his daughter was bleeding to death. Even though his eyes were panicking and never leaving Clary's body, he handled the situation with a disarming calm, calling an ambulance and keeping his daughter's hand in his, checking her pulse every two seconds.

He didn't to dare move her any more than he had previously done, and when the ambulance finally arrived in what seemed like an eternity after - only five minutes later - they took care of her, and did not allow anyone else in the car because her condition was too critical.

After settling to go in another ambulance, Jace only then realized that they were also injured when they were being patched up. He had trouble hearing but he figured it was due to the blast. Jace and Jon had minor scratches all over their bodies, but Valentine had a deep cut in his left leg. Jace wondered how he managed to ignore the massive piece of metal in his leg while taking care of his daughter.

Jon was hysteric as he continuously eyed the preceding ambulance and asked endless questions about Clary's condition, echoing Jace's own inner worries. They didn't take long and when they arrived at the hospital Hotel Dieu, they saw Clary's disappearing form from their vision as doctors were rushing to her.

They were all anxiously waiting for a doctor to come to their room and disclose that Clary's condition was no longer critical. Luke and Jocelyn arrived an hour after their admission into the hospital, but Luke didn't stay long. Jace didn't even care to know why; his eyes were lost in space as he felt his heart jump every time he heard footsteps pass in front of their door.

Jon hadn't said a word during those three days, his face closed and frightening as his eyes were locked on the window and his head was resting on the pan. He hadn't moved from there since they arrived, he didn't respond nor acknowledge his mother when she arrived and tried to hug him. He seemed lost in his own world, not listening to what was happening around him until he heard what his parents where whispering about.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

Jon felt all his blood leave his veins. How could they even _think_ that? That wasn't a possibility. It was Clary that they were talking about. _His sister_. She was strong; of course she was going to make it. But even though he was sure of that, he couldn't help but blame his parents.

"Then it will be _your_ fault. She was right, you should have destroyed that damn thing when you had the chance and she wouldn't be in this situation between life and death! If you had been better parents I wouldn't be wondering if my sister is going to survive! If you had made better life choices she wouldn't need a tube to breath! If you hadn't raised us like that she wouldn't have been blown away! She protected _you_! She jumped on _you_ to protect _you_, not caring about her own life, and now she's slipping away, going where I can't follow her! This is your entire fault! If she doesn't make it, it'll be the same thing as if you killed her! And I'll never forgive you for that!"

And with those harsh words to his parents, Jon stormed out of the room fighting back his tears by clenching his fists so hard that he cut himself open. He walked to the staircase and sat on the steps between the third and the second floor. Clary was on the first floor, still in intensive care.

Jon put the back of his palms over his eyes, forcing the tears to go back in. He couldn't cry. He refused to. Crying would be admitting that there was no more hope for his sister. He felt it when her heart had stopped, so when the doctor came to his father's room to give them the news telling them how she almost died Jon hadn't moved from his place, he already knew that. He knew how close he had been to losing her, he knew it better than anyone else, and not knowing how she was now was worst than anything.

Once he was sure that he could keep his features unreadable, he walked back to the room, finding everyone in the same position, his parents on the bed holding hands, even though he noticed that his Mom had cried. He felt slightly bad about that, but losing Clary wasn't an option, and she was the one who mentioned it.

He also saw that Jace hadn't move from his chair, his eyes still as devastated as when he saw Clary after the explosion. It seemed that his eyes were even darker than usual, but Jon wasn't sure, that was a Clary thing to notice. He clenched his jaw as he thought of his sister and resumed looking through the window, his forehead back against the pan and his back facing the door. If a doctor came with bad news, he didn't want to see their fake sorry face.

Jace felt his heart fly when he saw the door opening to a doctor three hours later. He didn't have the face that doctors usually have when they came to tell you that someone died. He allowed himself to have a little hope even though he was extremely annoyed not to understand a single word of what the French doctor was conveying to Clary's parents. He glanced over at Jon and saw that even though Jon hadn't moved a muscle, he still frowned at what the doctor was saying.

After ten minutes of incomprehensible talk, the doctor left and Jace saw Clary's parents looked at each other in an eloquent way. Apparently having some private conversation with just their eyes was something that all the Morgenstern did. Jace noticed from the corner of his eyes Jon turning on himself to look at his parents. He stayed silent for a moment, analyzing his parents and then he bursted:

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary's eyes fluttered open and she attempted to ignore the pain that she was feeling all over her body. Even the light was hurting her. When she finally managed to open her eyes for good, she saw a white ceiling. And the first thing she noticed was the smell. She was in a hospital. She tried to sit up, but her body refused to obey.

She growled but then realized that she had a tube in her throat. In fact, she had tubes all over her. She started to panic and started to try to remove them when a smiling nurse entered the room.

"Oh, vous êtes réveillée. Attendez, je vais vous aider avec ça." (_Oh, you're awake. Hold on, I'll help you with that._)

Clary frowned at the nurse, as she understood what she said. She had been thinking in English, so how the Hell did she understand what the French nurse was speaking. For a matter of fact, where was she? Even better question, who was she?

As soon as the nurse retrieved the tubes out of her mouth and helped her sit on the bed, Clary blurted out her questions.

"Où suis-je? What's going on? Whatashihadare?" (_Where am I? What's going on? Who am I_?)

The nurse sheepishly regarded her before kindly smiling and saying she was going to call for a doctor. When the door closed, Clary suppressed her instinct to flee. She felt like she shouldn't trust hospitals, but she didn't know why.

She tried really hard to remember anything from before she opened her eyes, but nothing came. It was a total blank. Her past was oblivion to her. She sadly looked down and noticed the tattoos on her wrists. She thoughtfully traced them with her fingers, only noticing the bandages on her left hand at this moment.

The tattoo on her right wrist was a star with six branches that had a big capital M in it. She couldn't help but feel warm as she looked at it. But still, she didn't know what it meant, and why she had it on her wrist.

The second tattoo was one of a drawing with a phrase below written in cursive. '_You are my one exception_'. Without knowing how, she knew that the drawing was a symbol of eternal love, like a wedding ring is a symbol. She smiled to herself before feeling angry. Who was that one exception? Why wasn't he here with her and telling her who she was?

Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came in. He was young with black hair and had a kind smile on his lips. If anyone could just stop smiling at her and just give her some real answers.

"Hello Miss. I'm Dr Martin's intern and I've been sent to you because apparently you speak English..."

He sat on the chair next to her bed, and Clary frowned her brows. When a doctor sits that was never good, she knew that deep down inside of her.

"I'm fluent in French."

"I don't mind. No one wants to speak in English around here, just a few patients like yourself. So could you tell me the date?"

"May, 25th, 2013." (**A.N.** I didn't want to put a date, but then... So I just made that up, you can forget that I put that.)

He raised an eyebrow at her and wrote something on his papers.

"I saw the date on the clock on the wall in the corridor when you walked in. If your question is do I remember anything, the answer is no."

He looked a bit surprised by what she said, but didn't say anything. Instead he got up and checked on her, looking at her eyes, her mouth and her wounds. Clary paled when she saw all the bandages covering her body, and winced when he touched the back of her head.

"You've been in a car accident and you've been in intensive care for three days. I think that the concussion is the cause to your amnesia. That's a possibility that we've been contemplating. According to the brain department and an MRI, it is possible that it will be a permanent memory loss."

"A car accident? Was there anyone with me?"

"No."

Clary looked at her hands feeling like the world was falling apart. She wanted to cry, but what for? She didn't even know why she should cry. She had no one to cry for, no life to cry for, nothing, just her and her ten minutes of memory. The only things that proved she had a past were her tattoos, and she didn't even know the emotional meaning behind them.

**~.o.O.o.~**

"No fucking way!"  
"Jon, this is the best thing to do. You said it yourself if she had had another life..."  
Jon growled at his mother, and Jace couldn't help but feel like he was missing something vital. If Clary was alive why was Jon shouting like that at his parents? And why were they making a face as if they were mourning their daughter?  
"You're not taking my sister away! Where she goes, I go! No matter what! I'll make her remember!"  
That's when Jace understood: Clary had lost her memory. Apparently enough for her parents to think it would be better to leave her like that. Quietly Jace got up as Jon was still arguing with his parents and walked to the door. There was no way in Hell that he was going to allow that. But as he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Luke.  
"You're not going to see her."  
"Like Hell I'm not! I won't let her go through this alone."  
Luke who always seemed like someone calm and peaceful to Jace suddenly had an animalistic expression on his face. This made Jace step back and Luke closed the door looking at both Jon and Jace.  
"Now the two of you listen to me. Besides being the best chance for her to live without all the mess you've just been through, this is the safest thing for her. Memory loss can be extremely dangerous to the mind. She can have serious sequels if you force her to remember, sequels that can damage her mind beyond repair. Is that what you want?"  
Jon angrily returned to his position, glaring at the window, but Jace didn't want to give up that easily.  
"But... Clary... She doesn't even know..."  
"It's already been taken care of."  
"But..."  
"Drop it Jace! Didn't you hear what they said? This is her chance to have a normal life. And us barging in her life might make her cuckoo. Drop it."  
Jace looked at Jon with anger and incomprehension. How could he abandon his sister like this? She needed him more now than ever! She needed answers, not a dark veil.  
But then again, because of this life she had been living, she almost died several times under his eyes. And now she had the chance to live without worries, without having to look over her shoulders every three seconds. He let himself collapse back in the chair, understanding his father more than ever. Who was he to force her to go back to this life that she didn't want? Not to mention the damage that he could do to her brain.  
"I'll go and see her. See if that triggers something. If it does, well good for us. But if it doesn't, I want your words that you'll let her be."  
"Why you? Why not me?"  
Jon still had his eyes on the window, turning his back at Luke. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He _couldn't_. Clary and him were a whole, a package. They always lived together.  
"Because neither you or Jace will be able to control yourself. Jocelyn is too recognizable and Valentine cannot walk."  
Jon didn't answer anything at that and he heard Luke close the door. He selfishly hoped that Luke would trigger something in her, even though he knew he shouldn't. He had always wanted this normal life for her - the life where her only worry would be about paying the bills or mortgage. He never wanted anything else for her.  
For a long time he had been afraid to see her end up like their parents, an agent, but one without a family to go back to. Even though she always claimed that she wanted to be an artist, she had this predisposition to end up as an agent.  
And then Jace came along and Jon saw in Clary's eyes things he never thought he would see. This made his heart hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll allow herself to live a normal life like she was supposed to. That's why he pushed them together, that's why he forced her to face her feelings. And now it felt like it was just for nothing. It felt like he only managed to break Jace's heart.  
Jace looked into space, hoping with all his heart that Luke would come back with Clary by his side, and that she would jump on him to tell him how much she loved him. And he would tell her how much he loved her. And he would never let go of her again because the other option was too awful and painful to think of. Life without Clary wasn't a life at all. He would be like a zombie, routinely following daily tasks without thinking. He couldn't live without her. And he couldn't live with her if she didn't remember him. This was too agonizing, if only Luke would hurry up.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and grimaced. At least now she knew what she looked like, and she looked like Hell. Despite the fact that she had to limp to get to the bathroom because her foot was sprained, she had cuts all over her face as if she had literally been in a catfight. She had bright green eyes and long, curly red hair.  
She looked at herself touching her nose, her lips, her freckles and her frowned brows. And then she saw something behind her left ear. She frowned even more and twisted her ear only to see Japanese writings. She knew it meant Devil and so she automatically checked her right ear where she saw the writings for Angel. Akuma and Tenshi. Why did she have these tattoos? Why there? Why in Japanese? And where did she learn Japanese?  
She heard someone coming in the room, and froze in fear. She cracked open the door and peeked in the room to see a man by the door that led to the corridor. He was definitely not a doctor. First of, he didn't wear any blouse, and second his shoes were dirty. She observed him, taking in his brown hair with the gray streak in the front, his blue eyes, and his ragged clothes. Who was this man and what did he want from her?  
She didn't like not remembering anything. She couldn't tell friends from foes. She desperately looked around to see if anything could help her defend herself, and then she reasoned with herself. She was being paranoid, always thinking that someone was after her. She was just a car accident victim with no memory and this man was probably just a police officer in civil cloths.  
She entered the room, and he turned his head to her, making a move to help her when he saw her limp her way to her bed. She saw in his eyes something like sadness, but she figured that he had probably seen worst.  
"Miss Fray?"  
She frowned for a moment. Was that her name? At least she had this little bit of information. What made her frown mostly was the fact that he spoke to her in English. Maybe she wasn't in France after all. She sat on the bed, trying to hide the wince on her face. Sitting made her stomach hurt, but she didn't want to show it.  
"Is that my name?"  
He seemed slightly disappointed but still smiled at her.  
"Miss Clary Fray. That is your name. I am Inspector Navarro. I have some of your belongings."  
He put an ID card with a set of keys and some money on the nightstand.  
"It's all we found on the site of the accident."  
Clary avidly took the card and looked at the informations. According to this card she was French and was born in a small town she never heard off. But then again she didn't have any memory. At the place where her parents should have been indicated, two capital 'X' were written, meaning that she was certainly an orphan. The address where she was supposedly lived was somewhere in Paris IV. She was 18 and her birthday was on May the 18th, meaning it had not been so long ago.  
She looked blankly at the little piece of plastic that held all the information of her life, and she wondered what she would find at the place where she was supposed to live in. As if he understood what she was thinking, the inspector told her.  
"We already went to your place, and no one was there. I'm sorry."  
"Why? It isn't your fault, you didn't cause the accident."  
Clary kept on looking at the card, subconsciously touching her right ear, before she breathed in deeply and looked into the man's blue eyes. He seemed sad, and that upset her. He seemed too nice to be sad. She tried to weakly smile at him and he smiled back before going to the door.  
"Have a nice recovery Miss Fray."  
And with that he left, leaving her alone with her shattered past.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Jace looked at the mirror, but didn't see his face. He only saw Clary's dead eyes when she looked past them. After Luke came back and told them that she didn't remember anything, they checked out of the hospital under a fake name. Somewhere in his mind Jace noticed that one of the doctors was a bit too friendly with them and he figured that he must have been one of their contacts.  
Jocelyn and Valentine had already left, but Jon was frozen at the sight before him. Jace didn't even need to ask to understand that he had seen his sister. She seemed so frail and fragile. She was in a wheelchair with a nurse pushing her and trying to cheer her up. She was smiling, but Jace could tell it was fake.  
And then her eyes met his, just for a fraction of seconds, and she didn't recognize him. She just brought a hand to her head, wincing a bit and making the nurse perform a physical check on her. Jon had pulled him away when his entire body was calling to him to go to her and comfort her.  
And now he was in Roissy Charles de Gaulle airport on his way back to the US. Alone. Jon came in the bathroom and looked at Jace for a while before giving him a piece of paper.  
"To help you mourn."  
"She's not dead!"  
"She is to us. The Clary we knew... My sister isn't here anymore Jace. It helps. Just burn it at the place that meant the most to you."  
He looked at the paper and saw a rune and Japanese writings.  
"It's Clary in Japanese. The rune is a rune to mourn."  
Jace swallowed loudly and nodded, putting the paper in his pocket and promising himself to do something completely different than burn it.  
"You're not coming..."  
"No."  
"What about Izzy?"  
Jon looked at Jace in the eyes for the first time since the explosion, and Jace saw that beyond the pain he was feeling for his sister, he still felt another flash of pain for Izzy.  
"I can't Jace. I can't go back there and pretend that nothing happened. I can't see people that knew her. I... I'm flying to Michigan in a few hours for... unfinished business."  
Jace saw Jon flick back his tears as he looked away. He knew what Jon had meant by unfinished business. Luke had told them that he traced Clary's last phone call, not the one from Jocelyn but from Raziel. And when that piece of information fell, Jon's jaw clenched before he stormed out of the room. He came back a few hours later, just before check out, with determination in his eyes.  
"I'll send her a letter. That's all I can do."  
Jace nodded an placed his hands in his pockets, playing with the piece of paper.

**~.o.O.o.~**

Clary anxiously opened the door of her apartment. She had been released a few hours earlier and a cab had just dropped her there, and she swore to herself that she would never use a car again. She almost had a panic attack at the idea of another accident and the fact that she could lose her memory all over again.  
She hoped that her apartment would give her more insight about herself, but she was deeply disappointed. The only thing that showed someone lived in here was a sketchpad with paint next to it. Besides that, the apartment was empty of any personal belongings. The apartment had two bedrooms, was quite comfy and furnished but still, it felt empty.  
Clary collapsed on what she supposed was her bed and cried herself to sleep. She cried for the lost of her memory, but mostly for the aching gap in her heart telling her that something was wrong, something was missing.

**~.o.O.o.~**

When he arrived in JFK's airport, he was surprised to see Maryse and Robert waiting for him. He immediately felt bad because he didn't call them everyday like he promised. He figured that Clary's parents must have called them to pick him up, and tell them the news because as soon as Maryse laid eyes on him he understood that she knew. She knew the lie that he was going to have to tell everyone, that Clary was dead.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against her, crying for him. Jace was beyond crying. He couldn't cry for Clary because she wasn't dead. She was very much alive, just oblivious of him because he had made the choice to let her go.  
When he arrived home, he refused to eat or step foot into the living room where her painting was hanging or even go into his room. He just stayed in the music room, lying on the floor with his eyes locked to the ceiling, thinking about the girl he wasn't allowed to love anymore because it could destroy her. About the girl that didn't know how much he loved her, how much he would always love her.

THE END.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And here was the last chapter. **

**So like I said if you want a sequel, just let me know in a review or PM.**

**Cheers**


	37. How about a sequel?

**So, after many demands (geez I was not expecting so much) a few death threats, a threat of exorcism. And many people promising to eternally hate me, I decided to make a sequel.**

**The title will be Shattered Hearts and it will take place eight years later. Here is the little sum up.**

**Clary Fray is a renown artist living happily in Paris but with no recollection of her past. Jace Wayland is a broken hearted man who still lives in New York, unable to forget about his fiancé. What will happen when Clary goes to New York? Will she remember? Sequel to Beaten At His Own Game**

**So yeah, hope you'll like where I will go with that.**


End file.
